Undisclosed Desires
by Silver Destiny
Summary: Post TP. Zelda and Link quickly discover that defeating Ganondorf wasn't the end of the problems for Hyrule. Zelda must quickly come to terms with her power as queen and Link realizes that it was far easier to be a simple man than a hero who makes history. They're willing to fight for a golden age for their people and maybe learn what it means to fall in love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer applies: I own nothing belonging to the creators of Zelda. All I own is the idea of this particular Zelda tale. This story takes place about a month after Twilight Princess ends.

**4.5.2013 – chapter edit**

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter 1

Dealing with the Council on an everyday basis for the past two months reminded Zelda of why her father had always warned her as a child to be leery of them. _Watch them well daughter_, King Daphnes Harkinian had warned his only child as he showed her a hidden room that he used to spy on the Council's "secret" meetings. _Mostly they are good men but they are ambitious men. And ambitious men always will seek power, or a way to use power they believe they have access to. Be kind, but do not let them forget who is sovereign._

Thinking back, she remembered that many members of the Council and nobles had thought it odd how much time the king had spent with his only daughter. Almost as if he'd known that his time was limited and that he needed to pass on to her what he'd learned during his reign.

_What would he say now_? She wondered and smiled sweetly at a passing noblewoman, who happened to be married to one of the men on the Council. The woman hesitated for a second, and then gave her a haughty smile in return along with a slight curtsy before hurrying on her way. Daphnes Nohansen Harkinian had passed away when she was only fourteen. Four years too young to officially to take the throne, four years for the Council to let her country go to ruin.

It still angered her when she remembered how the Council abandoned the city when the first sightings of the invaders were reported. They had called her a fool when she refused to flee with them but she could not, and would not, abandon her people to face invasion alone. Her presence had not made much of a difference, but a least they had made a small stand before she'd been forced to surrender.

Just a few more days and then she would be queen. She was now fully of age, had helped to liberate her country, and had the full support and love of her people. The Council could no longer postpone her coronation, which was to take place in one week. They still had no idea that their sweet complacent princess was not going to be a puppet queen; instead she was going to bring a whirlwind of change.

Zelda entered her study and smiled at the familiar books that had been a constant part of her life. It wasn't a very feminine room, it had been her father's study before hers, but it was very comfortable. The stone walls were painted a warm cream color from which hung large paintings of the various regions of Hyrule. The large furniture was made out of a dark deku wood and built so solidly that it took four men just to move her desk.

The only piece of furniture that she had replaced was the large chair that used to sit behind the desk. It was made out of the same dark deku wood but was much more petite and better suited for her small frame. The fireplace was the original dark grey stone of the castle and large enough that Zelda could walk into it without needing to lower her head. Two comfortable chairs faced each other in front of it with a low book covered table placed between them. The balcony that was attached to the room looked away from the city and out to the fields of Hyrule. Plush rugs of forest green softened her already quiet footsteps as she sat down at her desk and looked out to those fields her father had loved so.

Invitations to her coronation had been sent out to every province and every neighboring country but there was one letter that she felt she needed to personally write. She tapped the desk thoughtfully as she considered how one was supposed to address a hero of the realm. She must have escaped her tutor on that particular day and sighed as she considered Link of Ordon Village.

Brave and noble were the first things that came to mind when she thought of him. Even after she was able to actually meet him in his human form, she had still seen him as the wolf she first met. Fierce of form but so gentle of heart. It had taken time for her to realize that the extraordinary warrior was more than a simple hero out of legend come to life. It helped after seeing quite a number of the maidservants gawk at him, causing her to study him once more, but as a man rather than a hero.

He had a quiet nature and seemed more content to listen to others and form his own opinions before speaking. And although he was a very handsome individual he seemed to be without conceit and was as polite to the maids as he was to her. But for all his gentle nature and soft smiles, his eyes were the real windows to his soul. As he had told her of his and Midna's exploits to save Hyrule, his eyes had become fierce at the memory of the kidnapped children and softened for a lost Prince Ralis. Her father would have called him a good man; she thought he was an interesting one as well. And one thing was for certain, she was in dire need of good men with courageous hearts.

So how would she wish to be addressed if she was he and he was she? _Personally_, she thought and reached for a quill and her inkpot. Even if she was technically his ruler they were still friends and both bearers of the Triforce. With a thoughtful smile she began with _Dearest Link…_

**888888888888888888888**

"LINK!" Ilia screamed in rage from outside his tree house. "How could you let Fado borrow Epona!"

Link paused in the process of putting on his shirt and seriously considered the ramifications of simply hiding in his basement and pretending he wasn't home. Technically, Ilia was nowhere near as powerful as the many enemies he'd faced just over a month ago, but old habits were hard to break.

"LINK!"

He sighed heavily and but knew that it would be better to go ahead and let her yell at him. She wouldn't have time to get even angrier then. So decided, he quickly pulled his shirt on and headed outside.

Even with her face red from anger Ilia still looked lovely to him. She was wearing her regular long white tunic with brown pants and no shoes. Wisely he didn't smile, but seeing her always reminded him of Ordon and their childhood days when she had always been following after him.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" She demanded, hands on her hips with her green eyes flashing.

"Fado needed her," he said with a helpless shrug. "Epona likes to help," he reminded her.

"That's true," she admitted and her eyes began to soften. "But he's so careless! What if something happens?"

Link didn't answer but his gaze drifted to the direction of Ordon Spring and Ilia sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right." She muttered. "But that doesn't let you off the hook!"

Link nodded and waited for her to turn away before he grinned. Ilia never changed, she was the same now as she was when they were kids. Once, he had thought no one could be as perfect as Ilia but somewhere along his journey his perceptions of the world had greatly changed. He still loved Ordon and its people, but it was not exactly home anymore. Similarly, he thought of Ilia as beautiful but he loved her as a best friend.

"Are you going into town to see Rusl?" Ilia asked as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Link nodded and she smiled. "Their new baby is so cute! I remember when the other kids were babies and I couldn't wait for them to get bigger! Now though it kinda makes me want one of my own."

Link shrugged, having never thought about having kids. Personally he felt too young to have kids of his own, and at nineteen he was two years older than Ilia.

"What about you Link?" Ilia asked and a deep blush settled across her features. Once again he shrugged and he shook his head slightly. "Oh, I see." She said and for some reason she sounded disappointed. "What about getting married?"

Link stopped in surprise and stared at her for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure where this was going but he could sense a kind of danger coming and wasn't sure how to avoid it. Slowly he shook his head again and watched Ilia carefully in case he needed to bolt.

"Why not?" She asked in surprise and her eyes became a little watery.

Link rubbed his neck as he considered how to answer her. It was something that he had vaguely considered before his quest but now he knew he wasn't ready for anything of the sort. He felt…restless. Like there were still things left undone that he needed to do. It didn't make any sense he knew; there was no princess in need of rescue or kingdom in need of saving. But there was a part of him that craved to be doing _something._

"Link?" Ilia asked again and her green eyes looked at him in confusion.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY!" Came the familiar call of the Postman. "I have a letter for you Mr. Link," he continued cheerily as he ran up to the two of them. "All the way from Hyrule Castle and…" he leaned in closer to Link and whispered loudly, "penned by the Princess Zelda herself!"

Link accepted the letter with a polite nod of thanks and rubbed the fine parchment thoughtfully between his fingers.

"Why would the Princess be writing to you?" Ilia asked fearfully. "You don't think that there's been another invasion?"

At this the Postman began to laugh and shook his head. "The Princess's coronation is a week away!" He reminded them. "I'm sure being the hero that saved Hyrule warrants a personal invitation! Well, see you at the coronation!" He called and headed off to deliver his next letter.

Link smiled at the reminder of Zelda's coronation and slipped the letter into his tunic to read later. "You don't want to read it now?" Ilia asked curiously as they entered the village. Link shook his head and pointed towards Rusl's home.

"I see," she said. "I guess I'll see you later then."

Link waved goodbye to her and headed to Rusl's for their daily sparring practice. And later some of Uli's cooking of course.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

It was past nightfall when Link finally made it home. He'd gone to the ranch and fetched Epona back from Fado. Unsurprising, he had taken excellent care of the mare and both of them were in high spirits. After making sure Epona was comfortable for the night he went and pulled the letter out of his tunic and stared at it thoughtfully. On the outside of the letter was his name penned in an elegant script that he didn't recognize but knew had to be Zelda's. With a smile he opened the letter and unfolded the pages and began to read.

_Dearest Link,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and well rested. Everyone here is in good spirits and thinks of you fondly. (In particular Melena who just brought some food and ordered me to eat – or else. Apparently three meals a day aren't enough. How did you wrap her around your finger again?)_

_Here's another update that I think you will be interested in. We sent engineers to Zora's Domain to excavate a rather large rock out of the throne room and after studying it found that it had copious amounts of material that is conducive to unusual types of bombs. The material was then, of course, sent to Barnes of Kakariko Village. One of the engineers reported back that Barnes was very excited and felt that he would have some new wares that you would be interested in._

_I know that it has been little more than a month since your defeat of Ganondorf, for which you will be awarded accordingly after the coronation, and I am praying that it is not too soon to send this request to you. I would like for you to come to the castle to discuss a certain problem that I would value your insight on. Of course I understand that you have duties and responsibilities to your village so please do not feel that you must drop everything just to come here. It is at your earliest convenience that I make this request and though I do hope to see you at least by the coronation I understand if that will not be possible._

_Take care of yourself (otherwise expect a stern lecture from Melena). Along with this letter you will find a pass that has my signature and seal on it that will inform the guards that you are allowed to enter the castle without issue._

_Your friend,_

_Zelda Harkinian_

_**8888888888888888**_

Read and review please!:)


	2. Chapter 2

So fair warning for the following chapter: It started the way I had intended and then suddenly grew a life of its own. It's a bit lengthy but I like the development (the events surprised me even).

**4.5.2013 - chapter edit**

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter 2

Zelda wondered idly why someone would think it was a good idea to have a 'secret' meeting in the early evening. She could understand if it was _away_ from people, but the castle itself rarely slept except for the very early hours of the morning. Not that it really mattered, and it did make keeping an eye on them easier. Of the twelve members of the Council eight were members of the "true royal council" as they liked to call themselves. And it was these eight that she most needed to replace after she was queen.

"Loyal members," Lord Ashton called. Ashton, as far as she could tell, was the ringleader of the secret council. He was about as old as her father would have been and had a son, Regal, who was her age. He was a still handsome man and kept in shape by much time spent riding. But he was also reputed to be a notorious womanizer, with a liking for partners that were much younger than he. Even as a young child he had given her chills and she had kept away from him.

"Loyal members," he called again and this time captured all of their attention. "We are here this night to discuss the upcoming coronation of our most _beloved_ princess." Snickers from the other members at his unsubtle play on beloved made her stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Is this little farce truly necessary?" Drawled young Lord Broxly, a lazy aristocrat who spent much of his time playing upon the affection of the numerous ladies of her court. Apparently he was very good at making promises, and even better at breaking them. "I mean it's not like we actually need her to run the country. We've managed very well for the past four years without her."

"Indeed," agreed Lord Treves. He was older and one of Ashton's crowd. He and her father had clashed on many issues during their lives. The root of their bitter dislike seemed to stem from the fact that Lord Treves had also pursued her mother's hand and had not taken lightly to being turned down. "Truthfully I would not be completely against expunging ourselves of our little royal problem." He continued with a nonchalant shrug.

Zelda bit her lip angrily as she watched and listened to the men discuss the merits and problems of having her killed. "After all," Lord Treves said with a snide laugh. "We were able to successfully eliminate her father with poison with no one the wiser." And her world came to a stop.

Red, all she could see was red. She closed her eyes desperately in a frantic attempt to control the anger that went surging through her body like wildfire. Somehow, she managed to stay silent but her vision was still more than slightly red. She couldn't see it but she knew that the iris of her eyes had changed into the red of the Sheikah people and her hair had lightened from auburn to a golden blonde.

The first time this had happened Zelda had been five and training with her Sheikah guardian Selene. Though surprised, Selene had not been shocked at her transformation. Later, she had explained that Sheik had been the alter ego of the Princess of Destiny when she helped the Hero of Time defeat Ganondorf originally. Ever since then it had become a requirement of every princess to be secretly trained in the ways of the Sheikah, and occasionally, there would be a princess magically strong enough to manage the transformation. None of them had been as young as Zelda though. It was one of the few secrets that Selene had insisted that she keep from her father.

Slowly and deliberately, she counted numbers silently in her head and took a few quiet calming breaths. Anger she couldn't afford right now, she needed to be calm and untouchable. A glacier in a sea of ice.

Her inner battle had taken but a few seconds so she was able to see the surprised faces on the few young lords who were part of the Council. "Well that was an unexpected tidbit," Broxly said as he exchanged glances with the other two young men: Lord Brighton and Lord Leeting. "So what's wrong with eliminating the daughter as you did the father?"

"The Goddesses," Ashton said in a hard voice after giving Treves an even harsher glare. "For whatever reason they favor the Harkinian line."

"What do you mean?" Leeting asked.

"Any time in Hyrule's history that the throne has been without a Harkinian there have been years of famine and natural disasters that have nearly led to the extinction of Hyrule itself. The Sages, upon conversing with the Goddesses to learn their will, decreed that for as long as the Harkinian held the favor of the Goddesses that their line would forever be Hyrule's royal family."

"Convenient," sneered Broxly.

"And undeniably true," Ashton added. "However this little fact could play nicely into our favor."

"How so?"

"The Princess, while idealistic, is of a complacent and romantic nature. It would not be hard to impress upon her a young man of our choosing for her husband to keep her as such." Ashton replied with a grin.

"Really?" Broxly mused and leaned towards Ashton as his interest sharpened. "And just who do you have in mind for this little endeavor?"

"I believe that my son would be an excellent candidate. He has no political ambitions of his own and would be willing to do as we say."

"And what guarantee do you have of that?" Treves asked snidely. "I remember that Daphnes was not politically minded until he fell in love with the deceased Queen. It didn't take him long to get her with child either."

"Perhaps if you hadn't continued to sniff after his wife?" Suggested one of the others, which caused all of them but Treves to laugh.

"Regardless, Lord Treves has raised a good point. Perhaps it should be one of us who marries the Princess? Just to ensure that our plans don't go awry?" Leeting added. "Perhaps we could even make it a condition of her coronation?"

"That would be against royal decree," Ashton dismissed. "It is a requirement that a prince or princess remain unmarried before their coronation and for at least a year after."

"Who came up with such a barbaric law as that?" Brighton asked jokingly.

"Probably the same one who said that it was treason to kill a member of the royal family," another joked causing them all to burst into laughter again.

They continued to argue amongst themselves about who would be the best one to dupe her into marriage before finally deciding to adjourn for the night when no clear decision was in sight. Still, Zelda waited until all of them had left just to be sure that no one started any private conversations. Then she waited another half hour before finally making her way silently through the hidden passages.

Her rage was still a writhing surge of energy locked under a fierce sense of heartache. Her father had been right about the ambitions of these men; they had cost her a father, which she would never forgive. Also they had almost caused her to lose Hyrule, which was unacceptable. And they would forever be a danger to her family, which she refused to allow.

Silent as a shadow she made her way back to her quarters and made her way out to her balcony. Above her the stars shined in their brilliant flawless way, oblivious to her pain, or any other mortal's for that matter. She ached to speak with someone she could trust and wished that Selene was there so she could unburden her soul to her closest confidante and protector. But Selene and the rest of her people had evacuated by order of royal command. The Sheikah people had almost become extinct due to their phenomenal loyalty to the royal family of Hyrule, there was no way she was going to allow such a tragedy to occur again. Especially not to the woman who had been the only mother she'd ever known.

Not that she would be alone for too much longer. Selene had contacted her via messenger hawk that she and her people were returning to Old Kakariko Village and that she had more than a few questions for her stubborn princess.

With a slight smile she wondered if Selene hadn't chosen Melena as her nurse because of the similarities in their personalities. However the smile soon faded from her features and she went back into her room and studied the reflection looking back at her in the mirror. The familiar face of her Sheik persona stared back at her, although she currently looked a little ridiculous in the form of her masculine alter ego wearing a dress. Of course, as Sheik it was also far easier to sneak out of the castle.

Barely had the thought entered her mind before she was pulling off her clothes and digging out ones that Selene had hidden away for her. Two sets of plain clothes, one for a young woman and the other for a young man that any Hyrulean youth would wear whilst traveling. As long as you didn't include the face wrap she wore as Sheik. _Unless one was Link,_ she mused. _Then instead of earthen tones it would need to be green._

In very little time she was dressed and had successfully slipped out of the castle. She made her way steadily to an out of the way inn that cared for many of the soldier's horses, as well as a horse that belonged to a young man named Sheik, a nephew of Selene's. Blackjax was completely black in his body but his unusual feature was that he had a white mane and tail. Also unlike Link's horse Epona who was a draft horse bred for the purpose of hard work, such as carrying armored men into battle, Blackjax had been bred by the Sheikah for speed and endurance.

"Hello boy," she greeted the young stallion affectionately and was rewarded with a soft nicker. She glanced at the tack room that held his gear but decided that she would ride him in true Sheikah fashion and gave him the signal to follow. Seconds later they were tearing out of the city as though she could escape everything she had learned that night if she could only go fast enough.

**88888888888888888888888888**

Link and Epona were ambling towards the city at a slow enough pace that Link had actually turned backwards in the saddle and was reclining against Epona's strong neck as he gazed up at the stars idly. For whatever reason they always seemed to be brighter to him in Hyrule Field than almost anywhere else. Unless you counted the desert but then he wouldn't have been able to relax like this.

Visiting Kakariko Village before he finished making his way to the castle had been a good idea. He had gotten to visit with Renado and see what changes were being made as people came back to the village. Luda had wanted to know what Beth had been up to and eventually time had gotten away from them all and he had started his journey much later than he intended.

Not that there was much rush. Even with the delay he would be arriving a few days before Zelda's coronation day. The excitement he felt at receiving her letter and summons had surprised him. His restless spirit had leapt at the chance to be doing something, anything, different than the regular day in and day out duties of Ordon. Mayor Bo had seemed to understand why he had to leave. Ilia on the other hand… it was like she didn't realize that he had changed, or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that she didn't want to see.

He was still musing over the problems that he had left behind in Ordon when he heard the pounding of hooves just before Epona reared up and effectively threw him off her back. Luckily, he was able to land on his feet and whirled around in time to see a black horse with a white mane and tail rearing and issuing a loud challenge back at Epona. And although Link firmly believed that there wasn't a better horse than Epona to be found anywhere in Hyrule, he knew a fine horse when he saw one. The black stallion had a streamlined body with long legs and powerful hindquarters. He'd been bred to run and judging by how quickly he had come upon him and Epona he was one hell of a speed demon. Link's quick eyes noted the lack of gear and analyzed that his rider must be an incredible horseman to be able to control the now calm stallion so efficiently.

"Link?" The other young man questioned and stared down at him with surprised red eyes.

Link frowned and tried to recall if he had met him somewhere along his journey. Although his face was covered he was sure that he would have remembered seeing someone with red eyes and he shifted uneasily in suspicion.

"Do you want to race to the bridge?" He asked him after a few moments of silence and nodded towards the north.

Link studied him for a few more seconds before nodding and leapt back into Epona's saddle. If the man was someone to be suspicious of then this was the perfect chance to confront him.

"Go, you'll need a bit of a head start to make this fair," he told him and Link smirked but didn't correct the other man as he leaned forward and Epona shot off towards the bridge. For a short time it was just him and Epona but then he began to hear the pounding hooves of the other rider coming closer and closer. He cast a quick glance under his shoulder and saw the other youth crouched low and stuck to his horse like a piece of sticky grass and coming up faster than he had anticipated. Link turned back and leaned closer to Epona's neck to try and help her gain more speed.

Not that it made much difference in the end. The other horse was burdened with nothing but it's rider and ran as though his very life depended upon it. For a few moments they were neck and neck and then the black stallion began to pull away and just ran away from them.

When Link caught back up with the other rider he was dismounted and leaning against the black stallion.

"Do I know you?" Link asked uncomfortably. He wasn't sure why but the man seemed familiar to him.

A deep sigh and the youth turned around to face him. "You do," he said. "Although I don't usually look like this."

Link didn't know what to say. The only one that he'd ever met that changed their features and form enough that he wouldn't recognize them, other than himself, was Midna. And this guy was obviously not her.

_Although it would be like her._ He thought fondly of his once impish looking friend. Although it had taken him a little bit of time to get used to her rather sharp wit, it was one of the things he missed most about her. That, and she had done enough talking for the two of them.

Although he hadn't been happy with her decision to severe the tie between their worlds he understood why she had done it. He probably would have done the same thing if it meant he could protect his country from ever having to deal with a creature like Ganondorf again. Still he missed his partner, his imp one that is. _One princess is enough for a simple man to serve_. He thought, thinking of the Hyrulean Princess that all of Hyrule adored.

The red eyed youth chuckled quietly and some of the sadness clinging to him lifted. Slowly he raised the back of his hands in front of his face, completely obscuring the only features that Link could see, and when he lowered them his clothes were suddenly baggier and his stature smaller. Most surprising of all was the appearance of a familiar pair of smoky blue-grey eyes.

"Princess!" He exclaimed but was too shocked to even dismount.

"Hello Link," she said as she pulled the face wrappings down, exposing her perfect features. Her long auburn hair was completely free of any braids or ties and blew about her face in the soft night wind. The unveiling of her true features allowed him to see the painful sorrow in her eyes. Quickly he slung himself off Epona and hurried to her side.

"What has happened?" He asked as fear and adrenaline rose within him at equal measures. Something truly awful must have happened to cause her to flee the castle in disguise.

"I…" She drawled off and looked uncertain and turned her gaze back to her horse. Though they were acknowledged friends; theirs was still a new friendship forged out of necessity and their own good natures. Especially since there had been little to do but talk about what had happened on their journey from the Arbiter's Grounds to the fields of Hyrule, but discussions and quick decisions about what needed to be done in times of crisis were easy. Unburdening one's soul was an entirely different matter.

He'd become good friends with Midna, yet never really shared any of himself with her. _Battle brothers_. Rusl had called them. _You might not ever really know anything about each other besides the fact that if one of you needed help the other would be there to lend a hand. It's a bond that gets forged when you fight alongside someone, knowing they've got your back and you've got theirs._

"I've… acquired some new information in regards to an incident that I've just now learned of," she smiled sadly here and held her palms up towards him. "I'm afraid you've caught me when I'm not quite at my best."

Link nodded and hoped she saw his own smile as one of encouragement. Now was one of the few times that he wished he'd been given Rusl's gift of knowing what to say to someone to make them feel better. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before the black stallion decided he'd had enough of the two of them just standing there and thrust his elegant head inquisitively at Link.

"This rude one is Blackjax," Zelda said fondly as her leaning post left her. "He's very fast but could use a lesson or two in manners."

Blackjax snorted just as she finished speaking and tossed his head in what they interpreted as his disagreement. When the two of them did nothing but laugh he decided that he would prefer to meet Epona than stay with them.

"And he may be a tad too smart for his own good," she added wryly.

Link grinned at her, glad that for a moment she seemed happier. He thought about asking her why she had summoned him, but decided that perhaps for one night they could step away from their roles as Princess and Hero and simply be Link and Zelda.

"Do you want to see Lake Hylia at night?" He asked and her eyes locked on his for a few seconds and he saw that she understood and was grateful for the chance to just be herself, even if just for a night.

"I would like that," she said and whistled sharply, bringing Blackjax to her side again. "I guess racing there wouldn't be the most sporting endeavor?"

He laughed and shook his head and mounted Epona swiftly. "We could still run though?" He offered and coaxed her into a ground-eating canter. Moments later Zelda caught up to him but kept Blackjax at a matching pace.

**88888888888888**

**And that's the end of this chapter. First I want to say thank you to all of the wonderful people who reviewed chapter 1 (I hope you decide to review again lol). Second I want to answer **_**LoveandZelink's**_**question and offer my theory of the relationships in Twilight Princess.**

**Link's relationship with Midna is complex just because it's so simple (in my opinion that is). To me they became actual friends by the end of the game (as opposed to they way they began with a mutual alliance thanks to Midna going along with the whole 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' – smart girl, to use her brains lol). However I don't see any possibility for a romance between the two of them. Or rather I see the likelihood of them having a romantic relationship about the same as Link having a relationship with one of the Zora people. Not **_**impossible**_** but I just don't see it here. Mainly because Link didn't really even know Midna was anything other than an imp like creature who started off a bit mean and sarcastic and evolved into a more caring (and teasing) person (who at the end of the game regained her true form). Link misses her, after all she was literally his shadow, but he thinks of her as the Midna he first met not the Twilight Princess she changed into. – Sorry I know that's a far longer explanation than what you asked for.**

**Along those lines I don't see how Link and Zelda could have fallen in love during the game either (sorry peoples, no love at first sight here). I mean they met twice(?) before getting to the end of the game. No way, especially not with them concerned with other things like saving Hyrule. Now I do believe they had a respect for each other throughout the game and although this isn't in the game I think that the two of them share a bond that's unique to their reincarnated souls. I think that the two of them being bearers of the Triforce is another facet of that bond.**

**Now I do think that Ilia **_**was**_** Link's love interest in the game. Well, at least in the beginning. However I think that Link, like Midna, evolved into something more than what he had started as. He grew up, saw the world, met people, faced and defeated a great evil. Ilia, though she did go through her own adventure (which she forgot lol) just doesn't change. Her character remains as she was, a young woman whose greatest concern is a horse that doesn't belong to her.**

**So those are my thoughts for the game. I hope I was able to express myself well enough that I didn't confuse anyone (cause I can confuse myself at times lol).**

**Thanks for reading and leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

The piece of song enclosed in the following chapter does not belong to me in any way. It belongs to a kick ass band called Within Temptation and the song is titled Utopia. If you haven't heard of them I highly recommend you listen to them on youtube so you can see the video. Another great song from them is Angels.

**10.26.2013 – chapter edit**

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter 3

Zelda had changed back into her Sheik persona shortly before they took the short cut to Lake Hylia through the city. It wouldn't do her any good to be recognized now; besides, she was calmer as Sheik, less a prisoner to her emotions. And there were things she needed to discuss with Link away from the prying eyes in the castle.

Link rode confidently beside her and looked as though he was simply enjoying the ride. There was so much she felt she was responsible for telling him. Was he aware that the two of them were the reincarnations of the legendary Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny? Would he even care? Would he be like the previous hero and feel that he had done his duty to Hyrule and go on to discover new lands?

"Why do you need to be disguised?" He asked and brought her out of her musings. "And why as a man?"

"It's easier to be among the people this way," she answered with a wry smile. "No one feels like they need to bow, or say pretty things they think will impress me and gain my favor. As Sheik I can expect to be told the truth about how my people feel about their lives. As for being a man…" She trailed off and pondered what and how much to say. Her gaze was drawn back to Lake Hylia and the unusually still waters acted like a mirror by reflecting the stars back to the heavens.

"Are you interested in a history lesson?" She asked to make sure that he wanted a long explanation before she started.

"I would always be interested in whatever you have to teach me," he replied seriously. The sincerity and genuine interest made her smile. She really appreciated his honesty.

"Sheik is not a very well-known figure in our history, but he played a large part in helping the Hero and the Princess beat Ganondorf the first time. But as a member of the Sheikah clan he operated more from behind the scenes. If you have the access to the private journals of the Hero and the Princess, and the desire to study them, you'll find that Sheik and the Princess Zelda were actually one and the same."

Link's eyes widened as his mouth dropped slightly in surprise. "Why doesn't anyone know?"

"It's one of the best kept secrets of my family," she admitted with a shrug. "For whatever reason the women of the royal family are always magic users. A few of us are strong enough to change our form into the alter ego that allowed the Princess to remain hidden from Ganondorf."

"A few of you?" He repeated, but she knew that he was asking for clarification of what she meant.

_Well, I guess it's better to spring a large amount of information all at once so he'll have longer to process it_. She thought before quietly answering his question. "The few of us that are reincarnations of the Princess of Destiny." She looked at him then and locked her eyes on his. "Just as you are the reincarnation of the Hero of Time." She raised her right hand and the Triforce glowed gently. Unexpectedly the Triforce on Link's left hand glowed in response. "We are marked by the Triforce of the Goddesses, a blessing but a heavy burden to carry."

The awkward silence that followed her silence was expected. Zelda studied him as she waited for the eventual questions. _Perhaps too much information?_ She considered as the silence went on longer than she had anticipated.

"So does this mean that we're actually someone else?"

It was almost the exact same question she had asked Selene when she discovered exactly who and what she was. _Not at all._ Selene had reassured her and Zelda framed her guardian's answer to that young girl to be able to answer Link's question at the moment.

"Not at all. It just means that we are already born knowing some things here," and she touched her forehead. "And here," she added and touched her heart. "For example, think about how quickly you picked up your fighting skills. They were skills that you've learned in the here and now, but if you were to ask another Swordsmaster, I would be willing to gamble that he would tell you that you've learned techniques that would have taken others much longer to learn."

She paused for a second and held up her right hand again. "I believe the Goddesses allow some deep part of our souls to remember important abilities, skills, and memories that are triggered when we need them. Why else would I know that I can trust you with my life? That you are a good man who would keep my secrets even if I wasn't your princess."

"Old souls," Link murmured, more to himself than to her, as if he were recalling something. "That explains why I knew that I could trust you as well," he added thoughtfully. "Have we always been reborn at the same time do you think?"

"That's a very good question," Zelda mused thoughtfully. "I honestly don't know the answer to it."

Although Zelda and Link were both preoccupied with their thoughts the same could not be said for their two mounts. Both horses had been shifting restlessly beneath their riders but Blackjax, not having been blessed with Epona's good humor, reached his neck around and nudged at her booted foot impatiently.

She patted the stallion affectionately before dismounting so he could amuse himself without trying to eat her shoes. Link mirrored her actions and the two of them left their mounts to eat grass and began to make their way down to the shore of Lake Hylia.

"You're a much better rider than I gave you credit for," Link admitted absently and Zelda laughed quietly.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves in case of emergencies," she teased. _As many tricks as Selene could teach me anyway._ She added in her head.

"I'm glad that we had a chance to meet tonight," she admitted as they walked. "Besides the fact that I wanted to speak with you, you've been a great comfort tonight."

"I really haven't done anything," he protested and averted his eyes sheepishly. "I'm not the greatest at speaking…" He added.

"You've spoken more tonight than I can recall," Zelda gently teased.

"I'm comfortable with you," he admitted and his blue eyes glinted in good-natured amusement. "Rusl told me 'you can't expect everyone to be able to interpret your quiet ways like everyone here in Ordon!' He spent a few days coaching me before letting me leave."

"He sounds like a good friend to have."

"The best," Link confirmed and sat down at the water's edge. "Pri-"

"Sheik," she interrupted him before he could properly begin his sentence. She couldn't allow anyone to call her by any other name while in this form. "When I am like this I can't be anyone else," she explained.

"And when you are yourself?" He asked curiously.

"Then, in private, I hope that you will call me by my name, as proper friends should." She replied and sat down beside him. "It's the court that cares more for the use of titles than myself," she admitted. "Still, it's expected and I can do little now but play the part and hope I don't fumble."

"I think you've done well," Link said loyally. "You didn't abandon the city like the way the Council did when Zant and Ganondorf showed up."

"Of course not," she said dismissively as she laid down on her back and felt tiny simply from looking at the vast star-studded sky. "I am a Harkinian. We live and we die by the people."

It was a refreshing change to be able to speak frankly with someone other than Selene. Zelda wistfully wished that more of the discussions at the castle had been like this. Direct and without any hidden meanings that she had to be on the lookout for.

"What was it you wished to speak to be about?" Link finally asked.

The stars looked so close that Zelda felt like she had to reach out and try and touch them. Of course her hand touched nothing but air; it was after all, a nonsensical desire to wish to touch the stars. _My desire to want to transform Hyrule into a better place won't be as easily thwarted._ She promised herself and clenched her raised hand into a fist.

"I want to change Hyrule," she said quietly but her voice was strong as tempered steel. "I want to cure the soldiers of their cowardice and exorcise the desire of wanting power for power's sake from the nobles. I want to purge the remnants of evil from this land so that mothers and fathers don't have to worry if they're children stray from their homes."

She lowered her fist and looked over at him. He was staring at her in shock, whether from what she wanted to do or maybe from her tone she couldn't tell.

"I want my people to be happy," she said and her voice was softer. "I want to improve our relations with the Zora and the Gorons so that if one of us is in trouble the others won't be unaware. I want a Golden Age for my people that will outlast the lifetimes of their great grandchildren's great grandchildren and so on."

Link held her gaze the entire time she spoke and she wondered what he was thinking. Did he think she was deluding herself into an impossible dream? Perhaps he didn't even want to be involved but remain in Ordon and live out his days there.

Then he reached his left hand over to her right one and gently squeezed their Triforce marked hands together. "What do you need me to do?"

The joy that surged through her heart took her breath away so that for a moment she couldn't even speak and she had to sit up. When she finally caught her breath to answer it was her voice, and not Sheik's, that answered him.

"I need you to be who you are, a good man with a courageous heart. What I humbly ask of you is to assume leadership of Hyrule's army and head of my own guard."

"I-"

"Please wait," she asked softly before he could answer. "You don't have to answer me right now. It is a lot to consider and I feel that you should know that what I'm asking is no easy task. For years the Council has –"

"Zelda," he interrupted her this time and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If what you want is to make Hyrule a better place then there's nothing else I need to know. I'm with you for as long as you need me."

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

Neither of them noticed the Triforce emblems that glowed softly, as though sealing a promise.

**88888888888888888888888888888**

"Honey?" Telma nudged a drowsy Link worriedly when he just stared at his glass of milk instead of drinking it. "You going to be up for going to the castle?"

Link started to nod in reply but recalling his promise to Rusl to speak more he answered with a yes instead and quickly gulped down the revitalizing milk. Though he wouldn't have missed the chance encounter with Zelda last night for anything he wished that he could ignore his internal clock and just go back to sleep.

He and Zelda had been out late enough that they'd raced the rising sun back to the city. Luckily for them time had been on their side and Zelda had said that she would be able to sneak back into the castle without any issues.

"How's Ilia doing?" Telma asked curiously as she started getting the bar ready to open for the day. She always kept a room for Link in case he decided to stop by, feeling it was the least she could do for the young man that had done so much for all of them.

"Good," he replied and grimaced faintly. "She wasn't very happy that I left."

"And why might that be?" Telma said as though she were merely musing aloud to herself but her eyes were locked on him.

"She's in love with me," he answered quietly and sadly.

"Most men would be happy to have a pretty young thing like that held over heels for them," she observed neutrally.

"I know," he said and wished they were talking about anything but the girl who'd been his best friend for most of his life. "It isn't that I don't like her, I do! But I don't love her."

"I take it you told her?"

"I had to." He replied. It had been a nightmare that last day in Ordon. The only person he'd told initially that he was leaving and why was Rusl, and his mentor had kindly refrained from saying anything to anyone so that Link could tell them himself.

Ilia had demanded to be taken along but Mayor Bo had been uncomfortable with the idea of his only daughter, who was quickly becoming a woman, going anywhere with a young man. Even if that young man was Link.

Link had respected Mayor Bo's wishes and had agreed with him. Afterwards, Ilia had tracked him down and demanded to know why he hadn't argued with her father for her.

"_What do you mean? He's your father." Link had replied in confusion but this only seemed to make her angrier._

"_That's not the point! You're supposed to want me with you whenever you leave to go on a journey for who knows how long? That's what you do when you love someone! You want to be with them!" She'd shouted at him._

_Link didn't know what to say. He'd never expected Ilia to blow up like she had. And now it was obvious that she was waiting for some type of confirmation from him. He hated to hurt her, wanted to do anything but that, but he didn't love her the way she wanted._

"_Ilia," he said calmly and gripped her shoulders gently to try and help calm her down."I don't know why I was summoned but I'm not going because I simply 'want to go.' I have a job to do."_

"_I'm losing you," she'd whispered. "Every day I see it more and more. You look at the road that leads out of Ordon and I can tell that you want to leave more than anything." Her green eyes filled with tears and confusion as she beat feebly at his chest with her small fists. "Why did you stay if it wasn't for me?" She cried. "Don't you love me?"_

"_Ilia," he'd wrapped his arms around her comfortingly but wouldn't lie to her. "You're my best friend but I don't love you."_

"_Then who?" She demanded, her whole body shaking with hurt._

"_No one," he answered honestly. "There's no one I love in the way that you want."_

"_Then," she paused and hiccupped from the effort of trying to stop her tears. "Then I still have a chance."_

"_What?" He'd been the surprised one then and had stepped back to study her tear stained face. "What do you mean?"_

"_If you don't love anyone then that means that no one has caught your heart yet. Which means I still have a chance."_

"_Ilia-"_

"_No! I know you loved me once before all this ever started and I know you'll love me again." She'd launched herself at him then in an effort to kiss him but her face had connected with his neck instead._

"_Goodbye Ilia," he said quietly as he untangled her arms from around his body. He mounted Epona and wished he could just leave it at that but he felt that he owed it to her to try and make her understand. "Don't wait for me Ilia. I can't honestly say I'm that boy you fell in love with. So much has happened that I've changed from who I once was. You shouldn't wait for a boy who isn't coming back." And then he had ridden away from her and Ordon._

"At least you were honest with her," Telma said and offered him a smile. "You can't force love honey. But on the other hand you can't help who you love either."

"Why not?" He asked remembering that Telma had a crush on the shaman Renado but the shaman was less than thrilled by the attention. Although rather than telling Telma he had simply not said anything and chose to avoid her instead.

"Because it's just something that you feel," she answered with a knowing grin. "Love is a double edge sword. It can make you feel on top of the world but it can drag you down into the mud too but at least you know that you're alive. Know what I mean honey?"

"Not really," he answered sheepishly and she laughed as she shook her head at him.

"You will one day," she said and cast an approving eye over the Hero's garb that he wore. It had been freshly laundered and thanks to a hot bath he looked very presentable. "Off with you then. Try not to break too many hearts at the castle."

"Don't break too many heads," he returned over his shoulder and hurried out the door before she decided to try and break his for being cheeky. Thankfully, talking to people became easier after practice. Or maybe it was just that most of the people he knew were easy to talk to? It was an interesting theory.

As he made his way to the castle he saw immediately what Zelda was talking about with the soldiers severely lacking in discipline. All around the city they usually weren't at their posts, being too busy buying a drink or a pastry or flirting with women. Even at the entrance to the castle they barely looked at the pass that Zelda had written for him. It was little wonder that they'd fallen so quickly to Zant's forces.

Within the castle there was much more order, but it was mainly from the servants. Many of them recognized him from the ceremony that Zelda had held to thank him and others for their part in freeing Hyrule from Ganondorf. He still didn't really understand why the maids always giggled among themselves whenever they saw him. He didn't think that he looked that odd.

"Link, it's been some time since you visited us." Said a familiar voice from a familiar face.

"Melena!" He exclaimed in pleasure and surprise. He hadn't expected to be lucky enough to run into her. Melena, easily old enough to have been his mother, was still a vibrant and commanding presence within the castle. Her jet-black hair was streaked with gray but she wore it in an elegant bun atop her head and her hazel eyes were as warm as ever.

"You act surprised to see me," she noted and let her eyes roam over him as though checking to make sure he was eating well. "Did you forget I live here? At least you cleaned up before coming to call."

"The Princess asked for me to come?" He half stated, half asked. Not really sure if she approved of his outfit or not.

"You'll do Hero," she said reassuringly. "You'll do very well," she added and motioned for him to follow her.

The castle itself seemed to be almost crawling with people. Servants were rushing here or there with their arms laden from items. Nobles were wandering amongst the corridors or amusing themselves in the gardens. Through it all though Melena just walked calmly and answered questions that were thrown her way.

"You must forgive us. Everything has been a little mad with Princess Zelda's coronation almost upon us."

"Everyone is excited," he noted.

"Indeed," she said with an irritated sigh that turned into a quick smile. "You're actually one of the few that the Princess is allowing to see her today. She woke up feeling not herself today for some reason. I've told her that she needs to eat and rest more but I think that the anticipation must be getting to the poor dear."

"And here we are," Melena said grandly before he had a chance to reply. They had stopped in front of a wooden door that had a red rose painted on it. Large leaves of gold trailed away from the single rose and made their way down to the floor. "The late queen's music room." She opened the door for him then and before he knew what was happening he was inside and the door was closed behind him.

The room was delicately feminine without being overwhelmingly so. The stone walls had been painted a gentle lavender with warm gold accents to give warmth to the room. Delicate glass doors were opened and looked as though they led to a garden. Instruments of every kind were set up in their own places of honor. Here a harp that was as tall as him. There a piano made out of a golden wood with ivory keys and many others. Hung carefully on the walls were portraits of Zelda's family.

One of which caught his eye in particular. It was a portrait of Zelda's father and mother. It was easy to see that she got her pale and haunting beauty from her delicate mother. The former queen had been painted with her curls of dark sable hair free and tumbling over her shoulders, held back from her face by a simple gold circlet. Her hazel eyes almost seemed to glow with a personal secret and one of her hands rested gently over her stomach, covered by one of her husband's.

It was from the former king that Zelda had inherited her auburn hair and blue-grey eyes. Though Zelda's features were as delicate as her mother's she didn't come across as fragile like the deceased queen. Rather she had inherited from her father a strong will and an even stronger heart that demanded one's respect. Like his queen, the king wore a simple gold circlet as the only indication of his royal status and looked down at his wife with a tender smile on his face.

"That was just after they found she was pregnant with Zelda," an unfamiliar voice said from the shadows. Link spun around, reaching for a sword that he had not been allowed to carry to the castle, and stopped in surprise. The same red eyes that Zelda had last night as Sheik were the same eyes that this woman had. Her pale silver hair at first glance made her look old but she was easily around Melena's age.

Her skin was lightly tanned though she was slightly smaller than Zelda and her lean body held not a trace of excess skin on it. As could clearly be seen from the tight dark blue, gray, and white body suit that she wore. Intricate symbols were woven into the fabric that he felt were vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite recall. Around her waist glinted the cold steel of numerous small knives that he had no doubt she could accurately use.

"Easy Hero," she said with a tiny smirk. "I'm Selene. Zelda's Sheikah Guardian."

"Sheikah?" He echoed. "Like Sheik?"

Her red eyes widened slightly in surprise and she glanced out the garden doors briefly. "Yes," she answered. "Sheik is my nephew. I'm surprised you've met him since he's usually terribly shy with people."

"We happened to meet unexpectedly," he returned and wished that they didn't have to circle around what they both knew. Zelda had been adamant though that Sheik not be connected to her in any way.

"I see," she said and pushed off silently from the wall and headed out to the garden. "This way," she said and motioned for him to follow her.

Once outside he was surrounded by a beautiful garden of roses and other flowers that must have held every color and fragrance in this little hidden pocket of the castle. His sharp ears picked up the melody being played on a small harp and the lyrics that accompanied the music would have caught his attention but it was the passionate voice of the singer that just gripped something deep within him.

_I'm searching for answers not given for free  
You're hurting inside, is there life within me?  
You're holding my hand but you don't understand  
You're taking the road all alone in the end_

_I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there  
I'm dreaming the dream and I'll sing to share  
In search of the door to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind._

_Oh help us we're drowning  
So closed up inside_

Link instinctively went towards the music like a thirsty man goes to the scent of water and soon he could see Zelda playing and singing. She was sitting in one of three white chairs around a moderately sized white table. A tree, large enough that it shaded the table and all of the chairs, kept her mostly out of his eyesight but her clear voice rose in perfect time to the music.  
_  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia  
Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on Utopia?  
How will the lights die down, telling us who we are_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia  
Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?  
Oh why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia  
How will the lights die down telling us who we are  
Why does it rain?_

Zelda's voice softly faded away but the song but for Link it had been like a call to action. For him, she had managed to recreate the subtle desperation of mothers when they cry out 'why, why my child?' But rather than despair her voice held the notes of hope, of belief, of triumph to come.

"Your Highness, Link of Ordon is here." Selene called, shattering the moment and startling the princess. "Close your mouth Hero," she said quietly to Link, who accidently clicked his teeth together he closed it so fast.

She rose with the same elegant grace that Link had come to associate with her, setting the harp carefully on the table before turning to greet them. The light green gown she wore was more casual than the other dresses he had seen her in and her auburn hair had been braided with ribbon and then wrapped around her head. A simple circlet stamped with the symbol of the Triforce replaced the usual coronet she wore.

"Our princess is in casual attire to allow for the fact that she was up all night tossing and turning," Selene said innocently but with a pointed glare at her young charge that Link couldn't help but notice.

Zelda smiled back at her disgruntled guardian but refrained from making a comment. Instead her gaze turned to his and she gave him a welcoming smile all of his own.

"Welcome Link," she gestured for him to take a seat at the table. "I didn't really expect you to arrive at the castle till later."

"Telma wanted to make sure I was up early to prepare," he answered honestly. The woman had barged in, taken his clothes from his knapsack, gotten them laundered, and had a hot bath brought up to him with strict orders to _bathe_. He wasn't sure she hadn't missed her true calling as a mother.

"I see," she noted wryly. "Have you met Selene?"

"Only just now," he replied and discreetly studied the two of them. Selene, though not hovering exactly, was always very alert of where Zelda was and what movements she made. She was also blatantly eyeing him while watching their surroundings.

"Selene has been my guardian since I was an infant. I hope that the two of you will become good friends." She added the last part with a pointed look at the Sheikah woman who disgruntledly stopped trying to intimidate him.

"Just testing," she informed her princess and shot him the friendliest smile he had seen from her. "Besides it wasn't working, he's a bit too cool headed to be intimidated easily. I'd wager you have some interesting stories to tell don't you young man?"

Link nodded helplessly, feeling uncomfortably like one of Agitha's bugs.

"Good," and with a satisfied smirk she turned back to Zelda and with a polite half bow she stepped back a bit and simply disappeared.

"How did…" Link trailed off not sure that he wanted to know if people could just disappear at will.

"Training," Zelda answered with a small grin. "I'm afraid she's taking her irritation with me out on you."

Link eyed her curiously. What could she have done to warrant her guardian's anger? Before he could ask a troupe of servants made their way out to where they were. In their arms they carried a bounty of delicious smelling things to eat and a variety of drinks to tempt their palates.

"Tell Melena she has outdone herself," Zelda kindly asked one of the girls after she finished setting up three different plates.

"Yes, Your Highness," she answered with a sweet smile for Zelda and an excited giggle for Link before scampering off.

"Are you going to join us?" Zelda called out to the empty garden.

"Later," Selene's voice answered back though he couldn't pinpoint where from.

Zelda sighed softly and shook her head helplessly at Link. "She was perturbed when she came back last night and I wasn't here," she said quietly. "It isn't easy for the Sheikah to leave their charges in the first place, having me gone when she came back did _not_ make her happy."

Link smiled at the slight grimace she made but was glad to see that she was feeling more lighthearted today. _Looks like whatever was bothering her she managed to straighten out. _The bruised look in her eyes was gone and despite the late night she looked as though she'd gotten a full night's sleep.

"Did she leave you then?" He asked curiously and nodded his thanks after she poured him a cup of tea and he placed some cuts of tender meat of her plate before his own.

"Not exactly," she answered slowly as she poured another cup and set it next to the empty plate setting before pouring herself a cup. "I ordered Selene, and all of the Sheikah people, to evacuate Hyrule."

Link was so startled that he quit putting things on his plate to stare at her. Why would she evacuate one group of people but not the others? It didn't sound like her, this blatant favoritism.

"He wants to know why you ordered us, the people chosen to protect the Royal Family, to evacuate instead of all of Hyrule."

Link narrowed his eyes and glanced around for the silver haired woman. Somehow her cup had managed to disappear in plain view but he had yet to spot her. Invisible people who could read minds did not sound like they needed protection to him.

"I think this is not the time to discuss this," Zelda said sweetly but her eyes were steely as she glared at an indistinct spot to their right. "And quit trying to make him think you can read minds."

"I'm an old woman," Selene snorted and suddenly appeared again, but from behind him. "I do read minds." She added and sat down with the same gracefulness that he associated with Zelda. "So remember whenever you go courting, the girl's mother will know _exactly_ what you're thinking."

"Because the girl's mother will have already thought it," Zelda cut in and took a dainty bite out of her food.

Link couldn't help but smile at the exchange between the two and began to eat his own food as neatly as possible. For now he was content to listen to them talk while he filled his empty belly with castle kitchen's good food.

Somehow the two of them got onto the topic of Link and Midna saving Hyrule, a subject that Link also had no choice but enter into because of all of their questions. Selene asked him more tactical questions _why_ had he done this and _why_ had he done that instead of this.

Link paused mid-sip as he suddenly realized that in this upcoming political battle these two women would be his strongest allies. This was the battlefield that they were most familiar with and despite his inexperience they wanted him. So when the conversation eventually went back to the political he paid close attention, determined to learn as much as he could.

It was the calm before the storm. The Council's obedient and sheltered princess was mounting her defenses without giving any warning she was doing so. Soon, the masks would drop and the dice would fly high. And all they could do is see where they landed.

**888888888888888**

I ended here because I'm already at 12 pages and over 5k in words. Plus I've rewritten this chapter about three times now so it's time to send it out lol.

Please read and review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Undisclosed Desires**

**4.5.2013 – chapter edit**

Chapter 4

Zelda stood poised and silent before her mirror as her servants fluttered about, helping her into the coronation dress and then adding the finishing touches. The sleeveless dress was made out of white satin and clung to her form like a second skin until reaching her thighs and then the fabric had been let out allowing her to walk easier (the style of dress is a mermaid one for those that are curious).

Elaborate beadwork of diamonds, pearls, silver and gold thread edged the bodice before traveling in intricate designs down the left side of her dress. If one looked closely you could make out the emblem of the royal family, along with a small Sheikah symbol. Where the dress let out at the bottom had been embroidered with scatterings of diamonds and other precious gems that sparkled with the silver and gold thread as she walked. Her train was made out of a woven sheer white silk that had been edged with the same silver and gold thread and jewels of her dress. The emblem of the royal family had been cleverly woven into the sheer material and was most evident in the bright light. It was held in place over her shoulders with an elaborate golden clasp that once again held the emblem of her family.

Her hair had been curled and piled elegantly atop her head with curled tendrils left hanging to frame her face. Upon her head they placed the crown that was easily the most beautiful, but heavy, one that she would ever wear. The front of the crown was formed into the Hyrulian symbol and completely encrusted with diamonds. On the sides of the crown were smaller triforces worked in gold and each triforces held its respective sapphire, ruby, and emerald. From her ears dangled sparkling rubies that had etched symbols of the Sheikah on them.

Finally they helped her into her white-heeled boots that had been embroidered as the rest of her outfit. They added a few more touches to her makeup before allowing her to finally view herself in the mirror.

She looked ethereally beautiful without a single thing out of place. Her fathomless eyes had been enhanced by the makeup and looked out of reflection knowingly.

"I look pompous," Zelda decided with a mutter and stuck her tongue out at herself, marring the image of perfection.

"You look like a beautiful young queen," Selene corrected and tapped her softly on the jaw to reprimand her for sticking her tongue out. She was secretly pleased that her little princess had spent so much effort coordinating the design of her dress so that she could mesh her two cultures together. Though hidden, the Sheikah symbol would be apparent to all of the Sheikah people who were present for the coronation.

_Which is all of them._ Selene thought in smug satisfaction. All of the usual castle guards had been temporarily replaced with members from their clan. There was no way that she was going to risk Zelda's life on a day like today and all members of the Sheikah had eagerly volunteered.

Zelda sighed and thanked the servants who had worked so hard to get her ready and took a few experimental steps. Selene knew that she was adjusting herself to the weight of the gown and crown, as well as the new burden she was about to take upon her delicate shoulders. She was grateful now that she'd bullied Zelda into wearing a weighted gown to prepare her for the coronation one. Zelda had also taken and worn the crown when locked in her study to help herself prepare for its weight and the headaches wearing it would bring.

"You could always reuse this gown for your wedding," Selene joked causing Zelda to flash her an irritated glare.

Bells began to ring out then, signaling it was time. She watched as Zelda looked over her quarters a little wildly as this would be her last time to sleep here. She would be moved into the chambers that housed all the reigning monarchs and for a second she wished she could just stop time for the princess. She knew that at this second the girl whom she had raised felt that she was too young, too inexperienced, and perhaps even a little unworthy to assume so lofty a role. But she knew better than anyone the core of steel that lay within Zelda's soul.

"Zelda," Selene's voice cut through her panic as the older woman placed a calloused but loving hand on her soft cheek. "You are ready. It is time for you to set aside the coronet and take the crown." Gently she touched one of the ruby earrings and smiled at her charge. "Your parents, and the heritage of them both, would be so proud of you."

Zelda's eyes glimmered with the effort to not let the tears in her eyes fall and Selene kissed her on the forehead with a rather watery laugh of her own. "Come little queen, it's time to show you off to Hyrule."

Zelda nodded, took as deep a breath as her dress would allow and made her way through the opened double doors. Three Sheikah handmaidens picked up her train as she passed and Selene did not miss the look of pride that they passed between themselves.

Even despite the treacherous Council it would be a great day for Hyrule. She would make sure of it.

**88888888888888888888888888888**

The coronation ceremony took place in the Temple of the Three Goddesses and was officiated by Charlo, the representative of the Goddesses. Through him the Goddesses asked their questions. Would she promise to uphold truth and justice in her realm? Would she promise to ensure peace and happiness for all of her peoples and so on? Zelda answered each question without incident and at the end Charlo anointed her brow with scented oil and turned her so that she was facing her people.

Unexpectedly the sunlight brightened and through the stained glass the three colors of the Goddesses touched Zelda with their beatific light.

"Her Majesty, Queen Zelda!" Charlo cried to the masses there before he fell to his knees before her. As the people followed suit Zelda's gaze looked upon and over them with love and gratitude.

**88888888888888888**

Zelda was exhausted by the time she was finally allowed to leave the festivities. Escorting her back to her room where the three Sheikah handmaidens that Selene had sneaked in. Actually now that she was thinking about it, she was almost fairly certain that all of her guards and companions had been Sheikah…

With a grateful sigh she let her companions begin the process of disrobing her. First the heavy crown came off. Then the gauzy train. And finally the process of unhooking hundreds of tiny hooks that held the dress flush against her skin. With the dress finally loosened she took her first real deep breath in hours.

"Oh!" One of the handmaidens gasped and trailed her hands gently over the bruises left by the weight of the gown and train. Zelda smiled rather ruefully and looked carefully at the two women helping her out of dress.

Although she had to study them more closely, she hated how a person outside of their normal clothes always threw her for a loop. "Kiterey! Ishik!" She exclaimed when she recognized the women. "What are you doing here?" The two of them were among the most elite fighters of the Sheikah and for them to be here…

"Oh now she recognizes us," Ishik joked to Kiterey as she took off the new queen's boots while the other woman began to pull the pins out of Zelda's hair. "And we've even grown up and trained together!"

"To be fair it has been a busy day for her." Kiterey replied with a grin as she pulled the last jeweled pin out.

"The bath is ready," Linore announced as she came out of the bathing chambers.

"Wait, why are all of you here?" Zelda asked even as they led her into the bath and into a tub large enough to fit five people. She gratefully sank her aching body into the scented steaming water but kept her attention on the other three women.

"Peace Your Majesty," laughed Linore as she poured water over her head and drowned out any questions Zelda started to ask. "Did you really think we would allow those worthless guards to be your only protection this day? Especially after you made us evacuate Hyrule?" This last part was said more seriously and all three women looked at their monarch with reproachful eyes.

"I'm not going to apologize," Zelda said sternly.

"We know," Kiterey said. "Which is why all of the Clan is here today to ensure you're kept safe."

"Thank you but that's not-"

"It is necessary," Ishik interrupted fiercely. "You are one of us and our most important treasure." Her hand gently brushed Zelda's left hip where she had the Sheikah symbol of the eye with its single tear tattooed in white on her skin.

Zelda opened her mouth to protest but realized she was outnumbered three to one and decided to just give up. Satisfied with her silence the three women washed her hair and helped her bathe before leading her to a massage table where Kiterey rubbed away the last aches of the day. As a result Zelda felt nearly boneless by the time she was finally allowed to slide between her silk sheets and was asleep before the lights were even dimmed.

"She's exhausted," Kiterey said worriedly as she and the other women picked up and put away the priceless gown and jewels.

"Of course she is," Ishik scoffed. "She should never have sent us away, especially Selene. What if something had happened? Selene would never have forgiven herself."

"I think it is because of how close she and Selene are that Zelda sent the clan away. After all, the former Queen and Selene were cousins through their mothers."

"Old news, Linore." Ishik teased but she also gazed at the Queen's bedroom door thoughtfully. "She truly is one of ours though, even more so than what the Princess of Destiny was."

"Yes but then it was only Impa who was available to instruct the Princess. Our Zelda has had the entire clan for all of her life."

"True," Linore agreed. "Plus she's had to compete and test herself against us since we were children as well."

"Not to mention the guys," Kiterey added mischievously. "Come to think of it, I know a few of them who were quite stunned to see the 'little princess' all grown up."

"You three," Selene's voice cut across their chatter and distracted them. "Don't you have other things to do other than plot what men you can parade in front of the Queen?"

"We're multi-taskers." Kiterey laughed but all of them quickly changed into their regular Sheikah clothing, which had been under their civilian clothes. "Excuse while we go hunt down some Councilors to spy on."

"Quick question, are we allowed to create 'accidental' deaths if we hear them threaten Zelda?"

"No but make sure you report it all back to me."

Three pairs of red eyes glared at her mutinously but they all agreed before she let them leave. Selene shook her head and laughed softly. Espionage was better left to the young anyway. She was glad that the strong bonds between Zelda and the Clan still held so true.

With a gentle smile she looked around the monarch's chambers that were to be Zelda's from this moment on. Zelda's things had been placed here and there but they weren't quite in the places that she knew Zelda would want them and rearranged a few things to make it seem more of her own. Finally she went into the bedroom to check on her young queen one last time before going to bed herself.

The presence of King Daphnes still lingered slightly, not yet giving over to the feminine things and colors that would soon take over. Amid a bed large enough to sleep at least six comfortably lay Zelda. Her auburn hair a mass of loose curls from going to sleep with her hair wet and her face was almost completely hidden by the coverlet.

With a fond smile Selene sat down and gently brushed back the hair of the young woman she had helped to raise and loved deeply as her own. Her smile deepened when Zelda sighed softly and shifted a little more towards her, seeking that little bit of heat and comforting touch. Her parents would have been so proud of her today, almost as proud as she was of her. She was a combination of all of the best parts of them and yet uniquely herself.

"Good night little one," she whispered softly and kissed her brow before standing to leave.

"Mother?" A groggy Zelda fairly whimpered and raised her hand searchingly to the spot Selene had just vacated.

"Sleep," Selene crooned though her eyes glistened with tears as she sat back down and held the hand that reached for her.

"I love you," Zelda murmured sleepily and settled more deeply into her pillow and dreams.

"I love you too little one," she whispered and decided to stay for a little while longer.

**888888888888888888**

Link sat quietly at a corner in Telma's bar and watched the celebrations going on around him with a mixture of amusement and disbelief. It seemed as though every citizen of Hyrule had come out to celebrate the coronation of Queen Zelda. And all of them felt as though they needed to drink many times to her health, wealth, and so on. He didn't think they'd been this happy when they'd been set free of the Twilight.

"TO QUEEN ZELDA! MAY SHE REIGN LONG!" Shouted a group of very drunk soldiers as they started off on another marching song that would only last a few verses before they forgot where they had started and stopped.

"It is good to have a queen so beloved by the people," a man noted as he sat down at the stool next to Link's. Though he had spoken quietly the comment had still been caught by Link's sharp ears.

Discreetly he studied the man as he ordered a drink of water, another thing that set him apart from the other revelers. He was dressed in form fitting clothes of mottled browns and blacks with a plain black cloak thrown over his person. His dark brown hair was lightly peppered with gray and when he turned to look at Link his eyes were a dark ruby red.

"Well met, Link of Ordon." He greeted the young warrior and successfully managed to startle him enough that he spoke.

"You know me?"

"We all do," the man chuckled. "All of Hyrule knows the hero who rescued the fair queen from evil. Of course," he allotted and leaned closer to him. "Not all of them would be able to identify him on sight. Fewer still would know him by the Triforce on his left hand."

"Who are you?" Link asked suspiciously and narrowed his dark blue eyes at the strange man.

"I am Tarak," he introduced himself easily. "I was the Sheikah Guardian to King Daphnes and now your aide de camp."

"You don't look like an assistant," Link noted warily although he could easily see the bodyguard part as a fact.

"You don't look like a goat herder either," Tarak returned easily. "Come," he said and stood up after placing enough rupees on the bar to cover his and Link's drinks easily. "We have much to discuss."

Out on the streets Hyrule caroused even more wildly than they had in Telma's bar. Within the space of a minute Link was shoved, pushed, kissed, hugged, and slapped all by people he didn't know. People were just grabbing each other randomly; some were fighting while others engaged themselves in more intimate things within full view of their neighbors.

"You alright?" Tarak calm voice broke across his assaulted ears and placed a bracing hand on his shoulder. "Keep your feet light and follow close," and then he was off.

Link followed closely, trying to put his steps where Tarak did, as the man seemed to have an uncanny knack for finding his way through the crowds with little effort. Though the path he led Link on was anything but pleasant. Though the city was jubilant there where people being pick-pocketed, soldiers got rough with women and fought with the men as they poured ale down their gullets. Nobles snuck through the slums, their eyes blurry from drugs. A hidden corruption that blighted the very soul of the city.

And through it all he was positive that he was being watched. Every now and then a hand would brush his shoulder and he would hear a whispered thanks but when he turned to look there would be no one.

Finally Tarak led him to the top of the empty watchtower and he was thankful that the noise of the city was somewhat diminished from so high.

"Why did you bring me here? What is the point?"

"What did you see here?" Tarak asked instead of answering his question. Link shrugged uncertainly, not sure what answer the older man was looking for.

"There is an undercurrent to the city that has been festering for years from the top down," Tarak began and his eyes hardened as his eyes focused on the castle. "My King was more than just a monarch; he was a good man who valued his people and their welfare. He would be proud to see that his philosophy lives on through his daughter, Queen Zelda."

Link nodded and noted the pride in the man's voice with interest and waited for him to continue with his story. Suddenly Tarak sighed and he turned to Link and allowed his back to rest against the stone wall, his eyes burdened with an old sorrow.

"I think it is best to start backwards and bring you up to date so that a few things may be clearer."

Link nodded and leaned more comfortably against his own wall. Distantly he wandered if all dealings with royalty involved long explanations or if it was only with him.

"Hundreds of years ago, shortly before the birth of the Hero of Time, all of Hyrule was immersed in the midst of civil war. Every tribe and every clan wanted the Triforce for themselves and nearly destroyed this land and each other in the pursuit of it. The Sheikah Clan was no exception but unlike the humans and many Hylians of this land, we were strongly gifted magic users and posed a much larger threat to the Hylian rulers and had a type of civil war amongst ourselves. At the time we had split into two factions: one was loyal to the royal family and devoted to their protection, while the other was convinced that there was a greater power to be seized from the Sacred Realm."

Link's gaze sharpened as he stared intensely at Tarak, he had an uncomfortable feeling that he knew where this was going.

"I see you know part of the story," Tarak noted. "Yes, those Sheikah that turned their back on their beliefs and sacred duties became known as the Interlopers and were cast into the Twilight Realm by the Goddesses. Because of this the Goddesses commanded the Royal family to banish all Sheikah until we could prove ourselves loyal. Even though they understood why the Goddesses commanded it for those that had remained true to their beliefs it was seen as a great betrayal and they altered the symbol of the Sheikah to reflect their heartache."

Here he paused and moved his cloak aside so that Link could clearly see the red eye with its three triangles and single teardrop.

"We had betrayed and were thus betrayed in kind, the tear reminds us of our greatest sorrow. To prove their loyalty, the remaining Sheikah Elders sacrificed themselves to the Goddesses to atone for the sins of our people. Leaving only one Sheikah behind, a young woman name Impa. To show their acceptance of the Sheikah sacrifice the King and Queen appointed Impa, with the blessings of the Goddesses, to become the Sheikah Guardian of the king's daughter Zelda, who is also known as the Princess of Destiny."

"Why didn't you just leave?" Link asked curiously. Why go through all the heartache and suffering when they just could have started over? Especially if all of Hyrule was at war anyway.

"It is difficult to explain it to one who isn't one of us," Tarak sighed but his gaze was thoughtful as he studied Link. "As you have a shadow that follows you so are we shadows of the Royal family. You can exist without your shadow but it does not exist if you do not exist. Death was preferred over banishment because for those few true hearted survivors anything else would have been a living death."

"Why did Zelda have you leave when Zant invaded?"

"Because we are magic users and we and the Twili are somewhat related. I suspect that the Queen feared that if discovered then Zant or Ganondorf would seek to take our power for his own to make himself more powerful. Even though it would leave her unprotected she sent us away so that we could not be made into a weapon. Her father was much the same, willing to take any risk to protect his own."

"What does this all have to do with me?" Link asked after a few moments of silence.

"You are to become the Queen's Champion," Tarak said and his voice all but purred from satisfaction. "It will be a great undertaking; to transform these soldiers into knights of Hyrule but as the Queen believes in you so do we."

As Tarak spoke his voice all but rang from his conviction, as he looked Link directly in the eye. "As the Queen's Own we are will be able to report to you as we do Her Majesty. We will be your eyes and ears among the common people and nobles alike. We will be the soft voices amongst them that remind them of the days of chivalry gone by and ours will be the loudest of cries when they demand for those days back again!"

Following his words, the slapping of many fists over hearts made Link realized that many of the Sheikah were standing around them. Most were partially hidden in the shadows but their eyes gleamed red in the lights of the city.

"You humble me," Link admitted and tried to meet as many of their eyes as he could. Their belief in him and their desire for a better Hyrule was clearly evident in their gazes. He did not know these people very well yet but he respected them and valued their aid.

"Thank you," he said and mimicked their salute back to Tarak. "I will do my best to exceed your expectations."

"A good man with a true heart exceeds all expectations," Tarak told him with a warm smile. "It is the greatest of honors to be of aid to such a man once again."

** 8888888888888**

1/12/11 update. Just noticed the page breaks weren't added so I fixed that. Sorry for the confusion Whew, this took a little longer to write out than I had anticipated. But at least the stage is pretty much set now. Anyway, leave a review! They help with the creative juices lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Undisclosed Desires**

**4.5.2013 – chapter edit**

Chapter 5

Zelda looked at her reflection critically and studied her own imposing reflection. She looked regal and untouchable in the dark blue dress that Selene had selected for her. Her hair had been put up in an elegant twist that had been threaded through with pearls. Rather than a less ornate crown, Selene had chosen the same one that she had worn for her coronation to remind them on the real power in Hyrule. The dark blue of the gown made her look older as did her carefully done makeup.

"I feel like a canvas sometimes," Zelda said and touched her reflection with a gloved hand. "One day I look like me, the next I see a queen that I don't quite recognize."

"That's because you can't see what's on your own face without the help of a mirror." Selene told her fondly. "Are you ready?"

"To start a whirlwind?" Zelda asked as a cold smile settled over her lips. "More than ready."

She swept through the corridors of the castle grandly. Every time she came across someone they bowed quickly before her with a swift, 'your Majesty' on their lips. She did not pause though; she had one objective in mind: the Council Meeting room.

Standing before the doors were four people, two she expected but the others were a welcome surprise. Linore and Kiterey stood before the two doors in dark servants' clothes, waiting to pull the doors open to admit her into the room. Standing before them was Link, dressed in an interesting gold armor that she hadn't seen before and Tarak whom she hadn't seen since her father's death.

She smiled warmly at Link but her eyes were locked to Tarak's face. His hair was not the pure silver that she remembered but a dark brown peppered with gray. She expected the hazel color of his eyes, all the Sheikah hid their true eye color in the castle save Selene but she did not expect him to be wearing a suit of fine clothes that you would expect upon a gentleman.

"Tarak," she said softly and reached out a hand to touch his face. He had been her father's best friend and had often treated her as a favorite niece. When her father had died Tarak had left the castle, unable to remain. She had never thought to see him again.

"Does it upset you to see me Princess?" He whispered hoarsely as his worried gaze searched her eyes.

"I'm very glad to see you," she answered just as quietly and smiled at his slip. "I'm glad you've returned."

His eyes lighted and he gratefully covered her hand with his own before bringing it to his lips and kissing it lightly. He bowed to her then and positioned himself and Link off to the side so that she could enter unhindered.

Zelda took a deep breath to resettle her nerves and her thoughts before nodding to Linore and Kiterey. As the massive doors opened her queenly mask was back in place and she was ready to do battle with the Council.

The look on the faces of the Council as she very nearly stalked in was priceless and one that she wished she could preserve. All talking ceased as she had entered and their faces went from indignant outrage to horrified realization as they scrambled to stand and bow to her.

Without bothering to acknowledge any of them she walked calmly to the head of the table where a throne like chair with the crest of Hyrule waited. It was the chair that only members of the royal family were allowed to sit, and before he had hastily risen, the rump of Lord Ashton had sat there.

"We see that you have lofty ambitions Lord Ashton," she very nearly purred as she used the 'royal we' but her voice was cold as ice and far more deadly.

"Not at all Your Majesty!" He exclaimed even as his face went red with barely controlled rage.

"Then you won't mind taking your seat," she said calmly. "If you can recall where it is?" She added this last with a curious note and ignored his indignation. Following in her wake were Link and Tarak and the two stood behind and on either side of her, Link to her left and Tarak to her right.

"Sit," she commanded even as she remained standing and looked down at them as the Council slowly did as she commanded. "We see that you gentlemen must have forgotten that you have a Queen now and that it is against Our laws to assemble a meeting without your monarch present? Or did none of you attend Our coronation?"

"Your Majesty we meant no offense," Lord Broxly very nearly simpered at her. "It's just that in the past Your Majesty had shown no interest in politics and we didn't presume that would change upon your coronation."

"You are correct Lord Broxly," she allowed and the man smiled oily in triumph at his companions. "We are not interested in the politics within this Council. Why should We be? Are We not the Queen? It is We who _make_ the politics of Hyrule." She said in a voice of steel and did not miss the flinch that went all around the room.

Zelda had entered the room with a vague idea of what might have happened but the complete lack of regard the Council had for her station finalized her decision and even gave her just cause for it.

"We are disturbed by this Council's complete disregard for its Queen and Our traditions of Hyrule." She looked pointedly at the chair that Lord Ashton had sat in and calmly tipped it over. The loud crash that followed caused them all to jump. "And We will not stand for it."

Silently she met each of their eyes and allowed them to see her anger, her disappointment, and her disgust. Each of them met her eyes but could not hold her gaze. What she had forgotten was that she had inherited her eyes from her father, the very man these men had betrayed, and they could not look at her for very long without seeing King Daphnes looking back at them.

"We are dissolving this Council. You will immediately return all seals and symbols of your office and offices upon Our dismissal. You are permitted no more access to the castle than any other noble and should you seek entry to any room of office you will be escorted out of the castle for trespassing."

That woke them from their stupor as they surged to their feet in protest.

"SIT DOWN!" Link barked silencing their protests as their eyes shifted to him. He had moved protectively in front of her and his hand rested on the hilt of his sword as his eyes glared over the room.

"Our thanks Champion," she thanked him and once again the eyes of the former Council widened in shock but she offered them no explanation.

"Your Majesty you cannot do this!"

"On the contrary Lord Treves, We can and We are. We feel that we should caution not to push Us too far lest you lose your titles of nobility as well." This barely veiled threat silenced all further protests but she could feel their seething anger. "You are dismissed."

Silently they stood, bowed to her stiffly, and then exited the meeting room with all the indignant grace they could master.

"Well done Your Majesty," Tarak said quietly when they were alone. "Your father would have been proud."

Zelda whirled around and uncharacteristically threw her arms around both men and hugged them tight. "Thank you both," she whispered and let her queenly mask fall from her features. "You were both wonderful, thank you for your support." She smiled warmly at Link and added, "and your voice."

She released them and studied Link's outfit curiously. "Where in Hyrule did you get that outfit from and why didn't you wear it when we first presented you to the Court?"

"Zelda," Selene's voice scolded. "Welcome back Tarak," she added to the other Sheikah warrior and they gripped each other's forearms in greeting.

"So how did you and Tarak come together?" Zelda asked Link curiously.

"That's a bit of an interesting story," he teased lightly but told her the story of Tarak finding him and dragging him through the city.

"You've done well with her," Tarak noted to Selene as they observed the Queen and her Champion.

"It wasn't hard," Selene answered. "She's a remarkable young woman all on her own. Your Majesty," she called to Zelda to get her attention. "We have another task to tackle this day and the soldiers are awaiting your arrival."

"Yes of course," she said agreeably and placed her hand delicately on Link's offered arm.

**88888888888888888888888888888**

Link had been in awe of Zelda after watching her handle the Council and effectively strip them of power. Perhaps there was something to be said for those being born to rule. She'd not been intimidated despite having twelve men against her and had managed wonderfully except for that one instance he had to step in.

And now he was standing beside her as her Champion, something that Tarak had explained to him the past night. As the Queen's Champion he was ranked higher than any other station in the military and answered to no one but the Queen herself. Champions were rare because of how much power they held within the kingdom. They were always the head of Hyrule's military and always one of the most trusted advisors to their King or Queen. It was an honor he hoped he could live up to.

"Soldiers of Hyrule!" He began. "Some of you know of me and some of you don't. Regardless you will get to know me should you decide to stay in service to Hyrule."

The men shifted uneasily amongst themselves but all kept their attention on him.

"I am the Queen's Champion and from this moment on there are no soldiers of Hyrule. Hyrule does not need soldiers she needs knights! Knights who will uphold the laws of our beautiful land and protect the rights of our citizens!" He paused for a moment to catch his breath and to let his words sink in.

"Once it was considered an honor to serve Hyrule and the citizens looked up to you but after the death of King Daphnes things began to change. You went from knights to soldiers who became afraid to stand up for righteousness and truth; this wasn't your fault! Without King Daphnes the knights of old faded since the Council appointed no one to lead you. Queen Zelda wants to remedy that. She wants to restore to you your honor!"

"Queen Zelda has honored me greatly," Link paused and bowed deeply to the woman at his side. "She has told you of my deeds to save our kingdom but she has not told you everything. She has not told you the part that she played Hyrule. Without her powers of healing and great knowledge I would have perished at the very beginning of my quest. Without her courage to stand against Ganondorf and risk her life to use her archery skills to help me bring him down we would not be here. You have an honorable Queen who would risk her own life for you! For her people!"

When Link paused again to catch his breath the soldiers banged the hilts of their swords on their shields and yelled out their Queens name in homage to her courage. With a blush she curtsied back to her men who complimented her as best they could in those circumstances.

"Our gracious Queen has chosen me to be her Champion, a great honor that I have accepted because I believe in her as I believe in you! It is your choice if you wish to stay and serve as knights of Hyrule. Any may leave now without fear of dishonor but I ask all of you, will you stay?"

The roars of the men as they shouted his name and beat their shields drowned out any questions as to whether or not they would stay.

"They are your men now," he heard Zelda say quietly to him and he could hear the pride in her voice. It made his heart warm and beat faster with pleasure from having her proud of him. "You give incredible speeches Link. I think all of them will remember this call to action for the rest of their lives."

"I had an excellent inspiration," he returned and she blushed from the compliment. A strange feeling overcame Link as he stood beside his Queen and felt the promise of a new Hyrule just on the horizon. He had the strangest feeling of coming home, of belonging.

**888888888888888888888888888**

Zelda rubbed her aching head and glared at the crown that was the cause of her headache.

"Tired?" Link asked and looked down at the glittering crown she had carelessly placed on the garden table.

"Mostly of changing dresses," she muttered and glared half-heartedly at him. "I think that men should have morning wear and day wear and evening wear like women do. Make things more even."

"But then there would be more clothes to do and some of the men may take longer than the women to get ready," he noted and was pleased when he got her to smile.

"I can't believe how well today went," she murmured and played idly with her tea.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked.

"Mmmm maybe," she said and poked at her food with a fork. "I almost would have preferred more resistance today."

"And why's that?" He asked and watched her continue to play with her food. He had realized that she was tired and more than a little weary. "You're supposed to eat your food not play with it," he scolded and picked up one of the little bite sized sandwiches and held it to her mouth. Startled, her eyes flew to his but she obediently opened her mouth and ate the sandwich.

"More trouble today means less trouble tomorrow," she explained. "Although you were incredible today. I should ask you to prepare my speeches from now on."

Link nearly choked as he shook his head. "Tarak helped me quite a bit." He admitted. "He told me what kind of man your father was. And about a certain princess who liked to cause havoc when she was younger."

"I have no idea to whom you are referring," Zelda said airily but her eyes sparked with amusement.

"I think you should tell me about your childhood," Zelda decided after she took a sip of tea.

"Why's that?" Link asked curiously.

"Because you got to hear about mine without me being able to filter what you heard. And I'm curious. I've never been to Ordon, I would like to be educated about the place that such a brave man calls home."

As twilight fell and the stars began to come out servants arrived with shielded lanterns to provide more light for them. Sheikah eyes watched over the two protectively as they spoke and elsewhere Sheikah prowled the hidden passages of the castle. The village of Old Kakariko had temporarily relocated to the castle and the surrounding city until the threat to their Queen had passed. Until then they had infiltrated all aspects of the castle and the city to help their Queen and her Champion.

**888888888888888888888888888888**

A/N: So I know this chapter isn't as long as the others but I just got my computer back so I'm uploading what I have on my buddy's computer so I can give it back to him. Much to his relief.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are my inspiration and I'm glad to see that so many people have this story on their alerts and favorites. I hope you like this chapter and leave me some more reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Undisclosed Desires**

**4.5.2013 – chapter edit**

Chapter 6

"That little _bitch_!" Broxly snarled. Hell had no fury like a scorned woman but it yet to meet the fury of a dismissed Council. "We are a laughingstock!"

And indeed they were. For years they had lorded over the other nobles, reveling in the power of being Councilmen and deciding Hyrule's fate. All their power had been taken away by a snip of a girl and all signs of their previous glory had been reclaimed by the crown. It was enough to drive any man wild with rage.

"It's that damn Nohansen blood," Treves snarled. "Idealistic and unwilling to compromise with anything that goes against their all-important honor and truth."

"So what now?" Brighton asked.

"We should take her out!" Broxly snapped. "I'm not going to play that bitch's game and let her toy with us whenever she wants by throwing us a tidbit here or a tidbit there!"

"There might be something," Ashton murmured.

"And what might that be?" Treves asked.

Ashton smiled at them but the smile was cold and calculating. "Any of you heard about Jovani and the story the kids around the city say?"

"What? You mean about him selling his soul to a demon?" Treves scoffed.

"What if it wasn't just a story…" Ashton countered. One by one his cold smile was reflected back to him from his fellow conspirators.

**88888888888888888888**

"Do I really need a council?" Zelda asked Selene curiously as she read through documents. Thankfully Zant and Ganondorf had just placed a temporary hold on her country's economy rather than causing it to completely fall to pieces. It would still be a hard winter but people wouldn't starve. There had been enough of a harvest to ensure that and the Zora's were willing to lend a helping hand to their fellow countrymen in their time of need. Plus they were rather grateful to Link for thawing them out of their frozen prison as well as Zelda for sending people to help remove a massive boulder from their throne room.

"Do you want to settle every little problem yourself?" Selene countered.

"I don't know," Zelda answered honesty. "If I did it would help me to have a closer connection to my people but on the other hand there are issues that would arise that would require knowledge and expertise I don't have."

"But you like not having to consult anyone other than yourself?" Selene noted with a pointed look.

"I like being able to take action quickly without having to argue my point with men only interested in their personal affairs."

"Your hero isn't like that." Selene pointed out.

"No," Zelda agreed with a warm smile. "He's not." She eyed her and asked, "What do you recommend?"

Selene shifted her weight to one side as she crossed her arms and stared thoughtfully at a portrait of Zelda's father as she considered her question. Zelda, in turn, studied the woman who was the only mother she had ever known. Selene was also the only other woman her father had loved besides her mother. Which had been an interesting conversation in and of itself.

"_Father," an agitated eight year old Zelda had cried as she burst through the doors of his study. Her father and her Uncle Tarak looked as though they had been in deep discussion but for once she didn't care if she was being rude._

"_What is it daughter?" Her father had asked curiously, not used to seeing this more demanding side of his young daughter._

_Instead of answering her father directly she looked at her 'uncle' and then back at Selene with apologetic eyes. "May I speak with Father privately?" She asked them._

"_Of course little one," Selene answered for them both but Zelda did not miss the questioning look her father sent to her guardian or to the puzzled one he received in answer. Uncle Tarak just ruffled her hair affectionately as he passed her and Selene closed the door to allow the King and Princess their privacy._

"_What is it Zelda?" King Daphnes asked as he motioned her to come to him. Rather than the stately walk that she had been taught since her years as a toddler she rushed to him and threw her arms around his waist._

"_I hate them!" She cried and buried her face into his shirt._

"_Hate who dearest?" He asked worriedly as he wrapped his arms around his beloved daughter and sat down with her on the floor and cuddled her close to him._

"_Those mean awful women!" She hiccupped and her tiny little fists gripped his shirt tighter. "They said such awful things about you and Selene! They said that she was using you and that you didn't love Mother and that Selene was using me to be closer to you!"_

_She pulled back and looked at her father with tears running down her face and her skin was flushed red from anger and helplessness. "They didn't know I was there," she added before he could ask. "But I don't know what to say to them. They're just awful liars!"_

_King Daphne's eyes had hardened but his anger was not at his daughter but at the gossipmongers of the court. His eyes gentled again as he looked down at his daughter who had buried her face into his shirt again. His gentle daughter loved wholeheartedly and without reservations like her mother but she had also inherited his protective instincts. It went against her nature to allow others to speak ill of her family but experience had taught her that she wasn't ready to take on the cats of the Court._

"_What was it that upset you the most?" He asked._

"_The way they talked about you and Selene," she answered as she began to calm down. The helplessness she'd felt was subsiding in the protective arms of her father. "Father," she asked and looked up at him with eyes that were a reflection of his own but there was a wisdom in them that made her eyes look too old for the child she still was. "You love Selene? Like you did Mother?"_

"_Yes," he answered after a few seconds of hesitation. He had almost said no but he had never lied to her before and didn't plan to start now. "Does it bother you that I love her?" He asked and gently wiped the tears and tearstains from her face._

"_No!" She had exclaimed. "I love Selene too!" Shyly she had laid her head against his shoulder and said quietly into his neck, "Selene is the only mother I remember having. Of course I want you to love each other."_

_He had hugged her tightly and kissed the auburn curls of her hair lovingly. "One day dearest you will be Queen and big enough to fight your own battles." He placed his hand under her chin and drew her eyes back to his. "Until then that's what fathers are for. To make things right and take care of their precious little girls."_

"_I love you Daddy."_

"_I love you too dearest."_

That had been the last time the women of the Court had dared to talk loudly about her father and Selene. Although she didn't know it at the time he had taken them all to task and threatened to ban anyone from Court who dared to impugn the honor of the Royal family.

She wondered if her father had ever told Selene the reason why she had wanted to speak to him alone. She had a feeling that he probably had but you never knew with her father, he'd been very good at keeping confidence to himself.

"I think you should have a representative from each province as a member of the Council along with a select few nobles we know to be honorable and trustworthy." Selene said suddenly, bringing Zelda out of her musings.

"Selene," she said slowly. "Have I ever told you how utterly brilliant you are?"

"Maybe once or twice," she laughed.

"Make it three times then because you are brilliant," Zelda declared and looked back down at the papers scattered on the desk. "Finding noblemen here in the city won't be an issue but what about representatives from the provinces? Who would we even ask?"

"I believe this is when you use the expertise of someone else," Selene reminded her. "And who better than a certain young hero who also happens to be a certain Queen's Champion."

Zelda raised an eyebrow at Selene's wording but decided that she was just being teased rather than needing to decipher a hidden message.

"At least he won't be too hard to find," Zelda said as she stood up from behind her desk.

**88888888888888888888888888**

Link's eyes surveyed the men critically as he watched their training exercise. He had immediately been able to pick out the Sheikah that were passing as regular soldiers. The fluidity of their movements gave them away even though they were disguising their skills. They were also the first of his men to rally to him and his beliefs and their sway had pulled the others along.

Not that the soldiers, turned knights, were all that bad themselves. Once they had been the defenders of Hyrule and they seemed determined to be awarded that honor once more. This 'capture the flag' game that Tarak had introduced had been a great idea that allowed them to see how the men reacted.

A few select men stood out to him and he marked them as potential captains for yet to be established units. One, a young Sheikah that went but the name Tynan, he had been especially impressed with. When he had brought up the possibility of him staying to Tarak the older man had simply shaken his head.

"_You can always ask but we are a people of shadow and it is there that we are most comfortable."_

_Link had nodded and studied the man studying him. They were sitting at a large table in his quarters in the castle, easily the finest accommodations that Link had ever had in his life, but there were times he felt like an intruder in his own rooms. Battle plans and strategy maneuvers were scattered across the table and under a large tray of food and drink._

"_You don't mean like the Twili though? You mean more behind the scenes."_

"_You're very fast for an outsider," Tarak had answered in surprise. "You are correct though. We are the hidden councilors, the secret warriors, the unseen eyes and ears of the Royal family."_

"_And you're people are at peace with this? Have the rulers you served always been noble and worthy of your devotion?"_

"_Careful Champion," Tarak had warned with a harder edge in his voice. "You are treading dangerous waters by speaking ill of the Royal family."_

"_I'm asking about the past," Link shrugged. "I meant neither insult nor implication of Zelda or her parents."_

"_I see, then to answer your question; no. The Harkinian line is full of noble and good rulers but as with any line they too have had their bad seeds. Most of them have usually been male but there have been a few Queens who've fallen short of the Goddesses blessings."_

"_Did the Sheikah still serve them?"_

"_Of course," Tarak had answered and took a sip of his wine as he eyed Link. He looked as though he was coming to a decision about something so Link sat quietly and waited for him to make his choice._

"_The Goddesses have much blessed the Royal family but they are also intolerant of any tyrannical elitists of the Harkinian line. Not a single King or Queen who abused their people unjustly or who've lusted after power and dreams of conquest has ever lived long. Nor are they kind to pretenders to the throne."_

"_What do you mean? What pretenders?"_

"_A few blaring examples are men such as Ganondorf. Men so corrupt that it takes others chosen by the Goddesses, yourself and our current Queen for two, to restore the balance back to Hyrule. Others have been nobles blinded by their own desire for power. It was a terrible time for Hyrule."_

_He took another sip of his wine and told Link what few regular citizens knew. "Long ago when we of the Sheikah were still few, there was a coup of the castle by disgruntled nobles who believed that they were entitled to more than what they had. They slaughtered nearly all the members of the Royal family. The only exception a result of the sheerest luck and perhaps the will of the Goddesses."_

"_The Queen had been expected to deliver a child when the time of the coup happened and although one of the usurpers did manage to wound her fatally she hung on long enough for her Sheikah Guardian to kill her assailants. She then ordered him to deliver her child and take him far from there and charged him to raise her son to be a good and honorable man worthy of his ancestors."_

"_It was sad times for all. The Goddesses, in their anger, turned their backs on Hyrule and allowed famine to lay waste to the country along with sickness. Many people died, including the nobles."_

"_What of your people?" Link asked curiously._

"_We thrived," and the wonder of his voice touched Link to his very core. "Everywhere in Hyrule seemed to be covered in darkness and despair except for our hidden village. Our people thrived and crops grew and they were happy as they carefully guarded the young Prince and prepared him for the task of regaining his throne."_

"_We are bound tightly to the Royal family. But it is a bondage that all Sheikah have accepted willingly. Those who do not wish for this life are allowed the choice to leave once they are of age."_

"_And Tynan already made that choice I assume?"_

_Tarak laughed and his red eyes glittered with amusement. "My son made his choice when he was but ten and had to concede victory in archery to the young Princess."_

Link was eternally grateful for the older man's wisdom and glad that Tarak felt he was trustworthy enough for the things he told him. It made his understanding of the Sheikah easier and his appreciation of their skills was noted by them in return.

"Good afternoon Champion Link. And to you Tarak," he heard Zelda call in greeting from behind him.

"Your Majesty," he turned and bowed as he greeted her in return.

"Your Majesty," Tarak echoed him barely a moment later.

"Your knights are looking impressive," she said and a thoughtful smile crossed her face as she watched the men defending their flag and the 'opposing army' that was just as determined to capture it.

"Thank you."

"Tarak, do you think you can oversee things here while I borrow Link?"

"Of course Your Majesty," he answered with a slight bow.

"Is everything all right?" Link asked worriedly as he followed her closely into the interior of the castle.

"Yes," she said reassuringly and led him along the familiar path to her study. "I need your advice."

"My advice?" He echoed in surprise. "If that's what you want, but wouldn't Tarak be the better person to ask?"

"Not in this case," she said slowly and motioned him to sit down in what was quickly becoming 'his' chair in front of the huge stone fireplace. A low table with steaming tea and light refreshments had already been prepared for them.

"Are you really sure you want common people in your council Zelda?" Link asked after she told him Selene's suggestion.

"Of course," she answered without hesitation. "I want what is best for my people so I want them to have the best representatives to speak for them. Who better than one of their own? If you think they will come?"

"I don't know," Link admitted as he thought of his lifelong friend Rusl and his wife Uli. He could think of no one better to represent Ordon but would they want to leave their home? "It is a lot to ask of someone, to leave everything behind that is important to them."

"Do you regret coming here Link?"

"No," he answered after a moment of thoughtful silence. "Before any of this happened I never had any thought of leaving Ordon nor did I have any desire to be anything other than a goat wrangler. Then everything happened and I was suddenly thrust into a much larger world that was beyond my imagining." He grinned as he admitted, "I loved it and I thrived on it."

"Thank you," she said with a warm smile.

"For what?" He asked curiously and drank more of the tea that was offered to him. Before moving to the castle tea hadn't been something he'd tasted but he had grown to like the drink quickly. Especially after a generous helping of milk was added to it.

"For being yourself," she answered. "Do you have any particular persons in mind?"

"For Ordon yes but for other like Kakariko Village I'm not sure. And are you going to want representatives from the Goron and Zora tribes as well?"

"Not as councilors. Generally we try not to interfere with each other's internal politics but we all have ambassadors at each other's court."

Link studied his Queen after her distracted answer while he waited for her to come to herself again. She was dressed elegantly as always and looked as kind and beautiful as ever but her eyes held that distant look they got when she was thinking intently about something.

"I believe its Ordon and Kakariko Village that need the most representation as of now," she said finally as she tapped a finger against her mouth. Outside of the city and the Goron and Zora domains that is where we have our largest populations with no representation."

Link nodded his agreement and could feel the old excitement building up that came from being on the move. He missed racing about Hyrule with Epona and was eager to be of service to Zelda.

"When do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"Soon," she answered and her eyes had a determined glint in them. "As soon as I can make the arrangements for you and Sheik to leave."

**888888888888888888888888888**

"Absolutely not!" Tarak bit out after meeting them and Selene in her study. Zelda's stern gaze went to him and even Selene's eyes hardened in warning at the man. Link shifted uncomfortably as he felt the tension in the room rise. Surprisingly it felt as though it was more between Selene and Tarak that Zelda and Tarak.

It didn't take long for him to understand what the cause of the tension. Selene was Zelda's Guardian and thus her safety was completely in her hands. However Tarak was a Sheikah elder and had once been a Royal Guardian himself. What he had forgotten in his upset from the possibility of Zelda putting herself in danger was that she wasn't asking either of them what she could do. She was telling them, something that both Link and Selene had caught on to immediately.

"Your Majesty," Tarak began more calmly as he remembered that this young Queen was no longer the young girl he'd been an uncle to. "There is no need for you to endanger yourself in this manner. Champion Link is more than capable of locating potential council members."

"I disagree," Zelda calmly stated and Link had to fight to keep a frown off his face as he redirected his attention to her. He was capable of finding men like what she needed after all.

"I don't see how I would be endangering myself at all," Zelda continued. "Especially since I would be going as Sheik rather than Zelda _and_ travelling in the company of the Hero of Hyrule. Frankly I don't see how I could be much safer."

"I agree with the Queen," Selene cut across Tarak before he could make an argument. Ignoring the glare being given to her by her fellow Sheikah she continued on blithely. "It is a Queens's prerogative to know her people so that she can better serve them. I can't think of a better or safer way than this. Especially since no one will ever know with Kiterey posing as Zelda."

"Do you think she would agree to it?" Tarak asked skeptically.

"Will she ever!" Exclaimed Kiterey as she appeared out of her hiding spot. She was also already masquerading as Zelda and looked like the Queen's reflection which startled Link. He was used to seeing the fine boned young woman with long silvery blonde hair, crimson eyes, and an impish smile whenever she or her companions made a joke. Even her voice now replicated Zelda's own.

"I see you've already thought about this." Tarak sighed in defeat.

"Of course!" Kiterey laughed. "Plus this illusion was put on me by Selene and Queen Zelda so there's no chance of it fading." She looked at the real Zelda and smiled coquettishly at her queen. "The Queen is about to be pampered like she hasn't allowed herself to be pampered in her entire life."

"I'm glad you're so excited about this." Selene said dryly while Zelda hid her own smile behind a gloved hand.

"How did you convince Ishik and Linore to let you be Zelda?" Link asked curiously.

"We drew straws," she answered. "Zelda thought that would be the fairest way."

"And the best way to keep anyone from cheating." Zelda added

"As you wish Majesty," Tarak said in disappointment. "Just promise this old man that you'll be safe."

"I can't think of anywhere safer."

"We could always lock you in a gilded cage and feed you bits of decadent things and have you sing for us whenever we wish?" Kiterey offered in her most commanding tone. "Just a thought," she protested at the three glares that came her way.

**888888888888888888888888888**

(A/N: So to clarify and make things easier I've decided that whenever Zelda is being Sheik I'm only going to refer to her as Sheik. When she is being herself –as in dressed in Sheik's clothing but has her normal female body with her own hair/eye coloring or Sheik's or any mixture thereof :Example: Blonde hair and blue grey eyes – I will refer to her as Zelda. Okay I think I have all my bases covered so on with the show!)

**888888888888888888888888888**

"The stars look so close out here." Sheik observed and let go of Blackjax's reins to completely lean back and gaze up at the night sky.

"You're closer to the stars in the castle."

"Maybe but it doesn't feel like it," he laughed and pulled himself back up. "Are you excited to be returning to Ordon?"

"Yes… and no," Link answered hesitantly.

Sheik looked at him curiously but waited patiently for Link to go on. "There's a girl there, her name is Ilia, she wasn't very happy when I left."

"Your sweetheart?" Sheik asked and although Link couldn't see the smile on his face because of the face wrappings he could hear it in his tone.

"Almost…once." Link answered, surprising himself.

"Before the invasion?" Sheik asked and Link nodded.

"My feelings changed," he admitted. "I'm not the same boy that was a simple goat herder from Ordon but she's still the same girl from Ordon."

"Perhaps she may be different when you return this time?" Sheik offered optimistically. Link shrugged but he knew the problem wasn't with Ilia it was with himself and what he wanted and needed. Ordon and Ilia had been enough for the boy Link but they were not enough for the man.

"Aren't you supposed to want someone for who they are? Not for what they could or couldn't be?" Link asked.

"That's a very valid point," Sheik mused. "Perhaps you should consider becoming a scholar as well?"

Link laughed and shook his head. "No thanks, I think I have enough responsibility for now."

The steady pace that they were making had them reaching the outskirts of Ordona Province sooner than Link had anticipated. They had been able to leave the city quickly with Tarak and Selene assuring them that they would keep things in hand until their return. Only once had Sheik looked back to gaze at the city and after that one long look he had focused on what was before them.

"How are you holding up?" Link asked. Though it was still night he could tell that in a few hours the sky would begin to lighten with the dawn.

"I'm fine," Sheik said reassuringly. "I can't promise that I won't go to sleep once we get where we're going but until then I can keep up."

"Well we're almost there." Link laughed as they weaved through the familiar wooded oaths. "How is Blackjax handling the wood?"

"He's undecided," he answered and patted the stallion affectionately. Even though it had been a long ride Sheik still rode bareback and just had a soft woven saddlebag to carry his things. "I think he'll always prefer the open fields but he's adjusting. Where are you most at home Link?"

"I don't know yet," he answered thoughtfully. "I'm not uncomfortable anywhere exactly and I feel like I'm where I belong at the castle. Although this place will always where I spent my childhood so perhaps that makes it home?"

And then they entered the little clearing where Link had built his house. It was good to see the old place looking the way he had left it.

"Your house?" Sheik asked curiously.

"Yes," he confirmed and dismounted.

"It suits you," Sheik complimented and gazed up at the house. "I'm a little jealous actually. I always wanted a tree house when I was a child but it seemed foolish to ask if I could build one."

"Well you may have access to my house whenever you want." Link said with a grin. He was pleased that his companion liked his home so much. "Think of it as your own."

"Thank you." Sheik dismounted as well and together they unpacked the horses from their gear and gave them a quick brushing before bringing everything inside.

"Incredible," Zelda said in awe as she pulled off the face wrappings and shook her auburn hair out. Her eyes retained their crimson color though as she took in the detail work of his home.

"I had help," Link admitted humbly.

"Still," she said and wandered about. "It's very impressive."

"You're not the only one who liked the idea of a tree house." Link told her and started setting up a pallet near the bed for him to sleep on. "Although when I told Rusl what I wanted to do I mentioned how practical it would be to be up off the ground so that he would agree to help me."

"Smart thinking," Zelda complimented and lit the lantern that he handed her and set it down on the table. With the return of the light her eyes faded back to their natural color and Link had to admit that he was glad to see her looking like herself.

"We can still catch a couple of hours of sleep before sunrise."

"That's a good idea," she agreed and took off the white cloak she'd worn over her clothes. Underneath the clothes that had been tight and form fitting for Sheik were baggy on Zelda's more delicate frame. "This is the one part I wish I could adjust." She sighed but rather than tightening the belt over her shirt she just took it completely off as well as her boots and waited for him to walk away before lying down on the pallet he had made up.

"Zelda! The bed is much softer than a couple of blankets and a pillow on the floor." He scolded and turned the lantern down.

"I'm fine," she protested and was already under the covers and snuggled up to the pillow. "Besides it's your first night back home in a while so you should sleep in your own bed."

"Stubborn," he told her before settling in himself. "Why didn't you stay in disguise?" He asked curiously.

"Although it's not a strain, it takes magic to transform and then remain Sheik." She answered softly. "However the longer I stay as Sheik without any rest as myself the more magically drained I become and eventually when I do get to rest it would be for a few days to allow my magic to replenish. This way that doesn't need to be an issue."

"What was the longest you've gone as Sheik?"

"Two months when I was younger so I should be able to maintain it longer now. Selene wanted me to have an idea of how long I could go and what the repercussions would be if I didn't rest at all. Is it difficult for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Me being Sheik, and then myself, and then back to Sheik?" She clarified.

"No," he reassured her. "It surprises me how quickly you can shift but it doesn't bother or confuse me." He had surprised himself with how quickly had he gotten used to thinking of Sheik and Zelda as different people. It helped that when Zelda was being Sheik she never referred to herself as Zelda in any way.

"Good night Link." He heard her say so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Good night Zelda," he answered back.

**88888888888888888888888888888**

Author's Note/Reply to questions

Alright so that's the end of this chapter. I tried to make it longer because of the delay in getting it posted. Sorry, moving and work takes a lot of my day Blah. But I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'm already working on the next so hopefully the wait won't be as long.

To guy – to confirm/recap you wanted to know how they rebuilt the castle in a month? In this story, and I apologize because I didn't explain my theory behind this at chapter one, it never needed to be rebuilt. At the end of Twilight Princess when the castle explodes from Ganondorf and Midna's magic there isn't anything left. However, an explosion of that kind would cause the surrounding area and people to perish as well from aftershocks and debris. But at the end of the game we see everyone from Castle Town alive and well so it's my belief that when the Light Spirits resurrected Midna they also resurrected their people and the castle in the process.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Happy reading till then!


	7. Chapter 7

**Undisclosed Desires**

**4.5.2013 - chapter edit**

Credit for the song goes to OneRepublic for their version of Shout (the live version).

Chapter 7

The next morning Link and Zelda were awakened by an ear splitting shriek and then then they heard Blackjax's snorts and cries and Epona's softer more concerned whinny.

"Oh no," Zelda muttered as she jumped up and threw on her cloak and belt as she transformed into Sheik. "Someone must be below and tried to touch him."

"Why is that a problem?" Link asked as he pulled on his own boots.

"He's trained to be unfriendly to strangers," he answered and yanked on his boots. "He's a hardheaded horse but still worth his weight in gold rupees." And after checking that his face wrappings were in place he jumped out of the window while Link took the more conventional method: the door.

As he looked on at the scene below him Link couldn't help but feel a little bit of amusement despite his concern for his friend. Ilia was backed against the cliff and his house with Epona standing between her and a clearly upset Blackjax. The stallion was tossing his head in agitation and rushing towards Ilia only to be blocked by the larger Epona. He would then back off but to vent his frustration he would rear and then buck viciously into the air.

"LINK!" Ilia screamed as soon as she saw him, setting off Blackjax once again.

"That's enough," Sheik's calm voice cut through the stallion's high pitched squeals and jumped down from his hiding place in the tree.

Blackjax eyed his rider but his main focus was still on Ilia and Epona. At least until Sheik barked out a command to him that Link didn't understand. Defeated, the black stallion backed off and walked over to his rider and thrust his head into his heads in dissatisfaction. Sheik looked up at Link and gave him a small nod to tell him that it was alright for Ilia to move.

"It's okay now Ilia." Link called as he climbed down the ladder just in time to catch the sobbing girl in his arms.

"I was so scared!" She cried. "All I did was try to pet him after Epona and then he just went crazy!"

"He's a bit of a one person horse," Sheik said after watching Link struggle with the right words to console the crying girl. "He's trained to move away from strangers he doesn't know but he will fight if someone goes after him."

"That's horrible!" Ilia said harshly and whirled around to face him. "How could you do such a thing to such a beautiful animal? What if it had been a child?"

"He's trained that way because there are people who would try to steal him. And if you had been a child there wouldn't have been an incident. He's trained to react to threatening adults not to children."

"But how do you know? How could you prove something like that?" Ilia challenged. She was still angry that the beautiful horse had effectively rejected her affection but was as calm as a kitten with the red eyed stranger. "Who are you anyway?"

Link felt that Ilia had overstepped her bounds and if the glint in Sheik's eyes was anything to go on he felt the same way.

"Madam," Sheik began and his voice was calm but there was an edge of steel that couldn't be hidden. "Should this horse ever go against his years of training and become a threat to an innocent child I will put him down myself. Until then I will stand by the fact that he will not harm a child. My advice to you is to stay clear of him from now on. And if you should happen to see him with some children and they're not having any problems _stay away_. Otherwise he will take your approach as that of an enemy intent on harming the children."

Link felt Ilia wince and shrink back from Sheik's stern words but he knew better than to interfere. Working so closely with Tarak he had come to understand how very much the Sheikah valued their word and the words of others. For Ilia to doubt his word and demand proof was like a spit in the face for Sheik.

"His name is Sheik," Link said before any more difficulties could arise. "He's here as my guest actually."

"Why are you here Link?" Ilia asked and looked up at him curiously. "Did you decide to return home now?" She asked hopefully.

"No," he sighed and gently pushed her away. "We're actually here to discuss something with Rusl for Queen Zelda."

"I see," she said in disappointment. "Well in that case I'll just take Epona with me and give her a bath. I'm sure you haven't had time for her lately."

Link bit back his irritation but didn't protest as Ilia led Epona away. After all, the baths were something that Epona enjoyed and it made Ilia happy to spoil her.

"I'm sorry," Sheik apologized. "I-"

"I understand." Link interrupted and grinned wryly at the other man. "You don't need to explain and she's not usually like this. Ilia really likes horses and I think it hurt her feelings that Blackjax didn't take to her."

"I didn't think it would be an issue here." Sheik said worried and gave the stallion a nudge so he'd resume grazing.

"It shouldn't be now that Ilia knows. The kids might be curious but I doubt they'll worry him."

Sheik nodded and stretched his arms out over his head and let himself fall back onto the ground with a deep sigh. "Okay now that we've had our excitement for the day would it be lazy to go back to sleep?"

"Yes," Link confirmed but he was grinning.

"Fine." Sheik's eyes glinted and Link knew that the man was grinning at him. "I guess for this mission I should consider myself to be _your_ Sheikah companion. Which means that I'm finally in a position to give someone advice that they must take into careful consideration."

Sheik's voice was gleeful as he informed Link of his decision as he jumped easily to his feet from the ground.

"I thought people who take your advice anyway," he said dryly and gestured to his right hand where the mark of the Triforce of Wisdom hid under his glove.

"Selene told me I needed gray in my hair before people would just accept what I say without question," Sheik began as he followed Link into the village. "So I decided to expedite the process by dyeing my hair to gray."

"And what happened?" Link asked and smothered a grin with his hand.

"She was wrong. Even if you're a child with grey, or in my case white hair, you still don't get people to just do as you say. They just go 'oh, that's nice. Oh and what did you do to your hair?'"

The disgruntled tone made Link laugh at the picture he painted. "I'm sure you were a sight to see."

"For a little while anyway. Selene wasn't nearly as amused as you are." Sheik observed.

Almost without warning they entered the main part of Ordon Village and Link paused to take everything in. There were changes that he hadn't expected. There were a few more houses now and more people out and about as well as more plots of pumpkins growing.

"Let's go say hello," Link said with a broad smile and eagerly went to make his usual rounds. He greeted and was greeted exuberantly in return by the people he'd known all his life. All of them wanted to know how life was at the castle and how was the Queen? Then they would take a disconcerted look at Sheik and ask uncomfortably who he was.

"Sheik," he would answer for himself and his one word reply would disconcert the villagers as much as his crimson eyes and covered face would.

"Why are you being deliberately distant?" Link asked curiously on their way to Rusl's house.

"It's my job to be imposing," he answered with a shrug. "Besides, with rare exception we're not the friendliest of people until we get to know you." He slung an arm playfully around Link's shoulders as he added, "And then you tend to get treated more like family."

Just as Link was about to knock on the door it was flung open by an excited Colin. "Link's back!" He was yelling over his shoulder as he ran right into said person. "Link!"

"Colin." Uli scolded her son gently but there was a soft smile on her face. "Welcome home Link," she added her greetings. "Who is your friend?"

"I'm Sheik," he answered for himself and for the first time he actually raised his fist over his heart and gave a slight bow of respect.

"A member of the Sheikah Clan?" Rusl started in surprise and Link watched as his old mentor evaluated Sheik thoughtfully. "I didn't think your people ever left their village."

"Some of us leave to better serve Hyrule and the Queen." Sheik tilted his head slightly and asked his own question. "Isn't it rare to have a swordsman of your caliber in a sleepy little village like this?"

"Definitely a Clansman!" Rusl laughed. "So tell me, how are things at the castle and then tell me why you're here."

Link settled in to 'his' chair and told them about his life at the castle and also about some of the people who lived there. He also told them about his responsibilities and what his plans for the Knights were. Then he told them about the dismemberment of the Council.

"Excellent!" Rusl declared. "Those heartless aristocrats have been in power for too long." He gave Link a playfully jealous look and said, "I wish I could have been in your shoes when Queen Zelda got rid of them."

In the background, Sheik played his harp that he'd returned to Link's house for and he kept baby Cassandra entertained so Uli could make dinner more easily. Collin quietly sat at his father's feet with his back propped against Rusl's legs as he also listened to Link's adventures.

"It was incredible," Link agreed and smiled at the memory. "But it's left a vacuum of power that needs to be filled."

"Well I hope the nobles that the Queen will choose serve Hyrule better than the ones that she threw out."

"It's more than nobles that she's searching for," he began awkwardly. "Zelda-"

"Zelda!" Rusl interrupted with a laugh. "So you get to call the Queen by her given name?"

"We're friends," Link answered somewhat shyly.

"You do have an ability for making interesting friends." Rusl noted and didn't press Link any further in the issue.

"Zelda wants people who are like you Rusl," Link began again in a serious voice. "She needs men and women who put their people and family before their own ambitions."

The silence that followed would have been deafening if not for the gentle music that Sheik continued to play without pause.

"You must be mistaken lad," Rusl said finally. "There haven't been common members of the Council for years and years. Why would the young Queen want to change that now? Not only that but Uli and I have made our lives here." The couple shared a long look with one another that was another conversation all on its own, but it was one in which the others were not privy to.

"Her Majesty wants people who will be the best representatives for their provinces," Sheik finally spoke. "It is not a command but a request. If you feel that you cannot accept then the Queen understands and asks that you recommend someone whom will be up to the challenge."

Sheik's perceptive eyes took in the finished food and a hesitant Uli and took the initiative to break the serious conversation. "Come friends," he said to the men still deep in thought. "There is good food to be eaten that has been prepared by loving and lovely hands."

"Thank you," Uli said with a blush as the men came to the table.

"Your friend is quite the charmer." Rusl said as he eyed the young Sheikah.

Sheik shrugged but remained standing instead of sitting with the others and thrummed his harp thoughtfully as he thought of a song to entertain his audience. And his fingers began to play a tune and his clear tenor washed over them.

_In violent times__  
__You shouldn't have to sell your soul__  
__In black and white__  
__They really, really ought to know__  
__Those one track minds__  
__Took you for a working boy__  
__Kiss them goodbye__  
__You shouldn't have to jump for joy__  
__You shouldn't have to shout_

"Why doesn't he eat with us?" Colin asked his father quietly.

"It's not their way," Rusl answered absently as he listened in pleasure to the music. "Sheikah are rarely open with people outside themselves. You'd be hard pressed to find a better friend though."

Without warning Sheik's voice went from sad and wistful to something stronger and more demanding as he sang, as if he himself would take on the status quo then and there.

"I'd say you're a good friend to have dear." Uli said to her husband and Link nodded his agreement but like the others his attention was mainly on Sheik.

It amazed him that the gifts he had as Zelda carried over to this form as well. Link wished that he had the gift for words that his travelling companion did. Even now he was making Rusl and Uli think of what could be as they heard Sheik sing his desire for something different.

_Oh, I said_

_Shout, shout, let it all out__  
__These are the things I can do without__  
__Come on, I'm talking to you, come on_

Sheik's eyes roamed over them but every time that his red eyes met his own Link felt that it was his soul that Sheik was looking into. And when he was looking over and past them his eyes would look so fierce but wistful that Link couldn't help but wonder what his companion was thinking about. As he reflected back on his own choices Link was glad that he had decided to take his chances and leave Ordon. He was grateful now for all the experiences that had transformed him from a boy into a man.

"You have a wonderful voice," Uli complimented him as his fingers danced idly upon the harp once more.

"Thank you lady," he answered and bowed his head slightly in thanks.

"You make a fine politician for your Queen," Rusl commented wryly.

"I am just a vessel carrying another's message." Sheik returned and they all started at an unexpected knock at the door.

"Rusl! Uli! Who's that musician you've got hidden in here?" Mayor Bo called as he entered the dwelling.

"Welcome Bo," Rusl said with a grin. "Link's friend here is the bard you heard."

"That's a fine set of lungs you've got boy!" Bo complimented him. "Got anything else that'll stir a man's soul?"

Sheik chucked but he shook his head and raised the harp in his hand. "Perhaps with a different instrument but not currently," he answered and resumed playing a more gentle tune.

"Pity. Well I was just stopping by to be nosy. You folks enjoy your evening."

"That Bo," Uli laughed after he left. "He never changes."

During the conversation that followed they finished dinner but before they left Uli made sure that she sent them home with some leftovers so that Sheik could eat later.

"Thank you," she said sincerely to the red eyed man. "Your music made the evening very enjoyable."

"You're welcome," Sheik answered and bowed respectfully with his fist over his heart before offering the same salute to Rusl and then headed towards Link's home.

"He's a high ranking member of their Clan isn't he?" Rusl asked Link curiously.

"I'm not exactly sure myself." Link answered honestly.

"He is," Rusl said confidently. "Otherwise he wouldn't be travelling with you. Only their masters are allowed to travel without the accompaniment of another Sheikah."

"How do you know all this?" Link asked.

"I too have travelled extensively," Rusl said and tugged on his shirt in mock importance. "Plus with Shad around you tend to get overeducated on things."

"True." The two men laughed together before Link also took his leave and headed toward his home. Alas a certain person was lying in wait for him.

_Ilia_. He recognized her silhouette in dismay as he stepped back into the shadows. He wasn't in the mood for another scolding from her but didn't see any way around her.

"Really Link," Sheik's voice spoke quietly into his ear. "You shouldn't be that afraid of a woman."

"What if they're really intimidating?" He whispered back.

"Then you should admit defeat and just take it," the other replied and Link could hear the laughter in his voice. "But just this once I'll help you out since I happen to be considerably hungry." No sooner had he finished speaking before his palm gently covered Link's eyes. For a brief moment Link felt as though the earth beneath his feet moved but then Sheik had removed his hand and they were standing in front of Link's house.

"That's a useful trick," Link complimented sincerely.

"Especially if you're avoiding your guards." Zelda laughed and pulled off her face wrappings. "Even if Rusl and Uli decide to remain here I hope I can get some recipes from Uli. Everything looked so delicious."

Link laughed and carried the basket inside so that she could climb up more easily. "She'd be even more pleased if she knew that interest was coming from the Queen herself."

"Do you think?" Zelda asked curiously and paused her eating for a moment to consider him. "I didn't get the impression that they'd be too impressed with my 'Queenly' self."

"They'd be impressed with you," Link said and without thinking he wiped some stray crumbs of bread from her mouth. Almost immediately he had realized what he'd done and stepped back in embarrassment as his cheeks heated.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be-"

"It's okay Link," Zelda interrupted and reached out and gently took his hand despite the fact that her cheeks were also flushed from embarrassment. "I promise to eat at a more dignified pace if you'll relax."

"Agreed," he said readily and gently squeezed her hand before releasing her so she could eat more freely. "Where do you come up with all of your songs?" He asked curiously.

"Most of them are ones that I've been taught since I was a child. Father allowed Selene to have a free hand with me and brought me up to be Hyrule's princess and a Sheikah Clan member. And the Sheikah enjoy music very much."

"Rusl said that you had to be ranked highly within the Clan to be able to travel by yourself."

Zelda started a bit and looked at him thoughtfully. "He's correct actually. Only members who have achieved mastery over the arts are allowed to travel unaccompanied by a master."

"Even if one is a Queen?"

"Especially in one is a Queen," she answered with a wry smile. "Link… I haven't asked you but what is it that you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Some reward that you desire for saving Hyrule or some dream you wish to fulfill?" She hesitantly explained and her smoky blue grey eyes looked out the window to the forest beyond it. "Something you want more than anything?"

Link halted in picking up the few things that become scattered in a home when it's occupied and looked at the delicate woman in his house. He'd always considered himself to be a simple man with simple wants. Growing up his only desire had been to become a good man like Rusl and then with the invasion had happened he'd only wanted to save his friends.

And then later he'd gotten to know Zelda and her unwavering determination had impressed him and her selfless desires had become his own. And somewhere along the way his only dream had been to stand with this woman and to do his best to help her make their country into a better place. And yet as he stood in his house that he'd built with his own hands it truly felt like a home with Zelda there with him. It was the same feeling that he felt whenever he and Zelda could get together for one of their long discussions with usually Selene or one of the other women who would add their own opinions to the mix.

"I do," he answered finally and placed a hand on her shoulder so that she turned to look at him. "My dream is to help my friend bring our country into a golden age."

Zelda laughed quietly and placed her small hand atop his. "Anything else?" She asked seriously.

"I'll let you know." He promised and held her gaze for a few moments longer before releasing her hand. "It's my turn to sleep on the pallet tonight." He announced as he pulled off his boots and sloughed off his sword and shield. With a contented sigh he lay down on the blankets and was pleasantly surprised to note that they still had her scent on them.

"You forgot something," Zelda teased as she plucked his cap from his head and laid it on the table before lowering the lantern light and getting ready for bed herself.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Good night Link."

"Good night Zelda."

**8888888888888888888888**

She was racing through a land barren of all color and life. Even the horse she rode was a brilliant white like the dress that she wore.

_Where are you running to little Queen?_ A menacing voice echoed from all around her. She was surrounded by darkness with only herself and the horse emitting any light. Not that the darkness bothered her, she was one of the Sheikah after all, but she did not like being a large glowing target.

"Who are you?" She shouted back into the abyss. "Show yourself!"

_Foolish little Queen._ Laughed the voice and she could feel the very air moving about her. _You are nothing here._

"I am never nothing." She returned and an icy blast hit her so forcefully that it caused the horse to rear in panic. "I am Zelda Harkinian! Queen of Hyrule and keeper of its people! I am never nothing!" She shouted in defiance.

Cold mocking laughter followed her statement. _Queen of Hyrule you say? Then you must be the Queen of Death!_ And suddenly the landscape lighted and she was looking upon the ruin of her country. The very earth was a wasteland and all around her were the bodies of her people. Some she knew very well and others she simply knew by their faces. And everywhere there where rivers of blood.

"No," she whispered.

Again the laughter mocked her. _Is that all you can say? Where is your spirit? Your fire? Perhaps it is dead along with your hero?_ And another light appeared from nowhere and illuminated Link's bloody and beaten body. _Where is your hope of rescue now little Queen?_ And distantly she could see a pair of murderous white eyes.

_A ruler is nothing without their people._ Her father's voice echoed within her. _So you must fight for them and do what is best for them before yourself._

Anger and sadness warred within her as tears poured from her eyes. "No." She bit out as she stared at Link's face.

_No?_

"No!" She screamed with rage and kicked her horse forward toward the pair of eyes. A rapier suddenly in her hand a great golden glow surrounded her, urging her on.

**88888888888888888888888888**

"No!" The cry shattered the stillness of the night and Link automatically jumped to his feet and reached for his sword. For a few heart pounding moments he searched the darkness for danger only to realize that the cry had come from Zelda.

He dropped the sword and quickly hurried to her side. "Zelda?" He whispered and his hand felt her wet face. "Zelda!" He called more urgently and began to panic when she didn't awaken as easily as she should have.

He sat down beside her and gathered her into his arms as he shook her roughly while he called out her name. What seemed like an eternity later her eyes suddenly snapped open and the pain he saw in her eyes worried him more than anything else.

"Link?" She stared at him for a moment and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank the Goddesses it was just a dream," she whispered but her hands still clung tightly to him as if she still needed to reassure herself.

"Zelda, what was it you dreamed?"

"Not yet," she whispered and laid her head against his shoulder. "It's still too close."

"Okay," he agreed and shifted them so that he was leaning back against the pillows with Zelda wrapped safely in his arms. Rather than saying anything he just held her and gently stroked her soft hair as tremors shook her body.

"Everyone and everything was gone," she whispered softly. "Hyrule was a wasteland. There wasn't any green anywhere and the water had disappeared. And the people," her voice broke and she clasped his nightshirt tightly in her fists. "Selene was dead her body broken into pieces. And your body was there also lying amongst the others and I was alone in a dead world. Except for something that was made of the darkness that kept taunting me. I was so alone and so angry that I didn't care anymore. What did it matter if anything happened to me with all my people and loved ones gone?"

Her voice sounded so full of despair that Link didn't know what else to do but hold her more closely to him and let some of his warmth seep into her body. "That would never happen," he swore. "Besides I can't picture Selene giving in to anyone. She scares _me_ sometimes."

"You were afraid of Ilia last night," she reminded him with a watery laugh.

"That's called conditioning," he answered and placed tilted her chin so she had to look at him. "I promise I won't leave you alone. Wherever you go I will follow and I promise that I will come whenever you call me."

Zelda's eyes widened as she stared back at him. "You shouldn't make such promises Link. It's almost blasphemous."

He chuckled and tucked her head back under his chin. "I don't think the Goddesses will mind."

"But-"

"Go back to sleep," he chided. "I'll keep your nightmares away."

He was well aware that he was crossing boundaries but for this night he didn't care. He'd seen the closeness between Zelda, Selene, and her other handmaidens and knew how comforting a touch could be in such a family centered Clan. He just hoped that she would allow him to comfort her while she was away from her family. Eventually the tense lines of her body eased and the tremors faded as she slipped into sleep.

"Goodnight Zelda," he said quietly and allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

**888888888888888888888888888**

The next morning when he woke Zelda was already up and burning breakfast.

"I take it cooking isn't your specialty?" He said jokingly.

"Not at all but I try," she answered and threw out her attempt at eggs for the morning. "I keep thinking that eventually something will just click and I'll be able to do this."

"How many times have you tried?" He asked and couldn't quite hide his grin.

"This morning? This is my third attempt. Overall?" She sighed and looked dejectedly at the stove. "Melena has always said I have a unique talent for burning water." She gave him a baleful look when he started to laugh but a smile ghosted over her lips as well.

"I'll take over then before we run out of eggs."

"Link," she stopped him with a hesitant touch on his arm. "Thank you. For last night I-"

"I know," he interrupted and squeezed her fingers lightly before taking over the cooking utensils. "Zelda?" He called and didn't turn around as he began to cook. "I meant what I said."

"I know," she answered after a moment of silence. "I'm going to go get some more water."

When she returned with the fresh water the two of them polished off his simple but tasty breakfast. "Do you want to stay here another day?" She asked curiously. "Give them time to think it over and for you to see what Ilia wanted."

"How about we go and tell everyone goodbye and see what happens before we head to Kakariko Village?"

"I think you won't have a choice about one," Zelda said and before Link could say anything Sheik was standing before him and putting on his face wrappings.

"What do you-"

"Link!" Ilia's voice came through the windows. "Can I speak with you please?"

"Excuse me then." Sheik said and gave a polite bow to Link but wasn't able to mask the humor glinting in his eyes as he made his exit. Out the window of course.

"I'm coming Ilia," he called and went to the face the confrontation he'd been hoping to avoid.

She was standing under his home with such a sad look on her face that he instantly felt contrite for having avoided her.

"What is it Ilia?"

"You've been avoiding me ever since you came home Link. I don't understand why."

"We didn't part on the best of term when I last left. When I returned I thought you were still angry with me."

"I was but then I realized that there was only one reason why you would have returned."

"One reason?" Link echoed.

"For me!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around him. "You must have returned once you realized that you love me."

"Ilia," he sighed and gently unwrapped her arms from around him. "I told you that I returned because I was sent her by Queen Zelda to-"

"I know what you said but that isn't what you feel!" She interrupted irritably.

"Ilia. I don't love you," he said calmly.

"But you will, I can make you!" She cried and threw her arms around his neck and this time she managed to press her lips against his own. He'd never really imagined what his first kiss would be like but he hadn't pictured it leaving him feeling cold and annoyed. He'd finally had enough.

"Are you done?" He asked and his voice was cold. "What would your father say if he saw you throwing yourself at men like this?"

"At men?" She bit out. "Do you think I just throw myself at any random man who comes along?"

"If you don't then kindly quit doing it to me," he chided. "I've told you twice now that I don't love you. I haven't led you on to believe anything else and yet you still won't accept what I'm telling you. I would like for us to remain friends but I can see that for now we won't be able to."

"Link! What are you saying?" She cried.

"I'm saying goodbye Ilia. Find someone who will be able to love you. I cannot." And with that he walked off towards Rusl's home.

"Oh Link! How could you!" Ilia cried and threw herself to the ground in a fit of tears.

"Easy little one," Sheik's calm voice came from above her. "It's not the end of the world."

"It is!" She sobbed and refused to look at him. "Oh, why did he have to come back?"

"Because this is his home. As it is yours."

"Not anymore," she bit out. "Castle Town is his home now!"

"Ilia," he scolded. "Do you want to lose your friendship with Link over something so silly?"

"My feelings are not silly! I love him!"

"But you can't make him love you. And even if you could, it wouldn't really be love. Love is something that must be given freely and accepted as it is."

"How would you know?" Ilia asked but her voice was much quieter than it had been. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No," he answered honestly. "But I've seen it in people like your Uli and Rusl."

"Why can't he just love me back?"

"Why do you feel like he must?" Sheik countered as he landed silently beside her. "Sometimes the hardest part of love is to love someone enough to let go." And he twirled a leaf gently between his fingers. "If you try and hold onto something or someone too tightly," and here he crushed the delicate leaf in his fist. "You crush them and even the most gentle of souls will come to resent you." He laid the mutilated leaf beside Ilia and said quietly, "it is up to you."

Ilia took the leaf delicately in her small hand and one of her tears dropped on to its crushed surface. "I'm sorry Link."

**8888888888888888888888**

"You boys leaving already?" Rusl called as Link and Sheik almost rode past him from where he was waiting at the Spring.

"Uli told us that you'd headed out to the woods." Link answered, glad that he would have the chance to say goodbye to his old friend after all.

"Yeah," Rusl agreed and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "So Uli and I did a lot of talking last night and we decided to accept."

"I'm glad," Link said and reached out to Rusl to shake his hand. "It'll be good to see you around all the time again."

"I just hope your Queen knows what she's doing." He laughed and grip Link's forearm in return. "We'll see you in the city."

"See you Rusl!" Link called as the two of them coaxed their horses into a trot.

"Are you ready for Kakariko Village?" Link asked as they stopped the horses at the edge of the Ordon Woods where it met the fields of Hyrule.

"Very," he answered. "Who do you have in mind this time?"

"No one as of yet," Link answered honestly. "But Renado probably will." He gave his companion a sly look before giving a light kick to Epona to start her into a sudden gallop. "Race you!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Should we let him win?" Sheik asked Blackjax as the two stared after the running horse. The black stallion snorted and pawed at the ground in discontent.

"I don't think so either." He agreed let the eager stallion run to his heart's content.

**8888888888888888888888**

(A/N: So if I don't end here I'm going to keep rambling on and that could be interesting or bad I haven't decided. Regardless I hope you enjoy this chapter and will leave a review with your opinion).


	8. Chapter 8

**Undisclosed Desires**

**4.16.2013 – chapter edit**

Chapter 8

An unexpected thunderstorm caused Link and Sheik to slow their progress considerably across Hyrule's Fields. Epona, made of sturdier stuff than her more fleet-footed counterpart, wasn't having a hard time navigating the sodden plains but Blackjax was another story entirely. The black stallion had gamely tried following in Epona's trail but he was still slipping in the storm's increasing onslaught of rain.

Once again Link and Epona stopped to let him catch his footing but Link wasn't sure how much further the stallion would be able to go. The high spirited Blackjax was already showing signs of temper despite his rider's efforts to keep him calm. Sheik's red eyes managed to catch Link's wryly and with a slight shrug he dismounted and took the reins and walked with him.

"Better safe than sorry," he shouted over the sound of the pouring rain and motioned Link to lead on. Link nodded a movement that was completely masked by the rain deflecting cloak he wore, and coaxed Epona on. Link kept a watchful eye on the two behind him and was relieved to find that Blackjax was much calmer with his rider beside him. He couldn't see Sheik's face because of the rain cloak but the other man moved easily despite the mud sucking at his boots and covering his clothes.

Mile after mile they made their way closer to Kakariko Village with few mishaps. The rain remained unrelenting and Link could feel the air getting colder. Fall would be soon upon them and then the much harsher winter months.

If he were back in Ordon they would have begun preparing for the fall harvest and the festival that they celebrated after. It had always been one of Ilia's favorite times but Link had always secretly dislike the festival as they'd become older and 'hints' about him and Ilia would spring up. Even when he thought he was in love with Ilia he hadn't liked others telling him what he should do and when. It was strange, in hindsight, that he'd followed Midna's orders so passively.

Of course then he'd been a wolf and she his only ally, but even after he had listened to her as he listened to Rusl. It was just another reminder to himself about how much growing he had done and the maturity he'd gained. He was proud that the man he was becoming was someone that Zelda felt she could entrust her safety and the safety of her kingdom to.

He looked over his shoulder once again to check on Sheik and Blackjax and managed to see Sheik slip and land in the mud while Blackjax tossed his head and let out loud neighs as he 'laughed' at his rider. A sodden Sheik picked himself up and crossed his arms as he stared the horse down. Eventually the stallion quit tossing his head and rubbed his nose affectionately against his rider's chest. Sheik scratched behind the horse's ears for a brief moment but then they were back to following him and Epona.

Link was enjoying this brief trip around Hyrule with Zelda or Sheik as she preferred to be called in her current transformation. He appreciated her calm personality and hoped that it would rub off on him. He also found himself slightly embarrassed whenever he admitted to himself that he was curious as to what Zelda thought of him. Did she think of him as just a friend? A goat herder turned hero by some fluke chance of fate and was now obligated to befriend him due to their past lives?

It didn't sound like her but some of the descriptions he'd heard of himself didn't sound like him either. Link sighed and shook his head to help clear his thoughts. He knew that the rain had a lot to do with his morose thoughts and resented its effect on him. He had never liked the rain. It reminded him too much of a long ago day that he had lost his mother. All he had was a hazy recollection of her face, a man's harsh voice, and the rain. And then Ordon where he had been taken in and cared for by Rusl and Uli.

"Link." Sheik's voice broke through his musings and he was startled to see the man standing beside him. "We're here." And so they were. They had arrived at the outskirts of the Village without him noticing. "Are you alright?" Sheik's concerned gaze roamed over him briefly before coming to rest on his eyes once more.

"I think I should be asking you that." Link returned as he took in the state of his companion's person. He could tell that despite the cloak Sheik was soaked through his clothes and all of his lower body was covered in mud.

The other shrugged but kept his steady gaze on Link. "I'm asking you though."

"I'll be fine," Link answered after a brief moment of silence. "It's just the rain."

"I see," Sheik answered and tossed him a small bag of rupees. "In that case why don't you go on to the inn and get us a couple of rooms and tell them that we both want a bath of hot water and food and –"

"I get it!" Link interrupted with a laugh as he dismounted and handed over Epona's reins. "You're going to take care of these two?"

"Of course," he answered. "And tell the innkeeper that both of them needs a hot bran mash for their dinner and fresh straw and water and –"

"I'll see you inside Sheik!" Link called as he darted for the inn. He'd learned very quickly that Sheik was almost fanatical in his care of the horses and would give _very_ detailed instructions on how he wanted them cared for.

**88888888888888888888888**

Sheik watched worriedly as Link sprinted to the inn but at the current moment he was exhausted and the horses needed looking after. He led Epona and Blackjax into the newly built stable and inspected it critically before deciding that the innkeeper ran a decent establishment. All the stalls were roomy and well built. There was no old or moldy straw down anywhere or grimy water. There were a few horses already stabled and their straw looked clean and fresh and their water was clear and clean.

In short order he had Epona's tack removed and put up and a stand to dry. He then removed Blackjax's and hung it as well and started wiping down the exhausted stallion down first.

"Poor boy," he said affectionately and used a handful of straw as a scraper to wipe the water off his body. When the scraper didn't slide any more water off he used a few soft cloths to get him as dry as possible and then put a blanket on and then put him in a stall before repeating the same process with Epona.

"You're an old hand at this," he said to the mare as she closed her eyes in pleasure from being rubbed down. After he finished with Epona he grabbed their water buckets and filled them a third full of water for the two of them. Epona gave him a slightly reproachful look but Sheik was well aware of how easy a horse could get colic from the consumption of too much water after a hard ride.

"I've got your horses mash here for you sir!" A boy called as he hurried over to Sheik with a bucket full of the warm concoction. "Mom finished making it a little bit ago and said it should be cool enough now."

"Thank you lad," Sheik said warmly but still wasn't too surprised at the wary look the young one gave him. Unlike Link, he always had his face covered and his red eyes gave many people a start. Plus he didn't look his cleanest right now.

"Will you take our traveling bags and put them in our rooms? Mine is the one with the colored designs." The boy nodded and left again quickly and Sheik got two more buckets to put the horse's meal in. Before feeding the mash to either of the two he tried it himself to make sure that it was alright and then split it evenly between the two.

"Sleep well friends," he said and gave Blackjax a stern look. "No trouble from you."

Finally he was able to head inside and asked the innkeeper where his and his companion's rooms were. The innkeeper was an incredibly tall man with a soft voice and an easy smile. His dark blue eyes took Sheik in at a glance as he told him where to go. Sheik nodded his thanks and headed to his room and let out a deep sigh of relief and grinned satisfactorily when he saw his bag waiting for him.

There were two baths set up in his room. One was almost empty and had a few buckets beside it and the other was more than halfway full with yet more buckets. The first was for sluicing off the grit and grime of the road and the second was for soaking away the aches and pains of the days travels.

Eagerly he shed his clothing and face wrappings and went into the first tub and made quick work of washing his hair and skin. Once clean he went back to the door to make sure that it was locked and transformed back into Zelda.

She wasn't sure how much privacy she was going to have to herself so she took advantage of what time she had to help rejuvenate her magic. Her hair was already clean so she twisted it up and pinned it haphazardly on her head as she sank into the soaking tub. The water had been scented with sandalwood oil and other masculine scents that she wasn't used to. But the heat felt heavenly on her aching body that had been chilled from rain and falling temperatures. And she was just so very tired.

"Sheik!" Link's voice called through the door and that with the combination of him knocking on the solid wood startled Zelda out of the light sleep she'd fallen into. The once hot water was only lukewarm now and her skin was all wrinkled from having soaked for so long.

"I'll be there in a minute!" She called and pitched her voice to sound like Sheik's. Regretfully she got out of the water and pulled some clean, dry clothes from her waterproof bags and Sheik answered the door as soon as he was dressed.

"You're just now done bathing?" Link asked.

"I dozed for a bit," he admitted. "Did you need something?"

"The innkeeper set up a dinner for us in my room. When he saw that you were a Sheikah he commented that you were unlikely to eat in a room full of strangers and hoped that this would be a suitable option."

"Very!" Sheik agreed and his stomach growled its own opinion. He followed Link sheepishly into his room and his mouth watered at the smell of cooked cucco, fresh bread, vegetables, and a pitcher of wine.

"Everything looks good," Link said and motioned him to go ahead and sit down at the table as he closed the door.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Zelda said as soon as the door closed and she pulled off the face wrappings eagerly. "I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started smelling everything."

They were quiet as they ate. It had been a long day of travel and the pair of them were famished. Zelda felt a hundred times better with her belly full of good hearty food and she sipped sparingly on her cup of wine.

"What ails thee Link?" Zelda asked in the old way and wished she'd though to create an illusion of herself that included white hair and a long white beard that she could twirl as she would have stared at him meaningfully.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What's bothering you?" She asked, seriously this time. "I know you're quiet but you seem unsettled for some reason. Has anything happened to upset you?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "The rain always has a bad effect on my mood."

"Any particular reason why?" She asked.

"It reminds me of losing my mother," he answered finally. "I can't really recall anything about her other than a vague memory of what she looked like and just knowing that she always seemed sad."

"Was she from Ordon too?"

"No," he answered and shook his head. "Rusl said that someone brought me to Ordon and told them that my mother and father were dead. It was during one of Hyrule's rainy spells so all I can remember is the rain and feeling like I'd lost something important." He paused and shrugged with a wry look on his face. "Although I guess I should be grateful that Rusl and Uli were there and willing to take me in and look after me."

"I'm sure you were an adorable child," Zelda said as she gazed at him whimsically and tried to picture him as a little boy. She imagined him with wild dirty blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes that must have caused so much mischief in his day. And, like the children of the Sheikah, he must have driven his parents wild trying to find ways to keep him clean and out of trouble. There was a reason that they said it took a village to raise a child after all. With young ones you needed all the help that you could get.

"I would have kept you too."

"Why?" He asked, unable to help himself. It was one of the few things he had never been able to ask Rusl.

"What do you mean why?" Zelda asked and brought her steady gaze to his.

"Why would you want to take some crying kid that wasn't even yours into your home without any incentive?" He asked and kept his eyes glued to his plate. "I was horrible those first couple of years. I don't know why anyone would have put up with me."

Zelda's heart ached for the man sitting so forlornly across from her. She had learned quite a bit about the man but there were still many things she didn't know about him. And it seemed that some of the deepest wounds ran deep and hidden on the inside for him.

She wanted nothing more than to get up and hug him but wasn't sure how he would react and the last thing she wanted to do was offend him. Instead she gripped his hands in her own and looked at him very seriously. . "I would have kept you because I'm sure that you were an absolutely adorable little boy who was going through the most difficult thing he'd ever faced. You were a child Link, you're allowed to be scared and throw tantrums when you're little. It's how children cope with a world that's technically designed for adults."

She smiled and tugged lightly on his hair and found that it was still damp from the bath. "And if you were anything like the boys in the Sheikah Clan then I'm sure you entered the stage where 'I am a man and I don't want to speak to anyone.'"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and looked away in embarrassment. "I'm not usually like this."

"It's not a bad thing Link. Were it not for the hands of fate we would be just another man and woman with all the faults and flaws that are natural. The circumstances that we were born to fulfill call for us to be more than another simple man and woman so we hide the flaws and the faults."

"And what's a flaw that you have Your Majesty?" Link asked and his voice was lighter for the first time that day.

"Are you kidding? I can burn water. I'd probably starve to death if you weren't here."

"You would just buy all of your meals," he retorted but he was grinning as he squeezed her hands gently. "Thanks for cheering me up," he said gratefully.

"It's what friends are for," she answered and smiled back at him. She was glad that her words had given him the comfort he'd needed and it was also reassuring for her to know that heroes, like queens, had flaws and bad days too.

"Would you like to go see Renado tonight?" Link asked as he let her go.

"I think we should probably wait for the morning," she said after a few moments. "It's been a long day, we should start out fresh." Link nodded his agreement and finished off his cup of wine.

Part of her realized that they both needed to get to bed but she realized that Link wasn't quite yet ready to be alone either. And of the two, sleep was far less important to her.

"Perhaps we should try and find out who your parents were when we return?" She suggested as she sat down in her chair. Link's gaze shot to hers and his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Why?" He asked. "It won't change anything."

"It's up to you of course," Zelda said hastily and wished she had thought more before saying anything. "And it won't change who you are but sometimes it's nice to know where the color of your eyes comes from or the shape of your nose."

Link studied her for a long moment and it was the most vulnerable that Zelda had ever seen him. She wished that she could banish the now gently falling rain that caused his dark memories but then the rains were vital to her people's livelihoods. Perhaps because she had always hated being unable to help but had always enjoyed the rain she simply reacted as herself instead of Queen Zelda.

"Come with me," she said and jumped up and grabbed his hand again. He stood with a surprised look on his face but rather than leaving through the inn she simply transported them with her magic to Eldin's Spring.

There was a soothing quality about the Springs of the Light Spirits and the fairies that danced about the waters also helped to lighten the heart.

"Zelda!" Link very nearly growled at her when he found themselves in the water and being soaked by the still falling rain. His blue eyes had darkened considerably with his ire and she was reminded of the wolf body he had once been trapped in.

"Link." She returned and it a fit of pique, kicked the water at him. It was terrible of her, but she couldn't help but laugh at the disbelieving look he gave her. Though she was tired the Springs water had reenergized her and the nearness of Eldin felt like a balm to her weary body.

Once again she splashed him but this time she made sure that she got him in the face and shot him a triumphant look. "What's wrong my lord? Too stunned to even react?" She taunted even though it was childish.

Link narrowed his eyes at her and she very nearly shrieked when a large splash of water completely obscured her vision. It was silly, childish, borderline foolish, but the ensuing water fight helped alleviate the turmoil she could sense within him. All around them the fairies laughed and danced out of their way, and soon Zelda was on the retreat from her rather formidable opponent.

She hadn't anticipated him capturing her and holding her captive against the unyielding wall of rock that surrounded part of the spring. "Do you give up?" He asked her.

"A Queen never surrenders when she has other options." She replied haughtily but her lips twitched with the effort of keeping a smile from her face.

"And what other options do you have here to you?" He asked in amusement. His hands, even though the held her as securely pinned as an iron chain, were gentle and careful to not hurt her.

"I just happen to be the acquaintance of a rather formidable hero," she answered and raised her head haughtily. "And I think you'll get tired of the wet sooner or later."

Link chuckled as he let her go and looked at her then himself and shook his head wryly. "Whatever possessed you?" He asked curiously.

"It's a silly memory," she answered and was a little embarrassed at the questioning look he gave her. "I wanted you to have a happy memory of the rain. Even if it was just a little silly one. That way the rain won't be able to only remind you of sad things."

Surprise flitted across his face and his eyes softened as he cupped her cheek gently in his hand and gazed unto her eyes. Zelda placed her hand over his and smiled at him, glad that he had understood her intentions. A second later and his warm arms had completely encircled her as he pulled her body against his own as he hugged her close.

His warmth and his smell engulfed her senses as she wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. Her head was tucked neatly under his chin and she could feel his heartbeat against her own. One of his hands was at her back and the other was tangled in her hair but his usual steady hands trembled uncharacteristically as they held her.

How long they stayed like that Zelda didn't know. It felt like forever and yet it didn't when he relaxed his grip and looked down at her once again and she saw his vulnerability in his eyes. His gaze flickered from her eyes to her mouth, almost too quickly to notice, but it was not for nothing that she was Sheikah trained. Her own heart pounded as she realized that he wanted to kiss her and for the first time in her life she wanted to be.

But she valued Link's friendship more than a quick heated kiss that would be borne of desperation to soothe a wounded spirit. She refused to take advantage of him when he was too vulnerable to know what he wanted and have him regret it later. So rather than enticing him she pulled away and smiled as lightheartedly as she could.

"Do you feel better now?"

"I do…" He answered after a long pause. "I feel lighter after telling you everything and even after you dragged us out here into the rain." He shook his head and his hair slung droplets everywhere. "If people only knew that their wise and dignified queen was really actually little more than a kid."

Zelda shrugged but her heart was lighter from his teasing. "Selene always says to enjoy being young. There's a lot of time to be old and dignified, there's never enough time to play and simply be one's self." She took his hand in hers and said, "let's go back." She transported them back to their rooms and used a little more magic to dry them during the transition.

"It's late," she noted in surprise when she saw how far down the candle had burned.

"It's time for us to both get some sleep," Link agreed and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting her go. "Thank you," he said. "For giving me a good memory of the rain."

"Any time," she promised and transformed back into Sheik. "I'll see you in the morning." And he slipped out of Link's room and into his own and returned to being Zelda.

For a moment she just leaned against her closed door and wished that she could be more oblivious to her own feelings. She was beginning to care for Link as more than a simple friend but liking someone wasn't the same as loving someone. And in her heart she wasn't ready to love and be loved the way a woman and man love each other. She was a queen but a young one and still had some growing up to do.

"Goddesses," she prayed. "Thank you for giving me the opportunities in my life that have allowed me to meet so many extraordinary men and women. Keep them in Your graces and help me keep them safe and happy."

**888888888888888888888888**

Zelda knew that she had to be dreaming as she found herself in a land that looked similar to Hyrule and yet wasn't. It felt smaller but the hum of magic was as familiar to her as her own heartbeat.

"Tis a beautiful land," a woman's voice said from behind her.

"Yes," Zelda agreed and wasn't surprised to see that the woman was the Princess of Destiny who was also her ancestor. The two women studied each other for a time and Zelda wondered if her ancestor saw any of her traits in her descendent. Zelda saw very little of herself in her ancestor's more mature face. They had a similar delicate bone structure but their coloring was vastly different and Zelda's face and features came straight from her mother. Her hair was auburn, her ancestor's was a bright golden color. Zelda's eyes were the same blue-grey of her father's, not the bright blue of her ancestor.

"Thou art not much like me at all." The Princess said and touched Zelda's face gently with her hand.

"On the surface," Zelda said with a smile. "I'm able to transform into Sheik so your gift of magic has been carried to me so perhaps I've inherited your strength of spirit as well."

"Thy flattering tongue did not come from me," her ancestor said wryly.

"Practice from coming up with good excuses as to why I was sneaking out of the castle. Plus I had a lot of help from the other children in the Sheikah Clan." Zelda admitted as she sat down on the ground and allowed her skirts to settle around her. "Why have you summoned me here Lady?"

"Art thou sure twas I and not thee that did the summoning?"

"Positive," Zelda said without any hesitation. "The only thing I had planned on was sleeping after how long the day was."

"Thou art correct, I have summoned thee here to discuss certain things."

"Why are thou using the old tongue?" Zelda asked before the Princess could say anything. "I will still take what you say seriously." She added.

The Princess smiled and Zelda felt her relax as she sat down beside her. "You do remind me of how I was when I was younger and more rebellious."

"You mean you stopped being rebellious? I wasn't told about that."

"Even the best of us learn to give in. Even I had to follow the wishes of my council over the desires of my heart."

"You mean your choice to marry a neighboring prince instead of the Hero of Time." Zelda guessed.

"Among other things." The Princess said after a few moments of silence.

Zelda did not say the other things that she thought the Princess would not say. She did not agree with the Princess's decision to marry a prince because the council believed she needed to marry another royal. She and the Hero had loved one another and although they'd married other people they had never relinquished the hold they held on each other's hearts. She had always thought it unfair to each other and to the ones that they had married.

"You do not agree?"

"It is easier to look back on the past and say what we would have done than to actually live in that moment and make the decision," Zelda answered. "We are from different times after all and have had different teachers shape us into the women that we've become." She paused and grinned and added, "or the women we will become."

"The cycle for the Triforce of Power has been broken. The Triforce has abandoned Ganondorf's spirit for all time and will be searching for a new spirit to bond with. Because you and your Link already carry your own Triforce it is more likely to bond with one of you."

"That's well then," Zelda said cautiously. She had a feeling there was more to it than what the Princess had yet told her.

"It needs to be you that the Triforce bonds with. With the Triforce of Wisdom and Power there wouldn't be any need to worry that Hyrule ever be threatened again from outside forces."

Zelda nodded in agreement but tilted her head to the side as she considered the Princess. "The Triforce of Power belongs to one whom has been blessed by Din and she is a Goddess who favors men. It would make more sense if her Triforce went to Link."

"No! There isn't any way you can guarantee that his loyalty will remain to you and Hyrule! If he were to leave then the country will be crippled!"

_Leave as your Hero did?_ Zelda thought as she remembered her lessons of the era that the Hero of Time traveled out of Hyrule. Years in which the Princess of Destiny grew to become Queen and had married another. But she and Link were not their ancestors and she would not be ruled by what happened in the past.

"I believe in Link," she said calmly but her voice was steel. "If the Triforce were to choose him then I would be glad for it and support him as my friend. He is worthy of Din's favor."

"Don't be foolish! The safety of Hyrule is of upmost importance."

"Hyrule is nothing without its people. We are rulers yes but without the people Hyrule is nothing but empty land. I believe and trust in my people. I must. How else will they believe and trust in me?"

"He will leave you," the Princess said and her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears that she wouldn't shed. "There is nothing for an adventurer that can exceed the joy of a new sunrise on a new adventure."

"As there is nothing that can exceed a Queen's joy at seeing her people happy and healthy?" Zelda countered but she impulsively reached over and hugged the Princess. "I know what it is you are trying to tell me and warn me of but I must make my own way as you made yours. I am proud to be of your line and I hope you will be proud of me."

"How could I not be?" The Princess said and her voice was hoarse with unshed tears. "Of all my daughters and daughter's daughters you are the most like me. You are the only one who has been able to hear me and meet me here." She released Zelda then and looked at her sternly. "There is more I must tell you though. Be wary on your quest for your new council. The old men who served and betrayed your father are doing their best to work against you."

"Selene and the others are-"

"Watching out for you I know," the Princess interrupted. "But there are things in this world that go beyond the physical my dear one. The darkest and most powerful things are often the slyest. Be on your guard."

"But-"

"We're almost out of time," the Princess said and hugged Zelda closely to her as she whispered, "I will guard your dreams as best I can but the rest is up to you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Undisclosed Desires**

**4.5.2013 – chapter edit**

Chapter 9

The next morning when Link woke he was glad to see that the rain from the previous day was gone and that it had the beginnings of a nice day. He got dressed quickly and went downstairs to see if the innkeeper was up and about and so he could get breakfast for them.

Luckily there were other people up and as well and he was able to place an order for them without any hassle. Knowing it would be a few minutes he decided to go and see to the horses since Sheik had taken care of them the previous night. But the innkeeper's boy had already gotten there before him. In fact, he was staring at the newly brushed and shined Blackjax the same way a starving man would look at a feast.

"Where did you find a horse like this sir?" He asked.

"That particular demon belongs to my friend," Link answered wryly and walked over to Epona who was also gleaming from her recent grooming.

"Is it true what they say about them?" The boy asked eagerly.

Link rubbed Epona's face affectionately and looked curiously at the boy. "I'm not sure. What do they say?"

"That the Sheikah are bloodthirsty warriors that are controlled by the Royal Family. And they can communicate with the dead and-"

"Stop stop stop," Link begged and had to force himself not to laugh. "I don't know anything about all that but I do know that they are very like you and me. The love their family and their people and will do whatever they can to help our queen and Hyrule."

"Oh," he said in disappointment. "They have incredible horses though." He then seemed to remembered just who he was talking to because he reddened and hastily added, "not that your horse isn't incredible as well sir!"

"I know what you mean," Link said soothingly. "Epona is a warhorse and was made for the hard work of battle. Blackjax was made for running." _And getting what he wants._ He thought about adding when Blackjax started getting restless and looked resentfully at the door that was keeping him boxed in.

"Try keeping him in line for me girl. I have to go get the other one up and fed." Epona whickered agreeably and gave her four-footed companion a stern look.

"She's got him well in hand sir," laughed the boy. "My mother says that's a woman's job is to keep her men in line."

"I would take her word for it then," Link laughed and after one last pat for Epona he set off back inside.

"Your food will be up in a minute," the innkeeper said to him on his way back up the stairs and Link flashed him a grateful smile and went to go wake up Sheik.

He knocked on the door a couple of times and was a bit disconcerted when he didn't hear a response. He tried the door and it opened easily showing him an empty room except for Sheik's things which had been bundled neatly so that they were ready to go.

Link sighed and headed back out the door to look for his companion. Maybe if he was lucky breakfast wouldn't be too cold by the time they got to it.

**8888888888888888**

It was just before dawn when Zelda woke from her sleep. Although she didn't really feel as rested as she would like, she was fully awake and didn't want to bother trying to force herself back to sleep. Instead she dressed and packed up her things before transforming into Sheik and went to explore the town a bit.

He had vague memories of coming to Kakariko as a young child but the Shiekah lived in Old Kakariko and it was there that most of his time outside the castle had been spent. He made his way silently about the town and noted the new constructions and what businesses were going in. It was obvious that the town was going through a growth spurt and it was only a matter of time before the new transplants had children and they were going to need a school and a library would probably be a good addition as well. Maybe some restaurants that catered to humans and Gorons would be another good source of revenue for the town.

Sheik shook his head before he could continue to plot out what else the town would need. After all, wasn't that what he was getting this Council for? Somehow he didn't think that it would be an effective use of their time, and his, if he simply told them what he wanted and how. It was going to be very different having a Council he actually wanted to work with as opposed to one he was used to operating around.

Somehow his feet had ended up leading him back to Eldin's Spring and he didn't resist the urge to step into the Spring. He slipped into a light trance as he allowed the warmth of Eldin's strength to wash through him. He felt Eldin gently probe him mentally and felt a light caress from the Light Spirit when it recognized him but neither felt the need for more communication.

"Welcome Sheikah," came the welcoming words but in a hard tone that instantly had Sheik on guard as he spun around to face the man. "You are the first I've seen since the Queen sent your people away to safety while the rest of Hyrule remained."

Sheik was glad that his face was hidden so that his grimace wouldn't be noticed by the other man. He was positive from the Shamanic garb that the man was wearing that he was the one Link had wanted them to come here for. It was not welcome news to learn that the man was hostile towards the Clan.

"Shaman," he said instead and raised his hand over his heart as he bowed respectfully to the older man.

"And to what do we owe the honor of having such illustrious company in our little town now that the danger is over?"

It was a good thing that he was still in the water where Eldin's calming influence was strongest. Despite that his temper was still getting riled. He had forgotten that there was a bit of a one-sided rivalry between Shamans and Sheikah. He personally thought it was because most of those Shaman could trace their roots back to the Sheikah, but those ancestors who'd left sometimes carried grudges against the Clan that were then passed on to their children and so forth.

"My apologies Shaman," he said respectfully but his words were biting. "I was unaware that your importance was such that you were to be appraised of Her Majesty's contingency plans in case the Queen's Champion was not found or unable to complete his mission."

"Are you trying to claim that the Queen had no faith in Link?" He demanded.

Sheik shrugged but his temper cooled when he noticed that the aforementioned hero was standing a bit behind the Shaman with a slightly confused but wary look on his face. He also noticed the curiosity there and remembered that Link had also expressed similar concerns when he first arrived at the castle.

"Link," he called and motioned him closer so he could join the conversation. The Shaman looked over at him in surprise but he nodded his own welcome to Link. The sky was becoming slowly lighter and but Link looked as though he'd been awake for a while and he wandered if Link had gotten up when he had.

"Is everything okay here?" Link asked when the silence started to stretch on too long.

"I believe we're waiting on the Sheikah to explain his previous statement," he said and brought Sheik out of his musings. The Shaman Renado, if he remembered his name correctly, did not look as though he was interested in hearing anything and giving it any credence. With his impassive face and crossed arms he reminded Sheik of a granite wall.

"Come then," he said to the other two men and retreated further into the Spring which forced the other two to follow him.

"The Shaman wanted to know why the Queen sent the Sheikah away rather than having them remain and have Hyrule evacuated," he said to bring Link up to speed with the conversation and let himself drift back to the beginning of what had very nearly been his end.

"When the invasion came it was not the slow march of an invading army that Hyrule has experienced in the past. They came so suddenly that there were only enough reports to spook the Council and other members of the nobility into escaping to their country homes when it became clear that it was the castle that was the target. There were only a few hours. Hours that called for harsh decisions that couldn't be made by anyone else."

With a quiet sigh he closed his eyes and tugged off the wrappings that concealed his face and when he opened his eyes he was Zelda once again. She had realized that this man would accept no explanation from anyone other than herself, even if he wouldn't admit to it, and she did feel that there was an explanation owed to her people.

"My Council had fled and my soldiers were panicked and unprepared for the army that was encircling us ever more swiftly. The land that they touched turned to gray and we could see the green of Hyrule behind them for a short time but it disappeared as they approached." As she spoke she manipulated the water to show the images that were burned into her memory.

"At my side was my guardian Selene," consciously she didn't show Selene's face except for her silhouette and red eyes. "It was Selene who remembered the old texts that spoke of a hero who would save Hyrule," she smiled at Link but it was bittersweet from the memories that still lingered. "I would be lying if I said that I had absolute faith that the Hero would be found."

"Instead I ordered Selene to evacuate to Old Kakariko and to leave Hyrule with the rest of the Sheikah and go to one of the neighboring countries that we are allied with. From there they would observe the situation in Hyrule and help our people to the best of our ability."

"And your Guardian left you?" The Shaman asked in amazement. "We have been taught that the Sheikah are fanatical in their devotion to the Royal Family."

"And would you disobey a direct order from me Shaman Renado?" Zelda asked curiously and turned her gaze on the older man. He met her gaze steadily but he eventually lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"No, Your Majesty," he answered and she could feel the turmoil of emotions in his voice. "I would not want to but neither would I disobey you."

"So it was with Selene. So my Guardian, who has been at my side from my birth, obeyed me and left so that I would have hope that even if something happened to me there would still be a chance for my people."

"Your Majesty?" Renado said in disbelief. "Surely you would not have been harmed!"

"No?" She asked and the images in the water were the ones that she had seen from the entrance of her throne room. After she gave the orders for all civilians to evacuate the castle she had watched her city become engulfed by the Twilight aggressors.

_Even from her throne room she had heard the screams from her people as they were ushered into the Square of the city and although she wanted nothing more than to rant and fight she forced herself to remain calm and still. The guards around her were afraid but they're loyal hearts would not allow them to abandon their princess. She didn't know what was going to come through the entrance but she held her rapier ready. If she was going to die today at least it would be fighting._

_And for moments that seem to stretch like years they all waited. And waited. And then the dark smoke rolled in without warning and from it came forth creatures none of them had ever seen. Bravely, her men had attacked and she had heard their bones break as they were tossed carelessly aside or jumped on by their aggressors. Everything was moving so swiftly and then all of a sudden they were all at a standstill. And then he came striding forward like he owned the castle and everything in it._

"_It is time for you to choose: surrender or die." He had demanded of her even as one of his creatures strangled one of her men in the air. "Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule… Life? Or death?"_

_Her men had turned to her and although her gaze never left the invader who stood so brazenly in her home she could feel their gazes. Their fear, their hope, their pain all washed through her but she never let any weakness show on her face. But she could not and would not condemn her people to death. Although her heart rebelled against it, she dropped the rapier and let it fall to the ground._

"_A most intelligent decision Princess," the creature had all but purred at her and it clicked its fingers. Instantly its minions reacted and without hesitation they proceeded to slaughter the rest of her guard. It was not until she was the only one still standing did they bother to turn their attention to her and they slowly encircled her and their master._

"_Aren't you afraid?" He asked her in what seemed to be a bored but curious tone._

"_I'm not afraid to die," she had answered calmly. And if he did kill her she was going to become a spirit that would haunt him for all eternity it that was what it took to get this murderer out of her country. Her answer amused him so much that he began to laugh. It was a strange high pitched noise that sent chills down her spine._

"_And what," he said as he stalked towards her. "If I told you that there are worse things than death Princess."_

_He was trying to intimidate her from behind his mask but she had been groomed from birth to be a queen and a Sheikah. She wasn't naïve, she knew what he was threatening but whatever he unleashed upon her would be the beginning of his own undoing._

"_I am the ruler of my country, you encroacher." She had said icily. "What could be worse than that for me to surrender to you?"_

"_A valid point," he had conceded and started to turn away before whipping back around and slapping her across the face with his armored hand. The blow was hard enough that it sent her to the ground and the pain caused tears to come from her eyes even though she refused to cry out. "I would advise you to watch how you speak to me. You are a prisoner here from this moment on."_

"_You should be grateful my Master wants you unharmed," he continued. "If it were up to me I would break you until you were begging me to kill you," he purred as he gripped her arm painfully. "Never fear, I shall endeavor to change his mind."_

_It was foolish but her temper had gotten the better of her and she had spat at him. The following blow that he had given her had knocked her unconscious. When she awoke she was locked in the tower that she had first met Link in._

"Your Majesty," Renado said softly and his eyes reflected his horror and shock. "I had no idea. No one has ever said…"

"It is not a story that I have told or wish to be made public Shaman Renado," she said gently. "My actions were not extraordinary Shaman. I love my people and I will do anything to protect them. If that means that I must sacrifice myself then I will but I know the Sheikah. You are correct that they are loyal to the royal family even to death. If something were to happen to me and our hero had never appeared then they would have taken on the task of liberating Hyrule. Their oaths would demand nothing less and those responsibilities do not end until the very last member of the Clan has died or they accomplished the commands I issued."

She wanted to say more but she knew that she had put a lot on the Shaman to process. He might have believed that she'd given special treatment to the Clan but Sheikah swear their very souls to the service of the royal family and she had been willing to save them in order for them to save her people.

It was significantly lighter than it had been and she transformed back into Sheik. "Were there any other questions you have of me right now?" He asked.

"No Your-"

"Sheik." He interrupted and raised a hand to halt the older man. "Like this I'm just Sheik. Just another member of the Clan and the current travelling companion of the Queen's Champion on our quest for Her Majesty." He changed back to Zelda once again and asked, "You understand it is for my protection?"

"I see…" he said slowly and studied her thoughtfully. "I think perhaps I need to return to my own home and see to my daughter… You will be by later this afternoon?"

Zelda looked over to Link and nodded after he did and watched a rather stunned Renado walk away from the Spring.

"Do you think I said too much?" She asked Link worriedly and let out a quiet yelp when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

_I think I definitely said too much_. She thought but relaxed into the embrace and hugged him back.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

"Do you think I said too much?" Zelda asked him and Link felt conflicted by his desire to hug her or shake her but preferred to hug her. As he enveloped her in his arms he wondered if the protectiveness was something that lingered from the time he had spent as a wolf. It was a good thing that Zant and Ganondorf were dead and gone because he felt the urge to eliminate them all over again.

"You never said anything," he said quietly.

"It didn't seem important at the time," she answered. "And then after… well it just always seemed that there was always something else that needed taking care of."

Link fought a sigh and pushed her back a little so that he could look her in the eyes. "Was there anything else that he did to you?"

"Not really," she answered and smiled rather impishly at him. "It seems that not too much time passed and there was a certain hero that started causing trouble for them. Besides, there was a lot more that you went through and-"

"It still matters Zelda," he interrupted and rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb. "The things you went through are just as important as the things I went through. Plus you saved Midna's life and had to put up with Ganondorf possessing you."

"He just took possession of an empty vessel," she corrected and shook her head. "When you came with Midna the only way to save her was to join my spirit with hers and support her until her own life force could recover. She actually saved my life by returning my spirit to it when she did."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your spirit can only live outside your body for so long before the body passes away or there is no more energy left for your spirit to return to its body."

"You could have said something," he sighed and shook his head when she started to say something else. "I know, you didn't want to add another worry right?"

"Is there an answer that I can give that I don't get scolded for?"

"Probably not," he laughed and leaned his forehead against hers. "Just tell me these things sooner. Preferably when they happen so that I can actually help you."

"I promise," she swore and he held her for a few more moments before letting her go. "You didn't seem too surprised by the other things though."

"Tarak and I had a conversation about Shiekah responsibilities and about how important the dynamics between the Sheikah and royal family are."

"Oh," she said. "I feel like I said far too much now."

Link smiled faintly but the images of her getting hit were still fresh in his mind and he just wanted… He actually wasn't sure what he wanted he just wanted to protect her.

"I didn't mean for you to feel like that," he said. "You're important to me; I don't like seeing you get hurt and not being able to do anything about it." He shifted awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe it was still too early in the morning for him to put words to how he was feeling. "I know I'm not the most vocal person but I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me because you think you're not important to me."

"Link," she said softly and hugged him tight. "You're important to me too you know?" He hugged her back and let out a chuckle when he heard her stomach growl. "Get changed," he said. "And we'll go eat our breakfast."

"Sit, yes sir!" She laughed and obeyed and quickly changed back into Sheik.

"So food?" Sheik asked after they stepped out of the Spring and he dried them off.

"Well it's probably cold by now but there is food."

"I can eat anything," Sheik said confidently. "As long as I haven't cooked it anyway," he added.

"Don't worry," he promised. "I'll try to limit your cooking experiences as much as possible."

"I could improve!" Sheik protested.

"Maybe in our next lifetime."

After they ate they went to Barnes to see what new bombs he'd been able to make from the material that came from the boulder that Zelda had removed from the Zora's Domain.

Sheik wandered around the shop poking at things while Link and Barnes haggled over the price for the new bombs that could go underwater and be set to go off specifically anywhere between ten minutes. It was interesting observing Barnes watching someone other than him roam around his shop.

"Don't touch that!" Barnes snapped at Sheik when the masked man started getting a little too hands on with some items on his work table. "He's worse than you," Barnes grumbled. "At least you never tried to mess with ongoing projects."

"I'm sorry," Link said meekly and handed over the agreed upon amount.

"I think I would like Barnes job," Sheik said after they walked out and headed for Renado's home.

"Oh really?" Link asked wryly.

"Can't you just imagine the possibilities?"

"For some reason they all end up with parts of the castle being blown up."

"No faith in me whatsoever," he grumbled. "I'll have you know that I…I…" He didn't finish his sentence and collapsed hissing from pain and clutching at his head.

"Sheik!" Link crouched down next to him and touched him gingerly on the shoulder. "What is it?"

"It's everything," he gritted out. "My head I-" and a low groan came instead of the rest of his words. Link was getting really worried now because Sheik's whole body was twitching uncontrollably.

"Link I," he stopped and gripped his hand hard enough that it made him wince. "I'm going to pass out."

"Sheik what's wrong?" He asked desperately.

"It's…" but he never got to finish because he made good on his word and would have fallen to the ground if Link hadn't caught him.

It was then that he noticed that the clothes that fit Sheik so well had gotten baggy and when he pulled the face wrappings off it was Zelda's face underneath.

"I hope that whatever issues you and Renado had earlier are done," he muttered as he scooped her still twitching body into his arms.

**88888888888888888888**

A/N: Well this chapter is absolutely nothing like the chapter 9 that I originally wrote so I don't know if I like it or not. *glares at screen* I don't like it because well a. it isn't what I had b. it doesn't move the story past Kakariko grrrrr. But I do like it because I like the interaction between Link and Zelda so I tweaked it so old chapter 9 (that I still have to type) is getting turned into chapter 10. I hope.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Warning I suck at writing rhymes and poetry. I know so I'm sorry.

**4.5.2013 – chapter edit**

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter 10

_We go up and we go down_

_Round and around and around_

_Two to the left and then one to the right_

_Round and around and around_

_Then it's down down down down down_

_Hope you brought some string cause when it rings_

_Everything goes round and around and around_

Over and over the song repeated itself in her head. Made all the more disturbing because it was children's voices that were singing and the song sounded vaguely familiar. Faces swirled all around her, some she recognized and some she didn't. And through it all was the pain. Like something was electrifying her nerves slowly and purposefully while crushing her head.

And then there were the eyes. Familiar white eyes that were full of hatred and searching for her. She could hear screams but they weren't hers, but she felt she knew the person and her heart ached for them and she reached out mentally to try and ease their pain.

_No!_ Came the cry and she felt herself shoved forcefully back. _It's you Zelda_, came the voice so faint that it barely registered as a whisper in her mind. _It's you they want my Queen._

_Kiterey_, she whispered back. _Please tell me how to help you!_

_Just hang on a little longer Zelda. It'll be over soon._

_Kiterey!_And then the pain increased and this time the screams she heard were her own. Flashes of a place deep underground, the smell of dank earth, men laughing, and an unknown ritual all consumed her vision. Kiterey who was so excited to be masquerading as her suddenly collapsing from pain whose screams mingled with her own.

"Kiterey!" She screamed in desperation but those eyes couldn't see her and whatever they belonged to couldn't hear her either. "Kiterey!" She screamed again. She didn't know how she knew but she could feel Kiterey's life slipping and she struggled against the pain that was crippling her and reached out for Kiterey again.

The pain intensified and Zelda cried out in agony and couldn't stop the sobs or the tears that poured from her but she held on. And then almost as quickly as it had come, the pain stopped and all she was left with her the aftershocks that ran thru her.

_Oh Zelda._ Kiterey's familiar voice scolded her and she felt her familiar arms encircle her. _You try too hard to protect those whose mission it is to protect you._

"Kiterey," she whispered hoarsely, unwilling to say aloud what she knew in her heart.

_They killed me thinking I was you,_ Kiterey said and she held her comfortingly. _That's why you felt the pain. You put so much of your magic into the spell that it linked us._

"I'm sorry," Zelda cried as she held onto her friend. "I never would have left if I had known it would endanger you! I'm so sorry Kiterey!"

_I'm glad it was me!_ Kiterey said fiercely and she made Zelda look at her. She looked like herself here with her beautiful silver hair and red eyes that in life had always had a mischievous light in them. _I… We all live to protect you Zelda. You're more than a simple member of the Shiekah Clan, you're our greatest treasure._ She said softly.

_There isn't a one of us who wouldn't die to protect you. You were born into two worlds but you never favored one over the other. How could we not love you back as fiercely as you love us?_ She laughed and smoothed Zelda's hair back affectionately. _There aren't many countries who can lay claim to a Queen who would sacrifice her very soul to save her people._

"How do you-"

_It's interesting what you get to learn when you die and you're linked to someone._ Kiterey mused. _Bad girl for not telling us everything though._

"I-"

_I know,_ she interrupted again. _I'm glad you have Link with you. He can protect you openly while we watch your backs._ She looked off into the distance then and Zelda finally noticed that the world around her had changed into a meadow that looked similar to the one she had spoken to the Princess of Destiny in. _It's almost time for me to go._

"Isn't there any way to reverse what was done?"

Kiterey looked at her and her red eyes held a warning in them. _Never try and reverse death Zelda. Don't let this drag you into forbidden arts. They've put my body into a type of suspended animation but whatever they did targeted my spirit to expel it from my body._ She shivered then as if remembering the pain. _I could feel whatever it was trying to entrap me but you called me away from its grasp._She smiled and squeezed Zelda's hand lightly. _See? You did save me! The most important part of a person that can be saved too!_

"I promise."

_Good. Be careful from here on out Zelda. Whoever did this, and if I had to guess I would say the old Council had a hand in it, will relax for a little while so use every moment to your advantage._

"I will," she said softly and wiped away the tears that were from heartache rather than physical pain.

_Stay safe my friend. My Queen._ Kiterey said as she hugged her tightly for what they both knew would be the last time. _I would head to Old Kakariko to see the Elders after you finish here. And make sure you kick those old geezers' asses!_

"Please don't go Kiterey," Zelda begged when she felt her presence fade. She saw Kiterey say something but she could no longer hear the other woman and when she reached for her, her hand just passed thru her. "Kiterey!" She sobbed. "Please don't go." But there was no answer and she was alone and she gave in to the sorrow that wracked her body with tears.

"Link," she whispered. "Help me," she sobbed although she knew there was no way for him to hear her. But it still did not stop her from wishing for him.

**888888888888888888888**

To say that Link was worried would have been the biggest understatement of the world. He had barely managed to get Zelda to Renado's home unseen when Zelda took a turn for the worse. Thankfully Luda had been out of the house when he did otherwise there would be one more person who really knew who she was. Due to the secrecy of keeping Zelda's identity hidden Renado had him carry her to the area under his house. Which was a blessing because the screams that tore out of her throat would have sent every villager running to them.

"By Eldin's light," Renado breathed as he watched the young Queen helplessly as she cried out from the pain. "Look at her skin!" Painful looking welts were appearing all over her body as she thrashed from the pain.

"Can you help her?" Link bit out as he struggled to keep her from harming herself without hurting her in the process.

"Not with this," Renado shook his head regretfully. "It's very possible that she's experiencing some form of mental fight or pain that is causing a physical manifestation of that pain on her actual body."

Words. It was just words that the older man was blathering to him and the only part that Link cared about was that there was nothing he or the Shaman could do to stop the pain. Some of his frustration must have showed itself because Renado took a few steps away from the pair.

"I will prepare something that will ease her welts once she returns to us," Renado said and hurried back upstairs.

"Kiterey!" Zelda screamed and her hand shot out as though she were actually trying to grab the woman. "Kiterey!" She cried again and the desperation in her voice tugged painfully at Link's own heart. She was crying and twisting frantically in his arms and he gathered her as close to his own body as he could.

"Please come back," he begged her. "Come back from wherever you are so I can help you." She cried out again in pain and he resented himself for his inability to help her.

How long they stayed like that he didn't know. What could have been minutes felt like hours to Link and his own tears mingled with hers. The welts on her body looked so painful that he was sure he was hurting her but whenever he eased up his grip on her she would start pulling on her hair or scratching at her skin.

And then her screams stopped and she was just trembling in his arms and crying. Every now and then she would whisper something that he couldn't quite make out and he rocked her gently trying to comfort her.

"Please wake up," he said hoarsely.

"Kiterey!" She cried again. "Please don't go," she sobbed and Link knew something had to happen to the Sheikah woman they had left at the castle.

"Link," she whispered his name. "Help me."

"I'm here," he told her and linked their two Triforce marked hands together. "Come back to me Zelda," he said as he cradled her in his arms. "I need you to come back to me. If you don't then your demon horse is going to make my life hell and Selene will never forgive me for not taking care of you properly."

"I'm your Champion Zelda," he reminded her. "That doesn't exist without you, you know?" He kissed her hair gently but there was no reaction from her to any of his words. "You haven't left me a path that I can take to follow you," he told her gruffly and closed his eyes from the pain in his own heart. "Come back to where I can reach you."

"Goddesses please," he prayed. "If you have any favor for us at all please help her."

Slowly a gentle golden light filled the space around them and Link stared at his and Zelda's joined hands in shock.

**Dearest Link**, a voice that reverberated through his entire being said to him. It was a voice that was old and young at the same time. Beautiful and terrifying all rolled into one. **We have not forsaken you or Our beloved Zelda. We will help her find the path back to you.**

The golden light grew brighter and brighter until Link had to turn his face away from it and it's gentle warmth enveloped them both like a warm embrace.

"Link?" Zelda's familiar and longed for voice whispered and his eyes snapped open and found the light gone and Zelda staring at him. He quickly glanced at her exposed arms and was relieved to find that the welts gone. "Link," she said again and her voice trembled from the effort. "Kiterey, she's dead."

"I'm sorry Zelda," he whispered and wished he could take away the pain he saw in her eyes.

"They meant to kill me. It should have been me."

"It's not your fault," he said sternly before she could go any further. "Kiterey would not want you blaming yourself for her death. The best thing we can do for her is see that her killer is brought to justice."

She went quiet then and her eyes went to their still linked hands. "I heard you calling for me," she said finally. "I'm sorry that I couldn't find the way back on my own."

"It only matters that you're back," he told her and kissed the hand he held before pressing it against his face. "Just…don't do that again please. Don't go where I can't follow," he added. "Cry, rant, hit me if you want but don't go where I can't help you."

"I'm sorry," she said and wrapped her arms around him and hid her face against his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms more securely around her and tucked her head under his chin when he felt her tears against his skin. He would get the details later, for right now the only thing he cared about was the woman in his arms. Everything else would be handled later.

Later turned out to be hours and it was Renado who woke Link from the emotionally wrecked slumber he and Zelda had fallen into.

"I brought some pallets for you two to sleep on," Renado said and nodded to where two beds had been made up. "I've also brought some soup and bread for you since I don't think you'll be able to make it back to the inn unnoticed."

"Thank you Renado," Link said gratefully and shifted Zelda so that he could stand with her and placed her gently on one of the pallets.

"Her wounds are gone," Renado noted and he looked at Link curiously.

"I don't know," Link answered honestly. He didn't know how the goddesses had done it and wasn't about to try and explain what happened. "I think she must have felt one of her friends die and that was what caused the welts."

"It's possible," Renado mused thoughtfully. "It is commonly believed that the Princess of Destiny was gifted with many powers. There is no reason to disbelieve that her descendents would not have inherited some of those gifts."

"Renado," he said slowly and turned his full attention to the older man. "There's only one group that I can think of that would wish Zelda dead. We came here for a reason to see you and I need your advice even more now."

"Of course Link," Renado said agreeably. "I will do all I can to help you."

"I believe the best people to help you Link are the one who initially helped you along your quest to save Hyrule." Renado said after listening to Link's story about what had brought them to Kakariko.

"You mean Shad, Ashei, and Auru?"

"I do," Renado confirmed. "All of them are loyal to Hyrule and would seek to help our young Queen with her goal for a golden age. Were I not needed here I would also be tempted to join you."

"You would be welcome," Link told him with a grin.

"Perhaps," Renado returned and glanced at the queen Link had held so protectively. "We got off to a rocky start."

"Zelda doesn't hold grudges," Link said. "She understands things better than most people."

"Of that I have no doubt," agreed the older man but he was watching Link with a curious look on his face. "I think I will leave you two to rest and will see you in the morning."

"Thank you again Renado."

"It is nothing between friends," he said with a faint smile before leaving the two of them alone again.

"Zelda?" He said and gently shook her shoulder to wake her. "Are you hungry?"

Her eyes snapped open and he could tell that she wasn't really there with him but still in whatever dream she'd woken from. "Zelda?" He asked again and this time her eyes focused on him.

"I'm sorry Link," she said in a subdued tone. "What was it you asked?"

"Are you hungry?" He repeated and frowned when she shook her head. "It's pretty good," he tried to tempt her but she just shook her head again.

"Okay," he said agreeably and was about to get up to put the food up but her hand gripped his before he could stand.

"Please stay," she asked when he looked at her questioningly.

"I'll be right back," he promised and quickly got up and put the food away before moving his pallet next to hers so that it made one big pallet and settled under the covers with her and gently pulled her into his arms again.

"Can you talk about it?" He asked after they had lain there a few minutes. Slowly she told him what happened and once she started it was like she couldn't stop herself from speaking. Words and tears poured out of her until finally she had no more of either.

"I wish I had half of your strength," he said once she'd calmed down again.

"I'm not strong at all," she denied. "I can't even stand to be alone right now without feeling like a scared child."

"That doesn't make you weak," he said and rubbed her back soothingly. "I don't know if I could even function after something like that and yet you were able to tell me what happened. And as for you not wanting to be by yourself… Zelda you were born into a Clan of the noisiest, bossiest, most hands on people I've ever met _and_ you're royalty. When have you ever gotten the chance to be alone?" He teased her gently although he was serious. She was very open and affectionate with those close to her although she was reserved with people she didn't know and who weren't part of the Clan.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to give advice?" She said with some of her old spirit.

"Next time," he promised. "I personally like being the reckless one rather than having to be wise and say things in such a way that everyone understands. I think I'm better at fighting."

"You're good at both," she told him with a faint smile. "I'm sorry for falling apart on you."

"It's what friends are for," he reminded her. "Although I'll try not to pass out and make you carry me. You're lighter than I am so I don't think it'd be a fair exchange." He joked and was pleased when she laughed quietly.

"I'm glad you're here," she told him.

_I'm glad you're with me._ He wanted to reply but wisely didn't. He understood that Zelda felt guilty about Kiterey's death, it was the same way he would have felt, but he was glad that it hadn't been her. That she was safe away from the castle and on the road with him.

"I'll always be here," he said seriously. _You're precious to me_. He almost said and he felt surprised at the depth of emotion he felt for her. What he had felt for Ilia so long ago was nothing compared to how he felt for Zelda. Maybe it was because they'd known each other in past lives but he felt more deeply connected to her than to anyone else in his life.

"Me too," Zelda promised and ducked her head to hide a tired yawn. "Link?" She asked and her voice was heavy from being nearly asleep.

"Yes?" He asked quietly when she didn't continue. He wasn't sure if she was awake still or had fallen back to sleep. But his only answer was the gentle sound of her breathing.

"Goodnight," he said softly and drifted off to sleep as well.

**8888888888888888888888888**

When Link woke next it was to the sound of Renado's steady footsteps as he walked towards the sleeping pair. He and Zelda hadn't moved very much during the night he noticed. Zelda's head still rested next to his chest and somehow their hands had become linked and rested between them.

"Link," Renado called and Link could hear the heavy disapproval in his voice. There was a part of him that wanted to jump up immediately and apologize for whatever he'd done but there was another that felt like Renado was the intruder and was creating a situation out of nothing.

Carefully he extracted himself from Zelda's grip and walked over to the other man.

"What is it?" He asked, wide awake now that he was moving about.

"It's early morning and no one should take notice if you leave now."

"Good idea," Link said agreeably. "Thank you for allowing us to stay down here."

"Link… I did not shelter you so that you could be inappropriate with the Queen."

Hot anger coursed through him and he returned Renado's steely look with one of his own. Somewhere he was somewhat surprised to note that the man was no longer taller than him and that he himself must have grown some but even that was not enough to distract him.

"What makes you think we've done anything inappropriate?" He asked and his voice was hard.

"You can't just sleep with the Queen and have it be anything but inappropriate! You should give her the respect she deserves and refrain from touching a member of the royal family!" Renado scolded but his words only incensed Link more. All Renado was seeing was an infallible Queen instead of the flesh and blood woman who could also be hurt and want to be comforted. It made him angry but he knew very few people saw him as anything but a "hero" or for some a "goat herder" and that wasn't very likely to change any time soon and that Zelda was also stuck in what people perceived her to be.

"We're friends Renado," Link said and his voice also held disappointment for the Shaman as well. "You don't make your friends suffer alone because you 'respect' them. If Luda comes to you crying do you push her away?"

"Luda is a child and my daughter!"

"Would you push Ilia away then? Or Zelda herself if she came to you upset and crying?" Link asked. "Or do you tell all women that you don't wish to see them?" He questioned when he remembered the older man's refusal to see Telma.

"You don't have any idea of what you're talking about!" Renado snapped.

"I don't," Link agreed. "But you don't know anything about me and Zelda either," he added pointedly.

The two men eyed each other but both of them respected each other and neither wanted to be the one to say words that would end their friendship. Sometimes acceptance that others have different views was better than getting into a long argument about who and what was right.

"We'll be up in a minute." Link said and Renado nodded his acceptance and headed back upstairs to wait for the two.

"It feels like we've been by ourselves for so long that I've forgotten how others might see things as inappropriate." Zelda said and Link's gaze jerked over to her in surprise. She was still under the blankets but her eyes were clear and she started to get up.

"You mean now that we're not in the castle and having to work from sunup to sundown?" Link teased. "With everyone watching every little thing you do…" Link trailed off as he remembered something that he'd wanted to ask about. "Zelda? Is there something incorrect that I'm doing at the castle?"

Zelda paused from folding up the pallets and looked at him curiously but with a confused look on her face. "No…?" She said slowly. "If you elaborate a bit I might be in a better position to answer."

"I'm always watched there!" He explained and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up just from the memories. "At first I thought it was because the men were trying to size me up but it's the women! No matter what I do they're always waiting for me to mess something up. At first I thought it was when I didn't clean up after training but even if I'm dressed up they still don't trust me."

_And it was annoying having battle trained senses constantly going off because some noblewoman thinks I'm not good enough to be near her._ He thought about adding but was thrown off when Zelda started to laugh. And not a quiet ladylike laugh but the kind of laughter that bubbles up and you can't control it.

"Zelda?" He asked but she shook her head and only laughed harder when he shot her a confused look. With a sigh he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as he waited for her to calm down. He guessed this would qualify as one of Rusl's "women can be odd" moments. He was glad that she was feeling better but he was a little disgruntled that she was laughing at him.

Finally she calmed down enough to stop laughing and she wiped the tears off her face and regarded him with a grin. "I'm sorry Link," she apologized and stood up. "I hadn't realized that this was a problem."

"It's not your fault," he said reassuringly. "We're often working on different things so you couldn't have seen what it was I was doing that was wrong. But you can tell me now and I'll work on correcting the problem."

"Link," she said and her mouth fairly trembled from the effort of holding in her laughter. "I'm afraid it's not something that you can easily correct. Wait-"she held up a hand to stop his protests. "It's because it's with the women themselves," she continued and smiled at him fondly. "You're a very attractive man Link and that's why they're watching you."

Link shuffled from embarrassment as he considered her explanation. He had never thought of himself as attractive. Efficient? Yes. Hard working? Definitely. Loyal? Always. But _attractive_? Never.

"Are you sure?" He asked her doubtfully. Zelda wasn't often wrong in the time they'd known each other but everyone had their days.

"Without a doubt," she said reassuringly and reached up to pat his cheek encouragingly. "It's not a bad thing you know," she continued and her eyes were lit with that teasing glint he'd seen on more than one occasion. "Just don't let me catch you breaking hearts just because you realize you've got the majority of the women at the castle at your beck and call just because you're pretty."

"P-p-pretty?" He stuttered and felt vaguely offended. _Pretty_ was for women, not for men that managed to help liberate a kingdom.

"Or handsome," she continued blithely as though she hadn't heard him. "Whichever you prefer."

He opened his mouth to say something but each time he did nothing came out and he finally shook his head and gave up. After all this wasn't a battle he was very likely to win and he was just glad to see that Zelda was acting more normal.

"I will concede to your greater knowledge of the female mind," he stated _magnanimously_ as he took the opportunity to tease her back. "I think we've kept Renado waiting long enough."

"After you," Sheik said with a courtly bow and covered his face quickly. "You're the pretty one after all."

Link sighed and gave his companion a stern look but the red eyes were just as amused as the blue-gray ones had been. "I know how Selene must have felt," he said quietly and pulled himself up. A quiet chuckle was the only comeback Sheik made as he followed him up into Renado's home.

Link just hoped that the lighthearted mood would last and he wondered how Tarak and Selene were handling things at the castle and hoped that they were managing to hold things down until Zelda could return.

**888888888888888888888888888**

A/N: This is just me rambling about this chapter lol. Well hmmm. I think Link and Zelda are just writing this and using me to type because this is not what I had planned at all. I think I like it though. I want Link and Zelda to develop into each other's most important person. You know that person you have to tell everything that's great and awful to before you tell anyone else? Another thing, I went back and forth on having them kiss and then it was no kiss and then back again (overthinking is not fun but I want their first kiss to be important). Obviously I decided that no kiss would be best and I think they're still circling around that subject. They both know that they like the other person but they're not ready to share those feelings with each other. It's a bit difficult to write just because it's hard to portray those feelings correctly. ANYWAY I'm done rambling and I need to start on Chapter 11 and see what it decides to write itself as lol.

Please leave a review! I love getting your feedback as much as you guys like new chapters lol.


	11. Chapter 11

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter 11

The chaos that echoed through the castle only added to Selene's own tension as she looked down at Kiterey's still form. Her body still breathed but they had been unable to find any trace of Kiterey's soul in or around her body. Recognizing dark arts when they saw them, she and Tarak had raised an invisible barrier around her that would keep her body from being possessed. Her only indication that Zelda was still alive was the fact that the illusion on Kiterey never wavered. But she did not know for certain what the consequences would be for Zelda who had poured so much of herself into the magic that still concealed Kiterey's true visage.

The important thing was that Zelda was safe. Whoever had planned this had clearly targeted Zelda but they had wanted her body left whole and intact…and open for possession. Selene could only think of a few suspects who would be so bold as to dabble into the arts the Goddesses had strictly forbidden, and it gave her great pleasure to imagine the frustration that failing to possess the Queen's body must be causing them.

"Everything is such a mess," Linore's weary voice drifted over to her. "Here," she continued and handed Selene a cup of hot tea. "Something to pick up you up."

"Thank you," she said gratefully to the young strawberry blonde haired woman and watched silently as Linore made her way to Kiterey's side and sat down on the bed. Like Selene, her face was uncovered and her hair unbound so the grief was easy to see on her face.

"What do we do now?" Linore asked quietly and looked over at Selene. "Do we go after Zelda and bring her back? Is it even safe to do so?" Her red eyes gleamed with unshed tears as she looked back at Kiterey and brushed some of her hair away from her face. "I don't want to lose another friend."

"I don't think Zelda will return here," Selene answered honestly and put a comforting hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "If I've guessed correctly she will eventually make her way to the Village to learn there what is going on here."

"With Link?" Linore snorted with some of her old humor. "That would actually be something to see. He's so thrown off by the attention that these coy noblewomen give him can you imagine what will happen at the Village with members of the Clan there?"

"I'm sure if the Hero of Time managed to survive the actual Gerudo then I'm sure Link can handle their descendants."

"It's still funny," Linore said with a soft smile. "Kiterey would have loved to have been there."

"She would have," Selene agreed as she fondly remembered Kiterey's antics. "Don't stay too long. There is much to be done and Kiterey would not want our mourning to stop us from functioning."

"Do you have a plan?" Linore asked and her eyes lit up at the thought of getting back at those who'd killed her friend.

"Perhaps…" Selene said slowly. "We don't have proof of the harm done to Kiterey that would be within Hyrule's laws but I think I remember reading something about an Ultimate Judgment…"

"What's that?"

"I can't really remember right now," Selene said with a sigh. "You're welcome to come to the library and help me look if you like."

"Of course!" Linore agreed and got up quickly. "I'll go and ask Melena to send us food and something a little stronger than tea there as well." She added and quickly disguised her features before heading out into the public areas of the castle.

"Oh to be young," Selene said softly and looked down at Kiterey's body sadly. She knew that Zelda had considered the girl to be as close to her as a sister and as children the two had caused quite a bit of havoc whenever they were together.

"You and I have clashed in the past with your crazy antics but I know you always watched out for Zelda like an elder sister would," she told her and held one warm hand between her own. "I'm so sorry Kiterey," she said softly. "It isn't enough but I promise we will get justice for you... we will not forget." She promised and kissed her forehead gently before following after Linore.

**88888888888888888**

Link glanced worriedly at Sheik as they continued their ground eating stride across Hyrule's Field but the other man was still silent and withdrawn. Blackjax also seemed to have caught on to his rider's focus and was constantly fighting his rider to go faster. The pace that seemed so slow to the stallion was fast for Epona but it was a pace that she would also be able to keep to for a long time.

When Link had asked if they were going to return to the castle Sheik had stared for a long time in the direction of his home before finally answering. "...no. I can't return to the city just yet." And they had ridden away.

"Where are we going?" Link asked as they approached the Bridge of Eldin.

"The hidden village of Old Kakariko," Sheik answered and offered him no more than that and he didn't try to pry anymore. When his companion was ready to talk Link would be there willing to listen but for now he was alright with silence.

Despite himself, Link was surprised when Sheik suddenly drew up before they actually crossed over the bridge.

"I think you're probably the first person who isn't a member of the Clan to see this in many lifetimes," Zelda said as she pulled off the coverings from her face. A slight smile touched her lips before flitting away and her red eyes focused on the gorge to their right. Words similar to the ones she spoke to Blackjax flowed out of her mouth as she raised her hand out towards the gorge. Soft blue light gathered and danced in the air like a gathering of fairies before finally settling into a transparent bridge over the abyss that led to a cleverly concealed opening in the rock.

"We'll go slowly in case Epona gives you trouble." She told him and started Blackjax across the glowing bridge.

But Epona was nothing if not brave. Once she saw Blackjax head out without falling to his doom she followed, albeit slowly, but she gave her rider no trouble. Link looked back over his shoulder and watched the blue light fall away behind them from Epona's hooves, completely erasing any sign of an alternative path. A soft whicker was the only sign of Epona's relief when her feet once again touched solid stone and they followed their companions through the dark cave that soon opened to a secret world that Link would never had known existed.

They'd entered into a protected valley that was completely hidden away by the mountain. Small herds of horses grazed away from carefully tended crops and at the edge of the valley was the village that looked as though it had been chiseled from the mountain itself. Colorful swatches of cloth hanging from openings that broke up the monotonous grey of the mountain.

"This isn't the village I saw when I was here last."

"No," Zelda said with a soft laugh and gestured towards the village where he could see a few people busting about. "On the other side is the village that we allow people who aren't Clan to come. Once you know the paths going back and forth between the two is pretty easy."

"It's quieter than I had imagined," Link said thoughtfully as he followed Zelda across the valley to the village.

"Only while it's this empty," Zelda agreed as they looked about. "There are just enough people here to tend to the herds and look after the ones who couldn't travel to the city."

"Zelda!" A woman's voice called out to them as a young woman raced towards them from the far side of one of the herds. Like Zelda, she rode bareback and her roan mare was the same streamlined build as Blackjax.

"I never thought that you of all people would bring an outsider thru the Hidden Bridge!" She laughed as she pulled her mare up quickly. She was dressed in a soft green halter top that left all of her stomach bare and her harem pants of the same color rode low on her hips. "Unless you brought him to announce a Claim?" She all but purred at them as she tossed her pale blonde hair out of her face and her wine colored eyes roamed over Link approvingly.

"Layla!" Zelda all but yelped as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment and she narrowed her eyes at the other young woman. "We're here on business."

"Claiming is business," Layla returned in a sultry voice and moved her horse closer to Link's. "Especially when you bring someone like him," she added and reached out her hand to touch his face but Link jerked away and out of her reach. He didn't appreciate the way she spoke about him or her assumption that she was free to place her hands on him as she wished and watched her from narrowed eyes.

"A wild one huh?" She purred, not taken aback in the least. "How unusual," she added as he glared.

"Layla," Zelda's stern voice cut thru the tense atmosphere. "You're being immeasurably rude to Link," she stated when the woman turned to look at her. "Considering the facts that he not only saved Hyrule but is also the Queen's Champion should be more than enough to treat him with the respect that he is due."

"I never said anything about not treating him with respect," Layla returned and let out a deep sigh when Zelda's expression didn't waver. "Very well," she said airily and moved her mare beside Blackjax. "I'm assuming you're here to see Elder Impaz?"

"We are," Zelda confirmed.

"Would this have anything to do with all the messenger hawks that have been coming and going?"

"Nothing has been said?" Zelda's surprise was not lost on Layla anymore than it was on Link.

"There is something then," Layla murmured but there was little satisfaction in her voice.

"You know I can't-"

"It's fine," Layla interrupted and waved her hand dismissively. "I think she's even expecting you," she added and nodded meaningfully towards the tiny woman who awaited their approach patiently.

"Welcome to the true Old Kakariko Link," Impaz said to him as they dismounted and she took his hands in welcome. "How is the girl doing?"

"She's well." Link answered, pleased that she still thought of him fondly.

"That is good to hear," she said with a smile but did not release his hands. "I have a favor to ask of you Champion."

"Anything," he promised without thinking and she tsked at him in gentle admonishment.

"Never promise anything until you've heard the terms," she chided him but there was no rancor in her voice. "Would you mind accompanying Layla for a time so that I may speak with Zelda in private?"

"I do not mind Link's presence," Zelda said gently, almost as surprised as he was.

"Then you may speak to him after," Impaz told her sternly.

"I don't mind," Link answered and looked up in time to see Blackjax attempt to take a bite out of Layla. "I'll keep an eye on him as well."

"My thanks," Impa said and squeezed his hands one last time before turning her attention to Zelda. "Come then."

Zelda nodded obediently but her bruised eyes glanced at him briefly for a moment before following after the older woman.

"Looks like it's just you and me handsome," Layla said and linked her arm companionably through his. "What should we do to pass the time?"

**8888888888888888888888888**

"I haven't seen you this obedient since you were just a child newly come to us," Impaz remarked as she handed her a cup of steaming kava. Normally Zelda disliked the bitter liquid but she was appreciative of the temporary alertness it brought to its drinker.

"I'm tired," she said simply and it was the truth. She felt weary and battered to the very depths of her being.

"Of course you're tired!" The older woman snapped as she glared at the young queen. "How many people do you know are so foolish as to fight with some dark creature over the soul of another and come out sane, much less as battered as you are!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Zelda snapped and glared at the Elder. "I was linked to Kiterey during her death; do you really think that I would not fight to save her?"

"And the Twili Princess?" Impaz challenged. "She was neither your friend nor your subject when you fused your spirit to her own to sustain her."

"I made the right choice," Zelda said calmly but her voice was cold and hard._ And how does she know for that matter?_ She wondered. "Neither you nor anyone else will convince me that what I did was wrong."

"It's more than simply being right or wrong," Impaz said and her voice sounded so old and tired that Zelda almost regretted her harsh words. "If you were anyone else I would applaud your bravery but you are the Queen, Zelda. Your life is not your own to risk so dangerously. What if instead of freeing Kiterey you had been pulled into the darkness with her? What would become of Hyrule then?"

"I know what you are saying," Zelda said and put aside the cup of kava. "But just because I am a queen does not mean that I am exempt from doing what is right as a person. If it is within my ability to save someone who needs my help then I must try. Even if I fail, I at least want to tell the Goddesses that I tried when they take my life into account when my death comes."

"I know it is selfish of me," she continued softly. "And I know there will come times when I won't be able to act as my heart tells me and that I will have duties that supersede my desires… But what point is there if I end up becoming someone I can't even respect?"

Impaz was silent as she studied the young queen who sat opposite her in her home. Would she be as proud of Zelda as she was now if she actually was the type of person to place more value on her own life than one of her subjects? The simple answer was no. Even though she wished to keep her safe, Impaz was immensely proud of Zelda as she was.

"Perhaps we are both wrong and both right," she offered and smothered a smile at the suspicious look the other gave her. "Just please promise to be careful, it doesn't matter how much others cherish you if you don't cherish yourself."

"I will try," Zelda promised and offered her a faint smile.

"Now then," Impaz said and turned to the other matter at hand. "From the information that Selene has gathered we know for a certainty that it was eight people from the disbanded council that took Kiterey's life." Impaz paused and poured Zelda another cup of kava and offered her some sugar to help with the bitterness. "I take it you do not need me to tell you their names?"

"No," Zelda confirmed and her knuckles were white from where they gripped her mug. "I do not."

"There is no proof of their guilt that we can give that would hold in a legitimate Hyrulian court."

"Nor can I offer any other than the date and time they spoke of my father's murder when they gathered secretly."

"The date and the time?" Impaz repeated thoughtfully. "You're certain?"

"Of course," Zelda confirmed. "I had to sneak out of the castle afterwards as Sheik to go cool off."

"That should be enough then," Impaz continued to herself and Zelda eyed the old woman in exasperation.

"That will not be enough for the courts either," she countered. "Even if it is a statement coming from the Queen."

"But it is enough reason to have a trial of an Ultimate Judgment."

"I've never even heard of such a thing," Zelda said and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And who gets to be the ultimate judge?"

"The Goddesses," Impaz answered simply and Zelda's eyes narrowed on her intently.

"How is that even possible?"

"If you heard them admit to the murder of King Daphnes then you have the right to demand an Ultimate Judgment," Impaz told her. "As king he received the blessings of the Goddesses upon his coronation and as his daughter you can demand justice and let the Goddesses decide what is right."

"There's something else isn't there?" Zelda asked after a few moments when Impaz said nothing more. "I've never even head of this before now so there has to be a reason."

"You cannot call for this unless you have irrefutable knowledge of what crime you are asking to be judged," Impaz told her. "And then you must abide by whatever it is the Goddesses decide, no matter what they decide. And Zelda, they will judge you and your reasons as well. It is not something that is to be done lightly."

It was a lot to take in all at once and although the option Impaz presented seemed like the surest way to justice for her father and Kiterey it also created a sense of unease within Zelda that she could not discount.

"Thank you Impaz," Zelda said and she was grateful to the woman for her information. "I will take what you've said and consider what I must do next carefully." She said as she stood and bowed politely to the Elder before making her way out into the bright sunshine.

_You should be grateful to have such an easy solution appear._ She scolded herself as she walked through the quiet village. But she wasn't and so continued her rather aimless wandering.

It was the splashing of water and the shrill screams of children and their laughter that finally brought her out of her musings. Curious, she made her way over to a vantage point that overlooked one of the mountain pools that the Sheikah often used for swimming. It was not what she expected but the scene brought a grin to her face anyway.

Apparently the children had decided that Link would make an acceptable target for their play and there were ten of them alternately lunging at him and trying to knock him down into the water. Link, stripped to the waist and looking as though he were enjoying himself as well, would merely catch whichever lunged and toss them into the deeper water so that they had to swim back and begin again. From her spot on the shore Layla was alternately helping the children by tossing floating balls of water at Link or picking the children off Link when they all jumped him and tossing _all_ of them, Link included, into the deeper water. Which in turn made her into a target for the children as well but her interest was obviously focused on Link.

Not that Zelda could really blame her. Link without his shirt off was just as worth looking at as Link with his shirt on. She'd known he was fit but part of her was surprised that underneath the jerkin, chainmail, undershirt, and gloves he was as broad in the shoulders and muscular as he was. She glanced at the sword and pile of clothes he had left safely from the reach of the water and realized that one of the reasons why his muscle structure was different from that of Sheikah men was partially due to the work he'd done growing up, and the weapons he'd acquired on his journey to save Hyrule.

One evening in the her study Link had been going over the knights progress while Kiterey, Ishik, and Linore very obviously rummaged through the magic pouch that contained all of his items he'd acquired on his quest and the three women were curious. It had been unfortunate chance that the items the three women pulled out were some of the heaviest: his steel boots, a ball and chain, and a spinner that Zelda had refused to let them play with in her study.

None of the women had been able to life the ball and chain once it regained its full matter and none of them had been successful in moving their feet with the steel boots on.

"You're like your horses," Link had told them with his arms folded over his chest and eyes glinting with humor. "All for speed and endurance. Leave the heavy work for people like me and Epona."

The women hadn't taken very kindly to being compared to horses but had retorted _exactly_ what they could do with their so-called speed and stamina that would leave him begging them for more. Thankfully their retorts were all in the Sheikah language so it had only been Zelda who'd turned a bright red, which pleased the women just as much and they had laughed good naturedly at her.

Zelda laid down on her stomach and continued to watch them play. She smiled to herself as the children again launched an attack on Link. There was one for each limb and one on his back while Layla tackled him in the middle to successfully bring him down into the water. They're play reminded her of a time when she and her father had done something similar.

_She was quite pleased with herself as she managed to elude the patrolling guards rather easily. An eleven year old Zelda was sneaking stealthily to the stables, intent on a day of play now that Selene was out of the castle for the day._

_She was almost completely out when the familiar form of her father froze her in her tracks. He was walking straight towards her from the direction that she wanted to go and despite being disguised as a servant boy she knew from the way he watched her as he drew nearer that he knew it was her._

"_Well now," he said and looked down at his daughter thoughtfully. "I take it I've foiled your escape?"_

"_Yes," she answered honestly and was glad that he was alone without any retainers._

"_Where were you headed once you got out?"_

"_Lake Hylia to swim," she sighed and waited for the lecture that was sure to follow._

"_Wait here for my return," he said instead and left his surprised daughter to wait for him. A short time later he returned and was dressed much more simply and wore a dark cloak that helped obscure his features. "Come along then," he called to her as she watched him with a stunned look on her face._

"_You're coming with me?" She asked excitedly. "Will _you_ get in trouble?"_

"_And who does a king get in trouble with?" He asked in amusement as he saddled his own horse. Not the usual bay stallion he rode as king but a calmer gelding that seemed happy he was also getting to leave._

"_Selene," she answered cheekily and yelped quietly when he picked her up and dropped her into the saddle before climbing up after her. He settled his cloak about them both and father and daughter snuck out of the city._

_He asked her what lessons she was currently learning with Selene and she explained that they were currently discussing the Princess of Destiny and the Sages banishment of the Gerudo King Ganondorf._

"_Ah," he said. "Bad business that."_

"_What do you mean?" Zelda had asked. Selene and her other tutor had always thought it an efficient way of dealing with the defeated king. No blood had been shed and the evil king was put somewhere he couldn't harm anyone. _

"_That's because you're thinking like a woman and a Sheikah," he said after she explained why it was a good thing. "Listen to me Zelda," he cut off her indignant protest and waited until she settled back against him before continuing. "These things I tell you because you and I are people who have been born to rule and these are things you need to know."_

"_The Sheikah are a good noble people but if they have one flaw as a race it is their absolute devoutness and reliance upon the Goddesses. I'm not done," he said and squeezed her slightly so that her shocked reply turned into a squeak. "For them, it is a good thing and they have been tested and blessed by the Goddesses for their devotion but neither will they ever have to worry about taking on the mantle of running a country either."_

"_What does that have to do with sealing Ganondorf away?" She asked a little irritably. _

"_Why didn't they execute Ganondorf instead of banishing him from this world?" He countered._

"_Because the Hero of Time managed to defeat him and travelled back through time to tell the child Princess of Destiny what would happen so they were able to stop him before he was able to kill her father the king. He still had the Triforce of Power and Din's favor so rather than execution the Princess pleaded for mercy and had him banished instead."_

"_Do you think that was the right choice?" Her father asked._

"_Wasn't it?" She asked, flustered and unsure of herself._

"_I'm sure it was what the Princess thought was the right choice," King Daphnes said and stroked his daughter's hair lovingly to soothe her troubled expression. "It has been my observation that women, despite being intelligent individuals, have soft and forgiving hearts until you have them good and riled over something or someone they love and it's then that they're more dangerous than any man could ever hope to be."_

"_The Princess of Destiny was a good queen and her reign was a golden one for Hyrule but heed me on this Zelda. She and the Sages did no favor to Ganondorf by allowing him to live nor do I believe they would have stayed his execution if they had lived those seven years of terror with him as their king. If there is ever a danger to you and your people you must harden your heart. Men, when they get to the stage that they will break treaties and vows of allegiance are little more than rapid dogs. It is a kindness to put them out of their madness and you keep others safe from being ravaged physically or by being seduced over to that same mad abyss."_

"_So you would have executed him? Even though he was Din's chosen?"_

"_I would have given him the dignity of an honorable death that he was due," he confirmed. "And I would sleep easy knowing that all harm to my daughter and my country was gone with no hope of return. And when I died and stood before the Goddesses as they weighed the actions of my life I would tell them the same things I tell you. I am grateful to the blessings that I have been given but I also believe that the Goddesses prefer us to handle things that we can, even if they are difficult."_

"_Have you talked with Selene about this?" Zelda asked curiously as she thought on his words and Lake Hylia was in their view._

"_We agree to disagree," her father answered with a chuckle. "But I still believe that because the Goddesses chose the Harkinian line to rule they expect us to do for ourselves what is possible before calling upon them for aid."_

"_I hope you're the king for a long long time Father," Zelda said suddenly and looked up at the man she loved most in the world._

"_And why is that dearest?" He questioned as he grinned down at her._

"_Too much work!" She exclaimed and slithered off the horse so that she could race towards the water. "I hope you live for forever so that you're always here to tell me things that would make the Elders angry but make me think," she added and hugged his leg. "But no more for the rest of today! We snuck out to get away from lessons and lectures, not have them on the road." She reprimanded and ran to the water with her father's laughter ringing in her ears._

"How much did you know Father?" Zelda asked softly as she watched the children convince Link to team up with them and toss an unwilling Layla into the water.

Selene had taught her to be Sheikah, Melena to be a proper Hylian woman, but it was her father's lessons that resonated the most strongly with her the older she became. He had taught her what it meant to be royal born and she finally began to understand things he'd known would make to sense to her after she was a queen.

_Who does a king get in trouble with?_ He had asked her and although her younger self had answered childishly the answer now was quite different. "No one," she whispered softly and her unease and doubt finally lifted as she realized what she needed to do.

**8888888888888888888**

Link watched in amusement as the children taunted Layla for scolding them about messing up her makeup after they had finally managed to get her to fall in the deeper water. He was happy to see that children, no matter the race, where still children.

"And you called me childish," Zelda's voice snickered from behind him and he spun around in surprise. She was still dressed the same as when he'd left her with Impaz but there was something different about her. The lost look was gone from her eyes and had been replaced with a determined glint that he was beginning to know very well.

"Must be a Sheikah thing about wanting to play in the water and drag everyone else into it," he countered and made his way over to her while the children were distracted. "You seem better," he noted.

"I was reminded of something," she answered but she frowned and reached out to touch his chest where an obvious recently healed scar marred his skin. "What happened here?"

"A training incident," he answered and his voice was somewhat hoarse from a heat that had nothing to do with the sun and everything to do with the delicate hand that held him fast. "It's nothing to be concerned about," he cleared his voice and ran his fingers through his wet hair to get it off his face and because he felt somewhat embarrassed.

"It's healed well," she said and he noticed that her face was also a little flushed as she dropped her hand. "Impaz had some information for us but she mainly wanted to scold me first." She explained as she got back to the matter at hand with a half-smile and watched as he waved to Layla to let her know he was leaving.

"I thought it was something that she wouldn't have felt comfortable saying in front of an outsider," he commented as he quickly put his clothes back to right and pulled on his boots and equipment. As they walked back to the horses she informed him about what Impaz had told her concerning the Ultimate Judgment and the warning's the older woman had given her.

"You don't sound as if you're interested in it," he commented and was pleased when her eyes jerked to his in surprise.

"It's not that there's no value to it… but what is done by mortal hands should be judged by mortal hands," she said thoughtfully. "Especially considering how much they helped us to free Hyrule from Ganondorf. I can't justify asking them for their help when I have the ability to resolve it."

"I understand that," he said as remembered his own battles. "I take it you have a plan?"

"I do," she confirmed. "It isn't going to make a lot of people happy though," she said in a resigned tone. "Some may even be angry or afraid."

"You're going to remind them what it means to take on the queen?" He guessed and grinned when he saw that he had surprised her again. "I wasn't born in your world Zelda," he reminded her gently. "Frankly, there are some things the nobles get away with doing or saying that I'm surprised there are as many walking around as there are."

"Link!"

"It's true though," he said with a shrug. "We commoners grow up hearing stories about fair queens and brave kings and what happens when vile knaves dare rise against them."

"You're teasing me," she half asked and half stated.

"A little," he agreed. "But every farmer knows when it's time to clean up the henhouse and get rid of the foxes preying on the cuccos."

"Don't ever change Link," she said and unexpectedly hugged him. "You are remarkably helpful in keeping me grounded." She added and let him go.

"It's one of my responsibilities," he teased. "Remind Her Majesty of her farm keeping duties."

"Are there any others?" She asked around her laughter.

"Just the important one," he said seriously. "Keeping you safe."

"I'll do my best to make that as easy on you as I can."

"That would be greatly appreciated," he said lightly to help alleviate the mood and his sharp eyes caught Impaz watching them intently. "Are you ready to return?" He asked.

Zelda didn't answer immediately and stared out over the herd of horses but he knew it wasn't what she was seeing. "Yes," she said after a long moment and refocused her attention back on him. "It is time to return to the city."

"Then let's say our farewell to Impaz," he said and grabbed her hand as he pulled her along to the waiting woman. After all, it wasn't for nothing that he was known as a man of action and battle.

**88888888888888888888888**

4.6.2013 – so after reading A Shadow's Lament comment this chapter got a little bit more added and changed. Got rid of the thru (hopefully all of them) and added a little bit more with the water stuff. Thanks for the helpful feedback! It's much appreciated

**A/N: I'm back! So thanks to my life getting all rearranged around I now have tons and tons of free time to do what I love best: write for fun! This is actually the third rewrite of this chapter and the one that I finally settled on (I need a beta. Writing 30+ pages to get 11 I'm happy with makes things go so slow). Some things bled over from the other two ch.11 possibilities but this was definitely the best and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**10.27.2013 – chapter edit**

Chapter 12

It was early twilight when a disguised Link and Zelda returned to the city. They were dressed in more common, less recognizable, garbs of their respective genders; and both also wore hooded cloaks with scarves wrapped around their lower faces to further conceal themselves. Luckily the weather was turning cooler and they weren't the only ones dressed so. To help keep their identities secret they had left the well-known Epona and Blackjax loose in the field since both horses could be trusted to look after themselves.

News of the queen lying on her deathbed had overtaken the city, and the undercurrents of the citizens emotions were vastly different from when she and Link had left. Whispers of discontent travelled through the populace and Zelda could easily tell that her people were afraid and her sharp ears caught their words.

"… lead Hyrule if we lost the queen?"

"What would become of them?"

"Who had done such a thing to the…?"

"… only treachery could have done this! Who had more motives to prey upon the queen than the same nobles who prey upon…"

_I'm here._ She thought and ached to reassure them while another part of her was horrified at the very tangible fear the common populace held for one of her nobles taking command.

_What has happened? What do I not know?_ She wanted to ask. _Why such fear?_

She glanced at Link as he led them through the city and she could feel his uneasiness as well. Almost as soon as they had entered he'd kept protectively close to her so that their arms were in constant contact. She didn't understand the overzealous attention until a group of men had started to move towards them with obvious ill intent written on their faces. Although her dressing as a woman helped them throw off members of the Clan, who would be on the lookout for a male Sheik, she quickly understood Link's initial protest of her going as a woman.

Even as she had been in the process of reaching for her dagger she was unceremoniously shoved behind Link as he backed them against the wall. Wisely, she had kept quiet as her Champion's entire persona changed from that of a man going about his business, to the very deadly readiness of a man used to combat.

It had taken the group of thugs less time to back down then she had imagined, especially considering the fact that Link hadn't actually drawn his sword on them. Still, their faces had paled slightly before abruptly changing their course of direction and they hurried away from the couple. Link watched them go before turning to her and she understood why they'd fled so quickly. His eyes were the same as when they'd first met in the Twilight, and the dark blue eyes gleamed fierce and dangerous in the low light.

"Stay close," he all but growled as he tugged her hood down further. They were on the move again before she had time to properly contemplate the shiver that sneaked down her spine but wasn't a fearful reaction to the man beside her.

Instead of going directly to the castle they were taking a detour to Telma's bar to hopefully speak with the three people the Shaman had recommended for the Council. That Link spoke well of them, and the fact that they'd been a valuable part of the resistance, added to her desire to speak with them before taking on the arduous task that lay ahead of them.

**88888888888888888888888**

"It's closed," Link said in soft disbelief when they finally stopped before the door and stared at the closed sign that had been nailed to the door. "I thought for sure they would be here," he added quietly. _After all, where else would Rusl, Auru, Ashei, and Shad be likely to gather in the city? Especially since Rusl was sure to have brought Uli and the children with him._ He thought and fought down his agitation at this unexpected development.

Ever since those thugs had tried to threaten them his edginess had increased as he noted and evaluated the potential dangers around them. News that the queen lay dying and that the government was in a state of unrest gave courage to those who normally kept their violent actions concealed in the darkest part of the night and away from prying eyes. Having Zelda here with him in the midst of barely contained chaos did not soothe him in the least and he privately wished he could lock her away in a safe place until this was all over.

_"We could always lock you in a gilded cage and feed you bits of decadent things and have you sing for us whenever we wish?"_ Kiterey's lighthearted words drifted across his thoughts as did his memory of the glare Zelda had given the other woman. Staying safe and out of reach of danger was definitely not like his companion he acknowledged, and resisted the urge to sigh.

"Get ready," Zelda's soft voice bought him out of his musings.

"For what?" Link asked but was not expecting the woman to force open the door using magic to render the heavy lock and bar useless, and then waltz right in.

Link cursed as he drew his sword and followed closely on Zelda's heels. Barging in was not what he had anticipated and he knew that Telma, and the three sword master's that were likely on the other side, were _not_ going to be pleased. The familiar sound of swords being drawn out of their sheaths greeted him and Zelda as they stepped in while the door closed soundly behind them and was relocked magically.

Once again he yanked Zelda behind him and stood defensively in front of the young queen while opposite him stood Auru, Rusl, and Ashei with weapons drawn. In the back, almost hidden from view, an armed Telma stood with Shad in front of an obviously frightened Uli. Guilt tugged at him as he acknowledged that he was the cause of fear in the woman who'd always treated him as a son and a little brother. Despite his regret in frightening her, he did not lower his sword.

"And just who the hell are you?" Telma snarled and Link wished belatedly that he had taken off the black cloak and scarf that concealed him before entering. He was also torn between his battle honed and very instinctual reaction to fight and protect but his deeply rooted feelings of love for the family that had raised him created an unwelcome turmoil of conflict within him.

"Zelda Nohansen Harkinian," Zelda said as calmly as if she were taking tea and pulled off the hood of her cloak and her scarf so that her face was completely exposed.

"It's me also Telma," Link added and pulled off his own coverings without lowering his sword since the other three did not upon hearing Zelda's statement.

"Link!" Telma exclaimed and started to move forward but a harsh command from Rusl stopped her in her tracks.

"And how do we know you are who you claim to be?" Rusl demanded. "The entire city knows that the queen is lying on her deathbed and you think we'll welcome a pair of imposters?"

"Rusl!" Link exclaimed in surprise. The thought that Rusl could not recognize him pained him deeply as it never had when the man had been unable to see him in his wolf form.

"Put your sword away Link," Zelda said to him gently and placed her hand calmingly on his shoulder as she moved to stand beside him. Although every survival instinct screamed otherwise, he sheathed his sword and stood uneasily beside her, ready to shove her aside and draw his blade again if need be. Now three blades were focused on Zelda as surely as they'd been focused on him.

"Telma?" the young queen called, completely ignoring the three deadly swords masters as if they didn't even exist. She continued speaking calmly in Sheikah to the bar owner and he watched Telma's amber green eyes widened in shock as she lowered the wooden mallet in her hand.

"I can assure you Master Rusl that I am who I am," she switched back to Hyrulian and pulled off the glove that covered her right hand. Her gaze held them effortlessly as the Triforce on her hand softly glowed its golden light and Link pulled off his left glove to reveal that his was also emitting the same golden light. It was a symbol that was completely unforgeable and marked them as true and legitimate.

"By the Goddess," Rusl sighed and sheathed his sword as did Auru and Ashei. Unexpectedly, he walked quickly to Link and grabbed the younger man by the shoulders. "We taught you to knock on a door boy," he said and gruffly as he shook Link before pulling him into a quick hard hug and let him go. "I didn't know what to think with you standing next to Her Majesty when the whole city has heard nothing but that she lies dying."

"Your Majesty," he said and bowed politely to the young queen even as his face flushed red from embarrassment. "I most humbly apologize for-"

"There is no need for you to apologize," Zelda interrupted gently as Auru and Ashei also hastily bowed out of respect to her. "The one at fault is myself for barging in but we have very little time left."

"Come and sit then," Telma said and gestured them all towards the bar. Zelda remained standing as the others all sat and Uli also stood, but it was between her husband and Link, and she held each of their hands in one of hers.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly and Uli smiled forgivingly at him as she squeezed his hand before returning her attention to the young queen who waited patiently for them to settle and get over their surprise. Even dressed in common clothing without a crown or any other display of her rank, Zelda's very presence and bearing marked her as a queen as surely as the Triforce on her hand marked her. Fathomless blue-gray eyes that looked too old and knowing for her young face watched them directly without a trace of guile or impatience.

"Majesty, why are you here?" Ashei asked finally. "All of Hyrule is on edge due to the rumors of your ill health."

"I have been out of the city with Champion Link on a quest to find members for the Council I want to reassemble," she began straight to the point. "Master Rusl has kindly agreed to consider and you three were also highly recommended as people who have shown tremendous courage and loyalty in serving Hyrule," she continued and her gaze rested on Auru, Ashei, and Shad in turn.

"Master Auru and I are somewhat familiar with one another," she stated and turned her attention back to the older man. "It is good to see you well General," and the others looked at him in surprise.

"I retired," he said gruffly and looked away from her and the curious gazes of his companions.

"This is not a command," Zelda continued seriously but there was a hint of a smile about her lips. "I am asking you to take on what will not be an easy task, and there will be many who will not be thrilled at the idea of commoners or a woman on the Council." She said honestly and her voice hardened.

"I do not care about gender, status, race, or the opinions of those whose only motivation is self-interest. I will not lie to you, I can be very difficult to work with, and although I desire to do what is best for my people there will come times that my limited experience and knowledge alone will not be enough to enable me to make the best decision. I need advisors who are uninterested in playing political games to gain my favor and simply desire to advance their standing at court. I need men and women whose aspirations and match my own desires to bring change and a golden age to Hyrule."

"And when we disagree with Your Majesty?" Shad questioned and Link was surprised that he was the one who challenged her. "What will the ramifications be?"

"In private sessions you may feel free to question or debate with me until we come to an agreeable decision; or it may come down to us simply agreeing to disagree," she answered. "If I did not value your individual expertise and knowledge I would not be here now. I do not need advisors to simply agree with me to validate my vanity nor do I want you to agree with me if your point of view provides insight and solutions that I had not thought of."

"Take heed," she said and her voice hardened in warning. "If you accept, you will be acting as valued advisors to me, your queen, for the benefit of Hyrule. If after accepting this responsibility you should develop the desire to attempt to rule Hyrule through or by attempting to subjugate me, that you will do so to your own peril."

She was warning them against treason and Link did not know if it was the idea of such a heinous act that held them to stunned silence or if it was the thinly veiled threat of retribution that the queen promised them. Outside, the tower clock began to sound and Link silently pulled his hand from Uli and got to his feet. "Zelda?" He called softly to remind her of the time. She nodded but her focus remained on the others.

"There is no need to answer just yet," she said and her gentle smile seemed to ease some of their tension. "I understand that I'm asking much of you and I understand if your answer is no." She paused and despite her clothes she curtsied elegantly to them out of respect. "Thank you for listening to me." She straightened and once again pulled on the garments to conceal her features and Link echoed her movements.

"Wait Your Majesty," Auru protested as he found his voice and his eyes travelled between the two in concern. "Where are you going?"

"I am about to put an end to the traitors who murdered my father and attempted to harm me."

"Then we will go with you!" Ashei said and quickly rose to her feet only to be halted by Zelda shaking her head.

"This is something I, that we, must do alone," she said softly and looked at Link who stood silently at her side. "In the days that follow your decision may be decided by what happens this night, and I cannot have you involved."

She turned and effectively ended the conversation by once more unlocking and opening the door with her magic. The change was that their exit was much quieter than their entrance had been.

"I'm sorry I caused you to draw your blade on Rusl," she apologized as they quietly made their way to the castle using paths and secret passages that Zelda knew that would keep them out of view of prying eyes.

"It's fine," he reassured her. "Rusl will understand." By this time they had infiltrated the castle and stood quietly in an out of the way courtyard.

"Are you ready?" She asked him and he nodded confidently. "Let us begin then," she said softly but her voice was pure steel and she started to turn away when he caught her hand and gently pulled her back.

"Be safe," he ordered as she looked at him in question. Although somewhere in the back of his thoughts he couldn't quite believe he was talking to his queen like this, and he gave her a hard look. "I expect you to be where we agreed."

Her eyes widened slightly and he wasn't sure if he had just surprised her or if it was his audacity that caused the reaction.

"I expect the same of you," she answered and her tone was just as commanding as his had been. "I promise," she added more softly and her eyes softened for a moment as she squeezed his hand tightly. The next moment she had pulled away and was disappearing quickly into the shadows.

_And so it starts_. He thought and quickly went on his way as well.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

"Selene," Zelda said quietly causing her Guardian to spin around to face her as though she'd shouted her name across the chambers. Linore and Ishik were also present and seated around her bed were Kiterey's body lay.

"Zelda!" Selene exclaimed as she walked quickly to her and enveloped the younger woman in a tight hug. "Praise the Goddesses that you're safe."

Zelda closed her eyes as she hugged the older woman back but she knew that time was of the essence and pulled regretfully out of Selene's arms.

"We have very little time," she said in apology. "I need to bathe and quickly!" She said and walked into the bathing chamber hurriedly with the three women following after. "Linore and Ishik, can you remove Kiterey and take her body back to Old Kakariko for the burial ceremony?"

"Right now?" Ishik asked and her mouth dropped slightly in surprise. "But Zelda she still-"

"I've canceled the concealing magic on her." Zelda interrupted as she hurriedly stripped out of her clothes and Selene quickly opened the taps to allow the hot and cold piped water to flow into bath. "Can you make it out of the castle without being seen?"

"Yes," she answered after a few moments of silence. "It won't be too difficult even with-"

"Selene!" A masked Tynan burst into the bath and stopped in shock as his red eyes widened as he took in the sight of Zelda scrubbing herself down while Selene attended to washing her hair. "Zelda! What are you doing?!"

"Bathing," she answered and narrowed her eyes pointedly as he continued to stare at her. "Tynan, turn around." Selene laughed softly as his eyes widened even more and he quickly spun on heel so that his back was to them. The two Sheikah handmaidens snickered softly and before disappearing to take care of Zelda's command.

"Champion Link is assembling the knights and arresting members of the former Council!" He reported but his tone betrayed just how confused he was.

"I am aware," she replied calmly as she dumped an urn of clean water over her head to rinse herself.

"Zelda," Selene couldn't help the soft reprimand as the water went everywhere but Zelda ignored her and did it again.

"Is Tarak with him?" She asked Tynan instead.

"Last I saw," he confirmed. "He said that he was carrying out your orders?"

"He is," she agreed and eyed the young Sheikah as she climbed out of the bath and started toweling off while using magic to dry her hair. It was more than slightly ridiculous that they were carrying on a conversation like this but she refused to allow herself to become embarrassed. Despite that, she was well aware that it wasn't simply the heat from the bath that caused the flush on her skin as she strode past him and to her wardrobe.

She glanced at the bed and noted that it no longer had Kiterey's body in it and that both handmaidens were gone. "Tynan, do you know where the second files are kept?"

"Yes but-"

"Bring them to me," she ordered before he could finish his question. "All the ones that have to do with the investigations of the disbanded council."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He replied formally to the authority of her tone and quickly disappeared.

"Zelda, what is going on?" Selene asked worriedly. The second files were reports that the Sheikah had gathered and composed yet they did not formally mention any names of the observers. Only their targets of observation were formally mentioned and even eye witnesses were mentioned by first names only. Even Zelda's reconnaissance where the Council had boasted to poisoning the former king was there. Because the second files concealed the identities of the Sheikah they were safe for outsiders to read. Unlike the first files which contained everything but they were kept in a magically sealed chamber that only admitted Zelda and Selene.

"I am getting rid of the vipers that have slithered into our home before they bite anyone else," Zelda answered as she thoughtfully selected a white off the shoulder gown that glittered all over with small sapphires sown carefully into the fabric. The elaborate band that edged the top of her dress was worked with gold thread and more sapphires that formed a Triforce at the center of her chest. The dress was held up with hooks cleverly hidden in the back since the sleeves were little more than bits of sheer golden mesh edged with sapphires.

"Are you calling for the Ultimate Judgment then?" Selene asked and she could hear the confusion in the older woman's voice as she helped her dress. "Wouldn't it be better to wait until morning and call for Charlo to conduct the ceremony?"

"I'm not calling on the Goddesses to judge men whose crimes I am aware of."

"But without people willing to come forth we have no proof that the courts will approve of!"

"I am not calling a court for them to be judged amongst their peers," Zelda answered and used the mirror to look Selene in the eye. "They will be judged and sentenced by me, their queen."

The worried and fretful look that her Guardian gave her was not unexpected but what did surprise Zelda was the hurt she felt from the doubt she heard in Selene's voice.

"Zelda if you do this it won't be something you can step away from. You could be starting a civil war if the other nobles turn against you."

_Then we will go to war._ She almost said but bit her tongue to keep the comment from escaping as she placed two golden cuff bracelets worked into the Harkinian crest on her wrists. She knew that Selene thought she was acting impulsively but deep in her heart Zelda knew she was doing what was right.

It was the same as when she fused her soul to Midna's; the risks were great but in the end they had paid off. She felt the same way now and knew that if she postponed her plan at all then that would give the disbanded Council the chance to regroup; and that she would not do. But what drove her most was the very close presence of the Goddesses that she felt as surely as if they were watching. Though she had only prayed for guidance she could feel their approval that enveloped her like a warm wind.

"I can only ask you to have faith in me," she said finally and placed a gold choker around her neck that also had been worked into the Harkinian crest. "I understand if you disagree but once we leave these chambers I need you to stand with me or wait here until my return." She said calmly although there was a part of her that wanted to beg Selene to go with her, to feel as she felt.

She started to put on the crown she'd worn when Zant had first invaded when Selene pulled it gently from her hands.

"There will _never_ come a day when I'm unwilling to stand beside you," the older woman said fiercely but her hands were gentle as she placed the crown on Zelda's head and fixed her head in a similar style but without the braids or ribbons. Zelda smiled gratefully and her heart felt lighter as she nodded her acceptance of Selene's words.

"It's time," she said and pulled on a pair of white boots and headed towards the private reception room adjacent to the throne room. It was there that she would wait for Link to arrive.

"Your Majesty," Tynan said softly as he appeared from the shadows and walked on her other side. "I've brought you the files you requested."

"Excellent," she murmured and took them from him gracefully. _While Link is rousting them out of their beds and into the dungeon I'll see what all we've learned._ "Change into your knight uniform and then meet us in my reception room Tynan," she said and looked at the young man thoughtfully. "I've have another task you can assist with."

**8888888888888888**

When Link returned to Zelda he was dressed in the magic armor he'd acquired, and Tarak had respelled so it quit taking his rupees, and he was unsurprised to see that the queen was intently reading at a desk with Selene and Melena attending to her. What he didn't expect was Tynan to be seated across from her and engrossed in paperwork as well.

"Champion," she greeted him formally but he noted the relief in her eyes as she scanned his unharmed body.

"All twelve members of the disbanded Council have been arrested and are in isolation from others and each other." He reported. "Their families are also being held in separate guest rooms in case we need to question them further."

"Did you have any trouble?" She asked.

"Only with Lord Ashton," Tarak answered when Link didn't immediately. "He didn't appreciate having his evening's entertainment interrupted." The Queen's Champion had not reacted well to the abuse his lordship had been afflicting on his newest toy. Although they had been ordered to do no harm to the lords the young Champion had quickly taken out Lord Ashton with the flat of his sword when he had seen just what the debauched lord was doing to the young girl.

Not that Tarak would complain; on the contrary, he felt proud that the young man had reacted to protect the girl without thought or hesitation. Tarak himself had quietly wrapped the girl in his own cloak and had brought her to the healers while Link took care of bringing the dazed lord to his cell.

Small squads of knights, each with at least one member of the Sheikah, had done the same with the other lords of the council. But such an operation would not be kept silent for long and he knew that the other nobles would soon be demanding an audience with the queen.

"Tarak?" Zelda called and rose from her desk. The young queen looked like Naryu come to life with the white and blue dress she wore and he wondered if that hadn't been her intention.

"Yes Majesty?" He answered automatically and was somewhat surprised when she placed her hand on his arm and drew him away from the others.

"Tarak…" she started but stopped and bit her lip the same way she had when she was a child and didn't know how to say something. "Did you know that Lord Ashton and Treves are likely the ones who murdered my father by poisoning him?"

"No," he answered flatly and felt cold fury wash through him. Had he known, they would not have lived for very long after he acquired that knowledge. "What do you need from me Zelda?"

"If anyone has the right to interrogate these men it is you," she said softly and he noticed that her own hands were clenched and her knuckles white from suppressed anger. "If you feel that you cannot then I will find another who will get the truth from them."

"I will take care of it," he swore. There was no one in the Sheikah Clan better qualified to extract the truth than him. "Would you like their confessions written and signed in their blood?" He asked her humorlessly.

"Just the truth of the extent of their crimes written in ink and signed with their signatures," she said carefully; fully aware that he was not joking. "Leave them as intact as you can," she requested.

"They'll be whole for their execution," he promised and left to make good on his word.

"Are you alright?" Link asked when she didn't return to her desk.

"As ordered," she answered wryly. "And you?"

"It's going to be a long night that I think we'll remember for a long time," he answered seriously as he remembered his horror at Ashton's residence.

"Tynan has something to remember from this night as well," Selene said with a decidedly evil grin as she brought each of them a cup of hot tea. "It's not every day a man gets to see his queen naked in her bath." She added pointedly as she waited for his reaction.

"Tynan!" Melena gasped as she stared at the young Sheikah who looked like he'd like to disappear into the floor if he could. "How could you?"

"It's not like I wanted to!" He growled and his red eyes flashed indignantly between Melena and Selene. "I didn't know she was there, and even if I had I wouldn't have any interest!"

"Oh?" Zelda's voice said dryly before either woman had a chance to continue teasing the obviously embarrassed man. "I've seen you without clothes on as well Tynan, and I can tell you that there's nothing of interest to look at either." She added although her cheeks were also flushed and she was refusing to look at Link, who couldn't quite believe that they were even having this conversation.

"We were babies and they were giving us a bath!" Tynan said hotly and gestured accusingly at the two older women who weren't even bothering to hide their amused grins.

"Like I said, nothing of interest." She answered coolly.

Tynan opened his mouth to say something but Link, having lived through Ilia and Uli occasionally ganging up on him, shook his head in warning. Sometimes the only defense was silence. Zelda seemed satisfied to leave things at that and resumed her seat at her desk and continued reading. Link watched as Tynan looked at her through narrowed eyes but kept his peace when she stayed silent.

"Well that broke the tension for a little bit," Selene observed quietly to him.

"I'm surprised you're not upset," Link answered quietly. Uli would have scolded him and Ilia would probably be the angriest he'd ever seen her. It was a scary thought, and it puzzled him that all three women, and Tynan, treated it so lightly.

"It's less offensive because it was a Clan member and even less so because it's Tynan," she answered with an amused smile. "Because their fathers were so close Tynan and Zelda were often placed in each other's company."

"That's one way of putting it," Melena snorted softly and looked at the two young Sheikah to make sure they're attention was still on their reading. "I'd say they were more like a wet cat and a dog with how much they used to quarrel. Drove both their father's mad."

"They got along well enough until Tarak told Tynan that it was his job to keep her from escaping her guards and retinue all the time." Selene explained. "Zelda took it as a mix of a declaration of war and betrayal I think," she continued and her eyes brightened from her memories. "Fortunately for the king she stopped trying to escape, unfortunately for Tynan she was determined to play whatever prank she could think of on him."

"We can hear you," Tynan sighed and looked at Selene with a slightly reproachful look. "This isn't really the time for silly stories anyway."

"That's what makes now the perfect time," Selene countered. "Otherwise we'll be tempted to drown in anger from all the things going on."

"Champion," a Sheikah man that Link was unfamiliar with called to him from the doorway. Once he had Link's attention the man gave him the traditional salute of respect before bringing him the letter he held in his hands.

"Thank you," he said as he took it and the man quickly took that as his dismissal and left. Link hurriedly read the information that had been penned in Tarak's hand before giving the letter to Zelda and left as well.

"Where is he going?" Melena asked worriedly.

"To make another arrest," Zelda answered and her voice was void of any emotion. "Lord Treves mistress is the one who knowingly acquired and gave the poison to him. Apparently Lady Karolyn found it unforgivable that my father did not have any interest in her while daring to love another that she did not believe equal to herself."

"Zelda, I-" Selene began as guilt pressed down on her. She had been the other woman that had so incensed Lady Karolyn to commit murder.

"No," Zelda refused and her eyes were clear despite the white knuckled grip she held on the letter. "Do not apologize for something that isn't your fault. I know you and my father loved each other and it's always made me happy that my father loved the only woman I've ever known as a mother in the same way as the woman who gave me life."

Selene was touched and humbled all at the same time and she turned her head to hide her watery eyes from the others.

"What about Father and King Daphnes?" Tynan asked and awkwardly ran his hands through his dark red hair. "You're old enough to know what kinds of trouble they got into," he added pointedly to Melena.

"Tynan," Zelda sighed as Melena huffed indignantly. No one could argue the fact that he was right and both older women realized that the young man was highly uncomfortable with the more emotionally charged atmosphere.

"Well, there was this one time…" Melena began after she had scolded Tynan enough about being indelicate with her age.

And so the emotionally charged night went. Link was acting officially for Zelda as he made his arrests and brought people back to the castle for questioning while Tarak and the people he selected interrogated them. Letters would come with new information or more suspects and then Link would be off again. Confessions of guilt, penned and signed in ink, were also beginning to pile on her desk.

One of the most worrisome things was that all the former councilmen that they'd suspected of treason were admitting to making a deal with a demon to perform dark magic on the queen and remove her soul from her body. They had intended for her to become a sort of doppelganger whose body they could control however they wished.

"How is he getting them to talk so quickly?" Link asked aloud as he placed Lord Broxly's confession on top of Lord Leeting's.

All four Sheikah exchanged quick glances with each other and Zelda shook her head just slightly. Some things were simply not to be discussed and Link did not ask again. **(1)**

By this time there was not a soul left in the kingdom that did not know of what was going on in the castle. The exact details were not known but every noble was in an outrage over the arrests and feared that they too would be arrested for some crime they were unaware of. They crowded into the throne room and shouted their demands to see the Queen at the wall of unyielding knights that only permitted them to come so far.

Once, the noise and protests had risen so much that Zelda stood to go and confront them before Tarak was done but Link shook his head. "I'll take care of it. If you go out there to appease them now they'll never let you leave."

"The Commander is an inspiring man," Tynan said as he stared after the other man thoughtfully. He had gone with Link for the most recent arrest and had been extremely impressed by the other man's cool head.

"That is not his title," Melena scolded and scowled when he shrugged at her.

"That's what the men are calling him," he explained.

"And what's wrong with calling him by his title?" Melena sniffed.

"Well…" he hesitated to answer. "It's a bit outdated. And it's awkward to call that man Champion all the time. Commander suits him more."

Out in the throne room the nobles all but howled when they saw Link appear before them. His attempts to call for silence were drowned out in their outraged cries.

"They're acting like a pack of hyenas Commander," one of the knights said in disgust.

"I see," he said dryly and thought it an apt description for the current state of the nobility. "Give me some space," he ordered and drew a bomb out of his magic pouch and activated it. Too much experience with the bombs enabled him to time it perfectly, so when he threw the bomb into the air the explosion caused no damage and effectively silenced the howling crowd.

"Do I have your attention now?!" He shouted into their stunned faces and didn't bother to hide his annoyance with them. "Her Majesty is currently in the middle of an investigation concerning the attempt on her life," he did not shout but his voice was loud enough that it carried to every corner of the throne room. Immediately after his words the nobles looked at each other in shock and their voices began to rise once again.

"Be silent!" Link snapped. "Your commotion is hindering the investigation and causing distress to the Queen when she needs to focus her attention on finding the people responsible for trying to kill her!" He continued, subtlety implying that they and the crowd were on the same side. "It is not Her Majesty's belief that you are purposely trying to complicate the matter of finding the failed assassins. However, if you do not quiet down then I will be forced to take action under the assumption that you are knowingly attempting to cause a commotion to help the assassins!"

Again his words caused a stir amongst them but this time it was much quieter and the frenzied looks of panic faded from their faces. "Thank you for your cooperation," Link thanked them. "Her Majesty will be with you as soon as she is able," he added and bowed politely before returning to the reception chamber.

"What kind of strategy was that Commander?" Tynan asked around a rather toothy grin.

"…aggressive negotiations," he answered and briefly wondered why the men had taken to calling him Commander that night.

Dawn had risen by the time the last confession and report was placed on Zelda's desk. The long night was finally over but now it was time for Zelda to face and sentence all those who'd been found guilty of her father's murder and the attempt on her life.

She walked regally into her throne room with her Champion following close behind until she sat gracefully upon the throne as he stationed himself to her left. It was an imposing and awe inspiring picture they presented to the nobles who fell utterly silent in the presence of their queen.

"Bring them," Zelda commanded and the traitors were brought before her and forced to their knees. Eight former councilmen, the Lady Karolyn, and the cook who'd accepted the bribe to poison King Daphnes. "Begin," she ordered Tynan softly.

The young man cleared his throat and then began to read the first of the confessions he held in his hand. "I, Lord Ashton…"

The words he spoke obviously shocked the crowd as he read aloud the vile actions that the corrupt men and woman had committed against their former king and current queen. Some of the women even had to be removed from the court upon hearing some of the things that Lord Ashton had admitted to and there was a clear sense of outrage rising amongst them. Worse still, was the knowledge that the former councilmen had willingly gone to a demon for dark magic to be used against the Queen.

When Tynan finally fell silent not a man nor woman said a word. All eyes were upon Queen Zelda as they awaited her judgment.

Their Queen did not instantly pronounce their fate as she studied the traitors before her. Although they appeared physically unharmed, all the prisoners looked haggard and dazed, as if they had lived through years of imprisonment rather than just one night.

None of the condemned had the courage, or the arrogance, to face her. None but the disgraced lord Ashton who stared at her with hate filled eyes. There was a madness there, a poison buried so deep that even on the cusp of insanity he desired to cause more pain.

"It was worth it!" He sneered at the queen. "All of Hyrule, and even you little queen, would have been in our hands!" The beautiful queen did not respond to his ranting's and directed her gaze to the watching nobility instead.

"Is there anyone here who wishes to speak for the accused?" She asked them. Silence and vigorous head shakes were the answer and the queen turned her eyes back to the traitors.

"Take them to the Arbiter Ground's," Zelda ordered and although she did not speak loudly her voice carried to every person present. "They are to be executed immediately and then burn their bodies to ash."

Link bowed obediently to the queen and gave a small hand signal to a group of waiting Sheikah. Unlike the others these men were dressed all in black from the tops of their heads to their boots. No decoration or insignia marked their clothes as they closed ranks around the prisoners. Even their faces were covered so that all you could see were their eyes.

Upon hearing her decree a few of the prisoners began to keen in fear and Lady Karolyn begged for the young queen to spare her life. Ashton only laughed and it was a terrible hate filled thing that was worse than the fearful keening. At least until one of the black garbed men struck the insane lord and knocked him unconscious.

Once the throne room was cleared Queen Zelda's gaze settled once more on the waiting nobility. "My beloved people," she addressed them. "Remember this day and let all those with dark, undisclosed desires in their hearts take heed," and she rose from her seat and began a slow descent down the stone steps.

"We will not tolerate traitors who would threaten Us! Those who are driven to commit evil actions and perform dark alliances will be judged swiftly and surely. No man or woman, be they Hylian or Human, lowborn or highborn, will be exempt from justice! Be warned that those who attempt to prey upon those that are weaker or less fortunate may very well find themselves before Us as these traitors were."

"Our beloved Hyrule has overcome much evil recently, in no small part to Our Champion Link of Ordon who risked so much for all of us. Now is the time to take the first steps forward and be cleansed of the wrongs and hurts of the past and into a future of light and peace! I ask you, My Beloved People, will you take these steps with Me?!"

The cheers that greeted the young queen as she stood before her people and amongst her knights echoed loudly through the castle. Her knights roared along with the others and banged their swords to their shields in homage to their queen. It was the day that the people of Hyrule would later claim that the young queen had been commanded to rise from her deathbed to seek justice against the disbanded Council and their servants. It was the day that she would be known not only as Queen Zelda of Hyrule, but Queen Zelda the Just. And standing at her side as he watched over her was the Hero of Hyrule, titled the Queen's Champion, but called Commander from then on by his knights.

**8888888888888888**

**THE END! … just kidding! Although I've never been so happy to be done with a chapter in my life. Honestly I feel like this story all but held me down to my computer going type, type, type, type! And then there's me going "but I want to go to sleep or eat. Hell, I just want to get out of this chair!"**

**For those that are curious but don't want to read the long A/N there are some Sheikah who can perform spells that make their targets experience days, months, years of pain within a few short minutes to help speed up interrogation. Sounds cool yes? It is, but it's not my idea. All credit goes to the creator of Naruto and the badass Itachi Uchiha. Considering that the Sheikah Clan are pretty much ninjas I thought it fitting.**

Now then, I'm sure there are some things I should explain since the last part of this chapter (and possibly the entire chapter itself) will come across as rushed. But hear me out as I explain my thought process here: To me, Zelda is kind natured and strong person, I'm not really meaning physically, but strong as a being of self (I hope that makes sense). This is a woman who from birth has known that she was going to rule a kingdom and that she had the blessing and approval of the Goddesses. A true divine right to rule if you will. Now, I normally channel a little bit of Queen Elizabeth mixed with a dash of Cleopatra (I don't get it either) as I write Zelda but this chapter was all about Henry VIII. I think there came a moment in Henry's life that he realized 'I'm the damn king. If I want something I don't have to ask for it and will take it for myself.' And eventually he ended up breaking away from the Catholic church and had six wives and three children (amongst other things) but before that 'I'm the king' revelation he was somewhat living as he was expected.

This chapter is my poor attempt at having Zelda come to a similar conclusion and revelation that she is not accountable to anyone. (In matters of state anyway). If she wanted, she could turn into a female version of Ganondorf and turn Hyrule into her personal playground. (And if I were Link I'd be super upset after all the effort to get rid of Zant and Ganon). _Thankfully_, when Zelda came to the realization that she literally has the unlimited authority to do whatever she wants, her greatest desire is for justice (which could also be taken as revenge here since they did kill her father and a friend she loved as a sister). But she will always _know_ that there is no law in Hyrule that she must abide by. Absolute power is her birthright and one the Goddesses grant to the Harkinian rulers so long as they don't abuse that privilege (in my story that is).

Once Zelda realized what she wanted to do she didn't hesitate and thanks to the loyalty of Link and the Sheikah she was able to effectively capture and eliminate the disbanded Council without giving them any warning of what she was planning. Which is why this chapter is purposely written with a rushed feel. I hope that I was able to get you to feel the anxiety that they felt about arresting multiple men at the same time and racing against the time to hunt down any additional perpetrators before the entire castle and city knew exactly what they were up to.

I hope this ridiculously long a/n manages to explain where I was coming from without making things more jumbled.

**Celestia's Paladin – I tried to answer your question in this chapter about the Gerudo and the Sheikah but I couldn't fit in the necessary history lesson that it would entail but soon, I promise!**

**Thank you all for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**edit – 10.27.2013**

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter 13

Zelda was sitting alone in her private solar with her arms wrapped around her knees as she leaned heavily against the window glass while she stared out at her kingdom with unseeing eyes. Link had been uneasy letting the black garbed Sheikah go alone to the Arbiter's Grounds in case the Bulbin's decided to attack them and had asked to follow after them. She had tried to persuade him that he had done enough but she had not been able to forbid him from going when he'd continued to look at her so steadfastly, and she understood his inability to rest until things were completely finished.

It was how she herself felt and she felt a flash of resentment towards her station that granted her great power, yet tethered her at the same time. Fortunately, she was too weary for anything more than that quick burst of anger and rested her hand on the window pane as her thoughts wandered.

The remaining Sheikah were returning to Old Kakariko to attend Kiterey's burial ceremony but Zelda had promised Selene to remain in the castle. The people of Hyrule needed reassurance that all was well with their queen; it was too soon for her to be absent, even to attend the funeral of a dearly loved friend. But the castle felt empty and it reminded her of unpleasant things from when she was a lone captive during the veil of Twilight.

"Zelda?" Tynan's familiar voice called to her and she somewhat reluctantly turned to face him. Underneath the numbing weariness there was still some part of her that wanted to react to him as she always had since they were children, with her as the bratty little sister and him as the annoying and restricting older brother. One look at his face was enough to let her know that neither of them felt up to acting their normal roles.

"What is it Tynan?" She asked and gestured for him to come in out of the doorway and next to her on the window seat.

"You look like yourself again," he said as he sat uneasily and gestured at her. Because she had withdrawn publicly for the rest of the day she had removed her elaborate gown and dressed in a more comfortable, but still elegant, one-shoulder A-line with no embellishment other than its rich dark purple color. Even her head was bare of crown and jewels and her hair fell in heavy waves about her face.

"You don't," she answered honestly and studied him worriedly. She could tell from his all black outfit that he was about to leave for Old Kakariko to attend Kiterey's service but it was the utterly lost look on his features that worried her. "Talk to me Ty," she used his old nickname and took his hands in hers.

"You…" he began but stopped almost immediately and looked down at their hands instead of her face. "Were you connected to Kiterey when she died?" He asked softly and Zelda's heart ached for him as she understood what he was asking.

"I was," she answered gently.

"Did the demon… does it…"

"It does not have her soul," she said firmly and squeezed his shaking hands. "There is no way I would have let her go and be used for evil while I have life within me."

"You're not supposed to take risks," he said shakily and loosed one of his hands from hers to bring it to his eyes. "Even more so for a royal brat like you."

She frowned but held back the sigh that threatened to come out of her mouth._ Same old Tynan,_ she thought._ Never one to not follow orders or do what's 'best'._ "What are the Elders going to do? Spank me?" She retorted haughtily and his shoulders shook but she could tell it wasn't from laughter.

"I was going to ask her to marry me," he said brokenly and even with his hand putting pressure on his eyes, his tears still dropped hotly on her hands. Zelda's eyes softened and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close despite his larger frame. His hands gripped her painfully tight as he clung to her the way a drowning man grasps a lifeline but she didn't protest the bruising pressure. Near silent sobs shook his body as the anguish of his grief and loss, postponed for so long, washed through him.

She'd known that Kiterey and Tynan loved each other; _everyone_ knew that they'd loved each other since they were kids, and was surprised that it had taken this long for him to break down. But they were Sheikah, and she knew that even when faced with great personal loss they were trained to do their duty first and foremost when outside the sheltering cliffs of Old Kakariko. Everything else, no matter if it was injury or sorrow, was secondary.

"Kiterey loved you very much," she said when the violent shuddering stopped and his tight grip had lessened somewhat.

"I should have asked her long before all this," he murmured and she stroked his hair gently before getting up and went over to a basin and pitcher of water and dampened one of the cloths that lay next to it.

"She knew Ty," and handed him the damp cloth to wash his face. "We all knew that you were building that home for the two of you," she added as she sat down next to him. "And she didn't mind the waiting," she smiled as she remembered their antics as children. "'The man with a plan' she called you. I think we were ten when she told me that she was going to put herself in your plans."

"I didn't plan on this," he snapped angrily and threw the cloth across the room. "What am I supposed to do now?" He demanded and his voice broke. "I can't imagine living the rest of my life without her."

"You make yourself live one day at a time," Zelda answered and looked at a painting of her father and mother that hung on the wall. "At first, it'll be like you barely exist because you can't do anything else but miss them and ache from wanting them to be with you again," she continued as she remembered the terrible pain she'd felt from losing her father. "It's hard, indescribably hard, because you miss them so much. You get angry at them for leaving you, even though you know intellectually it's not their fault, and there's a part of you that wishes you could die too so that you can be with them again."

She jumped slightly when Tynan touched her shoulder gently and she pulled away from the sorrow of her own memories and concentrated on him. "But then you remember how much they loved you and you loved them," she continued and a small bittersweet smile crossed her lips. "It takes a long time but eventually it doesn't hurt so much and you can remember the good things that you did together and why you loved them so much."

"So you're saying 'time heals all wounds?'" He asked and his voice was bitter and biting.

"It never stops hurting," she answered honestly. "But the pain stops being so engulfing and becomes bearable."

"I'm sorry to put this all on you," he said after the silence stretched between them. "It's just that it was always the three of us when we were kids and I thought you would be the one who'd understand the most."

"I'm always here Ty," she said and smiled teasingly at him. "I guess it's time to call a truce after all this time."

"You were the one who turned it into a war," he snorted but quickly grew serious as he noticed how much time had passed. "I need to leave if I want to get to Old Kakariko before nightfall. Will you be alright alone?"

"I can fight as well as any other Sheikah if anyone is crazy enough to try something." She retorted.

"You know what I mean."

"I do," she answered his chiding. "I'll be fine. You need to go and say your goodbye to Kiterey," she hugged him briefly before standing and pulling him to his feet.

"Thank you," he said quietly as he hugged her hard one last time and then left as quickly as he could without running. Zelda quietly closed the door after him and picked up the cloth he'd thrown and returned it to the washbasin.

"Did you ever feel trapped and alone in this castle too?" She asked the portrait of her parents and delicately touched the elaborate frame. There was no answer but then, she hadn't expected one either. But it did remind her of a conversation with her father.

_Rarely had Zelda ever seen her father so angry, and never before at her but then she couldn't remember being so angry either._

"_I'm not going to apologize because I'm not sorry," she snarled and glared at Lady Myriel and her father. "You don't understand! She-"_

"_Zelda," he had not shouted but his voice was dark and terrible all the same. "I do not care what the reason is; you have no right to attack someone. You _will_ apologize."_

"_Never." She stated and forced herself not to flinch from Selene's soft gasp or from the hard stares of her father and Tarak._

"_Lady Myriel," her father spoke after a long moment. "I apologize for my daughter Zelda since she is currently being too uncivilized to remember her manners. I do hope you weren't greatly harmed."_

"_Oh it's nothing," she answered with a coy laugh despite her torn dress and bruised arm. "I think the little princess simply misunderstood the situation."_

"_That must be it," her father agreed. "Please allow one of my men to escort you to the doctor," he said and waved a soldier over to her._

"_Of course Sire," she said and managed a curtsy before allowing herself to be led off. Now it was only Zelda, King Daphnes, Selene, Tynan, Tarak, and Kiterey._

"_Your Majesty-" Tynan began._

"_Don't you dare apologize for me either Ty," she snapped at the older boy. "I wasn't wrong! She was trying to make him take off his clothes so she could 'see for herself what kind of man he was.'" And she was angry at Tynan then too. "And you just stood there like an idiot!" She snapped and whirled around to jab him in the chest and had to make herself not kick him as well._

"_Zelda," her father's cold voice had her turning around again to face him. "Even if what you say is true, Tynan is sixteen and of an age where he can turn down a woman's advances."_

"_It is true! Just as true as the fact that you know he couldn't say anything. She's a noble, he's a Sheikah. She's right and we're wrong. But it's fine because Sheikah are trained to handle themselves and even_ _though_ _you want to escape you can't because it will cause trouble if you do, and we mustn't upset the nobility!" She grabbed a decorative vase full of flowers off the table and smashed it against the wall. The delicate pottery shattered into pieces and showered her with silvers of porcelain but it was her hands that ran red with blood as she gripped the remaining pieces in her hands._

"_Zelda!" Her name was called by all the people in the room but she focused on her father's horrified eyes with all the determination contained in her small frame._

"_In three years when I'm sixteen and a man is trying to pull off my clothes will I also 'be of an age where I can turn down advances?'" She asked and was strangely calmed by the pain of her hands. She could tell that her words bit deeply into her father as his eyes and mouth hardened once again. "People break when bad things happen to them. I won't apologize for protecting my Clan, or any of my people, when I can because they are unable to. Not even to you," she added and let the pieces of bloody porcelain fall from her hands._

_The room was full of silent tension as father and daughter sized each other up and the Sheikah shifted uncomfortably, uneasy at the very real anger between the two._

"_Leave us," Daphnes commanded and the other two adults immediately followed his orders while the two young ones looked uncertainly at their young companion. A quick hand signal from Zelda, which the king took note of, and then they also left._

_Unexpectedly, her father quickly walked over to her and scooped her into his arms before heading in the direction of his personal chambers._

"_Father?" She hadn't expected him to pick her up and carry her off._

"_You're hurt and barefoot," he said and looked at her. "Or do you think I'm so heartless that I don't even care about your welfare?"_

"_I never said that."_

"_Your earlier words implied it," he countered as he set her down in his bathing chamber. "We'll see to your hands first," he said and brought a pitcher and basin and carefully washed her hands and picked out the spare shards. "Shake yourself out as best you can," he said and started running the water for her before leaving and returning with one of his long tunics._

"_Bathe and then change and we'll talk." He said and left her alone. Which wasn't to her advantage. She could get angry quickly but given time that anger would cool and afterwards she was always as exhausted as if she'd been sparring all day. Quickly she healed herself and then did as her father bid, although she did have to roll up the tunic's sleeves quite a bit and the hemline fell well past her knees._

_He was waiting for her on the balcony with his eyes gazing out over Hyrule and she took a moment to study her father before joining him. Both father and daughter were silent as they stood beside one another, neither wanting to be the first to start another round of hurtful words._

"_I don't think you were lying," her father said finally and she looked up to find him watching her. "My displeasure comes with the way you handled the situation. You _must_ learn to control your temper, no matter the circumstances."_

"_You got angry too," she pointed out._

"_Did I attack anyone or throw things and injure myself?"_

"_No," she answered softly. "But what was I supposed to do?"_

"_There were a lot of options available to you dearest," he said and placed his hand on her head. "You could have given Tynan a command to attend you so that he could leave without offending Lady Myriel or you could have gotten me to deal with it. There were options that you couldn't see because you let your anger blind you."_

"_I'd rather take care of it my way," she grumbled and sighed heavily as she hopped up on the railing and moodily sat down._

"_I'm sure you do," her father chuckled and moved so that he could wrap his arm securely about her waist. "And you had better not let any anyone manhandle you in _any_ way no matter what age you are," he said and sighed heavily into her hair. "I will speak to Lady Myriel. There will be no repeats of this from her and no violent outbursts of anger from you either."_

"_There is another matter I need to speak with you about Zelda. You cannot think of yourself as Sheikah."_

"_But Father! I am-"_

"_You are Harkinian," he interrupted gently. "You must be of all the people and none of them. Your mother wished you to learn of your heritage so I gave Selene free reign with you but I've often wondered if I made the right choice."_

"_You have," she said firmly and frowned when he chuckled._

"_I agree with that usually," he said. "Don't misunderstand me dearest, I'm glad that you love the Clan and they reciprocate that love for you, but you understand how the Clan balances their own unique history and culture?"_

"_One way when at home in Kakariko with other Clan members but distant and on duty when dealing with Outsiders."_

"_How good of a queen do you think you'll be if you're distant with your people who aren't Clan? Will you be able to understand their needs and do well by them if you refuse to think of them as anything but Outsiders?"_

"_I wouldn't be very good like that," she admitted and felt overwhelmed by the words he spoke to her. "It's hard to be a Harkinian."_

"_It is," he agreed. "It is a lonely thing to be a monarch Zelda. Men and women alike will seek to use you to further their agendas; and advisors, if they are good ones, will tell you the things you need to hear rather than the things you want to hear. We have absolute authority in this land but in exchange you will always be expected to put your needs and desires behind those of your people. Your love for them and for this land must exceed that of anything else."_

"_I don't think I can love Hyrule more than you," she said honestly although she hated to disappoint him. "I don't think I could ever love anyone or anything more than my family."_

"_Then you shall have to do as I do," he told her. "Put that love deep in your secret heart and guard it well until you have someone you want to share it with, as I did with your mother."_

"_But you love Selene," she stated. "And you always call me dearest."_

"_I do," he agreed about Selene. "And you are the dearest person to me," he added and kissed her hair. "But your mother I called 'my love,' and that is what she still is for me."_

_It was the saddest and sweetest thing Zelda had ever heard her father admit to and she turned about as best she could and hugged him tightly. "I love you Papa," she said and the childish term she'd called him as a baby slipped out._

"_I love you too dearest," he answered and hugged her back. "Come," he said and scooped her off the railing and back on her feet. "I'm sure Selene is anxious to see that you aren't beaten and to put you back in attire suitable for a princess."_

"_I'm still not sorry for what I did," Zelda said as she took his waiting hand and followed him out. "But I am sorry for shouting at you and hurting your feelings."_

"_Apology accepted," he chuckled. "Just remember what I told you about your temper."_

"Are you proud of me Father? I kept my temper as you wanted," she said and walked away to resume her spot on the window seat. "But I still wish I could do what _I_ wanted." She didn't bother to light any lamps as evening turned into night and she was glad of the darkness that concealed her as she wrestled with her regret for a past that could never be changed, and her sorrow for the wished for future that Kiterey and Tynan had, but would now never be realized.

**88888888888888888888**

Link shifted uneasily in his saddle and looked across the Gerudo desert in the direction of the castle. They were on their way back from the Arbiter's Grounds and despite the gruesome nature of their task he and the Sheikah were glad that their task was at last ended. They'd burned the bodies until there was nothing but ash and watched the strong desert winds carry the debris away. A horse's angry scream pierced the night and brought him out of his musings in time to see a furious Blackjax give chase to some Bulbins, intent on stomping them into the desert sand.

"I'm surprised they haven't tried to capture him," he murmured aloud.

"They know vicious when they see it," Tarak said wryly. "The only person that beast truly cares for is Sheik. The rest of the world he tolerates only because he has to."

"Which doesn't include Bulbins obviously."

"No," Tarak agreed and chucked. "Our Gerudo ancestors would be pleased. They took great pride in the breeding and training of their horses. Blackjax is a prime example of centuries of carefully planned breeding programs."

"The Gerudo? Wasn't Ganondorf their king?" Link questioned.

"Are you wanting a history lesson?" Tarak asked curiously and Link noted that the man, though he was still serious, was much more at ease now that their gruesome task was completed. "It will need to be a short version since our paths will split once we leave the desert but I'm willing to tell you."

"I'm curious," Link admitted. "Does that mean the Sheikah are related to Ganondorf?"

"It's quite probable if you go back far enough," Tarak said easily. "You know of Impa? The Sheikah woman who trained and protected the Princess of Destiny?" He asked and Link nodded. "Excellent, then we will begin from there."

"Later in her life Impa had two sons that she trained in the Sheikah arts the same as she had the Princess of Destiny. Time passed and they became men who desired to find women who would share their lives, but they were also aware of the need to repopulate the tribe and wanted to be choose women that they felt would hold similar interests to theirs."

"Which were the Gerudo?"

"Well it wasn't as easy as all that. The Gerudo Tribe were not thought well of at the time because they were required to serve their king, Ganondorf, in his endeavor to conquer Hyrule, even though it wasn't what they wanted. So naturally they were hostile to outsiders as well, the two Shiekah being no exception."

"However the two men were not easily deterred. The Gerudo were well known for being thieves but they were also fierce warriors who demanded the respect they were due. It took some time but eventually they negotiated for the right to compete against the leader of the Gerudo to win her respect and the respect of her people."

"And that's it?" Link asked, somewhat disappointed which caused Tarak and several of the others to chuckle.

"Not quite. The Gerudo warned the men that if they were seeking to repopulate the Clan that their efforts would be futile. The Gerudo were said to bare only one male child every hundred years and then that boy would become their king. A tradition that the Gerudo were no longer fond of themselves after the Ganondorf fiasco."

"But the Sheikah would not be deterred. Both had fallen in love with a Gerudo woman and even if it meant adopting the Gerudo lifestyle they would not abandon the women they loved. As for the women of the Tribe, they also wished to be free of the cycle that had allowed Ganondorf to command them so easily. The Goddesses, recognizing their desire, removed their fate of only one boy born every hundred years. As testament to the Goddesses' approval of their wishes both of the brother's wives firstborn children were boys."

"Then the Gerudo adopted the lifestyle of the Sheikah then?" Link asked curiously.

"Not at all," Tarak said wryly. "The Gerudo liked the two Sheikah men but they had their own traditions as well; such as picking their own men from Castle Town when they so desired and they were a very female dominate society. But the traits that many Gerudo liked in their men: quick with their feet, lean of build, good fighters, etc. are traits that are inherit with Sheikah because of the years and type of training we do. Even before the Clan and the Tribe joined there was much similarity between the two cultures, like the fact that both were matriarchal, and each easily learned the others habits and fighting techniques."

"Eventually the two evolved into one Clan but we still have traditions that come from both heritages. For example, all Sheikah children are raised to be Clan but when they're old enough they are given the opportunity to choose to stay or to leave the Clan and its responsibilities. Another is that like our Gerudo ancestors, Sheikah women are free to choose their own men and can be a little aggressive when they find a man they like."

"Do you mean a Claim?" Link asked curiously as he remembered Layla teasing Zelda.

"He knows more than we gave him credit for!" Laughed one of the masked men and Link flushed uncomfortably as Tarak studied him for a long moment.

"Claiming is serious business for the women," he said finally and Link could hear the amusement in his voice.

"It's a way for the women to tell the other women of the Clan that they've chosen a man and put their Claim on him so stay the hell away or fight," one of them snickered.

"Not that the man has to agree," another said. "It's not like in the old days where you can be kidnapped against your will."

"And it isn't applied only to men," said the only female in the group. "Some women prefer other women and some of the men only men."

"Which isn't common in the Clan but is accepted," Tarak added with a shrug.

"And just how did you hear about Claiming Commander?" asked the woman.

"Sheik and I stopped by Old Kakariko before returning to the castle. Layla mentioned it."

"I'll bet she did!" Laughed one of the men. "Now that one would be likely to carry you off and gag you so that you couldn't disagree!" The joke caused all of them to laugh while Link rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

_No wonder Zelda was so flushed._ He thought.

"And that's the short version of our culture's joining," Tarak said and Link could see the water of Lake Hylia coming into view.

"Why couldn't we get the short version?" One of the Sheikah grumbled. "The condensed version is just as good as the _years_ of backstory we get pounded into our heads."

"Would you like something else pounded into your head Reon?" The woman asked in a tone that was too sweet to be anything but dangerous.

"If it's you, Jia Li, doing the pounding then I will eagerly accept." He answered, causing the others to snicker until Tarak spoke sharply to them.

"Should we bring him with us?" Jia Li asked and gestured at Blackjax who'd been keeping pace quietly with Epona for the latter part of their ride. "He seems calm now that there are no more Bulbins," she added and turned her horse towards the black stallion.

Blackjax, as though he understood every word, reacted like a cornered snake as he quickly wheeled around and kicked out his front feet at her and her horse. His teeth clicked dangerously in the empty air where Jia Li's arm had been until she quickly backed off with a soft curse.

"I think he wants to stay with Epona," Link said as they all watched the temperamental stallion scream his displeasure at him. "And she doesn't seem to mind him." The much studier mare did seem annoyed at the black horse's antics because she did lay her ears back when he came to close, but other than that he perturbed her little compared to the other Sheikah horses who did not handle his temper nearly so well.

"We'll leave him to you then!" Reon said and tuned his horse in a different direction that Link had anticipated.

"You're not returning to the castle?" He asked Tarak and the older man shook his head.

"No," he answered quietly. "Kiterey's burial ceremony is this night. We go to say our farewells to her and my son will need me." He sighed heavily and his voice was full of regret as he said, "Tynan had intended to ask her to be his wife once he finished building his house for them."

"I'm sorry," Link said quietly and was honored that Tarak thought enough of him to share so much with him that night.

"As am I," Tarak agreed and turned his gaze to the direction of the castle. "When she was a child Zelda used to wait for her father to return in a private solar near her study. It would be a comfort for me if you would check to make sure she isn't waiting still."

"I will," Link promised.

"My thanks…Commander," Tarak said and used the title the Sheikah and knights had taken to calling him. "Be well!" He saluted him and urged his horse after the others.

"Let's go home girl," Link said and Epona happily quickened her pace to a gallop as they headed towards the castle with a rambunctious Blackjax easily outpacing them.

**888888888888888888888**

By the time Link was finally able to wash and look for the queen's solar he had to take a revitalizing potion after dealing with the havoc that Blackjax wrought. While the stallion had been happy being with them while they were on the move, he'd turned into a different creature as soon as Link had tried to stable him. It had taken all his patience and expertise to get the upset stallion settled and was infinitely glad he didn't have to deal with the horse every day.

He was dressed as casually as possible in a pair of soft black pants and a white shirt made similarly to the ones he owned in Ordon, but all of his clothes in the castle were woven of much softer material. After pulling on his boots he'd left but he'd barely taken a few steps from his door before retreating back for his sword. It was so much a part of him now that it made him uneasy to be without it, even in the castle. He did put on a cloak to help offset the cooler temperatures and also to hide his weapon. He didn't see any need to unnecessarily alarm anyone he came across and after all the recent arrests he had a feeling that the nobles would be reacting differently with him.

Silently he made his way to Zelda's living quarters and noted how different it felt without all the Sheikah present. Even unseen he had gotten used to their presence and the castle felt strangely empty without their watchful eyes and keen ears. He was also extremely uncomfortable with opening random doors and peering in the private quarters of the queen but he had given his word to Tarak.

He was on his third room and had almost closed the door when his eyes caught a slight movement in the dark. Already uneasy from his snooping, he almost drew his sword but quickly recognized the sleeping figure curled against the glass pane while sitting on the window seat.

Quietly, he unbuckled his sword so that she wouldn't be startled seeing an armed man and then walked over to her to wake her. Though she was asleep her face was tense and small twitches of movement hinted at uneasy dreams. "Zelda," he called softly and touched her exposed shoulder.

Only the fact that he was fully awake and blessed with quick reflexes enabled him to withstand the powerful kick she landed on him and block the fist that went straight for his face.

"Who?" She snarled and tried to wrench her wrist free from his grip even as her body tensed to kick out at him again. He had to grab her other arm as well when she almost landed a vicious jab with her elbow to his midsection.

"Zelda!" He said firmly, shocked at her violent reaction even as he did his best not to hurt her while he subdued her at the same time.

"Link?" She asked but she still sounded slightly unsure and he uneasily let one of her hands go as she reached out to touch his face. "Not Zant," she sighed in obvious relief and started to pull away and curl up again but he pulled her back to him when he saw the bruises that marred her skin thanks to the pale moonlight.

"Zelda what happened?"

"He tried to get me in my sleep," she answered although her words were slightly slurred from a probable mix of exhaustion and sleep, but that didn't stop the slightly bloodthirsty smirk that crossed her face. "I almost killed him too," she continued and waved her hand in a quick motion as she imitated holding a knife. "Quick thrust in the ribs, followed by a slash to the leg. I wanted to hurt him more but his screaming brought the guards and Ganondorf." She sighed and because he would not let her go she used him as a wall to lean against while she closed her eyes. "Should've cut his throat. That would have been helpful at least."

Link was so shocked that he couldn't even move as he stared at her. She had shown him and Renado her memories of being struck and captured by Zant but he had never imagined the Twili would actually try and take things so far as to cause such a severe reaction from her. The viciousness that Zelda had reacted with clearly proved how naïve he had been.

_We should have taken her with us_. He thought and guilt for leaving her unprotected in the castle filled him.

"Zelda," he said and shook her slightly to wake her from the light sleep she'd fallen back into. "Have you talked to anyone about this?" He asked and frowned at how cold her skin was.

"I don't want to," she stated and he was horrified when her eyes began to water. "I should have killed him, it would have made things easier for you and Midna but I failed. I wanted to hurt him and I was distracted by that," she cried softly. "I'm so stupidly weak and awful!" She buried her face in her hands but it did not stop the tears that leaked from her eyes.

Link picked her up and frowned when he noted that her frame felt lighter than it should have. _Later_, he promised himself to scold her and sat down with her in his lap while he put his back against the wall. He held her head protectively against the crook of his neck as he settled her legs against his and frowned when he noted her bare feet. He used his cloak as a cover for them both and rubbed her cold skin, trying to coax warmth back into her body even as he tried to coax her to talk. Part of him was guiltily aware that he was making use of the fact that she was sleep deprived and had obviously not taken advantage of a revitalizing potion; the other part was glad she wasn't on guard and determined to get the stubborn queen to talk.

"You're neither stupid nor weak. Why would you think that you're awful?" He asked in concern. "Everything you've done, you did because you had to."

"I hate them," she whispered. "The Council, I hate them more than I hated Zant. I did what I was supposed to do instead of what I wanted to do," she admitted. "I wanted them tortured, to suffer, to have everything taken from them until they begged for mercy just so I could laugh in their faces and make them suffer more," and her voice trembled from the same anger that shook her body and caused her to weep. "There's a darkness in me Link, it's awful and terrible, so much that I frighten myself sometimes with what I want to do."

"Zelda, it's natural that you want to hurt the people who hurt you," he said and touched his fingers over her mouth when she started to argue. "Do you think I don't understand? I was furious when Ilia and the kids were kidnapped while I was unconscious and then waking once more as a wolf to find myself chained in a cell. Midna was not her most helpful at that moment in time and I hated her then too because I was only beginning to understand."

"It doesn't make you evil to be angry, or to hate, or to want revenge Zelda," he continued and played his fingers through her hair as she listened. "What matters, what makes you who you are is what you do with that anger. How many people do you think would have allowed the ones who murdered their family a swift execution that was no more painful than necessary?"

"One of the many things that makes you extraordinary is the fact that you keep yourself in check because you choose to do so and not because you have to," he said and was glad that she couldn't see his flushed face. "We all have darkness inside ourselves that we fight with from time to time Zelda. Even a queen is simply a woman when those she loves come to harm."

"You don't have any darkness," she countered and he could tell from her voice that she was fully awake. Just a wolf."

"And how is that any better?" He asked wryly and was amused when she simply smiled and different answer.

"I'm sorry for depending on you to save my kingdom too," she admitted and fiddled with the laces of his shirt. "I'm thankful for you Link… but it is frustrating to know that I was too inadequate to save my own kingdom."

"You're not being fair to yourself," he said firmly and glared down at her. "You do not get to be hard on yourself over that matter. Without you telling me what happened and what I needed to do, _I_ wouldn't have been able to do everything I did. You also saved Midna's life and you did help me in the fight with Ganondorf," he reminded her. "I don't have any envy over your job as queen so leave me my job of being a hero."

"You're a little domineering late at night," she observed with a frown.

"I'm not the one who's upset over the futility of trying to be perfect," he countered but his tone was light and teasing. "You need to talk about what happened Zelda. Your doubts and fears will continue to fester within you if you keep everything bottled up."

"No." Came the immediate and unrelenting response.

"Add bratty to your late night faults," he frowned at her and used his hand to gently lift her face so that she had to look at him. Her mouth was set in a hard firm line but her eyes looked bruised and uncertain despite the stony look she gave him. Dried tracks of tears marked her face and he used his thumb to rub away the remnants from her skin.

"It's not important enough to worry anyone with."

"Worry me," he almost pleaded. "I want you to worry me." _Trust yourself to me._ He thought. She stared at him a long moment and he felt the tension flow out of her body when she finally nodded.

"It's easier to show you," she said and reached up and placed her hand over his eyes and then…

_She did not know why Ganondorf summoned her to eat dinner with him each day. Part of her speculated that he wanted to make sure she didn't kill herself by refusing to eat whilst the other part thought that he summoned her for the same reason she came, to study the opponent. Not that they spoke to each other any more than necessary and nothing but the coldest of civilities._

"_Master!" Zant cried as he threw upon the heavy doors as he burst into the dining hall. "She was here!" He continued to scream and his voice was very high and shrill from his excitement. "I sense the remnants of her presence! It will not take long to find her now!"_

_Zelda continued to eat as calmly as ever but her thoughts were racing as she inwardly cursed his obsession with hunting Midna. Now that Midna had found the one she was looking for, it was critical that she stayed out of Zant's hands but Zelda was certain she would be able to rile his excitable nature._

"_My lord," she said to Ganondorf as she afforded him the respect he was due as the man who'd been king of the Gerudo. "Can you not silence your creature's caterwauling or must we endure his screeching for the remainder of the meal?" She continued and kept her face neutral but inquisitive as she looked at him._

_As expected, it was an incensed Zant who replied to her. "What did you say?" He asked and his voice was dangerously low as he began to stalk menacingly towards her._

"_I asked your master if there was any real need to endure your uncivilized noise while we eat," she answered helpfully and was secretly delighted at the rage that contorted his face._

"_How dare you speak to me in such disrespect! I am the king of the Twili!"_

I'm so glad you asked,_ she thought and took a delicate sip from her wineglass as she glanced covertly at Ganondorf. So far he showed no interest in stopping either of them from speaking and was watching with a rather intrigued look, as if he also wanted to know what she had to say._ Or if I've lost my mind, _came the unbidden thought._

"_King of the Twili?" She echoed and cruelly laughed mockingly at him. "You were neither born a king nor chosen by your people as one worthy of being raised to royal status, you are nothing more than an usurper." She smiled but her voice was full of derision as she continued to enrage him. "A true king thinks of the wellbeing of his people, he does not turn them into nameless beasts of darkness. You're nothing more than a lowly cur that wets itself in utter submission as it crawls on its belly to lick at the boots of its master to beg for crumbs."_

_His reaction was better than she had any right to hope for. Like an enraged animal he upturned the table, which allowed her to take and hide away a knife, and then he was on her. His glowing yellow eyes seethed with hatred as he picked her up by her throat and dangled her in the air._

"_I will kill you!" He seethed as she struggled in his grasp._

"_Let her go," Ganondorf's voice cut through the air._

"_But Master! She-"_

"_Do not question me or make me repeat myself," came the deep voice and Zant resentfully dropped her. "The Princess was correct about you being uncivilized. Be gone from here until I care to summon you."_

_The Twili angrily departed and Zelda remained kneeling on the floor where he had dropped her as she regained her breath. Her neck was swollen and bruised but she was getting her breath back and she doubted that Zant would be in the mood to chase after Midna after being dismissed by his master._

"_Why did you provoke him?" Ganondorf asked as he unexpectedly helped her to her feet._

"_I do not care to tolerate him," she answered, which was the truth actually. She did not care at all for a man who could so utterly betray his people and felt nothing but disgust for him._

_That day was only the beginning of her verbal onslaught of the pretend king. Over and over she drove him to a murderous frenzy only to have him called off by Ganondorf, whom seemed curious as to just how far and how long she would torment the Twili. Zelda was no fool; however much Zant hated her, what really drove his rage was the fact that his god continuously protected her. And she knew that would eventually drive him to attack her when he thought he would most be likely to get away with it._

_When the attack came she was not surprised. She awoke as soon as she heard the handle of the door turned and made almost no movement as she gripped the knife hidden under her pillow. She could hear his unsteady breathing but there was no clink of metal armor, an advantage for her depending on how fast she was. There was no hesitation in her at all when he grabbed her roughly. She rolled with the force of his pulling and bought the knife up quick and sure to his ribs. Unfortunately for her she was not used to dealing with someone of Zant's height and she had cut more of his shirt than him. But he still screamed from the wound and she'd drawn blood._

_While he grabbed at his chest she quickly slashed at an easier target, his leg and the major arteries located within said limb. The sharp blade bit deep into his flesh and the high pitch of his scream increased as he grabbed at her._

"_You bitch!" He snarled and she rolled out of his way but she'd miscalculated the reach of his abnormally long arms and his hand grasped her nightgown. "I will tear you to pieces!" He promised._

"_Try it!" She snapped back and reached back with the knife and inflicted a wound to his arm. Despite the pain he had to be feeling he did not let go and the flimsy material of her nightdress ripped so he grabbed her hair instead._

"_I will flay the skin from your body!" He swore and yanked her back hard enough that she hit the floor and felt a sickening crack and then pain in her arm._

I'm going to die here,_ she realized and was determined that at the very least she was going to take him with her. She wanted to slash his throat but his torso and neck were too long so instead she drove the knife deep into his gut and twisted the blade within his body to maximize the damage. _

_The large black hands that grasped and then threw her off Zant were not entirely unexpected but she'd hoped he'd be dead before the guards came. Her body slammed into the wall with such force that she felt it reverberate through her entire body and shame burned through her as she realized that enough of her bones were broken that she would not have a chance to finish off Zant or the dark creature that was headed her way._

"_What is going on here?" Ganondorf's voice was low but angry as she saw him survey the room through her blurry eyes._

"_Master! She attempted to kill me and has-"_

"_Heal yourself," Ganondorf commanded and pulled the kitchen knife out of the Twili's body and knelt down beside him. "If you ever come near the princess again without my order I will kill you myself." He promised and looked about the wrecked room in disgust. "Leave," and he waited for them to exit before walking over to her._

"_Do you want to die?" He asked her._

"_I want… you out of my kingdom," she answered around her coughing. She did not need him to tell her what the blood coming from her mouth meant. She could feel the numerous internal injuries to her body and regretted that she had not been of more help to Midna and that she would never know the name of the man who tried to save her people, or get to thank them for their help._

"_You would have been considered a brave woman amongst my people," Ganondorf said and knelt beside her._

They are my people now,_ she thought about saying but found that she didn't have the energy or the air. She was dying and her body was awash with pain but the darkness that hazed her vision was also strangely peaceful and beckoning as it promised an end to her pain._

_She was dimly aware but beyond caring when he placed his large hand over her bare chest. The searing pain of her body healing itself forced her to retreat from that welcoming darkness and she endured the agony of the dark magic that scorched her psyche as it healed her broken body with a grim determination to live._

"_You will not have any scars," he told her as he pulled back his hand and looked down at her._

"_Why?" She asked and didn't bother trying to conceal her nakedness. Not that the effort would have been worth it, her nightdress was little more than tatters of cloth._

"_My people valued courage and the will to fight. Had you been a man you would have been a worthy opponent for battle," he answered. "And if I were more a man than a god I would be tempted to make you my queen."_

"_I'd kill you," she promised._

"_I have no doubt that you would try Princess," he said as he stood. "You fought well and for that I saved your life but from this moment on you will no longer have any contact with Zant or cause such disruption again."_

"_As you wish," she agreed and he left without another look at her. "Hurry Midna," she whispered into the empty room. "I have nothing more to stall them with."_

"Now you know everything," Zelda said and dropped her hand from Link's eyes and lowered her gaze to her lap.

Link barely knew what to think, let alone say. He'd never thought about what happened in the castle while he and Midna were on their quest but he'd never imagined anything like what he'd seen and experienced from her memories and thoughts.

"I never thought I'd be grateful to Ganondorf for anything," he said and rested his cheek on her hair as he held her nervous hands against his chest. He could barely believe how close he'd been to never knowing her at all.

"His saving me did enable me to help Midna," she said quietly which caused him to smile a little but her words brought him no ease. It might not have mattered much to him then, but when he imagined Zelda gone from his life now… If he'd been in his wolf form he would've howled from the pain and unhappiness he felt.

"Leave the fighting to me from now on," he said finally and was not pleased when she drew her head up to give him an indignant glare. "I'm not talking about politically," he said as she opened her mouth. "You aren't like me Zelda," he said and held his palm up against hers. Zelda's hand was strong, she was possibly one of the physically strongest women he knew, but the hand was delicately boned and the skin soft to the touch. Link's hand in comparison was much larger and calloused from years of hard work and swordplay.

"You aren't made to take beatings and give them back and you shouldn't expect that out of yourself. You're the queen, you're supposed to fight with your head and prove your superiority over the rest of us mere mortals," he tried to joke but he couldn't make his voice sound right. "Zelda…you…I…" He didn't know exactly what he was trying to say and her watching him worriedly wasn't helping him either.

"It is not acceptable for you to die unless I already have," he said awkwardly and wished he'd thought a little more before he blurted that out. "I don't want to lose you," he said more softly and calmly.

"Link, I can't promise that," she said. She was the one who stopped his protest then as she laid her hand over his mouth and added, "but I will try as long as you promise to not die until we're old and cranky and have nothing better to do than annoy people with how things used to be in our day."

"As long as we have all of our teeth I'm okay with that," he answered and her laughter eased some of the tension in him.

"You really are incredible you know that?" He said and cupped her face gently in his hand. "You're stupidly brave but you're smart and beautiful so that makes up for that flaw somewhat."

"I can't tell if that's an insult or a compliment," she answered but her eyes were wide with surprise. "You're not exactly the 'run away to fight another day' type yourself," she added.

"I have the Triforce of Courage, it's okay for me to be the 'stand your ground' man," he countered and flashed a grin at her.

"I want to kiss you," he surprised himself by saying it aloud to her and his voice came out unexpectedly low and gruff. His heart was pounding almost painfully in his chest as he took one of her hands gently in his own and caressed the delicate hand. "Tell me no, push me away, or hit me if you don't want me to," he continued and despite the roughness of his voice he was gentle as he brushed his lips across her palm before placing it against his face. "And I'll stop," he promised.

Finally he dipped his head and closed the last little bit of distance between them. Experimenting, he brushed her lips once, then twice, with his own before completely capturing her mouth. A deep contentment, like nothing he'd ever known, filled him and he struggled with his desire to crush her to him. Only by extreme willpower was he able to keep his embrace gentle in case she wanted to pull away; and that was all but broken when she began to kiss him back and her hand gripped his hair tightly as she willingly pulled him closer. It was pure bliss and torture all at the same time.

"Open your mouth to me," he begged although he could hardly believe the words that came out of his mouth. The aching, unexplainable, _need_ he felt to taste her was as foreign to him as the burning heat he felt wherever their bodies touched; there was a _rightness_ that he could not explain and did not question. Shyly, her mouth opened under his and she tasted like the mint tea she liked to drink and a sweetness that he knew instinctively was all her own; when she tentatively explored his mouth in return he learned what the phrase of indescribable satisfaction meant.

Both were breathing heavily when they drew apart and during some point both of his hands had gotten tangled in her hair and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her eyes were very dark in the soft light with a slight haze to them and he wondered if his looked similar. As he studied her a soft flush darkened her skin slightly and she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"What does this mean Link?" Zelda asked but there were hidden notes of fragility and worry to her voice that made him think carefully before he answered. If she was anyone other than the queen he knew exactly what he could say to her…but she wasn't.

"A memory?" He suggested as he recalled her words to him when she had transported them to Eldin's Spring in Kakariko. It was not what he wanted to tell her but there were things he wasn't willing to admit to aloud just yet. "It's not a silly memory but I hope it's still a good memory," he added. The last thing he wanted her to think was that he was taking this lightly and felt his own face flush against his will.

"It's a good memory," she reassured him and hugged him. "Can we stay here for a little while longer?" She asked hesitantly. "I know you're tired…"

"I don't mind," he said and helped her move so that she was lying comfortably between his legs and against his chest with his arms around her waist. "I can't believe you're barefoot," he commented as she moved his cloak back over them.

"Don't turn into Melena," she protested but he saw the reflection of her smile on the glass.

He gave a rather noncommittal grunt and decided to just enjoy the simple pleasure of having her in his arms. It took longer than he expected for her to fall asleep but he felt her body gradually grow heavier and more lax against his as she fell deeper into her slumber.

"Do you remember asking me back in Ordon if there was something I wanted more than anything that you could give me as a reward?" He asked so softly that it was barely audible to his own ears. _What would you say if I told you that I wanted you as you are now? Not a queen, just a woman named Zelda?_ But he knew that if he wanted the woman then he would also have to take the part of her that was a queen.

Even thinking it made him feel slightly ridiculous. He was a simple man from the small village of Ordon, what possible value did he have? But whenever he was with her he felt like he'd finally come home. Seeing her smile made him happy and seeing her in pain nearly drove him crazy from his desire to protect her. Kissing her had made him realize just how very much he wanted her and imagining her lying so peaceful and trusting in another man's arms made him want to snarl in jealously at a man who didn't even exist.

_Once a woman manages to make her way into your heart it's all over lad._ Rusl had once told him. _Once you find the right one you'll be shocked at how little everything else matters._

He wondered what Rusl would say if he told him his feelings for the queen. He imagined the older man would think him crazy and he grinned at the thought of the lecture Rusl would feel compelled to give. But if a simple man from Ordon could play a large part in saving a nation then what was to stop that same man from making himself worthy enough to love a queen?

It was a daunting thought but there was a reason why he held the Triforce of Courage. After all, nothing ventured was nothing gained.

**888888888888888888888**

**A/N:**

**First, I want to thank all you awesome reviewers! You make me staying up till 3,4,5 am so very worth it! Thank you guys so much for taking the time to comment and leave feedback!**

**Second, it's 3am and I'm kinda loopy and a bit rambly so I apologize. Now then, this chapter has changed a lot during the edit process. It went from 10ish pages to 19 (a/n don't count). And it unintentionally became a filler chapter rather than a 'this is what happens next in the plot' chapter. The flashback of Zelda and her dad (where that came from I've no idea, blame the music, this whole chapter has been sad sad music) and Zelda's personal trials at the castle were added in the editing.**

**And they kissed?! What the heck? That was supposed to be hmmm 5,6 chapters from now? (I might be kidding about that lol). But I think it's a realistic response for Link after being so shocked. And if his alter ego is a wolf then I think he's bold enough to go after a kiss that was intended to be more of a 'you're here and okay but don't ever do that crap again.' Then it got a little heated but cold common sense made its reappearance. Wow I need sleep**

**Anon – Don't worry I was just joking. Personally I can't believe how long this chapter is and it didn't go anywhere! *sob sob***

**AnimeMaster24 – Ilia in her crush stage was based off one of my friends from when I was still in high school. Don't worry; it's not a permanent condition.**

**Thanks again for reading and please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**edit 10.27.2013**

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter 14

"Let's have the clothes packed and placed for donation. The furniture and personal effects can be claimed by the family if they so desire," Zelda told the maids as soon as she finished scanning the room for dark objects. Every member of the former Council had to have their quarters in the castle searched and she was finally on the last one.

"Actually," she said thoughtfully as she picked up the picture of Lord Ashton's son, Regal. "Add the furniture and other things to the burn pile."

"Do you not think the young lord will want a memento of his father my lady?" Asked Jessica, after Melena she was the one next in charge of Zelda's household staff, and had also been living in the castle well before the young queen's birth. When Zelda had been a young child her hair had been a dark brown streaked with grey, but now the grey had taken over and lines marked the same stern face but her dark green eyes were as keen as ever.

"No," Zelda answered and put the dusty picture down. "I did write a letter informing him and his mother about what happened here but I don't know if they'll leave King Zorion's court to return," she added and began to help the maids sort and place the numerous articles in various crates according to their final destination.

"You shouldn't be helping with this!" Jessica fussed at her.

"Now that's counter to what you told me as a child," Zelda teased the much older woman and gestured for her to sit. "I seem to recall you being quite determined to make me clean up after myself."

"Well you were a princess then and a regular little scamp with how you plagued young Tynan," Jessica retorted but she was grateful for the chance to rest. She was no longer as young as she used to be and keeping up with the queen that morning had been like trailing after a tornado intent on cleaning up. "Although you aren't dressed for court today either."

Zelda exchanged smiles with her younger maids as they deftly hid their amusement at how easily the older woman scolded the young queen. Not that Zelda minded and she responded absently to Jessica's comments as her thoughts wandered while she worked.

This morning she had woken to find herself back in her bed and tucked under her covers. She would have been tempted to think that what happened between her and Link in the solar was a dream, but she had been wearing his cloak over her dress. She had impulsively decided to wear that same cloak over the outfit she was wearing today, and she blushed every time she remembered under just what circumstances it had come into her keeping.

"-know how nosy that man is. I'm sure he'll ask you to marry his son again as well!"

"She's talking about King Zorion my lady," one of the maids whispered to her when she eyed the older woman.

"That man is utterly scandalous! Can you believe that he actually had the audacity to ask your father to give you to him when you were a child? Of all the nerve!"

Zelda did laugh then because King Zorion and his Queen Saida were both very dear to her. When she was a child there was much visiting between the King of Hyrule and the King of Aquria. The small nation was located to the southwest, through Faron Woods and the mountains, and nestled between Hyrule and the sea. As boys, the two kings had been fostered together for a time in each kingdom and grew up like brothers. Aquria was where she had gone to live for a year after the death of her father and it was where she had ordered the Sheikah to retreat to during the invasion.

"I'm surprised he hasn't made his way here by now," she mused thoughtfully and gave Jessica a sly smile. "You always blush when he flirts with you."

"Now you're just being ridiculous," she sniffed but her cheeks crimsoned all the same.

"I am," Zelda agreed and kissed the older woman apologetically on the cheek. "That's the last of it," she said in relief. "All that's left is for the footmen to move out the crates and furniture and then you ladies can clean the rest."

"Walk with me Jessica," she said and linked her arm with the other woman's when she started to get up and help the others. "You can tell me what I should wear so that I pass as presentable."

"You're thinking I'm old now," she said drily but let the young queen pull her along.

"Well you've often told me that you served under my grandfather and then you were father's nurse," Zelda reminded her as they headed back to her chambers.

"And now you," Jessica said proudly. "And if the Goddesses are kind then I will live to see your children as well."

"Children without marriage Jessica?" Zelda teased. "I'm shocked and aghast at your implications!"

"You know what I meant," the older woman scolded but there was a smile of her face. "You remind me very much of your mother when you're like this Zelda."

"Most people say I'm like Father," she said in surprise as they entered her bedroom.

"Oh you're his daughter alright," Jessica laughed and headed into the closet while Zelda undressed and washed her face and hands clean of dust. "But that teasing nature is very like Aerilyn. She had a gift for putting people at ease and getting them to laugh. Hopefully you'll find someone as good for you as she was for your father."

"I thought you might be heading to this discussion when you brought up King Zorion," Zelda laughed as she sat down on her bed and watched Jessica look through her gowns. "You do know that Wendell is five years my junior and Zorion _is_ only teasing when he keeps saying that he expects the two of us to marry."

"I trust you know his nature better than I," Jessica sniffed and brought out a beautiful golden gown. It was an elaborate creation with a corset styled top that had green jeweled flowers scattered over it before flowing elegantly to the floor. A golden collar that was made to go with the dress clasped around the neck of the wearer and in the back of the collar the tailor had designed a light sheer train that was the same length of the dress.

"That's a little extravagant," Zelda said slowly as she eyed the dress.

"You need to be out and about where others can see and approach you," she said pointedly. "I know you've been working but socializing and giving the nobles a chance to speak with you on mundane matters will go a long way in easing their tension."

"It's hard to disagree when you give me good reasons not to," Zelda sighed and reached for the gown.

**88888888888888888**

"Commander, there's a man here asking to speaking with you. He said his name is Rusl."

"Thank you," Link told the young knight and looked over at his sparring partner.

"Don't let me keep you sir," the man laughed tiredly as he let his aching body slide down against the wall they'd been leaning on. "I'd take a bath first if you want to be presentable at all though," he added with a bit of a groan.

"Thanks Mikhail," Link chuckled and offered the man a hand back up but was refused with a shake. Mikhail was one of the better fighters he had and was cool and calm during sparring matches. He just didn't have Link's hitting power and stamina but the man had been determined to go until he dropped.

"I'll get up eventually," he said and cracked an eye open at the other man. "Maybe one of these pups will think I'd done for the day and challenge me. That'll make me feel better," he grinned. Link laughed and shook his head as he hurried off towards the barracks. He kept a room there along with extra changes of clothes for the days when training went overlong and he was unable to make it to his quarters in the castle.

He quickly bathed the grime and sweat from the training arena off and started to reach for his plain clothes but he hesitated. If Rusl had come to the castle then it was unlikely that he was here on a social call but one couldn't be sure. In the end he compromised by wearing the clothes that Hyrule knew him best by and that he was comfortable in.

"Rusl!" The older man had not been allowed inside the castle without a document granting permission but he hadn't seemed to mind and was entertaining the castle guards with some of his exploits.

"Commander!" Both knights jumped to attention until Link gave them an approving nod.

"It's good to see you again," he said as he and Rusl grasped each other's forearms in greeting. "What brings you to the castle?"

"I came to speak with the Queen," Rusl answered as he followed Link through the castle.

"You're the only one who decided to accept?" Link asked as he noted the respectful nods and distance the most of the nobles kept from him. Their attitudes towards him currently were very different than the ones that he was used to dealing with.

"The others are still thinking about it. You convinced me back in Ordon and the Queen's actions did not sway my opinion. I respect any woman, or man, who is willing to do what it takes to protect their own."

"She'll be glad to see you," he said and was proud that the man who'd raised him was the first to come forward. "Now we just have to find her," he said aloud but it was more to himself than to Rusl who simply grinned at him. He politely stopped one of the serving women and asked her for the whereabouts of the queen. He had thought that she would be in her study and was surprised when she informed him with a sweet smile that the queen was out on the lawn in the public gardens.

"What is she doing there?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Playing games Commander!" She laughed and did a quick curtsy before hurrying on her way.

It didn't sound like the Zelda he knew but he led Rusl through the gardens to where they'd been directed. Larger amounts of people than usual were scattered all throughout the gardens but the largest concentration was easily the lawn where a game of croquet and badminton was going on. It also didn't take him long to realize why there were so many spectators.

Zelda, dressed far too enticingly in a golden gown with her hair twisted atop her head in a mass of curls and gold ribbon held back from her face with a simple gold circlet, was standing to the side of the badminton game with a pretty young lady that Link only vaguely recognized. The queen and her companion were concentrating on the game as they called encouragements to the two women who were playing against two men on the other side of the net. Surrounding the two were a good number of young men who offered their own suggestions although their eyes watched the young queen and her companion far more than the game.

One of the young noblemen placed his hand on her shoulder as he said something to her that made the others laugh and Zelda lightly brushed off his hand but she laughed as well. An uncomfortable feeling that felt very much like jealousy threatened to rise up in him and he couldn't quite approach due to his uncertainty of his welcome at the current moment. Perhaps it was his stillness that attracted her attention as she looked past her group and her eyes brightened when they saw him.

"Commander," she called softly but her voice still carried as she held out her hand welcomingly to him. "And Master Rusl," she exclaimed as she noted the other man and there was no mistaking the pleasure she felt at seeing the two of them. "Have you come to play as well?" She asked as they approached and the other men politely made room for them.

"Not today," he answered as he took her offered hand and bowed over it before standing back up. "I'm afraid its business that has brought us to you today."

"What did I tell you Marianna?" She jokingly whispered to the sweet looking woman next to her. "Even when I'm a queen I can't get away with an afternoon of play."

"If there is a better time…" Link started to say when they all good-naturedly protested her departure but she shook her head at him.

"It's fine," she said reassuringly. "Don't let them lose Marianna," she said and gestured at the two women playing. "Excuse me gentlemen," she added politely and linked her arm companionably through his as the three of them walked away.

"I take it you're here to discuss my offer?" She asked Rusl once they were out of earshot of the others.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Rusl replied and Link could tell from the strain in his voice that now that he was faced with Zelda herself he wasn't quite sure how he should speak.

"I am quite glad that you're here," Zelda said and placed her hand on the other man's arm although she did not link it through like she had with his own. "Even if you tell me no, I won't let you leave until you tell me stories about something that can shatter my Melena's absolute belief that the Commander here was a perfect child who never gave a single bit of grief, unlike myself."

"I can do that," Rusl chuckled while Link sighed in disbelief.

"At least I can cook," he snorted.

"You see what I have to put up with?" She asked with such a forlorn look on her face that he half wanted to apologize and half wanted to laugh. "He mentions my faults in the most ungentlemanly way! But," she added with a wink. "It's true."

"You're rather lighthearted in light of recent events," Rusl noted as they entered Zelda's study.

"I was reminded that it is the queen sets the mood for her people. If I want them to be at ease and happy then so must I present myself as such," she answered and released the two men so that she could ring for a servant and ask for some tea. "But we didn't come here to talk about me."

"My lady," a gentle knock at the door sounded and a young woman walked in with a tray of tea for them.

Zelda thanked her warmly and by her name and Link quietly observed Rusl as he studied the queen who easily carried on a brief, but friendly, conversation with a maidservant as easily as she did with a noble. He still looked a little overwhelmed but Link was familiar with the pleased look on his face as the older man continued to take in his surroundings.

"Sit please," Zelda asked and gestured them towards the seats in front of the fireplace that she and Link usually sat in. He frowned at her as he placed his cup down on the table before going to her and taking her hand in one of his and her tea in the other, and then escorted her to her normal chair. "Or stand if you prefer," she laughed as he reclaimed his cup and leaned comfortably against the massive desk.

"He always was the independent sort," Rusl laughed and she smiled at him.

"Have you come to tell me no Master Rusl?" She asked gently when he started to twist his cup uneasily on its saucer. "I will admit that I will be disappointed but not angry."

"That's not it at all Ma'am," he said quickly and Link watched in amazement as his father figure's face turned a bright red. "I'm honored to accept your offer; it's just harder to address you than I thought it would be. It's more apparent that you're royalty here than when you showed up at Telma's Bar. Not that you couldn't tell then! It's –"

"I know what you mean," she interrupted gently. "I think that you will find that I'm much the same as any other woman."

"Which means she comes with a temper and mood swings," Link muttered and looked innocently at her when she glared at him.

"Link, don't be disrespectful to the queen," Rusl scolded him and he saw her fight back a smile but he saw the laughter in her eyes all the same.

"There's also no need for you to address me so formally when we're in private," she added. "Link and most people who are close to me simply call me Zelda when it's just us, and I would be very appreciative if you and yours would do the same."

"We would be very honored… Zelda," Rusl said awkwardly and Link swallowed his own laughter when his face flushed yet again.

"Excellent; and now to the business side of things. You will, of course, receive a monthly salary that will be paid…"

Link tuned out the rest as he placed his tea down and wandered about the room. He didn't mess with any of the papers on Zelda's desk but he did pick up the books that she had piled on it. He started from the bottom and its title brought a smile to his face._ Basics of Cooking_, then there was _Flora of Hyrule: the Growing Seasons, Medical Uses of Herbs, A Composition of Poems and Ballads,_ and the last was a book without a title but it looked very old so he opened it gently and read the inscription, _Memories of my life: Link of the Kokiri_.

He looked in shock at Zelda, who'd been keeping an eye on him even though she was speaking with Rusl, she nodded slightly when he held up the book and he took that as permission to continue reading. He opened the book at a random section and began to read:

_It's been almost a month since I've returned to Lon Lon Ranch and Malon and the girls are as happy as ever to see me. Little Mika looks just like her mother and but Eponine has my blond hair to go with her mother's sweet face. Thankfully they also have Malon's easy going nature rather than their father's wanderlust. No matter how happy I am to be with them and how much I love them, I cannot help but wonder just what else is out there? What have I not seen? What is waiting for me? Malon understands and does not ask me to stay, she always smiles when she kisses me goodbye and tells me to return home safely… and I do._

At the end of the page Link flipped forward more in the diary and read:

_There was a scuffle to the west with one of the neighboring kingdoms but rather than send me she listened to her husband and sent in the Knights of Hyrule instead. They won the day but the casualties were far higher than they had to be! When I returned from my journey, I demanded to see her and have her tell me why she did not summon me… "Were you in Hyrule Link?" She asked me, and even after all this time her face is still the most beautiful one I have ever seen. I answered no but that had never stopped her before. "And if I had called you, would you have been able to get there in time to make a difference Hero?" She asked me so sadly but her words cut me all the same. "Hyrule must learn to count on the men she has," she added and I could feel her disappointment in me and I reacted badly._

_To my shame I accused her of trying to tie me down to Hyrule, no… I accused her of trying to tie me down to her and I could not have chosen better words to hurt her. How softly she touched my cheek with her hand, how sad her eyes, and how distant her voice when she told me that I was never hers to tie down. The young prince came in then and I took my leave of them. Usually I am content with my life but sometimes when I have been on the road overlong, or when faced with a pair of bright blue eyes that see too much, I remember… and I regret…_

"Link?" His Zelda's voice called him out of the pages and he looked at her in surprise.

"Where is Rusl?" He asked.

"He just left," she answered. "He and Uli are going to live here in the castle and he wants her to help him pick out their quarters."

"That's good," he answered and closed the book with a soft snap. Although it was the memoirs of his ancestor he could feel the man's sadness as his own and his regret.

"Their diaries echo each other in many ways," Zelda said and gently pulled the book out of his hands and set it down. "It is easy to get pulled into their world."

"Why didn't they get married?" Link asked curiously. "They loved each other even though they married different people right?"

"I don't think things are often that simple," she said with a sad smile. "The Hero of Time left as a child on a quest for his friend the fairy Navi after the business in Hyrule had been taken care of, and then another adventure, and then another. When he returned he was an adult and so was the Princess."

"And she was married? Couldn't she have waited?"

"Yes, she was married. As for the waiting… Her Council encouraged her to marry a prince, who was a good man, and her marriage stopped a war from starting between two countries. Also he could have already have gotten married and settled down for all she knew."

"What would you have done?" He asked and watched as her gaze went thoughtfully to a landscape of Hyrule.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "As a queen I see the value in a loveless marriage in order to bring peace for your people; but I also dislike how unfair it was to them and to the people they married. And if I'm honest I simply dislike being backed into a corner without a fight," she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "But in the end our opinions don't matter. They made their choices and did what they thought best. It is hard to say what we, in the here and now, would do in their place simply because we are different people who grew up differently."

"I have something to return to you," she said as she moved around him and pulled out her desk chair. Folded neatly on its seat was the cloak that he had left with her the previous night. "It fits you much better than me," she noted as she placed it about his shoulders.

"It smells more like you than me now," he commented and watched her face blush ever so slightly.

"I borrowed it this morning," she admitted. "Does it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't." He answered. _Borrow anything of mine you'd like,_ he thought and touched her bare shoulder. "You're much more dressed up today than you usually are."

"This is more how I used to dress before Zant invaded," she sighed softly. "And I guess how I will go back to. Apparently a simply dressed queen simply won't do."

"According to whom?" He asked curiously.

"Jessica," she answered and he suppressed a shudder. The old woman, although not unkind, did not mince words and because of her age and her proximity to the Harkinian family all of them did their best to humor her. "And she's right. I do need to look a certain way otherwise people will start to wonder if we're low on the treasury, which leads to rumors, which can lead to a panic, and it's just easier to get new clothes than worry about all the rest."

"Where are Selene and the others?" He asked when he realized that he still had yet to see her or Melena.

"This is the time they move the herds to the desert," she replied. "During the winter months everyone is relocated to the Oasis and we live as the Gerudo did until it is time to move them back to Old Kakariko."

"I didn't see an oasis in the desert."

"You weren't in the right spot," she laughed. "And you would need a horse bred for the long run on a desert to make it to the Oasis safely."

"Your horse is useless in bad weather," he said with a dismissive wave as he teased her. "And he's bad tempered with everyone except you."

"And children."

"And any children you think are crazy enough to approach him," he allowed.

"Link!" She laughed and poked him in the chest. "Quit attacking my horse."

"He attacked me first," he protested and caught her hand when she poked him again. "Fine," he agreed but frowned when the humor left her face.

"What is it?" He asked and rubbed his thumb over her caught hand.

"Do you ever feel restless or wish you could just leave and go on an adventure to somewhere else?"

"If that's what you want to do," he shrugged and grinned at her. "Don't worry, I think Jessica is the scariest to put up with for a long time too."

"You know what I'm asking," she huffed.

"I do," he agreed but he couldn't help pushing her buttons. _And I don't think I'm ready to tell you what I want nor you ready to give it._ "But my answer hasn't changed, although I would like to eat," he said pitifully as his stomach growled.

"I think we can do something about that," she laughed. "Let's go find Lady Marianna and ask her to join us. You'll like her and she'll be happy to get to thank you for saving Hyrule."

"Feed me and I will happily be your slave, as long as you didn't cook it," he teased and moved out of reach of the hand that went to hit him. "My lady," he offered her his arm from the other side of the desk.

"Commander," she laughed as she walked over to him and linked her arm through his once more.

**88888888888888888888**

Zelda stared pensively at the report in her hands before letting it drop into the small fire that was happily burning in her study's massive fireplace. The Sheikah scouts had completed their sweep of the underground tunnels of the city and had been unable to find the demon. Only remnants of its dark magic had been left behind which the scouts had cleansed. After going through all the tunnels, and updating maps as they worked, they had sealed them so that they couldn't be inhabited by dark creatures again. Their mission completed, the Sheikah were returning home to the Oasis and had sent her the report of their findings and actions.

She glanced over at her desk and winced at the pile of letters that she still needed to read and answer. It was amazing that she hadn't gone stir crazy with how much time she spent in this room but a lot had been accomplished over the past two months. Rusl and Uli had moved into the castle with their children, after Zelda had shown them every selection of rooms that was more family oriented and accidently overwhelmed them with so many options. There was also another person from Ordon living in the castle, Ilia. Uli had asked her if she would mind if the young woman also came to help Uli look after the children and Zelda had been more than happy to agree if Ilia wanted to come and it would help Uli.

A soft laugh escaped her as she remembered Link's reaction. He had looked like a little boy about to face an angry schoolmaster. _Thankfully it wasn't that bad._ She thought and since it was late in the day she decided to pull off her boots and stockings and sat in front of the fire with her chin resting comfortably on her knees. The first couple of meetings between the two had been a little awkward, with neither knowing exactly what to say or how to act, but eventually their years of friendship made things easy again.

Another stroke of good luck was how quickly and willingly Lady Marianna had taken Uli and Ilia under her wing. Marianna was one of those few genuinely sweet people that didn't have a mean bone in their body or an unkind word about anyone. She even had sweet and beautiful features to go with her long blonde hair and warm brown eyes. When she and Zelda had been children they were thought of as an odd pair of friends but perhaps it was the difference in their personalities that enabled them to get along so well. And with how busy Zelda had been Marianna could be counted on to make sure that they made the right impression on the court and was excellent company.

Shad, Auru, and Ashei had also accepted her offers, although they'd declined rooms in the castle as they'd preferred their own homes. Auru was a huge help for Link with getting Hyrule's Knights trained in tactics and formations, a weakness that both he and Tarak had shared. Link because his fighting was based on solo experiences and Tarak because the Sheikah operated in small squads in the shadows, not large clumps of knights. Ashei also helped with training the men, though Zelda had a sneaking suspicion that she just like trouncing them, and she was invaluable with her knowledge of Hyrule's terrain and passages through the mountains. Because of this, the royal cartographers kept her very busy and demanded many details from her as they updated old maps. And Shad was a born researcher who would probably live in the library if she offered.

All were her advisors, not her Council yet. Until she had a fifth person she could not formally assemble a Royal Council and she refused to discuss the fifth person she wanted with anyone. It was a sore point with all of them but Zelda remained unrelenting in her silence but knew that she was quickly running out of time. And then there was Selene.

Zelda sighed and reached out her hand towards the fire and manipulated the flames so they took on the shape of a running horse. Her Guardian had requested to stay at the Oasis for a time and although Zelda had been happy to give Selene a well-deserved bit of rest, she did miss her terribly. It was the longest she had ever gone without the other woman's company and she felt oddly lonely without her. She hadn't gone into specifics about why she needed some time but Zelda was fairly certain that it had to do with Tynan and also there were the Elders who'd been after Selene to join their rankings for some time.

Selene had written Zelda and assured her that the only reason why she felt comfortable leaving her alone for so long was because she had Link with her. Apparently the Sheikah had decided the young man was as good as one of their own and Tarak had even told her to bring him if rain should come to the desert during the winter. Not that she'd told Link, partly because they hadn't really seen each other since Rusl and Uli moved in and she also didn't want him to think that he was obligated to look after her.

_One Guardian is enough, thank you very much!_ She thought and let the flames return to their normal shape.

She was startled from her musings when the door to her study suddenly banged open and a little blur of an eight year old boy ran into the room and launched himself into her arms when he spotted her.

"Zelda!" Colin called and she barely managed to catch him and keep them both from going in the fireplace.

"What's all this now?" She asked and resituated the little boy on her lap.

"This is for you," he said proudly and handed her a rose. "It came out of the greenhouse!"

"Thank you very much," she smiled and kissed his forehead as she took the red rose from him. She was curious as to how he snuck the flower past the gardener Lorcan, even she had never tried to sneak one of his precious babies. Colin was also one of the few people who had no issues calling her by her name and was her most frequent visitor.

"I have something to ask for," he whispered. "I outran Ilia, Link, and Marianna to get here first."

"First," she said and tapped his nose. "You should never bring a woman flowers and tell her you want something right out. After she's done appreciating the gift you may say something like 'the only thing that could make me happier than giving you this flower would be,' and then you ask for it."

"That's a lot to say just to ask for something."

"I suppose it is but remember it for when you're older," she said and slipped the rose into her hair. "Now what is it that you want so desperately that you outran three people?"

"It was mainly Ilia and she still gets lost easily," he answered and cupped his hands around her ear as he whispered, "Marianna said it wasn't a good idea and then Link said he wanted to talk to her but he had the same look on his face that dad does when he actually wants to sneak off and kiss mom."

_Well that was unexpected._ Was the only thing she could think of as she felt an unexpected pain from her heart. _Later._ She told herself and made herself smile.

"Are you sure about that look?" She teased.

"Positive," he answered with a scrunched up face. "Adults aren't fun when they're being lovey dovey but when they're not like that everyone is a lot of fun."

"Colin," she said sternly. "You've told me about everyone and they're doings but your own. No more delaying, what did you come to ask for?"

"A puppy," he answered softy and looked at her with the most pitiful pair of blue eyes. Despite the ache she felt it still made her want to smile.

"And what did your mother and father say?" She asked instead. If they said no then there was no way she was going to say otherwise.

"To ask you before they gave permission since it's your castle. Why would Marianna think it's a bad idea to ask you?"

"Well-"she started when her door burst open again and Link, Marianna, and Ilia all looked varying degrees of out of breath.

"Colin!" Ilia exclaimed. "You run too fast for someone your size!"

"My lady," Marianna said more politely although she was wringing her hands nervously.

"Marianna," she smiled at the other woman and wished she could ease her distress. "Won't you all take a seat?" She asked and gestured at the two available chairs. "Colin, do you think you can bring my chair over here as well?" She asked and he hopped up immediately.

"I'll take care of it," Link said but the little boy didn't stop and his eyes glinted mischievously at the young man.

"Did you finish your kissing already?" He teased and Link's mouth fell open in shock.

"Colin," Zelda said gently, but there was no mistaking the reprimand in her voice. "We don't tease people about such things."

"I'm sorry Link," he apologized immediately and his little face flushed with shame.

"It's okay Colin," he answered and patted the boy's shoulder but there was a strange note in his voice as he looked over at her. _At Marianna,_ she corrected herself since the other woman had taken the seat next to where she was sitting on the floor. That same sharp heartache went through her but again she forced it away.

"Is it a pup from the Kennel Master?" She asked Marianna softly and the other woman nodded worriedly.

"Zelda, I'm so sorry! I tried to tell them that it wasn't a good idea and-"

"It's fine," she said and squeezed the other woman's hand reassuringly and smiled at her. "Thank you for trying to protect my feelings." She patted her hand once more and then turned back around and called Colin over to her.

"There now, all is forgiven," she hugged him when he still wouldn't raise his head but he did relax more against her and she looked at the other three adults and smiled. "It's strange to be sitting here on this rug surrounded by people when the last time this happened with friends I was barely older than Colin and my father sitting at that desk."

"You always did like sitting as close to that fireplace as you could," Marianna laughed. "And playing with the flames to make pictures."

"You're not supposed to play with fire," Colin told her seriously and Ilia smothered a laugh while the other two hid their own smiles.

"You're right," she agreed. "It isn't a good thing to play with fire. Now then, before everyone else came in you asked me a question about why a puppy might not have been okay with me?" He nodded and she settled more comfortably against the chair Marianna was sitting in. "How about I tell you the reason like it's a story? The telling will be easier that way I think."

"But it's the true story?" He asked.

"The true story," she promised before she began. "Once long ago, well maybe not so long ago," she corrected with a wink to the other adults. "There lived a king and his daughter in this castle. Now his daughter was the princess and she had no mother and as a gift for her first birthday the king gave her a wolfhound puppy."

"Like mine!"

"Probably very much like yours," she agreed with a laugh. "But there was a problem. Can you think of what it was?" He shook his head and was fairly bouncing on her lap from excitement. "She was still just a baby! Do you think baby Corrina can take care of your puppy?"

"No, she's too little!"

"Exactly. And the princess's Guardian and her nurse told the king that she was too little and that he was going to have to take care of it himself."

"Didn't he get angry at them?" Colin asked and his eyes were wide.

"Women can be very scary," Link told him and grinned when Ilia slapped at his arm.

"You're lucky neither of them has seen you sitting like that," Zelda said as she looked at him. He had the chair turned backwards so that he could sit on it and rest his arms along the backrest.

"He didn't get angry but he did feel very foolish and he did take care of that puppy from then on. And the puppy loved the king very much and grew into a very big dog that would follow him all over the castle. When the princess got old enough she let him sleep in her bed, for she loved him too, but in the mornings the dog would always go to the kings room and wake him and fetch his slippers for him. And if the king was ever missing his daughter all he had to say was 'find Zelda! Bring her!' and he'd be off searching for her in a flash."

"And the princess was very unhappy when he would catch her because even though he loved the little princess, he couldn't disobey an order from the king and would always bring the princess back to him." Marianna added with a soft laugh. "You might even say the dog was her first pony."

"But with more slobber," Zelda added and he laughed. "Years later, after many very good memories, the king got sick and died and they laid him to rest in a place that his faithful dog couldn't follow. Day after day the old dog searched for his beloved master but he couldn't find him and without him he became very sad and lonely."

"But he still had the princess!" Colin protested.

"The little princess was heartbroken too and also missed her father very much," Zelda stopped for a moment and blinked away the unbidden tears that burned at her eyes. "She used to go to her father's study and curl up with the old hound in front of the fire because the dog was always there when she went there to cry. One day she came to the room and found that the old dog had passed away from missing his master so much and her heart broke all over again. The dog had been her father's and now he was gone from her as surely as her father was and her sorrow overwhelmed her."

She stopped again and took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she fought to control herself. It helped, explaining things this way but remembering brought that that all-consuming sorrow back to her no matter what she did.

"It's okay," Colin said and hugged her tightly and she smiled down at him and gave him a hug back.

"We're almost done," she promised. "The princess was so upset that she didn't realize that she began to scream terrible screams and that the magic she'd always been taught to control just lashed out. All of the glass on the balcony doors, every vase, and anything else that was breakable shattered but she wasn't able to hear any of it."

"Was she hurt terribly?" Ilia asked and her eyes were very sad as she looked at her.

"Not a scratch. A magic user's own magic will rarely harm the caster and will protect them, even from themselves," she answered and looked over at Marianna. "Another little girl who grew up with the princess heard the terrible screams and found the crying princess in the destroyed room and stayed with her until the princess's Guardian could come and take care of her."

"Did she get better?"

"Not for a long time. The princess was like the old dog and was slowly dying of heartache so her Guardian took her away to a country by the sea so that she wasn't constantly surrounded by things that reminded her of her father. Slowly she got better and after a little more than a year had passed she was ready to return and face her home. When she got there her old friends Marianna and Kiterey were there to greet her and they had a puppy they wanted to give to her so that she could love it like the dog she had lost but it hurt the princess too much to look at it and she ran away."

"I always have been sorry about that," she said to Marianna. "I know it had to have hurt your feelings but I just reacted."

"It was our fault," she said and shook her head. "I admit we weren't very thoughtful when we did that."

"You have never not been thoughtful or kind," Zelda told her sternly and smiled. "Someone had to be the good one and it wasn't the rest of us."

"We don't have to keep the puppy," Colin said and looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't want to hurt your feelings or make you sad."

"Little knight," she said fondly and hugged him. "There will always be things or people that make others sad but if we always live in the past where that sadness dwells then we can't ever move forward and shying away from things that reminds us of sad times will only make it harder. Do you understand?"

"Kinda," he answered and sighed. "You have to be brave and face what makes you sad even if you want to cry?"

"Pretty much," she laughed and tousled his hair. "I want you to have your puppy Colin. My father always believed that children should have a dog to help look after them and share in their adventures and it would please me very much to have a dog in the castle again."

"Do you want one too then?" He asked her brightly. "There were more."

"No," she laughed. "Puppies need a family to look after them so they grow up right."

"Well get married and have a family so you can have one."

"Colin!" Ilia sighed but it did make her laugh.

"Don't marry me off just yet if you don't mind! Now then, shall you bring this puppy to me or do you want me to come see him?"

"I'll bring him!" Colin said excitedly.

"I'll go with him, there's no way he can carry that heavy thing the whole way here by himself," Ilia laughed and followed after him.

"You may want to follow them," Zelda suggested as she glanced at the door. "He goes pretty quickly and he told me that Ilia has some trouble navigating the castle."

"Will you be all right?" Marianna asked worriedly as she stood up.

"I'm fine," she said and gave her a reassuring smile as she also stood. "I should put my boots on before you get back otherwise they'll end up as chew toys." Marianna nodded and headed towards the entrance but she paused in the doorway and looked back at Link, who was watching her with an odd look on his face.

"You shouldn't keep a lady waiting Commander," she teased softly and made a small gesture towards the door. "Don't let Ilia get lost," she added and turned away from him and back to the fireplace. She didn't move until she heard the door close softly and she slowly sank into her chair.

"Link and Marianna?" She said softly and finally let herself examine her feelings. She was unreasonably hurt when Colin had told her that he thought they were lovey dovey, to use his phrase. _Zelda, you've created an attraction in your mind where there was none_. She told herself as she recalled every time that Link had ever held her or that time he'd kissed her. Each and every time had been because she'd been upset and sad and he'd simply been trying to comfort her and make her feel better. She was ashamed that even unwittingly she had mistaken his friendship for more than what it was.

She touched her lips softly and remembered the kiss that still made her blush and shook her head and reached for her stockings and boots determinedly. His feelings were engaged elsewhere and she would get over her feelings for him and everything would be the same as it ever was. It didn't stop her from hurting but she knew that given time it would fade as all painful things did. Until then she would just keep her distance and concentrate on her work. _I already do that,_ she thought wryly as she finished putting on her boots and looked back at the waiting papers on her desk.

With a thoughtful smile, she picked up some blank papers from her desk before walking over to her bookshelf and slid out a book of songs and ballads that she liked. She pulled the rose from her hair and took one last deep breath of its wonderful scent, and then carefully pressed it into the book and returned it to its place. Then she picked up another letter from her desk and sat down in her chair in front of the fire and refocused her thoughts back to work while she waited for them to return.

**88888888888888888888888**

"I want to apologize for Colin's misunderstanding," Link said and felt embarrassed walking next to Marianna, who kept wringing her hands worriedly. When they had come upon the puppies and Colin had gotten so excited that the Kennel Master gave him one she'd become a nervous wreck and he had pressed her strongly for the reason why. He had thought they were out of view and that it was simply a fear of dogs or something, but her fretful silence had worried him all the more. "It's my fault entirely for pressing you to speak."

"Oh!" She exclaimed quietly and ducked her head as she blushed. "I had forgotten about that," she admitted. "I'm just still concerned about Zelda… the last part she told us, about where she ran away, that's not exactly true."

"What do you mean?"

"When she saw the puppy she collapsed from the shock of it."

"She fainted?" He asked in surprise.

"It might have been better if she had," she said and he could hear the guilt that she obviously still had. "She… cried for the lack of a better word. It was such an awful heart wrenching sound, it was so similar to when I found her in the study, that we were terrified we'd sent her back to that terrible place she'd left to heal from. Then Selene was there and somehow managed to put her to sleep and told us to tell her that she ran away, that she wouldn't remember."

"I understand why you'd be worried," Link said and placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "But Zelda is a lot stronger than you think."

She opened her mouth to say something but she turned away instead but the look she gave him made him think that she knew something he didn't. But the Lady Marianna, no matter how pressed, was a person who kept her silence rather than say something that might harm another or cause an argument.

"Link!" Colin called excitedly and ran to them as Ilia followed more slowly behind with the wriggling puppy. In his arms Colin carried an assortment of puppy toys that Uli had made out of worn out scraps of cloth.

"You're faster than I thought," Link grinned and took the heavy puppy from Ilia. When Ilia had first arrived he'd been worried that the last time they saw each other in Ordon would make things uncomfortable, but they were mostly back to the way they were as kids. He was glad because he never liked when things were tense between him and Ilia and was glad his oldest friend was herself again.

"He pulled me so we ran the whole way," Ilia laughed and looked sternly at the young boy. "I think you take different ways each time so that I get lost on purpose."

"It's to help you learn how to get places better!" He denied as they set off for Zelda's study once more.

"How do you know your way around so well?" Ilia asked curiously.

"I visit Zelda a lot," he answered with a grin. "If I didn't, she would work all day and Mistress Jessica would scold her a lot more."

"And what do you do?" Ilia asked with a smile.

"Sometimes we play a game called go, you use black and white stones and you have to capture the other person's stones, and sometimes she reads or sings," he shrugged. "It's fun except when Mistress Jessica makes me do etiquette lessons, those are boring."

"Well they will help you act like a gentleman when you get older," Marianna smiled and they opened the door to Zelda's study once more.

**888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Link and Marianna sitting in a tree K-I-S… actually not really, but Colin's eight and like a lot of little kids he understands some things and misunderstands others.**

**And no, Zelda's feelings for Link are not going to go away as simply as she'd like. She has a habit of burying her feelings but they always come out one way or another.**

**So why haven't they seen each other for two months? Zelda's fault. Without that fifth person she can't form her Council and without the Council she has to do the majority of work herself with Auru, Ashei, Rusl, and Shad only able to advise her on what she should do. I'm setting things up here. But I have some things plan that will make up for it And what has Link been doing when he's not with his knights? Helping out with his family, playing escort for Ilia and Marianna, babysitting, etc…being too nice of a guy basically lol. (So Link's fault too for not going to visit).**

**About the story with the dog… I have no idea where that came from, maybe Hachiko came on the television while I was sleeping?**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the reading and please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**edit – 10.27.2013**

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter 15

The whole castle had been in a flurry of activity over the past few weeks thanks to Zelda receiving word that King Zorion was coming to visit over the winter. Linens had to be freshly washed and laundered; rooms aired out and dusted, food arrangements had to be done, and about a hundred other things that gave Zelda excuse after excuse to avoid him. At first Link hadn't thought that was the case, but the more time went by the more certain he became. Although she didn't ignore him, she wasn't warm as she once had been. It was like an invisible wall had come over her and he had yet to find the right tool to demolish it.

And today was especially unlikely to be that day, still he had to try. King Zorion and his entourage were expected to arrive at almost any moment and he was watching Zelda pace excitedly in her solar, the same one that he had kissed her in. Large tapestries decorated the walls and their rich colors gave warmth to the smooth stone walls. A lavish carpet of deep red softened the taps of her heeled boots as she walked. Couches and comfortable chairs were set about to encourage conversation and books rested on tables placed conveniently at sitting height. But nothing in the room compared to the queen herself.

The color of her dress was a dark blue with the modest neckline heavily decorated with numerous small diamonds that made graceful designs down and around the dress and its short train. The part that made his mouth go dry was the fact that the dress was backless and exposed all of her skin to just above the small of her back. Long gloves the same color as the dress hid her arms all the way past her elbows and delicate silver bracelets glittered on her wrists while silver earrings dangled from her ears. She was wearing a silver circlet that formed the Harkinian crest at the center of her forehead and her hair was mostly curled and held back from her face with strings of silver and pearls. She looked beautiful.

"We could always go ride to meet them so you don't wear a hole in the carpet," he said and finally stepped out of his hiding place by the door.

"Link," she exclaimed a jumped a little bit as she turned to face him. "You look very handsome," she complimented him as her eyes looked him over warmly.

"Only because this uniform was made to go with your dress," he teased her gently. The tailor who'd designed her dress for this occasion had been insistent that the Queen's Champion match said queen. The dark blue jacket he wore was the same color as her dress and the trimmings of his jacket and the buttons were silver. On the back of the jacket the Harkinian crest was embroidered in silver and the stripes on his white pants was also silver.

"You look beautiful," he said appreciatively as he walked over to her.

"Thank you," she answered absently and turned away from him to look out the window.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked bluntly, not caring if it was the polite or gentlemanly thing to do. He'd tried being subtle and it hadn't worked so it was time to change tactics.

"Link, we're in the same room," she said a little drily. "How can I be avoiding you?"

"You have been ever since you let Colin have his puppy Gelert," he said and refused to let her bait him. "Tell me what I have done," he asked and his gloved hand hovered just over the exposed skin of her back. Although he didn't touch her he noted the small shiver that went through her anyway.

"You haven't done anything because I haven't been avoiding you," she answered and turned back to face him head on. Except now she had to tilt her head back to be able to look him in the eye at such a close distance.

"You're shorter," he said in surprise.

"I am not," she half laughed and half scoffed as she glared at him. "You've grown taller is all. I think you must be nervous and it's getting to you. Should I summon Lady Marianna and have her attend to you?"

She was good; he had to give her credit for that. She was refusing to acknowledge that there was a problem and what was worse was that she had assumed her 'queenly persona' with him as if he were one of the noblemen who constantly fluttered about her. It made him want to shake her or mess her up somehow so she didn't look so perfect and calm.

"That isn't necessary," he said more coldly than he had intended and her own eyes hardened. _Idiot._ He told himself. He wanted to rile her up somewhat, not turn her more into an ice queen. "I'm sorry," he sighed before she could say anything. "I'm an idiot," he continued and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into as much of a hug as he could without crushing her dress. "I know you've been busy but I miss spending time with you." When he looked at her again all the hardness was gone from her eyes and her cheeks had a slight blush to them.

"I…I didn't mean to make you unhappy," she said clumsily.

"You've made me jealous of Colin," he admitted and stroked her back idly with his hand and wished he wasn't wearing gloves. "And everyone else who gets to barge into your study without a hello or a by your leave."

"I'm not the only one who has been busy," she reminded him. "You have your own duties as I have mine."

"Having a Council would lighten your burden," he pointed out.

"Link," she sighed and he felt slightly guilty at the weary look that came over her features. "Please don't press me on this as well. I'm tired of going round and round with Ashei and Shad on this matter."

"Alright," he agreed and moved his hand up to the nape of her neck. "Please tell me what it was that I've done that upset you."

"Link, I…" she started to say as she raised her hand against his chest when a soft knock from the closed door interrupted.

"Your Majesty, they've arrived," Jessica's voice called through the door.

"We'll be right there," Zelda answered although neither of them had yet to move. "Are you ready to meet Jessica's number one menace?" She sighed but there was a soft smile on her mouth.

"I'm ready for whatever you need me to be," he answered and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it instead of her lips like he wanted to. "Shall we go?" He asked and gently guided her arm through his and to the door.

**8888888888888888888888**

Link liked King Zorion as soon as he had spent five minutes in his presence. The King entered the great hall with his queen on his arm and had all but boomed, "Zelda! Should I call you sister now that you're a queen?" All the while he had been striding to where she stood waiting and Link had been standing a few steps behind her and to her left.

"Never," she called back and although Link couldn't see her, he could hear the laughter in her voice. "I'm too young to have such an old brother. However, Queen Saida I would gladly call sister."

"Impudent!" He'd declared and let go of his wife to crush Zelda to his massive seven foot frame. His black hair was streaked lightly with white and tied back at the nape of his neck. Laugh lines marked his face and his grey eyes fairly gleamed with humor. "Still as little as a bird," he said and set her down so that the two women could hug.

"It is good to see you again," Queen Saida said and the two women kissed each other's cheeks before hugging. Queen Saida had dark brown hair that was elegantly styled and laughing green eyes. Faint lines at her eyes did nothing to detract from her loveliness. She was tall, although nowhere near as tall as her husband, with soft curves and a kind smile.

"Majesty," their son greeted Zelda as he bowed politely to the young queen.

"Your Highness," she returned and curtsied back.

"Give her a hug lad," Zorion said and gave his son a light push. Blushing, the young prince hugged her with a weary sigh that she returned with a laugh. Prince Wendell was tall for his age and had the black hair of his father but his aqua green eyes were all his own.

"And who is this young man?" Zorion asked as his eyes lighted on Link. "Surely not the Queen's Champion?" But his voice was warm.

"King Zorion, Queen Saida, Prince Wendell," Zelda stepped back a bit and offered Link her hand as he walked over to them and bowed politely. "This is Link of Ordon, my Champion and the Hero of Hyrule. Although," she added with a teasing smile. "He is better known as the 'Commander.'"

"You have my thanks sir," Zorion said and shook his hand.

"And mine," Saida said and gave him a hug as well.

"Would you like to freshen up or rest?" Zelda asked.

"I'd like to eat!" He laughed. "Feed us my dear! And we shall learn firsthand about this young man's exploits!" He said and offered his elbow to Zelda while keeping a hand on his son's shoulder and they headed to the banquet hall.

"Your Majesty," Link offered Queen Saida his arm and they followed after the three. Behind them followed the rest of the court and the members of the Aquria entourage.

The dinner that followed was lively and entertaining although Link had been a little uncomfortable being the only non-royal sitting at the raised table. Not that the Aqurians seemed to have any issue with him being there. Both the king and the prince had many questions about the invasion and the part that he and Midna had played.

"It's good to know that Zelda has a man like you serving at her side!" Zorion declared and laughed as he eyed the young queen and his son. "Tell me Zelda, have you finally decided that Wendell here is worthy of being your future king?"

"Actually Father," Wendell said drolly as Zelda took a slow sip of wine from her glass. "Zelda and I have already discussed that matter and found that we're agreeable to it."

Link froze as did King Zorion. Link immediately looked to Zelda but her gaze was locked on the king who was staring speechlessly at his son. He looked at Queen Saida and noted that in contrast to her husband she looked highly amused.

"We've decided that we should marry in five years when I'm of age. Afterwards we'll eventually turn Aquria back into a province of Hyrule," Wendell continued and calmly took another bite of his meal.

"Wha…what?" The king fairly squeaked.

"We've also decided that we're going to name all of our children after plants," Zelda added nonchalantly. "I was thinking Aster or Briar for our first son and maybe Petunia for the first girl."

"I'm fine with those names," Wendell said agreeably.

"Well I am not!" Zorion growled. "You! And you!" He pointed at Zelda and then at his son. "I am not agreeing to a union between the two of you."

"But dear," Saida said gently. "You're always saying how much you want Zelda to marry into the family. They've finally agreed with you. Aren't you happy?"

"Not at all and…" He drawled off when Wendell dropped his head and started to shake uncontrollably.

"Wendell!" Zelda protested but she was also struggling, and losing, to not laugh. Even Queen Saida gave in and the three fell into great peals of laughter.

"Commander," Zorion said and looked at Link seriously. "Did you know anything about this?"

"I'm as surprised as you are sir," he answered honestly and was relieved that it was only a joke the three of them had decided to play on the king.

"You're all a bunch of faithless wretches," he huffed and glared at them in turn. "Don't you agree Link?"

"Traitors all," he agreed solemnly but it was a strain for him to smile.

"Does this mean you're going to stop teasing them?" Saida asked before her husband could continue his side discussion with Link.

"I'm going to have to," he sighed. "It's starting to backfire on me in my old age." He placed his hand affectionately on his son's shoulder and said, "Well done my lad. Just don't ever do it again!"

It was some time later, after everyone had their fill of food and gossip and people were starting to fall asleep at tables that Zelda gently suggested they leave so that others could get to bed.

"Of course," Zorion agreed and Zelda gave a slight hand signal to let the servers know they were done and allowed Link to escort her from the table as the King and Queen followed with their son.

"Zelda, may I have a moment with you?" Zorion asked as they made their way to their quarters. "Your Commander is welcome as well."

"We'll go on to bed," Saida said and kissed Zelda and her husband goodnight. "We'll see you in the morning," she said and she and Wendell continued to their quarters.

"Let's go to your drawing room and talk then," he said and comfortably led the way there as Link and Zelda followed him.

"Zorion," Zelda said somewhat worriedly as they followed him in. "You're not actually upset about…" Her voice trailed off as her gaze locked on to the hooded figure in the room.

Link cursed softly and pulled Zelda behind him and wished he'd been allowed to wear his sword as he uneasily sized up the cloaked person.

"Easy lad," Zorion said quietly. "I wouldn't allow any harm to come to my goddaughter."

"I know who it is," Zelda said softly and her breath tickled his neck. "It's fine," she said and touched his shoulder as she stepped around him and walked over to the them.

"Lord Ashton, welcome home. I've been waiting for you."

**888888888888888888888888**

"Your Majesty," he said and all but fell to his knees in front of her. "My lady, I lay my life at your feet for the harm my father has done to you."

"Regal," she sighed and bent down and pulled the hood off and tilted his face up to look at her. "If you wished to be judged for something then it will be on your own merits and faults. Your father's wrongs and darkness has no bearing on you."

"My lady," he whispered and ducked his head to hide the tears that welled up in his eyes and she let him. "My life is yours," he said and kissed her hand fervently.

_Well, I always did call him the dark poet._ She thought wryly and instantly felt guilty. This man and his mother had been some of his father's first victims, it was only because of her distant relations to the King of Aquria that Lady Fiona and her son had been able to live in peace from her husband. Zelda had gotten to know Regal somewhat well during her year in Aquria and despite his tendency to be slightly broody, he had a brilliant mind.

Speaking with him and seeing some of his designs and sketches to help improve irrigation for crops and fields, he had helped design a type of suit that allowed divers in Aquria to be able to dive deep enough for fire pearls, and it was for these reasons, and others, that she had wanted him as the last member of her Council.

"You may not want to give your life away just yet," she warned and pulled him back to his feet. "What I'm about to ask may just send you running back to Aquria," she added drily and held up her hand to silence him and presented him with her offer.

"Do you think your court will accept this?" Zorion asked her when Regal didn't answer immediately.

"Do you think that I have chosen the people I have because I am looking for their approval?" She countered and he frowned at her. "Every person I've selected is because of their unique qualities, abilities, and or expertise. If I didn't believe Regal, or any of the others, was trustworthy or capable then I would not have wasted their time or my own."

"Fair enough," he agreed. "What say you cousin?" He asked. "Are you going to leave my court for this pretty young queen?"

"I… I would be honored to serve you Majesty," Regal said softly and bowed deeply to her. "I only hope that I don't disappoint you."

"You won't," she said reassuringly and his pale grey eyes widened in surprise. "Now then gentlemen, it is quite late, is there anything else that won't keep until tomorrow?" All of them shook their heads at her and she caught Zorion stifling a yawn as she walked back over to him and Link.

"Feeling our age are we?" She teased the much larger man and he glared at her.

"I plan on getting you and Wendell back for that stunt in the dining hall," he warned her but he was grinning despite his words.

"I shall tremble in fear every moment," she promised and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek goodnight.

"I'll escort you," Link said as he offered her his arm.

"Thank you," she answered and automatically took his arm although the look in his eyes warned her that he wasn't done speaking with her that night.

**888888888888888888**

The walk back to her quarters was silent and Link struggled with his desire to continue with their conversation from earlier and his guilt for keeping her when she was obviously tired.

"Come back in half an hour," she said unexpectedly as she opened the door that led to her quarters.

"What?" He asked, not sure that he'd heard her correctly.

"Come back in half an hour. You still have things you wish to say correct?" She asked and he was a bit thrown off by her directness and could only manage to nod. "Then I will see you shortly," she said and disappeared with a soft click of the door.

It was quite possibly the longest thirty minutes of his life as he paced restlessly amongst the passageways of the castle. Not even in the dungeons had he ever been so impatient for time to pass. And it gave him too much time to think. What if the reason why Zelda had been pulling away from him wasn't because of something he'd done but because she had affections for someone?

_Like that Lord Ashton._ His thoughts unhappily reminded him of the handsome young lord who'd so passionately pledged himself to the young queen. And she had said that she'd been waiting for him… It was with a far heavier heart that he found himself back at her door.

"Link," she half laugh and half scolded as she opened the door to let him in. "You didn't have to stay in your uniform."

"I didn't realize," he murmured as he followed her into her private sitting area. These rooms were her personal ones, much like the quarters given to Rusl and Uli, and he had never been in them before. And unlike her study, which was very masculine, her sitting room was more a compromise of the two sexes. The furniture was still large and comfortable but it was made of a lighter wood and the colors were soft blues and creams. A small fire burned happily in the hearth and gave the room more light and warmth than the scattered candles could have provided alone.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked and moved over to a table where some had been set up.

"Yes please," he pulled off his gloves and watched her as she made it. During the time that he was gone she'd obviously gotten someone to help her out of her more formal wear and into a simple one shoulder gown like the one she'd been wearing that night in the solar. Her hair had also been freed from its silver strings of pearls and fell in heavy auburn waves down her back.

"What is it?" She asked as she handed him his tea.

"Tell me why," he said and his voice ached and he set the steaming liquid aside in favor of her as he gently grasped her wrists and pulled her to him.

"I've already told you that you-"

But he was tired of excuses and didn't want to hear her lie to him, so he lowered his mouth to hers and swallowed her words with his lips. The same heat that he felt last time coiled in him, and at last he finally felt an easing of some of the tension that had been building in him over the past few weeks.

"Stop it!" She shoved him away but her voice was a mixture of a sob and a growl. "I don't know what's wrong with you but you shouldn't kiss one person while you're thinking of another!" She snapped at him and her eyes flashed in anger.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded once he got over his surprise and was able to process her words.

"Marianna!" She glared at him and his mouth dropped open in shock. "You're involved with her and you have the audacity to try and kiss me? Yes, fine!" She continued in the same biting tone as she stalked over to him and used her knuckles to hit him hard enough in the chest to hurt. "I was avoiding you because I was attracted to you and didn't want to get in the way of you two. And then," she continued to seethe as she hit him again. "You actually made me feel guilty about it earlier, by making me think I had neglected you as a friend and you have the…the nerve to kiss me when you're involved with someone else!?"

Link continued to let her rant and stalk him all the way across the room. It was probably the only time in his life he was happy to be in an argument, until his back touched the wall and then he quickly moved and pinned her against it instead.

"Let me go," she ordered.

"No."

"Link, I swear that if you don't move I am going to do my utmost to hurt you," she warned him and he felt her brace against the wall to make good on her words.

"You're a cruel woman Zelda," he said and her mouth dropped open with shock. "_You_ decided that I was in love with Marianna after hearing something Colin told you because he misunderstood. Yes, I pressed her to tell me why the dog would upset you, but she wouldn't and we were arguing about it when Colin saw us. I have never kissed Marianna. I've never voluntarily kissed anyone but you nor have I wanted to."

"Why didn't you ever talk to me?" He demanded. "Is there someone else that you care for? That young Lord Ashton that you've been _waiting_ for?" He continued and his own jealousy roughened his voice.

"Regal?" She asked and he could hear the astonishment in her voice. "Why in the world would I care for him like that?"

"You tell me," he wasn't willing to let her off the hook now that he had her off guard and unlikely to start using any Sheikah moves on him. If he was going to be baring his soul then he was damned if he was the only one. "You were the one who said you were _waiting _for him and you were the one who wouldn't even speak to anyone about him."

"Because there was no point in bringing it up if he said no or never even returned to Hyrule!"

"You could have at least said something to me! I'm _your_ Champion Zelda. Even if I didn't have feelings for you I would still be on your side!"

"It's not fair to you if that pits you against Rusl. He's your family."

"_You_ don't get to decide those things," he said sharply. "Let me decide what is best for myself. If Rusl and I disagree about something we'll talk it out as we always have. That isn't your burden to worry about. And you still haven't answered me, _do you care for him_?"

"No!" She hissed. "And that's not any of your business!"

"Oh no?" He asked angrily and his voice was low and dangerous from his anger. "Whoever lays any claim to your heart is very much my business. Do you have any idea what you've done to me? You've so completely taken over my heart that just seeing you makes me fairly ache from wanting to touch you, to see you smile and laugh, to know that you're happy." He sighed and brushed his hand over her cheek. "You may be right that it's none of my business, but I cannot stand the thought of you with another."

"Tell me what you feel for me," he pleaded when she remained silent. He slid his hands into her hair and tilted her head up gently. "You just said that you were attracted to me, is that still true?" He asked but despite his pleading she made no sound. "If you feel nothing then tell me, and I will let you go and we'll never talk about this again," his hands trembled slightly and he couldn't imagine the pain if she did. "But if you feel something then tell me, and I will do everything I can to become a man worthy of loving a woman who is also a queen. Tell me and put me out of my misery," he begged.

"Link, I…" She sighed and her eyes were wide and shining with unshed tears. "Please let me go."

"Is that your answer?" He asked and he felt as if someone had put ice water in his veins and his grip on her loosened. "I won't ask you again," he warned her.

"You're just as cruel," she said in almost a whisper as her hands gripped the material of his jacket. "It isn't fair of you to say all this to me when I thought you loved someone else and I told myself that I was being delusional and to forget my feelings for you."

"I-"

"Shut up," she interrupted him and his eyes were the ones to widen in surprise. She looked like she wanted to cry and hit him all at the same time but she still hadn't told him what he needed to know. "You've gotten to say everything you wanted to me so you're going to be silent for a moment."

_Well fine_. He thought about retorting but wisely stayed quiet.

"Yes I'm still attracted to you," she said and her voice sounded full of despair and irritation. "There's no one other than you," she admitted and he had to put his hand up against the wall as relief went through him. It had been a gamble, pushing her so far, but he was nothing if not willing to take a chance. "I still want to hit you," she warned him.

"Kiss me instead," he said and lowered his head but not all the way as he kept his gaze on her. This time she was going to have to be the one who took the initiative. Nor did she disappoint him as her lips finally met his and relieved satisfaction swept away his worry. He tried to keep the kiss light and gentle but all of his good intentions were blown away when she purposely nipped at his lip to express her ire with him.

His hands slid about her and he pressed his body against hers and he could feel the heat of her skin through her dress as his hand stroked the small of her back. He opened his mouth and she sweetly assaulted him with her lips and tongue and one of them, perhaps both of them, made a soft sound of surrender. The taste of her was the same as he remembered and he felt her hands slide into his hair as she tried to get closer to him. When at last they broke apart they were both breathing hard and he could feel the pounding of her heart as surely as he felt his own.

"You're so impossible," she sighed but there was a faint defeated smile that teased at her lips and she finally relaxed against him.

"Yes," he agreed. "You love me though," he said and was pleased when she blushed.

"Yes," she agreed and he kissed her again. Softly this time and gentle as his mouth teased her own.

"Is there anyone behind me?" He asked as a thought came to him and he froze.

"No," she answered and looked around the room. "Why would there be?"

"In all the stories you read and hear this is the part where either the lady's maid comes rushing in or someone else," he replied honestly and she laid her head against him as she laughed softly. "Someone helped you change," he reminded her.

"I sent Jessica to bed," she answered and pulled a little away from him. As much as he would let her anyway. "Do I need someone else here?" She asked and arched an eyebrow at him.

"No," he answered. "I suppose I just never thought I'd be allowed in your rooms without supervision."

"If it helps you can think of me as your supervisor," she said drily and laughed at the look he gave her. "You and I spent how much time on the road together with no one else around?" She reminded him. "Did you think that I would have gone, or could have gone, if you weren't trusted with me?"

"That was before," he muttered and looked away as he felt his own face flush.

"Before what?"

"Before I realized that I love you," he answered and closed his eyes. "It's harder to say these things when I'm not upset with you," he admitted and was surprised to feel her hand brush against his face and he opened his eyes to find her looking at him with a soft look in her eyes.

"Come and talk with me," she asked and he let her pull him back over to one of the couches and sat down next to her. "Publicly there can't be any type of relationship between us other than that of what has already been established."

"Why?" He asked and his voice was hard. Did she think so little of him that she was ashamed that she loved him? "Is it because I'm not-"

"It has nothing to do with you," she interrupted and placed her hand over his mouth. "And you're already more than proved your worth if that was ever an issue," she added and her mouth quirked into a little half smile.

"Then why?" He asked in confusion.

"By law I cannot make any pledge or promise of marriage to anyone until a year after my coronation," she answered. "Nor can I accept any offers of marriage."

"But King Zorion-"

"Has been making jokes like that since I was a child," she cut him off with a laugh. "He also used to ask my father if he wouldn't like to swap children since I was more headstrong that Wendell. Not that he ever meant any of those things but he does like to tease."

"What did your father say?" Link asked curiously.

"He told him to go and get his own daughter," she smiled and shook her head. "It was funny watching them bicker over silly things."

"You told me that you love me," he reminded her and laced his fingers with hers.

"The law doesn't mention anything about acknowledging or admitting one's feelings during that time."

"Such a political answer," he snorted.

"And you cannot get angry or jealous if you see other men…"

"Hovering about you? Flirting with you as they tell you flattering things?" He supplied when she trailed off and she gave him a sharp look. "I'm not going to go dress down some nobleman or chop off his hands for touching you," he said reassuringly but the smile he gave her was a feral one. "I will continue to imagine doing so though."

"I'm not the only one who has people fluttering about them," she said pointedly.

"Your rules of gentlemanly behavior don't really leave us men with an option of escape that doesn't come across as rude," he said wryly. "Eventually one runs out of excuses to run away."

"Your life is so difficult," she said and rolled her eyes at him.

"It has been," he agreed. "It has also significantly improved this night," he added as he leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "I suppose none of this in public either?" He whispered in her ear and was pleased when she shivered.

"Absolutely not," came the expected answer. "But I don't mind when we're alone like this," came the unexpected and shy addition as she brushed her lips over his. "This isn't going to be easy," she said honestly.

"It's been my experience that nothing worth having has ever been easy to attain," he answered and rested his forehead against hers. "I can wait. I can't promise that I'll like it or always be happy with the situation but I can wait."

"Patience isn't really a quality I associate with you," she teased.

"No?" He asked with a rather wolfish grin as he pulled her into his lap and looked at her. "Teach me then," he invited and relished how willing she brought her lips to his and wished he hadn't waited so long to confront her. Each kiss they shared seemed sweeter and better than the last, which could also be attributed to the fact that they were learning as they went, and he took his time learning the contours of her mouth and the feel of her in his arms.

"I think you should show me again," he protested when she drew away and she shook her head at him.

"We… I…" she trailed off with a frustrated sigh and he could tell that she was struggling for a way to tell him that they needed to stop. The fact that she was struggling, and kept looking at him like she wanted to kiss him again, made him very happy, but she was right at the same time.

"I know," he said and his voice came out lower than he expected as he kissed her temple. "It's late and we're both expected to get up early." He didn't like it but he was going to do what was right.

"Yes," she agreed with a regretful smile and he let her slip out of his arms so that she could stand but he held her hand in his as he followed her to the door. He stopped her from opening it with their joined hands and used the other to tip her face up towards him one last time as he kissed her and took in her soft sound of pleasure.

"I wish we were still on the road," she said quietly as they broke apart and he hugged her close. "I felt like I slept better knowing you were there."

"Me too," he admitted. It wasn't simply that they were physically attracted to each other, there was that of course, but it was that feeling of being complete and where they were supposed to be that he suspected they both only felt with each other. It made leaving that much harder.

"Dream of me," he requested and he slipped out the door when she nodded.

He closed the door softly behind himself and then walked quickly away so that he wouldn't turn back. He didn't stop until he was safely in his own quarters and quickly stripped out of his uniform and hung it neatly before falling back on his bed with a tired sigh. _Maybe it's a good thing it took this long to say anything._ He thought wryly as he thought of how much he had wanted to stay and how little she had seemed to want him to go. One thing was for certain, the rest of the year was going to be interesting.

**88888888888888888888888**

**Most fun chapter to write to date! I like writing an arguing Link and Zelda, it's just so much fun and they're so easy to distract with each other.**

**A Shadow's Lament – I saw your comment when I was mostly done with this chapter and I laughed because that's kinda what I'd done (I hope the fangirl part of you approves of this chapter too). Thanks also for letting me know about Rusl (gotta go edit now lol).**

**Generala - I agree with you about the avoiding part, but as Zelda learned sometimes others just don't play the way you expect lol.**

**Beforethedawnbreaks - I hope this chapter took away your worry of Zelda and Link:)**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter 16

Zelda was somewhat glad of the traditions that forbade Councilors from wearing weapons when they were in formal meetings as she listened to an enraged Ashei protest against Regal joining the Council. Not that she thought Ashei would kill him, maybe rough him up or threaten, but not kill. Although she was certain her ancestors would roll in their graves had any of their Councilors dared to question or challenge them so bluntly, but she enjoyed being kept on her toes. Usually.

"… son of a traitor! He will be just like his father and attempt to corrupt whatever power he has!" Ashei continued to protest and Zelda discreetly observed her other Council members.

Auru and Rusl had looked stunned at first but now their faces were a mixture of unease and worry. Auru had been a general under King Daphnes, and although her father had allowed Zelda a great deal of leeway in their arguments, it was not a privilege Daphnes had given to very many. Even Selene had only been willing to push him so far. She knew the care with which Auru addressed her now was a remnant from her father's reign. Rusl was more a thoughtful man than a confrontational one. He looked at an issue from both sides and he always impressed her with his observations and insight.

Shad had also been surprised at the beginning but now his features had settled into harsh lines and a hard frown as he nodded his agreement with the raven haired woman. Like Ashei, he was more inclined to argue with her and if his scholar's heart was riled he could become quite confrontational. At least until he remembered himself, and then his noblemen upbringing would kick in and he would apologize profusely as the blood drained from his face.

And then there was Regal himself. His handsome aristocratic face was devoid of any emotion as he stared straight ahead with unseeing grey eyes. She wondered how much of what Ashei was saying were things that he told himself, that he was tainted simply by being his father's son and would never be worthy of serving Hyrule. That untouchable mask would have to serve him in the time to come. Although Zelda would do all she could, she could not control the thoughts or hearts of her people. Regal would have to prove the man he was to them, and to himself, and she knew it was not going to be an easy task.

"That is enough," she said mildly but firmly and her eyes met and held Ashei's own. "Regal is not here to be judged but to stand with you all on equal footing as my Council."

"But Your Majesty!" Shad protested. "His father-"

"Is dead." She interrupted. "I will not judge someone for crimes that are not their own nor will I allow my Council to do so." Her voice was calm but her gaze steely as she looked at each of them in turn.

"Many of the nobles will create a fuss," Auru warned her.

"You mean a fuss like the complaints I hear about a woman serving on my Council? Or perchance a commoner or a human?" She very nearly purred. "Perhaps there are those whose lineage is so illustrious that they may carry the doings of their forefathers upon them and be judged faultless," she shrugged. "I must confess that my own line is not so venerable that I would willingly take that upon myself and I think others will quickly come to a similar conclusion."

It was a thoughtful silence that returned her words and she wondered how unaware, or aware, they were of the voices that protested the choices she had made. In the end it did not matter, and it took very little effort for her to remind those who sought to reprimand her just who _she_ was, and send them backpedaling as they sputtered their apologies at her.

_Perhaps Father and I are more similar in that regard then I had realized._ The wry thought crossed her mind. Had she been older she knew that people would be less inclined to question her, after all she was technically only an eighteen year old woman and _could_ possibly be easy to influence. But she was bred, born, and groomed to be a Harkinian queen and while she invited familiarity with those close to her, she did not tolerate condescension from anyone.

"Each of you has a unique set of knowledge, skills, understanding, and expertise that I have found valuable. I have disregarded traditions and ignored complaints by choosing you without giving credence to race, stature, or gender because I truly believe that _together_ we can create a better Hyrule for our people," she said in her normal tone as she smiled at them.

"Commander?" She asked and Link, who had been standing still and silent behind her, stepped forward and placed an elaborately carved box of deku wood in front of her. She nodded her thanks and he stepped back to where he'd been standing.

"Inside this box are the seals and symbols that will become yours if you choose to assume the office of Council Member. I have said this to most of you already but I will say it again for the benefit of Lord Ashton," she said and turned her gaze to the young man who stared back at her. "If you accept, you will be acting as valued and trusted advisors to me, your queen, and will have responsibilities and authority of your own to use for the benefit of Hyrule. If after accepting this responsibility, you should develop the desire to attempt to rule Hyrule through or by attempting to subjugate me, you will do so to your own peril."

She opened the box then and slid it to the center of the table. "The choice is yours." A pleased smile flitted across her face when five hands all reached towards the box.

She dismissed them all shortly afterwards despite the fact that there were still things that needed to be taken care. It was enough for one day and she was eager to visit with Zorion and Saida. But as she eyed Regal's still form she knew that visiting would need to wait a little longer. She glanced about the Council Meeting room to give him some time to prepare to address her and was very pleased with the changes she'd made.

The old long rectangle table was gone and replaced with a round one that would sit ten comfortably and allowed everyone to look at each other without the annoying swiveling of a person's head. It had been hard for her to justify the wasted space a round table that large created, but Shad had come up with an idea to make it like a turntable so it helped to simplify the matter of looking at maps or numerous documents. The old chairs were gone as well and replaced with comfortable identical ones, including her own throne-like monstrosity.

"Majesty," Regal finally said in his cultured voice and she brought her attention back to him.

"Yes?" She asked kindly as his grey eyes met hers with a great deal of hesitation. "Regal," she sighed and took the man's hands in her own. "Let me say something first: I'm sorry." She held his hands tight as he jerked in surprise and she could feel Link's disapproving gaze. Ignoring the man behind her, she kept her attention focused on the young lord.

"There were things that you said to me in Aquria that I should have put together and realized your father's abuse of you and your mother. I did not understand and because of my failing I failed to protect you, your mother, and many other people who were hurt."

"Your… Zelda," he corrected himself. "You were a child suffering from the loss of your father and the things I spoke of… It was not my intention for you to understand everything; I could not have told you in a way that would have made things clear if I wanted to. I just wanted to comfort you, to let you know, as one who had experienced sorrow and loss as a child, that it wasn't the end."

He sighed and sat back a bit as he considered her with a bit of a wry look. "You haven't changed very much. You still say things that throw me off balance despite you being younger."

"Four years is not that much," she laughed.

"It is when you're children," he corrected and a faint hint of red tinged his face. "Are you sure you want me on your Council? After hearing everything the others said and knowing what the court will say?"

"Do you see this table?" She asked and let go of his hands to spin it. "Tell me what would do to improve its function and design."

"It's large enough that I would have had a map of Hyrule engraved on it along with the neighboring kingdoms, it could function similarly to a war table if needed that way. Perhaps maybe some hidden cubbies that members could keep pens and paper? Maybe-"

"Enough!" She interrupted with a soft laugh. "If you're willing to put your innovativeness to work for Hyrule then I will gladly deal with whoever wants to complain to me about it."

"I will try not to disappoint you," he swore and took her hand and kissed it again.

"Then you won't," she said with a smile. "Now then," she said as she stood and picked up the deku box and her papers. "If you will excuse me, I need to return this and then go see to our guests."

"Shall I escort you?" He asked and scrambled to stand but she had already handed the box to Link.

"That won't be necessary," she answered. "Although I have been remiss in introducing the two of you. Lord Regal Ashton this is Link of Ordon, Hero of Hyrule and Queen's Champion. Although," she smiled at the blonde haired man. "He is better known as the Commander now."

"It is an honor sir," Regal said and gave a deep bow to the other man.

"For me as well," Link replied and returned the bow somewhat awkwardly thanks to the box he held. "My lady," he said to her and offered his arm which she took and let him escort her out of the room.

"You're unhappy with me," she observed as she noted how unnaturally ridged he was as they walked.

"Of course not Your Majesty," he answered but his voice was just as tight as the tension in his body.

Zelda didn't sigh like she wanted to, instead she smiled pleasantly at the people they passed in the corridors, refusing to show any sign of her tempestuous feelings. Last night had been exhilarating, terrifying, and wonderful all at the same time; and she couldn't help but flush as she remembered kissing him while she'd been pinned between his hard body and the unyielding wall. He'd infuriated and humbled her in turns, and had provoked her into telling him the truth about her feelings for him. It was a confession that she was worried she was going to regret giving based on his reaction to her conversation with Regal.

She had an advantage over Link due to the fact that she'd been raised from birth to keep her private life and emotions separate from her very public life. It was a necessary skill that he was going to have to master if there was going to be any chance of them making things work between the two of them. Zelda glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that his face was harder than normal and wondered if his feelings of resentment towards the situation would turn into feelings of resentment for her. It was another worrying thought and she was glad when they finally arrived at her study so she could remove her arm without being rude.

"Thank you," she said and took the box from Link and moved to put it away in a drawer in her desk along with the papers she held. There were more reports and letters on her desk and she picked them up and perused them quickly. "Is there anything else you need?" She asked when she saw that he was still standing there and watching her.

"You're angry with me now," he observed and closed the door to her study.

"I'm not actually," she denied and dropped the papers back on her desk and leaned against it as they studied each other. "I'm concerned that this is going to become an everyday thing and that we're going to end up resenting each other." She held up her hand to stop him from approaching her and hated the fact that she was the one causing him to look so distressed.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked and his voice was low and gruff and his eyes dark as he stared at her. His entire demeanor had changed, his posture more aggressive and his gaze fierce but she wasn't afraid or intimidated. She felt many things for the man standing in front of her but fear definitely wasn't one of them.

"I'm not free to do as I desire Link," she said softly. "There are laws I cannot circumvent and must abide by even if I wish otherwise. I cannot give you certain promises or assurances and I can't publicly acknowledge or act on the feelings I have for you," she sighed softly and moved so that she was standing in front of him. "I love you," she said and reached up and gently traced his features, smoothing out the harsh lines of his handsome face. "But just knowing that may not be enough… and it may be better that we wait until a more opportune time to revisit our feelings for one another."

She was proud that her voice didn't tremble despite the anxious turning of her stomach and her very real fear that duty would cause her to lose this man that she loved. She lowered her hand and began to step away when he didn't say anything but Link caught her hand in his and little shivers ran down her spine as he rubbed his thumb against her palm.

"Why is there a law that the queen cannot commit herself?" He asked and his voice was soft with curiosity. The question surprised her but she responded automatically.

"It ties back into the reason why I had to wait until I was of age to be crowned queen," she answered. "The women of the Harkinian family were not well known for surviving childbirth, one of my ancestors theorized this was because of the fact that so many were married very young and not physically capable of making it through the ardors of childbirth when they were little more than children themselves. Thus, the law that a female Crown Heir cannot be crowned until she comes of age came about."

"Later, the stipulation that she must remain unattached was added when in the past, young queens were courted by much more experienced men who sought to rule Hyrule through marriage. The year gives young queens time to establish their own government and Council without the distraction, or interference, that an unscrupulous husband could bring. And the year allows the queen to come a little more into her own before emissaries seeking courtship descend," she finished reciting.

"I'm sorry," he said after a thoughtful silence and he pulled her gently into his arms. She laid her cheek against his chest and felt the reassuring beating of his heart. "It bothers me that he means something to you," he sighed and tightened his grip ever so slightly as he looked down at her. "He isn't like the others that you simply entertain because you feel obligated to. You listen to him and give him your time because you want to… and he is a man worth listening to."

"Regal is a brilliant man," she agreed as she looked up at him and swallowed a giggle that threatened to escape when he frowned at her. "But he isn't you," she said and brushed her mouth against his. "You're a rather brilliant man yourself Commander," she told him truthfully.

"Do you regret last night?" He asked and her heart thudded painfully in her chest as his dark blue eyes stared into her own. "Is it better if we pretend nothing ever happened between us?" He questioned and the pain on his face that he couldn't quite hide went through her as keenly as a knife would have.

"I don't regret anything," she said and her voice trembled slightly from her emotions. "I don't know what's the right thing to do Link," she admitted and held his uncertain gaze with her own. "I never expected to feel for anyone what I feel for you," she continued. "But what's more important to me than our romantic feelings towards one another is the relationship we already have. I'd rather stop everything now than lose your trust and friendship."

"Zelda," he scolded. "Do you think that I value you or our friendship so little that you have to be careful of what you say?" He asked and she winced at the affronted tone.

"It's not exactly like that," she said carefully and managed to hold his gaze even though her hands were nervously rubbing the soft fabric of his shirt. "When I thought you were involved with Marianna it made me realize that I felt more than friendship for you and talking about it with anyone was out of the question so I told myself to get over it, that I was being silly, and to be happy for you both." She finally looked away from his unwavering gaze and her entire body stilled as she spoke. "The only thing I could think to do was distance myself for a while and concentrate on work, which was going quite well until you challenged me about it yesterday."

"You surprised me when you confronted me so directly," she admitted wryly and gave him a rueful look. "It's not a side of you that I'm used to."

"I'm a quiet man Zelda," he said in a slightly warning tone. "I'm not a meek one."

"I met you first when you were a wolf," she said with a faint grin that he returned rather wryly. "There was nothing meek about you then or any time since then. Everything is in a transition right now, and not just for me but the kingdom as a whole. In many ways it was easier when I was simply Princess Zelda, my responsibilities were less but now that I'm the Queen there are things that only I can handle and expectations that I have the responsibility to fulfill."

"Isn't that why you assembled a Council? To help you?"

"They're not at the helpful point yet," she answered honestly and stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "You saw them today; do you think they're ready to discuss import and exporting taxes as well as our domestic taxes right now? Or what solutions we should do for the food shortages that we're going to be facing this winter thanks to Ganondorf's invasion?" She grimaced at simply imagining them all together and arguing at their current states and couldn't help the sigh that managed to escape.

"Is it that bad?" Link asked worriedly, he'd heard nothing of shortages and he'd heard no grumblings from the people during his excursions into the city or from his visits with Telma.

"Which part?" Her voice was dry but there was no mistaking the serious concern on his face. "Pull up a chair," she offered as she stepped out of his arms to sit behind her desk and she assembled various papers and notes. Thankfully the desk was large and they were both able to be seated comfortably once he joined her. She knew that what she was doing was unorthodox, Link was neither a member of her Council or her betrothed, and openly discussing Hyrule's financial situation with him was probably making her father turn over in his grave. But she trusted him completely and valued his opinion, and she wanted to share these aspects of her life with him.

"Hyrule is lucky that she has a stable treasury so there isn't a need to heavily tax our people and our taxes are actually the lowest when compared to other countries. And the taxes that we do have are what I would consider reasonable. A well off noble is taxed depending upon his estate, or estates, and the generated income. His servants, of course, are not taxed on the income they receive from the noble but because of this the stipend they receive from their employer is less than if they were contract workers because said noble assumes full responsibility for their welfare."

"How does that work?" Link asked curiously and idly ran his hand over her shoulders as he leaned in closer and read over the documents and her notes.

"Let's use Rusl and Shad for this example," Zelda mused and made a concentrated effort to not react to the goose bumps that formed from where he touched her. "Both are my Councilors and thus are employed by the Crown. The stipend that Rusl receives is less that Shad's but Rusl doesn't have to worry about paying taxes because he lives here in the castle and his income is generated from his work for the Crown. Shad, as an estate owning noble, will pay taxes on all the generating income that he has."

"I see," Link said with a thoughtful frown as he continued to read over the documents that were actual ratified trade agreements between Hyrule and other countries for food stuffs to get them through the coming winter. "And because of these agreements the people are going to have to pay higher taxes to pay for winter supplies," he stated.

"Actually no," she answered and couldn't help the pleased smile that flitted across her face. "Thankfully Hyrule maintains good relations with most of our neighboring countries and we're getting our food supplies at close to the base price instead of the premium that they could charge us. Also, since I personally believe that it's unfair to tax the people for a hardship they had no choice in; the majority of the rupees to cover these expenses are coming straight from the coffers of the traitors we disposed of."

"Because all their estates are reverted to the crown for treason," he remembered.

"Exactly," she was pleased by how quickly he was able to grasp everything. "So their estates will be owned by the Crown for a few years and then will probably go back into the hands of someone in their family."

"Probably?" He asked curiously.

"Family members do have the right to petition the Crown for the return of hereditary titles and lands. I say probably because there are certain members of the aforementioned families that I would refuse to return the title to."

"You said the majority of expenses," he noted. "Where are the rest of the rupees coming from?"

"The House of Harkinian is covering the rest of the expenses," she admitted and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You're personally covering the rest!" He exclaimed.

"I refuse to pass this cost on to my people," she shrugged and couldn't help the amused grin she gave him. "I am wealthy in my own right you know. Just because I'm a queen doesn't mean that the Harkinian estate doesn't have to pay its taxes or run off Hyrule's Treasury."

"I just never thought about it before," he answered and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I know," she said and her eyes softened as she studied him. "The treasury of Hyrule has mostly been kept separate from the Harkinian one. There have been previous kings and queens who treated the royal treasury like their own personal bank but thankfully that last instance hasn't been recently. The other major drain on a country's resources is typically war, sickness, or famine and we've been blessed to have very little of that so we're very economically sound."

"Why don't you want to discuss this with the Council?" He asked. "It sounds to me like you've already gotten everything sorted out so all it would be is their opinions."

"I need the Council to work together as a whole instead of clashing individuals who are each certain their way is _the_ right way," she answered wryly. "That's supposed to be my outlook while they challenge me, but I'm not naïve enough to believe that they're going to suddenly morph into a functioning unit. At least not anytime soon."

"Give them something to work on," he suggested. "Midna and I didn't get along at first but we had a common goal to work towards."

"And how much backtalk did you Midna in the beginning?" She asked. "Snarling doesn't count," she added teasingly.

"I wasn't exactly able to," he admitted with a rueful grin. "Not that it stopped her from talking, but I still feel that she and I could have worked together regardless."

"But it did take you time to get used to one another and trust each other."

"And having problems to tackle _together_ helped expedite that assimilation process," he said and his eyes looked at her pointedly.

"And what would you put them together to work on Commander?" She asked and rested her chin on her hand as she looked back at him.

"Aren't there still parts of the city that were severely damaged and need to be torn down and rebuilt? Put them on that."

"Wouldn't that be a little insulting?" She asked. "It's just hiring people to do the work."

"Yes but they would need to agree on the people to hire and the wages to be paid right? True, it's not a monumental task but neither was my getting out of my jail cell."

"I think you're more shrewd than you let on," she said when she couldn't find any fault with his reasoning.

"This is why you should talk to me about stuff instead of shutting yourself away to figure it out alone. You have someone to bounce ideas off of and reach conclusions more quickly."

"Yes Commander!" She laughed and gave him a teasing salute. "Any other tidbits of wisdom you feel like departing to this poor overworked queen?"

"I don't have all the answers," he said seriously and reached over to lace their fingers together. She was getting used to the warm, almost tingling, sensations she felt when he touched her. It was something she felt with no one else and was similar to what her magic felt like when she was using it, but completely different at the same time.

"But I do know that I'd rather figure things out with you than without you. I don't want you to feel like you need to be careful of what you say because you think you can drive me away. Even if I don't agree with everything you may say that doesn't mean my feelings for you are going to lessen." He reached out and cupped her face gently with his free hand. "I'm sorry for earlier, I had thought that I'd be able to control any jealously I'd feel."

"I love _you_ Link," she said and laid her hand against the one that touched her face so tenderly. "I never thought I'd love anyone like I do you, or that I would even want to." She felt her face heating up and wanted to look down but forced herself not to. She wanted to make things right and at ease between the two of them, and the only way to do that was to actually say what she felt. "Whenever I'm with you I feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be and I know that no matter what difficulties come that I can trust and depend on you... and I hope that I make you feel the same."

His face flushed slightly at her words and she squeezed his hand. _Gentle man_, she thought as she continued to look at him. Even when he was relaxed she could feel the strength contained in the larger calloused hands that touched her so carefully. She knew full well just how fierce this man could be, and she was learning just how passionate he was underneath his calm exterior.

"You're kind and intelligent; you have this remarkable ability to make people feel safe no matter the circumstances and you look after those you care about. How in the world can you feel threatened by another man when you're so incredible yourself?"

"I don't know what the right thing to do is," she admitted again and bit her lower lip nervously. "But I'd also rather figure it out with you than without you." His eyes were gentle as they gazed back at her and he made a slow motion towards her as her free hand threaded itself through his hair and brought him closer as her eyes closed when their lips finally met.

A sharp knock at the door caused the two to jump apart in surprise and they both smiled at each other in embarrassment as they quickly put themselves back to rights with an appropriate amount of distance between them.

"Come in," Zelda called and was only vaguely surprised to see King Zorion standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked politely without his normal teasing as he studied the two of them sitting so close together.

"Only the breakdown of Hyrule's taxing system and some problems that I apparently need to delegate to my new Council," she answered and raised an eyebrow as her godfather continued to look at them suspiciously. "Were you hoping to interrupt something?" She asked with a sly little smile as she rested her chin on her linked hands and waited for his answer.

"Of course not!" He all but thundered at her but his posture had relaxed significantly although she could see that she had raised his curiosity by her answer. "I'm sorry," he apologized gruffly and stepped fully into the room. "I didn't mean to imply anything it's just that you're so grown up from the last time I saw you and to see you with a young man… I may have overreacted."

"No offense has been taken," Zelda answered for both of them and took the opportunity to tease Link. "Imagine how Rusl is going to act when Corrina gets older."

"I don't want to," he said with a shudder. "That poor kid."

"So is the economics lesson done or do you need more time?" Zorion asked affably.

"Definitely over for now!" Zelda laughed as she stood. "I think both of us are ready for a break."

"Well then allow me to be your distraction for the rest of the day," Zorion said as he offered her an arm. "You too Commander," he ordered and threw his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "I need an ally in my plot to get the children back for their prank on me."

"I'll help however I can sir," Link answered while Zelda let out an unladylike snicker.

"If you take my Commander I'm taking your Queen," she warned him airily.

"Challenge accepted lass," Zorion replied confidently.

**88888888888888888888**

"Link!" Colin's familiar voice echoed through the corridors along with the tap tap tap of his running feet. "Father asked me to find you," he wheezed out his explanation and Link reached out to tousle the young boy's hair.

"Where is he?"

"With Mr. Auru in the library."

"I see," Link said thoughtfully as a twinge of unease went through him. "Where's Gelert?" He asked when he didn't see the wolfhound pup that followed Colin everywhere.

"Umm… he's in a timeout for eating Ilia's shoes," came the mournful answer. "And I have to go back since I'm in trouble too for nor keeping a better eye on him."

"Still like having a puppy?" Link teased.

"Yup!" Colin's cheerful answer came without any hesitation. "I'll just be glad when he stops chewing on everything he's not supposed to! I'll see you later Link!"

Link watched the little boy enviously as he ran off before slowly heading in the direction of the castle's library. Tensions had been running high in the Council ever since Zelda had given them the task Link had suggested. What he hadn't anticipated was the sheer hostility that Ashei continued to hold toward Lord Regal and once she was riled, then Shad would join in with her, and nothing would happen.

The meeting that morning was easily the worst to date. Not that anything had changed in the dynamics: Ashei and Shad verbally attacking and baiting the young lord who simply took the abuse without a word and kept his eyes lowered. Rusl and Auru would try to bring things to order but usually by the time everyone was calm the energy in the room was so negative that no one would speak. What made this morning so terrible was that it was obvious that Zelda had had enough.

"_I think that by hiring these men we will be able to-"_

"_And why do you want to hire them?" Ashei interrupted Regal as she glared suspiciously at the man. "Are they some flunkies you promised favors such as a royal contract for backing you?" She challenged._

"_Lady, these people are-" Regal began and even his normally neutral visage was showing enough strain that Link felt sorry for him. These Council meetings over the past ten days were even more exhausting to deal with than King Zorion's attempts to get Zelda and his son back._

"_Associates of your father yes?"_

_The other members of the Council visibly deflated as the same old argument was once again brought up. The two older men looked at each other and you could almost hear their wordless conversation about how they needed to get the meeting back on track. Rather than each other, the one they should have been watching was the Queen who'd been uncharacteristically leaned back in her chair and softly tapping her gloved fingers since nearly the beginning of the meeting._

_Because he'd been watching Zelda discreetly Link was the only one not surprised when she suddenly pushed her chair back and stood up. The effect was immediate as every person stopped speaking and all their eyes turned to Zelda._

"_Your Majesty?" Rusl asked when everyone else remained silent._

"_I've had enough," she said softly, sweetly even. Because he was standing behind her Link couldn't see her expression but due to the quickly whitening faces of the Council he knew it wasn't good. "You've two days to submit a proposal to me that is worth my time. If you prove incapable of that then be prepared to explain to me in great detail the reason why you've failed the task I've given you and why I should even bother with a Council."_

"_But you need us Your Majesty!" Shad's cry stopped her as she started to leave and the glimpse that Link got of her face before she turned to face the scholar made him wish the other man had never spoken._

"_We need you Master Shad?" The scholar's face turned ashen at the queen's icy tone and Link remembered the last time he'd heard her speak so, when she had disbanded the previous Council._

"_Tell Us, why do We need a Council that is so unable to overcome their own egos and points of view that they are rendered incompetent to fulfill the task We have given them?" _

_It was a very pointed insult and more than just Shad's face turned red with what Link guessed was a mixture of outrage and shame._

"_We chose you to help Us achieve a brighter future for Hyrule, not to give you an arena to have a verbal duel while Our people have to wait for you to get over your misguided self-importance. What We _need_ Master Shad, are people who can serve Hyrule no matter the circumstances."_

_When she turned to leave no one made an attempt to stop her and Link followed her out. The pair walked in silence as he kept pace with her through the castle. Only once they were halfway across the castle did she stop and look back at him._

"_Think that managed to get through their thick heads?" She asked with a mischievous grin._

"_Were you acting the whole time?" He asked as his mouth threatened to drop open in shock._

"_Not really," she answered. "I am annoyed with them, and although they'll probably come up with an acceptable solution in a few weeks I'm tired of wasting my time waiting for everyone to accept the fact that we're going to work together." _

Or else_, he added in his mind although he didn't say it aloud._

Link wasn't really sure how he felt about Zelda's methods, but he did understand her impatience with the Council. If his captains had given him so much grief over a training assignment he'd have kicked them all into the yard and given them a lesson on accepting orders.

Zelda had excused herself when she spotted Queen Saida, and since the older woman had looked a little harried, he'd assumed that she was looking for her as well. Hopefully Zorion wasn't planning anything else using fireworks. Last night's dinner had been exciting enough after the king's addition to the entertainment.

He was surprised when he came upon Lord Regal making his way with a determined look on his face that Link didn't usually associate with the older man.

"Commander," the other man greeted him cordially as they both continued towards the library.

"Lord Regal," Link returned his greeting and although the other man didn't say anything else, he did slow his pace to match his own more leisurely stride. The man's unfailing politeness was one of the things that made it extremely difficult for Link to dislike the other man. Unlike many of the other nobles, he never made any pretense of not noticing the younger man and always greeted him regardless if he was with Zelda or not. It was when the lord was in discussion with the queen that Link disliked him.

Usually the man was quiet, a similarity to himself he had no problem acknowledging, but get him problem solving and he turned into another person altogether. And that particular aspect of his personality could draw Zelda in as few things could.

_Link had accompanied Zelda to the library with King Zorion and his family and had found himself sitting beside Queen Saida whilst the other men settled down to play chess and Zelda was looking for a book._

_Within a reasonably short time the younger queen had returned but she handed the book to Link instead of sitting down herself._

"_It's a copy of the original diary in my study," she explained. "I thought maybe you'd like to read through it."_

"_Thank you," he said in surprise as he took the book. He hadn't realized that she'd taken such note of his interest and he had been hesitant to ask for such an old book to be released into his keeping._

"_Do you remember these Zelda?" Saida asked as she turned the book in her hands towards Zelda so she could read the title._

"_Ichabod's Tales for Children," she laughed. "Father used to blame that book for half the stunts I pulled."_

"_Worst gift he ever said you received from us," Zorion laughed. "Of course I was the one who gave her the book," he added proudly._

"_And helped me drive Father mad," Zelda added dryly as she made her way over to the table._

"_Of course," he said with a smirk as he moved his knight confidently across the board. "I considered it one of my duties to help your father not be so serious all the time."_

"_I see," she answered before leaning down and whispering something in Wendell's ear. The prince looked up at her in surprise before returning her grin and made his own move to counter his father._

"_What are you two plotting?" Zorion asked suspiciously._

"_We're pooling our resources to take down the old man," Wendell answered and his voice was a perfect imitation of his father's from the previous moment._

"_We consider it one of our duties to keep you humble," Zelda added and Saida's shoulders shook as she struggled to smother her laughter from her husband's disgruntled expression._

"_Have they always been like this?" Link asked her curiously. The closeness and ease amongst the four royals often surprised him. _

"_For the most part yes," Saida answered and her green eyes were warm as she looked at her family and a smile broke out over her face. "After Aerilyn passed it was hard for Daphnes to be around Zelda, especially with her being such a frail baby so we talked him into letting us keep her for a time to let the sea air strengthen her. The poor man was so terrified of losing her too that he didn't really need much convincing."_

"_So you got to raise her then?"_

"_For a little while," she answered. "I did have to send Zorion to fetch Daphnes to either come claim his daughter or let us keep her permanently when he still hadn't come to see her after six months." She huffed but she looked sad rather than upset._

"_He came though."_

"_Oh yes," she agreed. "And he looked like some haggard version of the man he used to be. He was terribly thin and had this disheveled look and unkempt beard," her noise wrinkled delicately as she recalled the former king and Link hid a grin behind his hand at her reaction. "You couldn't help but pity him though; he looked so terrified standing there while waiting for Selene to bring her to him. I'm sure he was expecting to see that terribly thin and quiet infant he last saw and not the happy healthy baby she'd become."_

"_It must have been hard to let her go," he said awkwardly when her eyes started to mist up._

"_Oh it was," she agreed and dabbed delicately at her eyes with a handkerchief. "But just seeing her so happy and healthy brought back a light to him that disappeared with Aerilyn." She sighed and her gaze was worried as she looked at Zelda. "I had hoped that with her temperament so like Aerilyn's that she –"_

"_Your Majesty!" Lord Regal called as his excited footsteps brought him swiftly to their proximity. He faltered a bit when three sets of eyes looked at him with similar looks of amusement and he bowed apologetically, a somewhat amazing feat considering the amount of papers he was holding. "Queen Zelda," he clarified. "May I have a bit of your time?"_

"_Take all of her time nephew!" Zorion grumbled. "The two of them are cheating paired up against me like this."_

"_What is it Regal?" Zelda asked curiously as she followed him over to the long table. "You're almost antsy," she added as he began to spread out his papers and started pulling vials and odds and ends out of the knapsack he was carrying._

"_Do you remember you asking me to assist Dr. Borville with the burn victims from last night's tavern fire?"_

"_The one that broke out at the Dancing Sheath in the red light district?" She asked with a faint frown as she picked up one of the papers and looked at it more intently. "This is an instruction for a burn salve but it looks like you've altered it," she added as she reached up and made a slight pulling motion. Instantly a large number of the lighted candelabras around the room disappeared from their places only to reappear on the table._

"_Zelda!" Saida scolded._

"_I'm sorry, did I take yours too?" She said absently and with another hand motion an extra one appeared on their table, which caused Link to scramble to catch the original one before it fell. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked Regal excitedly, oblivious to everything else, and all but snatched the next paper he gave her._

"_We've lost them," Wendell laughed and rested his chin on his hand as he watched Zelda and Regal in favor of continuing the game._

"_It's not the first time," his father retorted but he was watching the pair with just as much interest._

"_Yes," he answered excitedly and placed one hand around her shoulder while the other pointed out specific things. The move made Link narrow his eyes ever so slightly but he kept a tight rein on his jealousy. "Once I told Dr. Borville that I often assisted Dr. Valencia –"_

"_That must have been interesting," Zelda snickered and the dark haired man glared at her._

"_Once Dr. Borville learned I often assisted Dr. Valencia he had me set about making more burn salve. Which I did, but as I was following his notes I noticed that the two doctors have different recipes for the same thing, so after I finished Dr. Borville's specific batch I decided to experiment a little."_

"_You combined the two?" She asked._

"_Not exactly," he answered. "Look here –"_

"_Don't let it worry you," Saida said softly but it was the amused smile that played about her mouth that made Link uncomfortable._

"_My lady?" He asked in confusion._

"_Regal and Zelda have been alchemy partners, for lack of a better description, off and on throughout the years."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Don't you?" She asked him a way that sounded almost disappointed. "Never mind then."_

"_ZELDA!" The shouts of the other three men startled the two of them and had the so named queen wincing._

"_If you wanted to volunteer then you should've done so sooner," she said pointedly to Regal while ignoring everyone else. "So fix it," she challenged and handed him her burned hand._

"_Excuse me," he pardoned himself from Saida to approach the pair while Regal scolded Zelda for being reckless._

"_I told you I hadn't tested it," the noble all but hissed as he glared at her. "What if it doesn't work?"_

"_Then I'll heal it," she shrugged. "So hurry up and see if it works please. This actually does hurt," she added and flexed her burned hand experimentally. As expected, he face contorted from pain and Regal quickly grabbed her arm to make her stop moving her hand._

"_Sticking your flesh into fire will do that to you if you hadn't learned," came the caustic reply but his hands were gentle as he rubbed the salve into her hand._

"_It feels good," Zelda said and Link made himself not grit his teeth. "It takes the burning sensation away almost immediately," she noted as he rubbed more salve into her skin. "Hmm, even the skin texture is returned to normal!" She said excitedly. "Link," she said in surprise when she finally noticed him standing next to her. "Did you want to try it too?" She asked and reached out to him with her hand that was completely healed from the burn that had just been on it._

He did realize that Zelda was interested in what the man could do as opposed to being interested in the man himself. Link was willing to bet all his rupees that the young lord was _very_ interested in the queen, and not platonically. As they approached the library doors Link studied the noble as he grabbed the doors very determinedly, took a deep breath, and then swung them open before striding in at the same fast pace he'd been going before he ran into Link.

_What has him so jittery?_ He wondered to himself and his curiosity got the better of him as he followed, discreetly of course, but he was still surprised at who the lord had been looking for.

"A Council meeting has been called," Regal said as he came to a stop before Auru and Rusl. "Now." He added when the seated men made no attempt to rise. Having delivered his message, the younger man turned on heel and strode back out the way he'd entered.

Link frowned as he stayed unseen in the shadows and let his foster father and Auru pass by him. Zelda hadn't said anything to him about calling another meeting, and it was very unlike her to call them together after dismissing them so completely earlier that day. He took a step to follow after them when a sharp tug on his belt jerked him to a halt. Reflexes kicked in as he spun around to face his assailant and surprise stayed his hand that had reached for his sword hilt.

"A little on edge?" Zelda asked dryly but a smile teased the corners of her mouth.

"How did you get here?" He asked as he forced himself to relax and ignore the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He knew she hadn't been behind him and it was unlikely for Auru or Shad to be in the library with the Queen and not be in her company.

She made a slight humming noise in her throat as she looked at him thoughtfully and her eyes all but glowed from excitement. "Care to learn a secret?" She asked playfully.

"Maybe?" He said cautiously, feeling a bit like a bird faced with a cat.

"Never mind then," she smiled and made a shooing motion at him. "I won't keep you."

"Zelda," he sighed and was thankful that the alcove they were in was dark enough to keep their identities hidden from any prying eyes. "What are you up to?" He asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She challenged.

"Yes."

"Very well," she said agreeably but the impish smile she gave him as she grabbed hold of his shirt to pull him closer made him wonder just what he was about to get dragged into. "It's going to cost you."

**888888888888888**

"I can still hear you," he said dryly as Zelda tried, and failed utterly, to smother her laughter at his expense.

"It's just your face when I said I wanted your clothes!" She barely managed to get out. "I would have thought that my attire would have given you a clue as to what I was talking about."

She did have somewhat of a point, he agreed to himself as he laid his chainmail shirt on his discarded sword, sheath, and boots. Zelda was dressed plainly in a soft grey dress with long sleeves, her concession to the cooler weather, but without any jewelry and the black slippers on her feet made no sound as she stepped.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Jump up and down for a bit to make sure you've gotten off everything that makes noise," she said and he added his belt and gloves to the pile after it failed the test.

"How many people know about these passages?" He asked curiously as he looked about the room she'd led him to after they disappeared behind a hidden door shielded by one of the libraries many tapestries. The room was barely large enough to hold three grown men and he could see another dark path opposite of the one they'd entered from.

"Currently? Probably most of the Clan and myself. There are paths all throughout the castle."

"And you're not concerned that others could find these paths and sneak in?" He asked as he remembered how they had snuck into the castle.

"Shall we walk and talk?" She countered and extinguished the mage light she had conjured.

"I cannot see," he said tightly as his eyes strained in the total darkness that he usually associated with caves.

"I can," her voice was soft and serious as he felt her hand caress his cheek gently. "Will you trust me?"

"Always," he answered immediately and wished he could see her face.

"Here," she said as she guided him though the room and pressed one of his hands against the cool stone wall. "It will help steady you," she said as she laced her fingers through his other hand and pulled gently on him as she led him along a path only she could see.

"The passages are useful for getting around the castle unseen but only if you know the correct paths," she explained softly. "Take the wrong path or get lost and if you're lucky you'll simply ran into a trap that'll kill you instead of waiting for hunger or dehydration to finish you off."

"Has that happened before?" He asked and matched her same low tone.

"I don't know," she answered and sounded slightly disgruntled. "Reach up and feel for the roof, the ceiling lowers quite a bit through here. And go sideways," she added.

"It's tight," he muttered and thanked the goddesses that he wasn't claustrophobic.

"Quit growing so much then," she countered. "I've seen the pit falls and traps that are set up but I've never seen anyone caught in them despite the stories that Selene told me. Regardless, it kept me out of the passages by myself until I knew them better than most people. Three more steps and you'll have breathing room again."

"Didn't the dark bother you when you –"

"Shh…" She said almost inaudibly as she placed her hand over his mouth. He could see a faint bit of light and he could hear some of the servants talking. He reached out to touch the wall, certain it was another tapestry but Zelda pulled his hand back.

"Why doesn't anyone notice this tunnel behind the tapestry?" He asked when they were submerged into the darkness again.

"There's an illusion of a solid wall when you view it from the other side. From that side you can touch it and it'll feel as solid as any stone in the castle but touch it from this side and the illusion will falter."

"Why not just wall it up in truth?"

"I'd rather not," she answered and her voice was uneasy. "One of the reasons why these passages have remained a secret of the royal family is because the stone masons who made these paths committed voluntary suicide upon the completion of their task. And to answer your earlier question yes, the dark did use to bother me."

She paused and he felt a shudder run through the hand he was holding. "Honestly pitch black darkness has always bothered me. I think to be blind would be the most terrifying thing that could happen to a person. Makes me _very_ grateful for the Sheikah part of me. So I do understand your discomfort, and thank you for trusting me."

She stopped suddenly and he felt her turn toward him and she pressed herself very close against his body as she pulled his head down gently. "We're here," she said quietly into his ear, and as her lips accidentally touched his skin he felt chills run down his spine that had nothing to do with the coolness of the stone. "Place your hands and feet where the marks show," she added and stepped away and let go of him completely.

He heard her move ever so faintly but despite how he strained his eyes he could not see what marks she mentioned. Ever so softly he felt her nudge him in the shoulder and he automatically grabbed hold of her only to discover it was her foot he held. Looking up this time he saw faint red marks spaced evenly enough to mark where he needed to climb up. He tapped her foot to let her know he understood and followed her up as silently as he could, glad that as he climbed he wasn't wearing his boots and had better grip with his sock covered feet. She was waiting for him at the top and helped him to his feet before leading him on. He didn't see the door she opened until the light it let in hit him full in the face.

He covered his eyes, not expecting the bright light that assaulted him, and it took him a moment to adjust before he could look at her. Her eyes were in the process of fading from red back to her normal blue-grey and she tapped her lips to let him know that he needed to remain silent. He followed as she beckoned and needed no guidance now that he could see again but he'd have been lying if he said he was surprised that they ended up in the room where the Council met.

They were about halfway up the room, which explained the climbing they had to do, but here the stone had actually been cut back to allow for the illusionary wall that concealed the hidden room from unsuspecting Councilors. Because the stone had been cut back with the intention of establishing an illusion there was more room and too much space for him to even try touching the illusion, and from the floor cushions and neatly stored papers and pens it was obviously a much observed room.

Below them paced an uneasy Auru while Rusl read calmly in his chair. Zelda had also made herself comfortable on one of the cushions and was resting her upper body against the shelf-like stone. Link was uneasy with the idea of them spying, not sure why they were even up here if she'd called a meeting in the first place. She must have sensed his unease because she held out her hand to him with a slightly apologetic smile.

Despite his unhappiness with the location, Link was happy to be with Zelda as he took her hand and settled next to her. He wanted to ask what they were doing but she felt so tense that she reminded him of a coiled spring. Since he figured that he would find out the reason why they were there sooner or later he decided to entertain himself by seeing how much he could distract Zelda. He started off by lightly running his hands through her hair that she had only loosely bound.

Other than a slightly quizzical glance his way she didn't react too much. With a slight grin he decided to change tactics and take advantage of the fact that they were mostly alone. Hooking his arm around her waist, he fell back and he pulled her down with him so that she was laying partially beside him and on him.

What. Are. You. Doing? She mouthed very clearly as her eyes narrowed warningly at him.

Some part of him did realize that he shouldn't enjoy getting her riled up as much as he did. Hadn't he spent the majority of his life trying to keep Ilia from getting riled and stealing Epona? Somehow, he was positive that his loss of that particular survival skill was Zelda's fault and decided to take his chances by shrugging and grinned at her.

He could tell from the way she was glaring at him that she wanted nothing more than to hit him or say something. He could also tell from the way her mouth trembled ever so slightly that she was doing her hardest to not smile back at him despite knowing he was baiting her. Which was fine, he appreciated a challenge if it meant getting to be closer to, and being able to touch, the woman that he loved. Cautiously he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, ready to move his hand in case she decided biting him might be her best option. If the hitch in her breath hadn't been his first clue then the darkening of her eyes, as well as the blush across her cheeks, would have let him know that he finally had her full attention.

As her face lowered to his, he eagerly drew her closer and thanked Zelda mentally for making him take off his tunic and chainmail. The softness of her body and the burning heat of her skin was much more apparent to him without the hindrance of the extra layers of clothes. Their mouths explored each other's languidly, relearning textures and tastes that could only be indulged in rarely.

He shuddered when her hand slid past the loose lacings of his shirt to touch his bare skin. The delicate scraping of her nails against his body awoke a hungering need within him that was both foreign and familiar. He pulled her fully on top of him, and he rubbed Zelda's spine soothingly when she started to pull back in surprise. Slowly, her body relaxed into his under his coaxing hands and he abandoned her mouth as he placed feather light kisses over her jaw and down her neck. He felt the tiny tremors that shook her body, and pulled back to look at her as her chest heaved against his own from the effort of staying quiet.

Her eyes opened when he stopped and they were dark and hazy, but there was no mistaking the love and trust that shone there as she stared back at him. Her face was very flushed and he was unable to stop himself from recapturing her mouth after he watched her wet her lips with her tongue. Below them, he could make out the faint sounds of conversation but ignored it in favor of running his hands down over her hips, and he reveled in her reaction as her hands gripped him tightly, as desperate for contact as he was.

As preoccupied with each other as they were, it still had no effect on his reflexes when he felt magic whip out from beneath them and up. Instinctively he reacted and flipped the two of them so that Zelda was laying protected under his body. He snarled silently as he reached for a sword that wasn't there and his eyes narrowed as he looked for the assailant.

"What do you think you're doing?" He heard Ashei's voice demand, her tone ice cold and unforgiving.

"I'm simply stopping you from leaving until we have this issue resolved," Regal's voice answered in the same frosty tone.

Soft hands caressed his face, reminding him of the woman he had pinned underneath him, and he looked down to see an unconcerned Zelda looking reassuringly at him as she motioned that she'd like to sit up. Though his ardor had significantly cooled, he still took full advantage of the opportunity to kiss her, even as he helped her sit back up. Reluctantly, he let her go and was happily surprised when she kissed his cheek softly as she laced her fingers through his own before turning her attention to the scene beneath them.

"Lord Ashton, what is the meaning of this?" Auru's deep voice carried easily and Regal shrugged nonchalantly from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Any member of the Council has a right to call a meeting," he answered. "I've simply taken the measures to ensure that no one leaves until certain issues are resolved."

"You think you can keep us trapped in here?" Ashei said coldly as she stalked towards him.

"Try and get out without me releasing the wards," he challenged her with a cold smirk that reminded Link too much of Regal's father. "But you should realize _Lady_ Ashei, and I use that term out of politeness considering your mother was a common serving wench that ran off after leaving you with your father, that part of the reason we are here at this stalemate is due to your own unwillingness to be rational."

Rusl quickly grabbed Auru's arm as the older man started toward the man being so disrespectful to his daughter. Link didn't need to hear what Rusl murmured to translate the look he was giving to Auru, be silent and wait.

"How _dare_ you," she seethed and would have struck him in the face if he hadn't moved out of the way in time.

"Which part are you angry at?" He asked mildly. "The fact that I spoke the truth about your mother or was it the truth about why we're here?"

"That's enough Lord Regal!" Shad snapped even as the other noble dodged another attack from Ashei.

"And you don't help matters either Lord Shad," Regal countered. "Have you even thought about the task assigned to us by the queen or are you so wrapped up in your lover's emotions that all the blood in your brain has faltered to fuel your nether regions?"

_Is he trying to get himself killed?_ Link wondered at the man's calm while Zelda covered her mouth with her free hand. Her eyes were wide but something very akin to amusement glittered in the depths of those blue-grey orbs.

Shad's shock was also plain to see as the man jerked to a stop and his face turned a bright red. Nervously he looked from Ashei to her father, and whatever he saw in Auru's face caused him to go pale. Even Ashei was red in the face and refused to even glance in her father's direction.

"Lord Regal," Rusl's calm voice cut through the thick tension that held the others silent. "Surely you didn't call this meeting simply to cause more tension?"

"I called this meeting to resolve whatever issues there are between us so that we may do the jobs we were actually hired to do," he answered politely. "It is plain that until I alleviate Lady Ashei's suspicion about me then we are never going to get anywhere."

"There's nothing you can say that will convince me you're not just like your father," Ashei said coldly. "I know what your father has done, what suffering he's caused."

"Do you?" Regal murmured as he took off his jacket and then began to undo the buttons on his long sleeved shirt. "I do not need you to remind me of Lord Ashton's evil or his depraved love of causing suffering to others," he continued and as he finished undoing the last button he shrugged off his shirt and tossed it to the table. "I live with the reminder every day," he added bitterly and his eyes were cold as he stared at her.

Scars of long period abuse marred the noble's flesh, and the extent of his scars stunned everyone in the room. It was evident that his back had borne the lash of a whip numerous times over the years, and there were deeper, more jagged scars that Link knew could only come from a blade, which marred the man's flesh. It was also plain to see that the scars continued past the band of his pants, and on his torso the scars were almost worst. Rather than the unmistakable marks a whip would leave behind, his stomach was marked with thinner cuts, almost as if he'd cut just for the amusement of it. His arms also bore the marks of burns inflicted long ago.

"You may not believe me but I received these punishments from Lord Ashton by trying to stop him from hurting others. I've survived being one of his victims and I would never wish, or desire to do, what was done to me on another person. My father caused a great deal of pain to many people, including the queen herself, and that is a burden that I must carry. Helping Her Majesty and Hyrule, in any way that I can, is a way that I can start to repay the harm that was caused by him."

Link glanced over at Zelda, but her head was bowed as she wept silently beside him. Quietly he drew her into his arms to comfort her as she cried. He realized, as he was sure the others must have, that the only way for Regal to be so scarred, yet so completely healed, was for him to have inflicted with such torture when he was a child.

"I would appreciate it very much if you would at least try to put aside your animosity for me long enough to give me the chance to prove my sincerity," Regal said when it became clear that no one was going to speak. "We don't have to like one another to be able to work with each other," he added as he picked up his shirt and began putting it back on.

"I think we can all agree with that sentiment," Auru sighed and took his seat. "Queen Zelda was made it very clear that she has accepted all of us as her Council, despite those who've wished otherwise. I agree with Lord Regal in that we should stop fighting amongst ourselves and prove to Her Majesty that she did not err in choosing us."

"I agree," Rusl stated.

"I agree," Ashei said quietly and took her seat.

"I concur as well," Shad said as he sat.

Lord Regal took his seat as well and although he was fully clothed once more it was only then that a hint of red darkened his face, the only giveaway at how embarrassed the reserved man must have felt.

"Shad," Rusl began and tapped the papers he'd long finished reading. "I've read over the proposals that you and Lord Regal have come up with and I think it would be best if we combined the two ideas."

Zelda tapped his hand to get his attention and she pointed to the passageway they'd entered from. He was surprised that she didn't want to stay to hear the rest of the meeting but he was willing to leave if she was. He helped her to her feet and then followed her silently back into the darkness.

"Zelda?" Link called her name softly after he'd gotten his clothes and boots back on. She'd been staring unseeing into the soft glow of the mage light and her eyes couldn't conceal the sorrow that still touched her. "You can't change the past," he told her quietly as he rubbed away the traces of her tears. "We can only go forward and fight to make a better future for those who've suffered."

"I know," she said quietly and surprised him when she wrapped her arms around him while she buried her head in his chest. He didn't know what else to do but hold her as he waited for her to speak and was content to hold her until she was ready.

"For the Clan, the worst punishments that can be meted out are done to those who intentionally do harm to children," she said finally. "What Ashton did to Regal and to all the others…" Her voice trailed but he understood what she was trying to say.

_Why?_ Is what she wanted to ask but she already knew the answer; because Ashton had wanted to and because he could, for a man as depraved as he had been that was all the reason he needed. But even knowing why, being able to explain it, did not make it something that could be reconciled with. Seeing the scars that Regal would carry all his life, knowing they came from the man who was supposed to protect him, made Link that much more grateful to Rusl and Uli for taking him in and loving him as one of their family.

"Come see Uli and the kids," he said and she tipped her back at him in surprise. "It'll put you in a better frame of mind, and it's good to be reminded that there are parents who would do anything to keep their families safe."

"I'd like that," she said with a faint smile. "I'll meet you there shortly," she said as she released him and gave him a gentle push towards the door that would let him back into the library.

"You're not coming?"

"Not like this," she answered and gestured at her plain gown. "I'm going to wash my face and change otherwise people will wonder."

"I think you're beautiful," he disagreed and smiled when she blushed. "Hurry then," he said and kissed her slowly, but thoroughly, before letting her go and headed to the door. Behind him the mage light winked out and the room was submerged into darkness.

**8888888888888888888**

In Rusl and Uli's quarters things were a little chaotic, granted it was organized chaos, but hectic all the same. Apparently Uli had stepped out and had left Ilia is charge of Corrina, Colin, and the pup. From his vantage point at the door, Link could see Colin romping pretty quietly with Gelert as the two of them played tug-o-war over a tightly braided rope. Corrina was giving Ilia a hard time, she was obviously upset with her little face puckered from displeasure and from crying.

"Need a hand?" Link asked as he stepped into the room.

"Link!" Colin waved excitedly but neither he, nor the puppy, were willing to quit their game.

"Link," Ilia sighed his name gratefully. "I've tried everything I can to get her to settle but she's not having any of it."

"How long has Uli been gone?" He asked as he remembered that Colin also got fussy as a babe when he felt either of his parents had been gone too long. For the second time that day, he found himself taking off his sword along with his tunic, gloves, and chainmail. Once those potentially harmful items were out of the way he carefully took Corrina from a weary Ilia.

"Nearly two hours now," she answered and was glad that he was too preoccupied to notice her blushing. The laces that normally held his shirt neatly together had come undone somehow and gave her a very good peek at his muscular chest. "Lady Marianna invited us to go with her and the escort for King Zorion and Queen Saida, I told Uli to go since it's been awhile since she's gotten to go out."

"That was very kind of you," Link said and flashed a quick smile at her before returning his attention to Corrina. "I remembered they were supposed to do some shopping and a little sight-seeing. Hopefully King Zorion doesn't find any more fireworks," he crooned at Corrina but the words were directed to Ilia.

Ilia smiled but her heart was pounding almost painfully in her chest. She was mostly over her crush on Link, but there were times like this when he unknowingly brought all those feelings back. He looked so natural holding Corrina, and even though she had quieted some she was still fussy, but his eyes stayed soft and his hands gentle as he continued to try and coax her into a better mood.

"I don't know what's bothering her," she admitted. "She's been fed, burped, and changed but nothing is making her happy like she usually is."

"She's tired," Link surmised. "And she's telling us that she wants her parents thank you very much," he added with a chuckle.

A soft knock caught their attention and Zelda stood in the open doorway with a curious look on her face. "Is this a bad time?" She asked.

"Of course not!" Ilia said quickly. "Come in Your-, Zelda," she corrected herself but it was hard to not get flustered around the young queen. Even dressed simply in a blue colored dress, with her hair pulled back, and no jewelry but a simple gold circlet, she looked beautiful and regal. Not that Colin noticed as he greeted the young queen happily from where he and Gelert played.

"Thank you," she said with a warm smile at her before returning Colin's greeting.

"Zelda," Link welcomed her, but the almost caressing name he called her name caught Ilia's attention, and when she looked at him his eyes were very bright as he looked at the young queen.

"Hello Link," she said but her smile was rather teasing as she looked at him. "And what have you done to displease young Corrina?"

"She's tired and wanting her parents," Ilia explained. She wasn't sure how used to babies the young queen was, but she didn't want Zelda to get the wrong idea that he was purposely making her cry.

"Poor thing," Zelda murmured and looked like she wanted to say more but then Colin called to get her attention and she went to attend him. They stayed like that for a time, Link walking with Corrina to quiet her cries while Zelda and Colin talked softly about Gelert, and Ilia rested gratefully on a plush chair and worked on a blanket she was making for Corrina.

"May I try?" Zelda asked Link softly as she approached him.

"Think you can handle it?" He asked and was only half teasing.

"I won't drop her if that' what you're implying," she said dryly and he carefully transferred Corrina into her arms.

Corrina let out a loud bellow of displeasure as she was handed off, and despite his protesting ears, Link stayed close in anticipation of taking Corrina back. To his surprise, Zelda gently laughed and her hand gently caught Corrina's tiny waving fist. Softly, she spoke words he didn't recognize and little lights of soft pink and blue appeared around them before turning into gently glowing butterflies. The little magic creations flitted about Corrina and the gentle chime of their wings, similar to those of the Golden Bugs he'd tracked down for Agitha, caught and held the baby's attention. With an interested gurgle, she reached out to touch one and in her little grasp it returned to being a simple ball of light, when she let it go it resumed its butterfly shape and continued to flit within her reach.

"How pretty," Ilia sighed and Link in agreement, although he was looking at the woman who so easily held his foster sister. Zelda took advantage of Corrina's distraction by settling with her in the rocker than Rusl and built for Uli and began to softly sing as she rocked them.

_Sleep my child_

_Go to sleep my child_

_Goddess give you golden dreams_

_Dancing upon the sea…_

Link watched as discreetly as he could while Zelda sang the unknown lullaby, but it was so easy to picture her as a mother, and he flushed hotly as he imagined her with a child of their own. Although he didn't want, and was not at all ready, to have a child, his heart did yearn to have that one day.

It was a pleasant, peaceful way to pass the afternoon. Link had settled down on the couch to read and after a time Colin joined him, but he was content to use Link's leg as a pillow while he drowsily listened as Zelda continued to sing. On the couch opposite him, Ilia continued her crocheting and slowly the form of a blanket was coming together under her hands. Once Zelda attempted to stop, with the intention of transferring the drowsing Corrina to her crib, but the rather heatedly cries from the little girl quickly changed her mind and she resumed her rocking and humming.

Although Rusl had been curious to find the door open to his quarters he hadn't been prepared for the scene that lay in the common area. Ilia had fallen asleep in her chair, her crocheting still in her hands. Opposite her on the couch were his sons, the oldest reading while Colin used his leg as a pillow, and the pup lay sleeping at their feet. What he hadn't been expecting was to find Zelda in his wife's rocking chair as she sang an old ballad to his sleeping daughter. Obviously enchanted colored butterflies flitted about the two or had come to rest on the sleeping babe.

"How long has everyone been like this?" Rusl asked Link softly when he noticed the other man's dark blue eyes watching him amusedly.

"Ilia just dropped off a few minutes ago," he answered and put his book down as he stretched out his arms and back. "Colin's been out for a good bit now. Corrina is keeping Zelda hostage by threatening to cry every time she stops rocking."

"I'd forgotten how sensitive babies can be," Zelda said gently. "She's drowsing but only just so, I think if you take her and put her to bed she'll actually be able to go to sleep."

"I'm sorry to put you through so much trouble!" Rusl apologized as he took his daughter from the queen. As predicted, her little face trembled from displeasure but that instantly changed to a happy smile when she saw who was holding her.

"It wasn't any trouble and I volunteered," she countered and smiled at how happy Corrina was to be in her father's arms. "It was a nice way to spend the afternoon but I think I need to go look over some things King Zorion gave me before they return for dinner," she added and slowly the little glowing butterflies faded away.

"Shall I escort you?" Link asked.

"It isn't necessary if you'd like to remain or have other things to take care of."

"I'll go with you," he said but his gaze was focused on Rusl. "Unless there's something you need to talk to me about? Colin told me earlier that you were looking for me but I missed you."

"It's fine," Rusl said dismissively. "The matter has already been resolved," he added when Link stood and put his chainmail and other equipment on after sliding a pillow under Colin's head. He was very proud of Link and how seriously he took his duties as the Queen's Champion. "We'll see you later," he promised the two as he shut the door behind them.

**8888888888888888**

**A/N: I know, weird place to end but if I didn't end it here I was probably going to type another twenty pages before finding a stopping place Sorry it's been so long since my last update! It's been so crazy with people getting engaged and married all over the country! Then we bought a house and had to move. (My moving tip – pack everything yourself and pay someone to do the rest. It's worth it to have someone do everything in two hours that would take you and your friends all day). I'm also back in the workforce with a great company that actually makes it possible for me to help people – which is awesome! Okay, I'm done talking about myself, story stuff now.**

**This chapter is long (which I hope you like) and gives a little bit of an overview about where they all are. I actually do like Ashei and I hadn't intended for her to be quite so aggressive towards Regal, but in my mind none of the others would have been likely to stay on his case like she did. And then Regal's story evolved in a way that I didn't see coming until it was all written out (and now I feel so bad for him, even though I'm the one who wrote everything so technically it's my fault? – too much leftover Halloween candy, sorry). And it was nice to write a happy scene with baby Corrina involved and imagine if Link and Zelda were parents – sappy cuteness overload I'm sure.**

**Lastly THANK YOU my awesome reviewers. You guys make writing a pleasure and I love reading your feedback (and I appreciate the help with catching my grammatical errors and term usage. Seriously, I truly appreciate that). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter 17

Zelda hummed happily to herself as she put her official seal on her Council's proposal and wrote out papers authorizing the use of Treasury funds to cover the expenses. There was still tension amongst her Councilors, but they were improving and the shouting matches had ceased, to which her ears were most grateful.

"I see you've inherited Daphnes' bad habit of working at night," Zorion said as he walked in carrying a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," she snickered as she put aside the letter from Selene that she'd been about to read. "Do you really expect me to drink that?" She questioned as he poured a healthy amount of the strong liquor into each of the glasses.

"Aye, I do," he told her and thickened his accent purposely. "Drink with me to a job well done, lass," he said more seriously and handed one of the tumblers to her.

Recognizing that she was going to lose, she accepted the glass, and drank it down after clinking their drinks against each other.

The potent liquor scalded her throat as it burned its way down to her stomach. She was able to keep herself from coughing but she did nothing to hide the grimace from her face.

"You get used to it," Zorion said reassuringly as he chuckled at her expression.

"Who said I want to?" She asked once she could talk again. "What do you mean a job well done?"

"Everything," he said quietly and refilled his glass as he paced her study restlessly. "It was hard to do nothing when Hyrule was invaded, and then nothing again while you had to deal with traitors in your midst and whilst needing to concentrate on reestablishing some semblance of normality."

"You're making it sound like I did everything myself," she noted as she watched him in concern. "I assure you that I had help in everything that I've done. You sheltered the Sheikah from Zant, thus allowing me to have a backup plan if something happened. Link is the one who saved Hyrule from Zant and Ganondorf, not I. Without him and the Clan, I wouldn't have been able to get rid of the people who plotted my father's death."

"And I'm sure you were nothing but sweet and docile the entire time you had your home invaded, and just waited to be rescued," he snorted and gazed at her steadily. "I know better than to believe that, lass."

"I did what was necessary to protect my people," she said hesitantly, unsure of what Zorion was trying to get at and unwilling to answer questions he wasn't asking.

"I swore to your father that I would look after and help you however I could," he said and she was finally able to put a name to the emotion she heard in his voice. Guilt. "He would be disappointed to see how miserably I've failed to keep my word."

"I'm no longer a child," she said gently but firmly. "Father would not have expected you to try and protect me indefinitely. You and Aunt Saida did save me after Father died; you gave me love and a place to recover when I was lost. For that I don't have enough words to express my thanks and love for you both… It is enough that you sheltered those I sent to you, had you done more you'd have attracted Zant's attention and extended the Twilight to Aquaria. Hyrule is mine to care for and to protect."

"And your young Commander's?" He asked knowingly.

"Do you believe in destiny, Uncle?" She asked curiously and grinned at his puzzled look at her question to his question.

"No, I believe each man, or woman," he allowed with a nod in her direction, "makes their own way in life."

"Spoken like a true sailor," she said approvingly. "I believe that the Goddesses set before us the paths they wish us to walk upon, and give us markers to help guide our way," she said and looked down at the Triforce that marked her hand. "I believe the ultimate decision of whether to walk that path, or not, is left for us to decide."

"Most people are willing to grab onto a good thing," he shrugged. "That's just common sense."

"Common sense like a queen refusing to flee to safety? Or was it a good thing that caused a young man to leave behind all that he knew to rescue those he loved? Was it simply common sense that convinced him to take on a burden he didn't have to, and fight to rescue a kingdom that was lost in the Twilight?"

"Now you're talking about what is right and wrong, my lass," he countered confidently. "It is a _good_ queen who remains with her people; it is a _good _man who fights for his country."

They regarded each other silently for a time and Zelda wondered if there was any way she could explain the terrifying power Ganondorf had used upon Hyrule, or how twisted Zant had been to turn his own people into beasts that had no choice but to do his bidding. In silence she studied the broad man in front of her and realized that she didn't want him to fully understand. Guilt was already eating at the man she knew regarded her as a daughter. If she explained everything to him, made him fully understand, how much worse would it be if he knew that despite any strength he could gather, all courage he would muster, it would have been for naught when faced with Ganondorf's power.

"I think we'll agree to disagree?" She offered as she refilled her glass and held up the bottle to him.

"I can drink to that," he agreed and handed her his glass to refill as well. Together, they drank down their drinks and Zelda discovered the burn was just as bad the second time as it was the first.

"How did you and Father do this?" She gasped while he laughed at her.

"I trust Link implicitly," she finally answered his initial question once her breath no longer burned her. "It is hard to explain this in a way that won't have you dismissing me as silly… I knew that I could trust Link from the moment I met him, that even though we did not know one another personally we recognized each other as allies." She smiled as she remembered the fierce glare he'd given her as a wolf upon their first encounter. "Link knows of my desire to make Hyrule anew, to bring a golden age for our people, and he supports that. It is why I made him my Champion."

"I'm not saying I don't like the man, I do. I think even Daphnes would approve of your Commander and you caring for him."

"I care for all my subjects," she said easily with a serene smile that faltered not a bit under his hard stare.

"Alright lass," he said evenly and lowered his massive frame into the chair opposite hers. "He is part of the reason why I came to see you tonight," he admitted. "I'd like you to bring him to Aquaria when next you come."

"Of course, but why?" She replied curiously.

"He reminds me of someone from when I was a lad myself," he confessed and rubbed his jaw thoughtfully.

"Like his parents?" She asked excitedly and leaned across the desks. "Did you know them? Are they from Aquaria?"

"Hold!" He pleaded. "It was a long time ago, my memories are rusty and I could just be imagining things that aren't there. I know it'll take some time before you can arrange a visit, and that will give me some time to do some discreet digging. I'm also going to ask that you not mention this to Saida," he added the last bit nervously.

"Why?" She frowned. "It isn't like Link is your love child; I can look at the two of you and assure you of that much."

"Zelda," he said warningly. "I love you dearly but there are things that I do not tolerate from anyone."

"I'm sorry," she apologized immediately. "I didn't mean to imply any disrespect to you or Saida but I don't understand why you don't want her to know what you're doing."

"Some of the people I need to talk to may be women that I courted when I was a much younger man, and before I fell in love with Saida. Plus I'd like to keep this between us so that as few people get excited as possible; after all I could simply be mistaken."

"Wouldn't that make it more important that you tell her?" She asked, still not understanding his reasoning.

"Women are tenderhearted Zelda," he sighed. "You can't expect all the members of your sex to be as rational minded as you, you've been trained since birth to think like a Harkinian ruler first, a Clansman second, and then yourself," he continued knowingly. She fought the urge to sigh or roll her eyes.

_Blah, blah, blah._ She thought to herself. Not that he was incorrect in how she'd been raised, but it was the _way_ he said it that irked her _tender heart, _not to mention that it was steadily becoming clearer that he'd been drinking _long_ before he wandered into her study.

"It's the last woman that's the important one, lass," he continued on blithely. "None of the ones that came before can compare to the one that steals your heart, the last one."

"Does that work for women too?" She couldn't resist asking. "It's fine to go through any number of men until you get to 'the one?'"

"And just how many were you thinking on going through?" He asked her darkly.

"Well how many would you recommend?" She asked innocently and couldn't quite stop her laughter when he stood up so swiftly he knocked his chair over.

"Now see here you…" He trailed off as he stared down at her. "Brat," he said when she continued to laugh, but his voice was affectionate. "That wicked humor of yours comes straight from you mother, and I'm sure she came by it honest from the rest of your mouthy Clan."

"Jessica said something along those lines to me not so long ago," she recalled as she watched him straighten the chair back up.

"She'd know," he agreed. "Aerilyn gave your father a merry chase of it, bless her. Told him she didn't care if he was royal or not, if he was after her for her pretty face to keep moving along!"

"As much as I like hearing about my parents, I'm more interested in Link's currently." She stopped him before he became too lost in his musings.

"I won't forget," he promised. "I'll write to you when I learn more," he added and picked up the bottle of whiskey thoughtfully. "Tomorrow is the day eh? Do you still refuse to go to their Tomb?"

"I do," she answered.

"Take this with you where you go," he said as he handed her the bottle. "Tell them that I remember them, and miss them."

"But you're going to the Tomb tomorrow; you can give this with your respects then."

"That isn't where they are," he said with great authority. "That's the thing about parents, lass," he said and his voice was rough with emotion. "We do not go to where people expect us; we go to where our children need us. One way or another."

"Wait please," she called softly but it was enough to make him pause before the door. "I'll walk with you; Saida would be upset if anything happened to you on your way back to you quarters."

"Like a wee thing like you could catch me," he laughed but he wrapped a large arm around her shoulders anyway. "It'll take more than this bit I've drank tonight to give me trouble."

They walked in a companionable silence with Zorion not stumbling at all; instead he seemed more inclined to talk about antics he had dragged Daphnes into when they were younger. They were all stories that she'd heard before, and she couldn't help but grin as he retold them. When they reached the guests' chambers, Zorion's wife opening their door quickly dashed his hopes of sneaking back into bed without his wife finding out about his little drinking episode.

"Good night my dear," she said and kissed Zelda's cheek after giving her husband a slightly reproving look.

"Good night," Zelda said and returned the affectionate gesture. "Don't be too upset," she whispered. "He's missing Father."

"We all do," Saida admitted and reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. "To bed with all of us," she said with a warm smiled that Zelda couldn't help but return.

After the door shut she returned to her study and picked up the whiskey bottle thoughtfully for a moment before returning to her quarters with it. Tomorrow would mark the fourth year of her father's death, and while the majority of Hyrule would remain unaffected, those that lived in the castle would wear black and perhaps visit the Royal Tombs. It was usually a sleepless night for Zelda, and this year was proving to be no different despite the lightness of her heart.

A quick glance out the window told her that while it was very late, it was not yet the predawn hours that she'd thought it would be. Deciding it didn't matter; she stripped and then hurried through her bath and pulled out a gown from her closet of a color which she wore rarely. The black dress was soft under her fingertips and even the beading had been done with jet beads so there was no other color on it anywhere.

Using magic, she was able to lace herself into a corset, and then into the dress with little difficulty. She would wear no jewelry today, only a plain black ribbon around her throat and another at the nape of her neck to hold back her hair. Finally, she pulled on a simple black cloak and boots, grabbed the bottle of whiskey, and headed out the door.

The castle was very still as she made her way through corridors and rooms as familiar to her as her own hands. Here and there she would pass by guards who straightened at her approach, and she thanked them for their diligence with a smile. The soldiers of Hyrule were much changed after accepting Link as their Commander, and she was grateful for their efforts. Some, whose shift would last into the daylight hours, even wore black armbands on the upper part of their left arms. They would continue to do so until she married and there was a new king, as they had done for her mother until Zelda had been crowned queen.

The entrance to the Royal Tombs, normally closed and forbidden to anyone not related to the Royal Family, would be opened to any who wished to pay their respects. She shuddered just remembering the times that her father had forced her to go past those ornate gates. It wasn't that the Tombs themselves were scary or foul, on the contrary they were kept very clean deep within the depths of the castle.

To a younger Zelda there had just been an unnatural stillness about the Tombs that she'd never liked, a dislike she'd carried into adulthood. Perhaps it was because when you went that far down within the earth the air was always very cold and dry, with the only illumination coming from cool colored mage lights that stayed lit perpetually but gave off no heat.

Beautiful murals depicting the lives of previous kings and queens decorated those hallowed halls, but she hated them in a way she'd been unable to articulate as a child. The weighty judgment of history and ancestors always seemed to press more heavily in those unchanging halls and she felt suffocated under the expectations their gazes seemed to hold for their descendants. Of course it could also be that some part of her rebelled against the thought of being placed so deep within the earth, rather than having her body returned to the sand with fire as the Clan did. Whatever the reason, or reasons, she did not go to the Tombs willingly.

Instead her destination was a place where she always felt at peace and could still feel the strong imprint of her parents' lives. With a gentle hand she opened the door to her mother's music room and deftly made her way through the obstacles of musical instruments to the doors that led to the garden. Softly she smiled as she made her way past the little table and chairs where she'd introduced Link to Selene, deeper into garden she went, ducking beneath the bare branches of a weeping willow that stood as a silent sentinel to the alabaster statues that served as her personal memorial to her parents.

Of course her mother's statue had been placed there first, and the artist had done an astounding job of immortalizing the deceased queen in the marble. As a child, Zelda had been half convinced that one day she truly would step off her pedestal and come to life, but she never had. Instead she remained as always, a beautiful figure caught laughing with her hand reaching out, as if to invite others to laugh with her.

Zelda had asked the Goron who carved her mother's statue to do her father's as well. Her only request had been to have him reaching out to take the hand of the woman he'd loved. He'd done as she asked and carved the king with a soft look on his face as he reached for the hand of his chosen queen.

"I'm sorry Mother," she apologized and settled down on the cold ground before them. "It's too late in the day, or too early if you prefer, for me to play something for you."

"I do have this for you though," she said as she took the bottled whiskey out from a pocket in the cloak. "It's from Uncle Zorion rather than me," she added and poured the liquor on the ground in front of their statues. "He said to tell you both that he misses you." Task completed, she laid back on the ground and looked up at the slowly lightening sky.

"It's been four years today," she said in disbelief. "Sometimes I dream and in my dreams you're still here with me and Selene, scolding me for disappearing to take the afternoon off to read or swim. But then I wake and have to face the reality that you're gone," she covered her eyes with her hand as unbidden tears trickled down her face.

"I miss you," she whispered as the maelstrom of her deeply buried emotions overwhelmed her and she let them. There, in that secluded part of a little garden, a queen became a simple eighteen year old girl mourning for a father she'd never be able to see again. The only witnesses to her grief were two smiling statues and a lone willow tree, who would never tell anyone.

**8888888888888888888888888**

"Commander!" The panic in Jessica's voice cut through the haze of sleep like a knife and Link leapt from the bed, grabbing his sword and raising it defensively.

"Commander!" She said again as her mouth dropped open and red infused her face. Abruptly she spun around and crossed her arms in displeasure over her chest. "Has it ever occurred to you Commander that it is uncivilized to sleep in the nude?" She asked, her voice fairly oozing disdain to cover her embarrassment.

_Isn't it uncivilized to just come storming into someone's room?_ He wanted to retort as he felt his own face flush. However, Uli and Rusl had taught him to be respectful towards his elders so he said nothing as he quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt.

"I apologize for startling you," he said as he finished pulling on his boots and adjusted the harness for his sword. "What is it I can do for you Mistress Jessica?" He asked, and wasn't quite able to keep the disgruntled note out of his voice.

The light of the early morning sun did nothing to assuage his temper with the old woman who turned to face him. Today was supposed to have been an off day for him, and he'd been very much planning to sleep in for a change.

"It's the Queen!" She exclaimed in distress as she turned around. "You must go and fetch her back!"

"Zelda has been taken?" He asked and was at once fully awake and aware. "Who?" He demanded and was unable to see the fierce glint in his eyes, or notice the deadly tone of his voice. Jessica observed both and took a frightened step backwards but refused to be cowed.

"Who would have the nerve to kidnap her from within the castle?" She scoffed. "You Commander," she said and pointed a finger at him. "Are going to fetch her back, _politely_, from the, the, the red light area," she made herself say. "And if that quack of a doctor gives you any nonsense you may hit him."

"I don't understand," Link said as the woman effectively bewildered him. "Why would-"

"Why does it matter!" She snapped. "_You_ are the Queen's Champion. Her safety is the utmost of your priorities! Just how safe do you think _any_ young woman is in that section of the city? Much less the Queen."

It was annoying, but she was right. Plus he'd rather hear Zelda's story and deal with her rather than Jessica who seemed halfway ready to blame him personally for Zelda's disappearance.

"I'll go find her," he said and made a polite half bow before snatching up a cloak and fleeing his own quarters. As he made his way out of the castle he noticed a large number of the female servants wearing mourning wear of all black, as Jessica had been, and the men were wearing black armbands around their upper left arms but he was unaware of anyone who had died.

He picked up his pace as unease prickled through him. First he needed to locate Zelda, and then he'd see about getting his questions answered.

The red light district was located within the slums that he had once followed Tarak through after Zelda's coronation. He had thought they were bad at night, but in the full light of the morning they looked even worse without the darkness to conceal their decrepit state. Unlike the more prominent parts of the city, there was trash everywhere, mingling with the unpleasant scents of body fluids and fire. The pungent smell was so repellent that he was grateful to have _never_ wandered there while trapped in his wolf form.

Shoddily built homes and establishments only further emphasized the derelict conditions of the slums. Haggard looking women in threadbare clothing were getting flowers ready to sell while their children played nearby. It was immediately apparent that more than one building had recently burned and the charred remains stood out like blights against their counterparts.

"I'm telling you Doc, I don't want your help!" He heard the man's angry voice carry over the still morning air.

"We're just trying to help!" Dr. Borville's familiar voice protested. "It's not like you're going to need to pay for anything anyway."

"You want to feel up my girls then you need to be the one to pay!" The man all but snarled and Link quickened his pace towards them. "And you chit," he heard the man say, just before he saw him grab the doctor's companion, a figure who'd been kneeling next to an exhausted looking woman with soot smudges on her face. "If you're looking for some work how about I try you out and we'll see how much you're worth?" He leered as he pressed his body against hers.

Link didn't need to look at Dr. Borville's paling face to know who the woman was. He'd recognized Zelda's form, cloaked as she was from the cold, as soon as he saw her.

"No thank you," she said coldly. "I'd rather you let Dr. Borville and I do what we came here to do."

"I'll let you do anything you want to me," the man said huskily, completely oblivious to the coldly furious man stalking towards him.

"Anything?" Zelda's voice asked almost playfully.

"Sure," he said agreeably and ran his hands down her backside.

"Don't regret it," she continued in the same tone and as the man pulled her closer her hand came up quickly and jabbed something into his neck.

"You bitch!" He snarled even as Link yanked him off of her.

"Now now," she said pleasantly and handed the syringe to Dr. Borville. "You did say anything. I'm just putting you to sleep."

"Too bad it's not permanent," muttered the doctor as he put the needle away in a thickly woven bag. "At least it's fast acting though," he added as the man literally fell to ground at Link's feet. He sidestepped the disgusting cretin with a silent snarl of distaste before heading over to Zelda.

"Are you alright?" He asked and was relieved that her face was as covered as it was when he first met her in the tower. Like Jessica, she was dressed all in black but the severe color only made her look more mysterious and alluring; her lack of jewelry and crown allowed her to blend more easily as a simple assistant.

"I'm fine," she answered and gently pulled him out of the doctor's way as he went to examine the woman. "What are you doing here?" She asked once they were a safe distance away and able to speak freely.

"Jessica ordered me to bring you back," he answered and found himself wanting to do just that as his battle-honed instincts made him uneasy to have her so close to potential danger.

"Ah," she mused thoughtfully. "She's quicker than I thought."

"Ze-" he started but she covered his mouth quickly and shook her head.

"Please," she said softly and glanced around to make sure he hadn't been heard. "I'd rather not draw any attention to myself."

He wasn't happy but he nodded anyway and her hand lowered. "What are you doing here?"

"There have been a number of fires in this area lately," she said and he could hear the frown in her voice.

"Isn't the Council supposed to be dealing with that?"

"With the rebuilding yes," she agreed. "There've been so many recently that I wanted to find out the _why_. Unfortunately the answer is all too clear."

"You mean the condition of the establishments?"

"In part," she said slowly. "Honestly everything needs to be torn down and rebuilt. I've tried having both Regal and Auru attempt to make some headway with the owners of these _establishments,_ but they'd rather let the places burn than put up the money to build something decent. Or let these women receive any medical care," she added the last angrily and her hands balled into fists from her frustration.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"That's the problem," she admitted. "What to do and how to do it? Simply issuing a royal command of 'fix this or else' isn't helpful without a master plan. And to have a master plan I need a great deal of information. Have you ever been to any of the places in this area?"

"Of course not!" He answered and stared at her in disbelief. He'd never gone near an establishment where women serviced men and was deeply offended that she had assumed he had.

"Oh," she sighed absently and he grabbed her hand to get her attention, bringing her focus back to him.

"Are you implying that you'd have wanted me to?" He asked although the very idea revolted him. He did manage to keep his voice down, not wanting to offend anyone near them.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as her cheeks flushed and it was obvious that she finally realized the full implications of what she'd said. "I wasn't thinking when I asked that question. I meant if you'd ever been to this area, perhaps randomly or cutting through the city. If you'd had, then I could have asked who are the usual people you see in this area? Is it crowded? Are the people local to this section or from other parts of the city?"

"I didn't mean to insult you or imply that I'd want you to… patronize any of the businesses here," she said very softly. "I wasn't thinking about what all I was asking."

"Girl!" Dr. Borville said and _snapped_ his fingers at her. "Quit your chit-chatting and bring me my other bag! And you," he said and looked at Link pointedly. "Either make yourself useful or go away."

So the two of them separated and set about helping Dr. Borville as he directed. Although Link had no medical training, he was useful in keeping the more unscrupulous citizens of Hyrule at a distance so the two could work in peace, and in helping to move people who were too injured to do so. As they worked Zelda would ask the women questions as she slowly convinced them to open up to her.

"It's a hard business honey," one woman told her warningly and her voice was raw from the smoke she'd inhaled. "My best advice to you is to never get in it. Go with that handsome young man with those fierce blue eyes and never look back."

"I'm just here to help Dr. Borville as I can," Zelda said gently and coaxed the woman into drinking a potion to soothe her throat. "Why are you here?" She asked the svelte woman.

"I made too many bad choices when I was younger," the woman admitted and her lovely face was temporarily marred by deep regret. "Most of them came from getting involved with the wrong man, some were because I was too stupid to know what I was getting into, and others because I simply quit caring."

"But you care now."

"Yes," the woman admitted with a sigh. "I have a daughter now; this is the last place I want her to end up."

Not all the women were so willing to open up and deeply resented Zelda's attempt to ask about their lives. Others actually enjoyed their profession but hated the terrible conditions of their workplace. Sometimes the owner's glares would silence the girls, not that the men would lurk around too long once Link told them to leave and come back later.

"What's going to happen to them?" Link asked when they'd treated their last patient. She and Dr. Borville had just finished putting away used linens and salves before washing and disinfecting their hands for the umpteenth time. Five places had burned during the night, they'd spread to each other, and there had been many injured and three deaths.

"The more critical ones are going back to the doctor's clinic for more extensive care," she said and gestured to where some young men were helping people into wagons. "Others who have a home, will go home, and the rest… will try and make do."

"Girl!" Dr. Borville said as he shuffled over to them. "You've been helpful today," he admitted and his gaze cut to Link. "I'd rather the Apprentice next time. He's not as strong as this one, but has skills that are more useful to me."

"I'll be sure to tell him," Zelda promised and they watched him clamber awkwardly into a wagon before directing the driver to his clinic.

"What now?" Link asked.

"Walk with me?" Zelda asked and slipped her hand around his arm. To his surprise, they slowly traversed the entire area before she would let him lead her back to the better kept and safer parts of the city.

"You look like you have a lot of questions Link," she said.

"I do," he admitted. "Shall we head back to the castle and talk over something to eat?"

"Or you could take me back to Telma's and we could eat there," she countered.

"Won't they miss you at the castle?" He asked in concern.

"Not today," she admitted and her voice was quiet. "Jessica only knows where I was today because she happened to run into me on my way out."

"What happened today?" He asked as they continued along towards Telma's Bar. "Why are so many people wearing mourning clothes?"

"My father passed away on this day four years ago," she answered after a brief silence.

_Idiot._ He mentally berated himself for not thinking of that sooner. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it was today."

"It's fine," she said and lightly squeezed his arm. "I am well known for disappearing on this day so no one will try and look for me too hard."

"That's dangerous Zelda," he reprimanded her immediately.

"So is me attempting to cook but you let me anyway," she countered.

"I might not have had I realized just how lethal the results were going to be," he muttered and grinned at her.

"Excuse me for my flaws O Perfect One," she teased. "I am merely a woman and cannot be expected to compare to your Flawless Self."

"Right," he snorted. "But truly, you shouldn't be so careless about your safety. What if someone who wanted to harm you learned that you always keep to yourself on this day?"

"I have you," she answered simply, and he was humbled by the trust she held in him. "Plus I'm not exactly helpless," she added with a bit of a feral grin.

He made a noncommittal grunt as they finished traversing the rest of the way to Telma's Bar in relative silence. It was already midday and the both of them were starving.

"Link!" Telma greeted him enthusiastically as they walked in.

"How are you Telma?" He returned as they made their way to the empty bar; the other patrons had chosen to sit at the tables instead.

"Doing well," she returned with a smile and her sharp eyes took in the woman seated next to him. "Who's your friend?"

"Ah… about that…" He trailed off, not sure what to say.

A long-suffering sigh came from his companion and she spoke in Sheikah to the woman as she had last time. Telma listened intently and asked a few questions here and there, never taking her eyes off from the disguised queen, although she did laugh at one point during Zelda's story.

"He actually called you Girl!" Telma exclaimed in Hylian when Zelda was done speaking and a broad grin split her face.

"It could have been worse," Zelda laughed as she also switched back to Hylian. "Poor Link was relegated to being You, and Regal is the Apprentice."

"I swear, that man," she sighed.

"Telma," Link said plaintively before they could get going again. "We're starving here. Or I am anyway," he added with a pointed look at his companion.

"I hear you," Telma laughed as she placed a pot of tea and two mugs in front of them. "Give me a minute," she added as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"So Telma is part of the Clan?" Link asked.

"She is… _Uidan Lmyh_."

"And that means?" Link asked of the obvious Sheikah word as Zelda poured them each a cup of tea.

"Literally it translates to Outer Clan," she answered. "It is someone who has left the Clan but still remains on good terms… they can be trusted."

"But how did you know that when we first came?" He asked. "Or had you met Telma before?"

"The dots under her eyes," she replied. "It is something only the _Uidan Lmyh_ do so that they may be known on sight."

"What about people who completely leave the Clan?" He asked curiously.

"They become the same as any other person of Hyrule. They're kept informed and involved in family affairs of course, but Clan business is not discussed with them."

"Can anyone return to the Clan?"

"You're very curious about this," she noted before answering him. "Anyone may return who does so with the blessing of the Goddess and before you ask," she continued and held up her hand. "It's different for each person and is left to a High Priest or Priestess to figure out."

"Unquestionable trust," he murmured. It was amazing to him the degree of faith and trust Zelda, and any of the Clan, would place in someone just because of a few dots under their eyes or because they happened to be related. "What happens if you're betrayed by someone in the Clan?"

"Then they will be judged according to their crime, as would any other Hyrulean."

"But you don't believe anyone of the Clan ever would," he persisted although he had no idea why he was so adamant about pursuing this strain of thought.

"Would you ever betray Rusl or think he'd betray you?" She asked gently, and he remembered his hurt when Rusl hadn't known him as a wolf and had tried to attack him.

"Not intentionally," he conceded.

"Because you're family," she said softly. "The bonds between you are those of love and trust. They are willing bindings that we must choose to accept or they simply don't exist. You cannot force love, although you can create fear. Even if you can demand obedience you cannot steal trust. Only that which is freely given and reciprocated will create ties that can withstand testing and time."

"You've given this a lot of thought," he noted as they thanked Telma for the meal she brought out to them. Spicy curried rice with cuccoo, pumpkin fritters, and winter greens. It tasted as good as it smelled too, because his first bite tasted pretty much like heaven.

"Well I guess it's maybe because I'm an orphan," she said thoughtfully after she opened her black scarf enough so that she could easily eat. "But although I am the last of my bloodline I've never felt like I was without a family thanks to Selene and the Clan. Selene has been the only mother I've ever known, and when I was younger the Clan treated me like simply another youngling."

"What, no special treatment?" He teased her.

"Hardly," she laughed and shook her head. "I was so shy and timid the first time Selene brought me to the Village that I just tried to blend in and not be noticed."

"You?" He asked in disbelief. "It's hard to imagine you as timid."

"I wasn't used to being around other children my age," she returned. "The only other person who was my age that I was around constantly was Ty," she said and the disgruntlement in her voice came through loud and clear.

"What did he ever do to displease you so much?" He asked curiously.

"He was guilty of being _too _perfect," she said ruefully. "When we were small he was the wonderful older brother who didn't mind getting into trouble _with_ me. Then one comment from his father and poof," she said and gestured with her hands. "He turns into this annoying, must be perfect and always well-behaved, tattle-tale version whose sole mission in life seemed to be sucking all the fun out of mine."

Her ranting description of the competent man Link knew had him almost choking as he fought not to laugh.

"I could see how that might be upsetting," he said neutrally.

"I know you're laughing at me in your head," she said and nudged him in the shoulder with her hand. "Poor Ty, I was the bratty hellion of a little sister that no one should ever have to put up with. But," she said gaily. "We survived into adulthood without maiming each other permanently so it turned out well."

"I'm surprised you didn't try and sabotage his relationship with Kiterey."

"You knew about them?" She asked in surprise.

"Tarak mentioned that Tynan had planned to ask her to marry him."

"I see…" she said and was quiet as she ate more of her food. "Ty was the reason that Kiterey and I first got acquainted. She wanted to make sure that I wasn't trying to steal her future husband," she laughed and shook her head. "I think we were maybe five? I'm pretty sure my response was something along the lines of 'can you marry him now and keep him from blabbing to our fathers about every little thing? Shall I tie him up and put a bow on him for you?' We were pretty much friends from that moment on."

"Women are terrifying," he muttered, pushed aside his finished plate and poured them some more tea.

"Oh really? So tell me about this story involving you and Fado and some spiders."

Link froze and stared at her in shock. "Rusl told you about that?"

"Actually it was Uli," she answered wickedly. "So what's your version?"

"It's probably pretty close to the one Uli told you," he admitted. "As kids, Fado and I didn't really want to hang out with Ilia, her being a girl and younger than us, so we used to pull little pranks on her. Usually it was just something stupid like hiding her things so she had to find them instead, but she upset Fado pretty bad when she hid one of the baby goats to get back at us."

"Of course Fado found it in her house, so to get back at her we caught a whole bunch of spiders without really knowing what we were going to do with them. We were in the process of building a fort in the barn when Ilia found us and we got the brilliant idea to just dump them on her, we didn't take into account just how scared she was of them."

"So what happened then?"

"She ran home screaming and crying, after she jumped in the water to get them off of her. Thankfully, she wasn't bitten, just scared. But Rusl, Major Bo, and Fado's dad were _not_ happy with us. We got in tons of trouble and had to do so many chores, after we apologized profusely to Ilia of course. It took her awhile to forgive us for that one."

"I don't blame her," Zelda said wryly. "I guess you must have had some redeeming qualities for her to have learned to like you," she teased and he flushed in embarrassment.

"I guess," he said and went quiet when Telma wandered back over to them.

"Finished?" She asked and Link noticed that there were very few remaining from the lunch crowd.

"Yes," he answered and handed her the rupees for the meal. "Everything was very good."

"Thank you," she said with a wink before turning her attention back to Zelda. "I'll think about what you said and let you know something soon," she said and looked back at Link. "And you keep her safe," she ordered as he helped Zelda from her seat.

"Always," he promised with a grin and didn't notice the older woman's brief look of surprise that changed into a knowing smile as she watched the two of them leave.

"So back to the castle?" He asked.

"Are you wanting to go back?" She countered.

"Not really," he admitted and smiled slowly as an idea came to him. "Will you go to the South gate and wait for me? I won't be long."

"Alright," she agreed without pressing him for more information. He stopped himself from touching her hand and instead headed back towards the castle to fetch Epona. If they were going to skip out on their duties for today, he'd rather not have to worry about Zelda being discovered as they wandered around the city.

She was waiting for him as promised, but rather than slow Epona, he simply reached down and hooked her around the waist to pull her into the saddle as they galloped by.

"Link!" She yelped but she was laughing and it was nice to be on the outside of the walls of the city for a change. Things had been so busy and hectic that Link hadn't had a chance to take Epona out for quite a while.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked her when Epona slowed to a trot as they neared Lake Hylia.

"I'm fine," she answered and pulled back her hood as she smiled at him. "It's been quite some time since I've ridden like this," she said and gestured to her dress. "Especially without a sidesaddle."

"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked. He hadn't really thought about the difficulties of riding in a dress seeing as how he'd never been in one.

"Not at all," she answered and leaned her head comfortably against his shoulder. "It's nice to get away for a change."

"Remind me to keep you away from Uli," he joked. "She'll tell you every bad or embarrassing thing about me."

"You mean like your wrestling matches with Fado to impress Ilia?" She asked smugly and he groaned.

"What all has she told you?" He asked warily.

"Nothing bad," she said with a laugh and pressed a kiss against his jaw. "She and Rusl are both extremely proud of you; it's easy to see they love you very much."

"I know," he said. "I love them too," he added quietly. "So what was Telma talking about?" He asked curiously.

"I asked her if she might be interested in employing some of the women we helped today."

"Zelda," he said reprovingly and stopped Epona abruptly. "Telma doesn't run that kind of place. I can't believe you'd ask her something like that."

"Where are they going to go while things get rebuilt Link? They have to work to be able to support themselves and their families. And who said they'd be employed as whores?" She said bluntly, shocking Link enough with her language that he didn't even attempt to stop her from sliding off Epona. He could tell that she was upset as she walked away into the winter blooming heather and stared out over the water.

Surrounded by a sea of purple flowers, the utter stillness with which she held herself reminded him again of when he'd first met her in the tower. It discomforted him to see her looking so alone and so far away in her thoughts; he dismounted and made his way slowly to where she stood, unsure of what her reaction would be.

"Do you think that I'm being unrealistic?" She asked quietly when he stopped just shy of touching her. "Do you really think that Telma wouldn't want to hire them to cook in the kitchen or serve drinks to customers? Or that the women themselves would possibly want a chance to change their lives?"

"That's what you wanted Telma to hire them for?" He asked and felt regretful for his earlier comment. Of course Zelda wouldn't want them to continue on with their current circumstances if she could provide them with better options.

"Yes," she answered and her gaze finally turned to him. "Is it foolish?" She asked but her eyes were guarded and bleak.

"I don't think it's foolish to want to give people a chance to make their lives better," he said carefully. "I just don't think it's going to be as easy as all that. Some of those women have substantial debt they owe to the men holding their… contracts," he fumbled with his words but kept going. "Some of them don't want to change their lives," he reminded her as he remembered what some of the women had told her earlier.

"But," he said and cupped her face in his hands. "I think you're wonderful for _wanting_ to give them an option. For seeing people as people, rather than commodities or problems."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," she apologized and he kissed her forehead with a low chuckle.

"I suppose I deserved it," he admitted. "I forget sometimes that you look for a way to make things better at the core of a problem rather than simply solving the immediate issues."

"I do what I can to keep you on your toes," she said wryly.

"You do," he said and let her pull him down to sit in the heather. "I take it you're going to bring this up with the Council?"

"Yes," she answered as she flashed him an amused look while her hands played with the flowers. "Especially since I'm not exactly sure where to begin…or how."

"If everything was simple you'd be bored," he said knowingly.

"I'd welcome a little boredom," she said with a smile as she placed the crown of flowers she'd woven on his head. "You look so pretty," she sing-songed at him, while her mouth trembled from the effort of not laughing. "Interested in switching jobs for a little while?"

"Absolutely not," he answered instantly and the look on his face was enough to set her off into peals of laughter.

"Do I look that funny?" He asked and reached up to take it off.

"No," she replied and grabbed his hand and pulled it back down. "Well, you do look a little silly," she admitted. "It was the look of absolute distaste on your face that made me laugh though."

"I'm glad I can amuse you," he said but he was happy despite his dry tone. He liked seeing Zelda more relaxed and laid down on his back, tugging her down with him. "Jessica is going to skin me alive when she sees me," he said aloud as he recalled the woman's stern orders to return the queen _immediately_ to the castle.

"Don't worry," Zelda said reassuringly as she settled her head more comfortably on his shoulder. "She's _much_ more likely to be upset with me for telling her where I was going, and then disappearing before she could get another word in. Actually I take it back," she said and he glanced down to see a wicked smile play across her mouth as her eyes lit with humor. "Zorion is the one she'll go after."

"Why?"

"Because he was Father's oldest friend and usually the cause of any trouble my father got into when he was younger. Personally, I think he just likes to rile her up and she just likes to fuss at him."

"Was your father a lot like you?" He asked curiously. Zelda rarely spoke about her father unless it was in passing.

"In some ways," she said thoughtfully. "Father was serious by nature but there were times where he was lighthearted and playful. I would say that I'm more inclined toward gaiety… or rather that I was when he was alive. It wasn't until after his death that I realized how much freedom he allowed me, and how much care he took in preparing me to become queen."

"I thought you were very serious when I first met you," Link mused thoughtfully. "And sad."

"I think we all were… Hyrule owes you much for setting us free of Ganondorf and making it possible for laughter and peace to return to the people."

"I'm owed nothing," he denied softly but firmly. He'd done what he'd had to do, and there was nothing that he wouldn't do for his family and friends. They were both silent for a long time, remembering the circumstances that had brought them together.

"Link… if it were possible for you to be able to know who your parents are- were?, would you want to know?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly as he mulled over her question. It hadn't been something that he'd thought of; he'd always assumed that his parents had simply passed away. "Rusl and Uli are the only parents I've truly known. I have vague recollections of my mother… I remember she always seemed sad and I think she was lovely but I honestly don't remember her face or what she sounded like."

Link paused to shift his arm so that he could wrap it around her shoulders and pull her more tightly against his side. The warm sun in the cloudless sky kept the weather from being too cool, but he didn't want to take any chances, and it was nice to be so close to each other.

"I don't need to know my birth parents to be happy," he continued. "I have Uli and Rusl, Colin and little Corrina as my family." He stopped but decided to say it anyway. "And you… one day."

Zelda raised herself up on her arm and looked at him. It was still difficult to say such intimate things, saying 'I love you, I need you' were so much harder when you said them to the person you most wanted to hear them .

She reached up with her free hand and traced his features with a feather-light touch. "I'd like that day," she said gently and lowered her mouth to his and ghosted her lips across his as delicately as her hand had touched his face. Although her words were as much as she could pledge aloud, the deeper kiss she gave him acted as an unspoken promise that he accepted as eagerly as he would have her words.

"I love you," she said as she sat up a bit and the look that she gave him, a mixture of trust, love, and something else, was the look he loved best from her because he was the only one to receive it.

"I love you too," he said as he also sat up and leaned his forehead against hers. "So don't ever change your mind," he teased.

"I won't," she promised and grinned back at him. "I guess it's time to head back," she noted and they both looked up to check the position of the sun. Due to winter, the days had grown shorter and the time they could spend outside the castle grew shorter as well.

"If you're ready," he agreed and got to his feet easily before helping her up.

"Not really," she sighed and watched with a little smile as he picked up the flower crown she'd woven and placed it in a saddlebag.

"We could always not go back," he joked as he lifted her into the saddle.

"Kidnapping, Commander?" She grinned as he climbed up behind her. "Whatever would your men say when they learned you were being held hostage?"

He laughed in surprise and started Epona towards the castle. "They'd probably be jealous," he teased her right back and was pleased at the faint blush that dusted her cheeks. "At least until they had to eat your cooking," he added and kicked Epona into a gallop as Zelda burst into laughter.

Sadly it didn't take them overlong to return to the castle and Zelda had to make sure that her face was properly concealed before they approached the gates.

"You can let me down here," she said once they were inside the city.

"I'd rather not," he answered honestly although they were clearly in a safe area.

"I'll be fine," she said and slid off unassisted. "You worry too much Commander," she scolded as she looked up at him.

"It's my job," he shrugged and looked down at her sternly. "You are going back to the castle?"

"I promise," she swore and he watched as she deftly mingled in with the crowd and headed towards some secret path that only she knew. Which was starting to worry him more than he cared to admit, especially when he thought how easily someone could lie in wait for her to just come waltzing by.

_I'll be glad when Selene and the others return_. He thought to himself as he headed towards the castle as well. He'd welcome the extra protection, as well as people with the ability to somewhat boss Zelda around like Rusl could do with him.

**888888888888888888888888888**

"I'm sorry for asking you all to gather so late in the day," Zelda apologized to her gathered Council, and to Link. Because she'd called the meeting so late she had asked them to join her for dinner in her personal dining room rather than going to the Council Room. It was the first time that any of them -save Link had been in her private quarters and they looked anything but at ease as they sat at the table.

"Why are we here Your Majesty?" Auru asked as the servants cleared away the dishes to bring tea, and kava for those who liked it, along with cream and sugar.

"I want to talk about the red district," she answered as she poured Link a cup of tea and handed it to him. She ignored Shad's reaction, as he almost dropped the entire pot of kava on the floor, and continued to pour Rusl and Auru a cup since Ashei also liked kava.

"Do you mean the rebuilding?" Rusl asked after thanking her.

"Not exactly," she admitted and took a sip out of her own teacup. "There have been even more fires in that part of the city, so I went and assisted Dr. Borville with the people who were hurt."

"Milady!" Ashei exclaimed and her brown eyes went wide with shock. "That was no place for you to be!" The others nodded their agreement even as a few of their eyes slid to Link who continued to casually drink his tea, giving the impression that he had not a care in the world. His casual pose was betrayed only by the interest in his eyes as he listened.

"Wherever my people are so shall I go," she said gently. "I did go in a disguise so that I could be of actual help to the doctor and there were no incidents." She added and ignored the sharp look that Link gave her.

"That was still an incredibly risky action on your part. Both Regal and I have been down to that area in an attempt to get the building owners to work with us and they don't take kindly to anyone interfering," Auru said. "If anything happened to you while you've yet to have an heir, the kingdom would fall into chaos."

"Our lives are in the hands of the Goddesses," Zelda countered. "And if it is my time then I doubt it will matter where I am. However," she added as she held up her hand. "I did not ask you here for your comments on my activities. Frankly speaking, the conditions of that part of the city are appalling and are only going to get worse. Ideally, I would like all the buildings that don't meet the qualifications of a Master Architect torn down and rebuilt using proper materials."

"So you want to remove those people from the city then?" Shad asked.

"I'd like some of them gone simply because they're a miserable waste of flesh," she muttered and ignored the surprised looks she got. _They really need to drop this 'perfect queen' image they have of me_, she thought but kept the grimace off her face.

"Obviously to redo this area we'll need to shuffle people around quite a bit. Winter is upon us and they're going to need shelter from the weather and employment to keep food in their bellies and clothes on their backs. I need a workable solution to make this happen."

"What about when the rebuilding is complete?" Regal asked. "Do you think they'll simply want to go back to their old lives?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I think the best solution would be to find alternate work for them while the rebuilding is going on, but with employers who would be willing to take them on full time. This way they don't _have_ to go back to a lifestyle of servicing patrons unless they _choose_ to do so."

"No one is going to want to hire those women for anything other than what they do now," Ashei said firmly. "Thinking otherwise is simply deluding yourself."

Zelda kept her face neutral even though she felt her hope shatter all the same. If her Council was unwilling to entertain the idea then how could she hope others would?

"I don't know about that," Regal said thoughtfully. "Some of those women have valuable skills that they could offer to employers willing to take them on."

"I didn't expect _you_ to be so forthcoming about your off hour activities Lord Regal," Ashei said deliberately.

"Regal has been assisting Dr. Borville," Auru chided his daughter. "And I've spoken with some of those ladies as well whilst trying to talk sense into the owners of those buildings. Some of them were once women with respectable positions."

"Then how did they get to where they are?" Shad challenged him to Zelda's surprise. Shad was typically unwilling to challenge his lover's father but maybe he was starting to lose some of his awe, and just a little fear, of the older man.

"Not everyone has a family or friends to support them when they lose themselves," Rusl said quietly with a faraway look in his eyes. "When you're hungry for food, or desperate for medicine to save someone you love, there isn't much a person wouldn't do. Even if it means sacrificing one's pride."

"However," he added with a warning look at Zelda. "Just because people are able to understand the circumstances that drove these women to where they are now, does not mean that they will be accepting or without judgment. It will be very hard to accomplish anything when people's perceptions are going to be far from positive."

"I still can't simply do nothing," Zelda said gently. "I cannot pretend to not see the suffering of my people when I have helped heal their wounds and seen their grief."

"You're right that we cannot turn away and pretend these problems don't exist," Ashei said with a sigh. "But that still doesn't give us a clue on how to begin to take on this problem."

"Perhaps the best thing is to call it a night and think on it more tomorrow?" Shad suggested. "It's a touchy situation to be sure and should be handled delicately."

"That's a fair suggestion," Auru said and the others nodded their agreement. Zelda also coincided and granted them permission to leave as they bade her goodnight.

"It's not a bad beginning," Link said, startling her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Link," she apologized as she focused on him.

"You looked very far away," he noted.

"I was thinking," she said and finally noticed that they were alone.

"I know," he said fondly as he gazed at her. "Why don't we call it a night as well and meet up with everyone tomorrow?"

It was sound advice and Zelda could feel her own weariness from lack of sleep from the previous night pressing unforgivingly upon her, but at the same time her mind was wide awake and relentlessly working to find a possible solution.

"You're right," she said as she took in the fatigue on his features. Causing herself discomfort was one thing, causing it to the man she loved was something else entirely.

"What are you thinking about now?" He teased with an affectionate look on his face.

"You," she answered honestly and was delighted that she'd managed to surprise him as a faint flush reddened his features. "I love you," she said and her smile softened further when he took her hand in his.

He opened his mouth to speak but a swiftly approaching pair of heels had the pair draw apart, and when Jessica entered the room Zelda was pouring them both another cup of tea. Her sharp eyes quickly took in the two young people but noted nothing out of order.

"My lady," she said coolly and turned her gaze to Link. "Commander."

"Jessica," she answered easily. She was very well aware that her earlier excursion was the cause of the older woman's ire and was curious as to what Jessica had planned to express her displeasure. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked and rose to get an unused cup without waiting for her answer.

"That's not necessary," she said in surprise.

"I don't mind," she said with a hidden smile as she made Jessica a cup of tea the way she liked it. Not for nothing had she spent years learning to dance around her attendants and how to assuage their ire with her.

"Well Commander," Jessica said and shifted her focus to him. "It took you much longer to return with the queen than I had anticipated."

"That's my fault," Zelda said easily as she handed Jessica her tea. "I put him to work helping me assist Dr. Borville."

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place," Jessica said pointedly.

"And you couldn't have sent anyone better to assure we stayed safe," she said lightly and affectionately squeezed Link's forearm.

"Hmph! My intention was for him to bring you back."

"Next time I shall endeavor to be more accommodating," she replied and like Link, hid her smile behind a sip of tea.

"As accommodating as a cat I bet," Jessica said dryly but there was an amused smile on her face. The three stayed and chatted for a time until Link asked to be excused to return to his quarters.-Well that was easy.

"The time got away from me completely!" Jessica exclaimed in embarrassment after Link had bid them a polite goodnight. "Do you need me to help you undress?"

"I'll be fine," Zelda declined her offer with a smile. She walked with Jessica to the door leading out of her private quarters to bid her goodnight and then made her way to her sleeping chamber.

She was weary and looked longingly at her comfortable bed, but then the images of the women from the day appeared in her mind and her restlessness returned to her full force. How was she supposed to sleep when she knew that she had people without a roof to shelter them? Would a fire start again tonight, and if it did, how many lives would it take or wound?

As she paced an idea, a crazy, improbable, sure to upset people idea slowly began to form in her mind. It was not an idea to bring up with the Council, not with their noble hearts and desire for sterling actions.

As she stripped out of her clothes she started to dig out the plain clothes that Selene still had hidden away for her. She stared at them undecidedly, uncertain if she should go as herself or as Sheik. The dress would normally make it harder to sneak out but since she didn't need to leave the city she had no cause to get Blackjax as Sheik. Outside of the castle she was still more likely to draw attention as a woman than as a man, but she needed to speak with people and her identity as Sheik was a closely guarded secret.

She finally began to put on the plain clothes for a woman and ignored her misgivings. Thanks to the winter weather, she would be sufficiently covered and could put an illusion on herself to make her look _exceedingly_ unattractive. Still, she wasn't foolhardy enough to venture out without a weapon and buckled a dirk around her waist before pulling on her cloak.

By now her quarters should have been completely empty of servants, but she still created an illusion of herself sleeping in her bed just in case anyone should wander in. She hesitated for a moment in the passageways and was tempted to go and tell Link what she had planned but his obvious exhaustion made her unsure. Finally she decided to make her way to his room and see if he was still awake, if he was then she'd tell him and if he wasn't then she'd continue on.

Happy with her decision, she made her way confidently through the passageways. Her soft soled boots made less sound than a cat's paw as she deftly made her way to Link's quarters. Using her magic to ensure silence she bade the door to his room open slowly. No glow of candlelight greeted her eyes as she stepped silently into the room but she stood still and carefully noted where everything was before moving away from the wall. Just because there were no lights lit didn't mean that he wasn't awake and she had no desire to burst in on him, or anyone battle trained for that matter, when he wasn't expecting it.

Her caution served her well as she moved deeper into his quarters and she had to step nimbly around his discarded clothes and shoes. In his bedroom there was a small fire going to take the chill from the room and there was no mistaking the figure or the face of the man bathed in the gentle light of the fire. Apparently he preferred to sleep without a shirt and was a restless sleeper if the rumpled covers that had gotten tossed about and pushed down to his waist could be used as a clue to his sleeping habits.

She would be a liar if she said that she wasn't tempted to go to him. In sleep he looked more relaxed and younger than he did awake, and she longed to touch him. However, her better sense prevailed over her desires and she did not linger long enough for him to sense her presence and awaken. She blew him a soundless kiss before leaving as silently as she had entered.

She made her way stealthily towards Telma's Bar and to her pleasure, no one who passed her gave her a second glance. She entered quietly and made her way around a party of young men who were celebrating the upcoming nuptials of one of their friends. She managed to get a seat at the end of the bar, which wasn't so difficult when most of the patrons were more interested in giving advice and slaps on the back to the young man who was to be married.

"What can I get for you?" Telma asked as she kept an amused eye on the activity in her bar.

"I'd like _leevish_ if you have it," she answered and felt the other woman's full attention focus on her after she requested the drink the Clan made from honey collected from desert bees and fermented desert fruit.

"Not too many order that," Telma noted as she poured her the drink.

"Not that many carry it," Zelda returned and pushed back her hood enough that Telma could recognize her while still keeping her face hidden from the other patrons.

"Where is the rest of your company?" Telma very nearly scolded her as her gaze shifted about the bar, no doubt looking for Link or at least a guard of some sort.

"I'm alone," she said and felt the full weight of the woman's disapproval.

"A little foolhardy of you I think."

"Perhaps," Zelda allowed. "But I needed to speak with you."

"I still don't have an answer for you about putting those girls to work," Telma said in Sheikah before Zelda could say anything else.

"I see," Zelda answered in Sheikah and didn't try to hide the disappointment in her voice. "I was hoping maybe you had but that's not why I'm here."

"Oh?"

"I need someone who can see things frankly and tell me their take on things."

"Isn't that what your Council is for?" Telma asked pointedly.

"Some things are better discussed with people of the Clan," she answered honestly. "I need plain speech and knowledge that only someone who lives in the city would know."

"Well say your piece then," Telma said although she was secretly flattered that the young queen had come to speak with her.

"Do you think it's possible to eliminate the red district and the need for prostitutes in the city?"

"No I don't," Telma answered the blunt question honestly. "Frankly speaking wherever there are cities there are always going to be persons who seek those specific kinds of pleasures. And there are always going to be those who actively search and want that kind of job. If you try to eradicate the red light district you'll simply drive it underground and make the conditions worse for those who live and work there."

"That's what I was afraid of," Zelda admitted and stared moodily into the amber depths of her drink. "What if someone were to buy out all the current prostitute owners and their contracts? And then that owner could establish a set of rules that their patrons would have to abide by and treat their girls fairly."

"You're basing this off the houses that the Gerudo used to run?" Telma asked curiously.

"In part," Zelda admitted. Once, long ago, the Gerudo had run their own pleasure houses but unlike now, the women had been the one in charge. This made sense when the main reason why they were there was to find men to father their children. But once the Gerudo and the Sheikah began to merge the houses slowly died off until they were no longer in existence.

"You'd need an extremely rich person who doesn't care to make a profit off those contracts to make a success of what you're thinking," she said warningly.

"What if I was that person?" Zelda asked quietly and Telma couldn't have looked more surprised if she'd slapped her. "I could use an alias and –"

"It would never stay quiet," Telma interrupted with a shake of her head. "Those funds would eventually get tracked back to you one way or another, and no matter how beloved a queen is, there are few people who would be forgiving of their ruler being a madam."

That too had been one of Zelda's fears but she'd been hoping that the older woman would know of a way that it could be possible.

"Still," Telma continued after she was sure that she'd crushed all thoughts of Zelda being the one to purchase the houses and contracts. "There may be someone with enough gold and enough regret in their life to want to try and make a difference in others."

"Who?" Zelda asked and wasn't able to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Jovani," she answered and gestured to the diminutive man who was sitting off in a corner by himself as he nursed a pitcher of ale. "He's a noble who learned the hard way that not all things worth having in life sparkle and gleam. He's had a good long while to sulk and cry over his mistakes and should be ready for the opportunity to do some good."

"And you think he would be a fair master?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"I think he's exactly the man you need," Telma answered her decidedly. "He may not seem like much but he's no longer the miserly man he once was. I think he'll be excited at the opportunity to help make life a little better for others, and perhaps atone for his own regrets."

"I'll go and speak with him then!" Zelda said excitedly and started to get up when Telma's hand reached over and held her down.

"Settle yourself," she scolded, though she was pleased at the same time. Their young queen, for all her noble lineage and regal appearance, obviously cared and loved her people as much as they loved her. Although she'd only spoken to her these few times she could easily understand how Link, though he hid his feelings well, was enamored with her.

"I'll make mention of my concerns to him, enough so that he can put the pieces together and make up his own mind of what he should do."

"But what if he decides not to or that it's too much trouble?" Zelda worried.

"Oh honey," Telma laughed. "That's why women were born. To gently lead men along the right path so that when it's all said and done they think _they_ were the ones who thought of it in the first place, and couldn't be any prouder of themselves."

"If you say so," Zelda said hesitantly. She wasn't exactly sure how true Telma's statement was but the older woman looked very confident, and Zelda greatly appreciated the candor in which the two had been able to converse. "Do you think he'll reach this conclusion soon?" She asked as her thoughts returned to the possibility of fires.

"Sooner than you think," Telma promised. "If I were you I'd be more concerned about telling your Commander about your little solo excursion here."

"Why would that matter?" Zelda asked and confusion darkened her eyes. "I'm not in a particularly dangerous part of the city and I'm sufficiently trained and armed to be able to handle myself."

"As you say," Telma allowed, but the little smile she wore didn't make Zelda feel any better. "Was there anything else you needed to speak with me about?" She asked kindly.

"No, you've been terribly kind. Thank you for listening to me and for your help."

"Of course," Telma waved off her thanks with a little shrug. "Be careful on your way home," she said sternly. "I'd expect to see Jovani within days were I you. Once an idea takes hold of him he's not one to sit idle."

"I will and thank you," Zelda said sincerely as she reached over and squeezed Telma's hand with her own before slipping out back into the night. Telma watched her go with a discrete eye and hoped that Link wouldn't come to any great heartache while he dealt with his feelings for the queen.

Zelda made her way back without any incident, but with Telma's words weighing heavy on her mind she went back to Link's quarters. She entered as silently as before but this time she froze from surprise at the soft candlelight that greeted her eyes. Cautiously she continued on but her unease was heightened by the now clean floors, and she kept to the shadows as much as possible. She'd returned to his room mainly to assure herself that he was still sleeping and couldn't be aware of her excursion out of the castle. She hadn't considered the possibility that he could have visitors late in the night.

The last thing she wanted to do was encounter any of Link's family whist in his room and she decided to err on the side of caution rather than continue on. Or she would have if Link hadn't chosen that precise moment to enter the room she was intent on leaving.

The two stared at each other in surprise. She because he was up and mostly unclothed except for a pair of sleeping pants that hung low on his hips. His hair was still mused from sleep but his eyes were very alert, if sleepy looking, as they roamed over her figure. She'd seen him without his shirt before, but that had been before she was aware of her feelings for him, and she was embarrassed by how very _aware_ of him she was _now._

"You were here earlier," he said as he walked over to her and pulled off her hood. "Why didn't you stay and wake me?" He asked and his voice was rough from sleep.

"You were asleep," she protested quietly and watched him as he doused the candles he'd lit before leading her into his sleeping chamber. "How did you know I was here earlier?" She asked curiously.

"I just knew," he answered and tried to smirk at her but the effect was ruined by a yawn. "I always know when you're close," he said seriously and wrapped his arms around her. "And when I woke after you left I could smell you."

"I'll have you know that I took a bath before I ever assembled the Council," she said with a frown. She was fairly positive that she didn't stink enough for him to smell her.

"I know," he answered with a chuckle. "You smell like the oils you use in your bath, and underneath that of yourself," he continued and she felt the heat from her blush as he drew her close and kissed her thoroughly. "What were you drinking with Jessica?" He asked curiously.

"It was _leevish_ and I had it at Telma's," she answered and was sorry to see the sleepily content look fade from his eyes as he stared down at her.

"You left the castle by yourself?" He asked for confirmation and she slowly nodded her head. Instinct warned her she should be wary of the darkening of his eyes but at the same time she knew that there was no safer place than where she currently stood. Without another word he let her go and doused the remaining candle before lying down in his bed with his back to her.

"Link, I'm sorry but I knew you were tired and I didn't want to wake you," she apologized and placed her hand softly on his shoulder.

He grabbed her so quickly that even after it was all said and done she wasn't quite sure how he managed to pull her over and into the bed with him. Silently he unbuckled her dirk and tossed it carelessly on the floor. She was very well aware of the muscled arm that lay heavily over her as well as the hard chest that her arms were pinned against.

"Are you angry?" She asked when he continued to stay silent.

"No," he answered and opened his eyes as he looked at her. "Yes," he changed his mind. "You went to Telma to ask her about the girls?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"And you saw me sleeping and decided to go on your own," he concluded and she nodded silently. "I understand why you didn't. But _wake_ me next time."

"But – "she tried to protest but his mouth swallowed the words she tried to say. She initially tried to push him away to speak but the lips on hers were too demanding and the bare skin against her hands felt so hot and soon she was unable to think of anything but him.

"I'd rather wake and go with you than awaken the next day, having gotten a full night's sleep, and discover that something had happened to you because you were alone. If it's something that you feel you can't wake me for, then it should be something that can wait till the next day. Agreed?"

"I'll try," she replied and reached out to bring him close to kiss him.

"No," he said and had her pinned down under him. His eyes had darkened considerably but not just from passion, there was ire there too and she belatedly remembered the gentle warning he'd given her about not being a meek man.

"Trying isn't enough," he said and his tone was almost as dark as his eyes. "I want your word that you'll consult with me before making decisions on my behalf instead of deciding on your own what's best for me. _Especially_ considering you've no care that harm may come to you."

"I'm quite capable of looking after myself," she said and fought to keep her voice light. She didn't want to start an argument and had no desire to be pushed into one either.

"Is that so?" He asked and his voice was quiet and steely. "Then free yourself," he challenged her.

It was unfair, he'd had her pinned down from the start and a dress was a cumbersome thing to fight in. She was still wearing her boots and could have triggered the press release which would force out the knives from their hidden sheaths, but the probability of one of them getting hurt would go up significantly. Instead she struggled, lashing out with elbows when she got an arm free and fighting to kick him off with legs entangled in the folds of her dress.

With magic she could have removed him, it would have been simple, and she was sorely tempted when he continued to use his larger size and weight against her. What stopped her was the pained determination in his eyes. She only considered magic because she trusted Link, if it had been a stranger holding her down she would have been free to fight as dirty as she wanted, but without the aid of magic.

They continued to struggle, and she did not make it easy for him, but from the beginning she knew she wasn't going to win. With a disgruntled sigh she surrendered by laying still and quiet. Both of them were breathing hard and eyeing each other somewhat warily as they recovered their breath.

"What is it you want me to say Link?" She asked.

"I don't want to make you feel trapped," he said hoarsely. "But you have no thought for yourself about going into situations that you have no idea if they may or may not become dangerous. What's worse is that you went after checking in on _me_. If something had happened to you tonight how was I supposed to live with myself that I hadn't been there?"

"I am responsible for my own actions Link," she said softly. "There is no one who would hold you accountable for my decisions so why would you want to place that burden on yourself?" She argued.

"Because I love you," he answered. "And you love me," he continued. "And that makes you accountable to me, and me to you. Agreed?"

She was fairly certain that it wasn't as simple as what Link was making it seem but she froze as she realized that perhaps it was that simple. Her father and Selene had never been married, although they'd loved each other there had always been a simple but very clear line in their relationship. Daphnes was king and beholden to no man or woman for any reason save it pleased him, and Selene had never questioned or challenged that. She had been a master at using gentle suggestions or infallible logic to get her way when the two had disagreed. Zelda knew that Link, on the other hand, would never accept anything less than the full partnership she'd observed between Uli and Rusl. Both of them had equal say in the decisions affecting their family, and equal responsibility.

"Agreed," she also wanted nothing less for them and her voice was soft but sure. "I'm sorry for being thoughtless."

"I don't think you're thoughtless he countered as he gentled his grip so that he has no longer pinning her down. "Just used to doing things your own way and getting around people who could call you to task for it."

"I think you just called me a brat," she couldn't help but laugh and was happy to get a rather reluctant smile from him.

"I'm not ready to stop being angry with you," he said but his eyes had lost their hard edge and there was still a hint of a smile about his mouth.

"Let me know when you're ready," she teased and with her newly freed hand, she delicately used her fingertips to trace over his features.

"Are you trying to memorize me by touch?" He asked curiously after she traced over his mouth.

"Yes," she answered quietly and couldn't stop the smile that played over her face.

He dipped his head and tenderly brushed her lips with his. He kept his touch feather light and playful. She ran her fingers through his hair in an effort to draw him closer but he continued his gentle teasing. She trailed her hands down his bare back and felt him shudder under her fingertips.

"Does that hurt?" She asked hesitantly, unsure if he'd hurt himself during a training exercise and she'd pressed down on a bruise.

"No," he answered roughly.

"But – " She tried to speak but she shivered involuntarily and felt goose bumps form on her skin when he placed an open mouthed kiss against the side of her neck.

"It's like that," he explained as he continued to place those teasing kisses over her neck.

"Link," she said his name half in question and half in exasperation. She wanted him to kiss her, she _needed_ him to kiss her and she tugged on his hair in an effort to bring his mouth to hers.

"I'm here," he said in amusement and she nipped at his bottom lip to reproach him for laughing at her. It was like hitting a switch with how quickly his mood changed from being light and playful to demanding and wanting. Her whole body felt electrified and she cried out softly from surprise and pleasure as he ran his hands down her arms, her skin felt so sensitive that even through her clothes she could feel the heat of his body.

Neither of them were exactly gentle as they used their lips and tongues to tease, taste, and entice each other. They were so completely absorbed in each other that neither of them noticed when their Triforces began to glow faintly on their respective hands. It did not take long for the unusual light to gather attention and they drew apart in surprise. Immediately, the light from the Triforces faded and became the normal markings on their skin that they were used to.

"What was that about?" Link panted but she could only shake her head, she didn't know either.

"Are you alright?" He asked after they'd managed to recover their breath while he ran a thumb over her cheek.

She nodded and covered an involuntary yawn that she couldn't stop. "I'm fine," she said in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I should have realized earlier how tired you were."

"I didn't make any protests earlier," she reminded him. "And I don't have any complaints now," she added before he could say anything. There was some truth to what he was saying, she was exhausted, but she wanted to spend time with him more than she wanted to sleep.

"I still think you should get some rest," he said as he leaned down to kiss her again and she wrapped her arms around him happily. "I don't think this is working," he groaned and the full weight of his body pressed down as he laid his head on her shoulder. "I want you to stay but I don't know if… I don't want to lose…"

"Link," she interrupted and pressed a kiss against his hair. "It's just me."

"That's the problem," he said ruefully and shifted so that he was lying next to her. "I only have so much self-control when it comes to you and having you here this late in my bedroom…" he trailed off and brushed her hair back from her face.

"I want you too," she admitted and was thankful that it was dark enough that her blushing face wouldn't be so apparent. "I love you and I can't help but want to be with you and touch you. Especially when you pull me into your bed and the only thing you're wearing is a pair of pants… I'm talking too much," she covered her face with her hand and wished she was invisible.

"No you're not," he said in amusement and pulled her hand away. "Is it only when I have my shirt off that you feel your control slipping or are there other things that I can do to tempt you?"

"Are you making fun of me?" She laughed.

"Never," he said solemnly. "I just want to know for future reference in case you come sneaking back into my room to compromise my honor," he managed to say with a straight face but lost it when she started to laugh.

"I haven't come before this," she protested around a smothered yawn. "I can't stay," she said regretfully and kissed his chin. "If I fall asleep here I don't think I'll wake up in time to go back to my quarters."

"I can't promise Jessica won't come bursting in here either," he sighed as he remembered and kissed her forehead before getting out of the bed and helping her out as well. "I miss having you near when I sleep," he said as he picked up her dirk and buckled it on for her.

"I feel the same way," she admitted and gave him a tight hug. "I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too," he said and held her in his arms for a long moment before leading her back through his quarters to the room she'd entered through. Silently she activated the magic trigger that opened the door and felt him draw her hood up.

"You're welcome to sneak in whenever you want," he said and she laughed as she reached up to kiss him. "Go to sleep once you get back."

"I will," she promised and squeezed his hand before letting go and stepping into the doorway and let it close and become solid stone once more. For a time she didn't move, she was torn between wanting to return to Link and needing to go to sleep in her quarters. With a soundless sigh she pushed herself away from the wall and made the trek back to her rooms.

Once there she noticed quickly disrobed and neatly folded her clothes and hid them away again. She was half tempted to just crawl into her bed, but practicality had her pulling on a night gown and laying a robe across the divan placed at the foot of the bed. Lastly she built up the fire and finally slid into the welcoming sheets; as she drifted off to sleep her thoughts were of Link and how she wished she'd been able to go to sleep in his arms.

**88888888888888888888888888**

**I just want to say thank you to all you wonderful reviewers who are keeping up with this story and for taking the time to read and share your thoughts. And a super big THANK YOU to **naraku-doll **for being my beta and correcting all my mistakes and providing wonderful feedback as she fixed my grammar (cause she's awesome like that).**

**So good news is that the next update shouldn't take so long, hoorah for vacations and being healthy again instead of laid up in bed.**

**Thanks again for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
